


STUBBORN

by minchanlovers



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bottom Bang Chan, Chan is a snob, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fights, First Time Bottoming, Fraternities & Sororities, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love/Hate, M/M, Minho also fucks Jaebum XD, Minho fucks Jisung, Minho is asshole, Partying, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, for Chan, for Chan XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 154,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanlovers/pseuds/minchanlovers
Summary: Lee Minho and Bang Chan are enemies, leaders of two rival frat houses and they hate each other with passion. Minho is a prankster and Chan hates him in his guts. One morning changes that when Chan gets a vivid dream of a certain Lee Minho who comes into his room for action.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 40
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is old, never posted it but I got inspired to share it! So, enjoy !

It was that time of the year… the beginning of the most spectacular year for all fraternities and sororities. It was happening every five years, the Grandmaster Party. The only official campaign won by one frat house or sorority, based on social points through the few months that the houses held different activities, based on how many members the frat houses will lure on the start of every new year and how good they would perform in order to win the competition and wear the title at the end - The Grandmaster house. 

Many would consider this as an easy job, bunch of losers doing impossible bullshits in order to be social and cool and win some university competition. But whoever studied there and was member of one frat house or sorority knew the weight of that crown. 

The Grandmaster party wasn’t a regular party where the winners would get drunk and record it for the university record. The winners would win money that would be funded in the house and its well being and also they would have the opportunity to invite people from fields where the members of the brotherhoods or sisterhoods would want to succeed - such as lawyers, bankers, musicians, you name it and it can happen. It was an amazing opportunity for people who were part of these brotherhoods and weren’t related politically to anyone. 

Life wasn’t always easy, education and success also. Sometimes when you want something, you have to fight with all you’ve got in order to have this one night where all the shame would get paid off. 

That was one of the main rules for Sigma Alpha Epsilon - the order with the best vision of the future. 

The brothers in that frat house had always been ambitious. 

The rich faces of the fancy brothers were welcoming everyone in their shiny house, the golden frames of the first brothers were always motivating the poor souls of the freshmen who were still lost and had no idea if that was the right house to live in or no. 

Of course only the strong souls were accepted in the SAE house, because the weak and stupid ones were always nicely welcome in another frat house- Beta Eta Gama - BEG. 

The members of the frat house must have the best quality that a young ambitious boy must have - to be smart, pretty and proud. Most of them were, always coming up with smart ideas of social events that had always been giving them leadership amongst the frat houses and many of these golden brothers had put fame to the SAE fraternity by the number of Grandmaster parties that they had won in the past. 

Well, of course they had many rivals, other frat houses had won the privilege to get successful no matter how absurdly their ways of winning were. 

Unfortunately, many people still wished to do basically nothing and win in the end, graduate with the chance to become something big and in the same time to do anything else but to get wasted and throw up in the frat house’s beautiful gardens. 

To Sigma Alpha Epsilon, the best rivals were these dumb assholes from the frat house across of theirs - Kappa Alpha Order or like Chris Bang loved to call them - Brainless Asshole Order. 

That frat house had always been pain in the ass for the whole country and mostly their precious university. The guys there basically held all the crazy parties that ended up on the same freaking way - with a fight for dominance. Basically assholes were fighting other assholes, even their own members just for the fun of it. 

In difference from them, the boys from SAE were delicate, smart and strict. They had a daily routines, study sessions, random hookups that would never go further than a one night stand because to have a boyfriend required time and emotional stress, which none of them wanted to have, and of course - to have creative plans that would win more points for the fifth year. 

The lucky boys who studied during these Grandmaster parties were the blessed ones. Many people were skipping years just to go to college when the right time comes and Chan was getting confused sometimes when he accepted older people to his family. But he had always welcomed them with a smirk, admiring their life choice to wait a year or two and enter the frat house in the right year - just like he did. 

He was a transfer student from Sydney, his family of doctors moved to Korea to chase after their careers. And their spoiled kid was accepted nicely in the richest schools in the capital, studying hard with one thought in his pretty little head - how to be well known like his mom and dad. He had graduated with the highest score in every aspect in school, held his diplom with a huge perfectly shaped smile and had the biggest party in the backyard of his house. 

Then Chan got to search for new opportunities and one event after another got him into SAE, his good looks and smart brain made him a leader and ever since he pushed himself to the top, Chan felt relieved. He was still the best in everything that he did, he was still in the top charts of the highest university scores, the smartest newbie, later on the smartest student, he had won many science competitions for one year and always made sure to be on the posters around the university halls, smiling beautifully, luring more people to his frat house. 

Chan thought that he was an amazing representative of his brotherhood. He had even beaten the score of a great brother - Jinyoung Park, who was the first one to win a Grandmaster party for the frat house. 

And that made Chan become the smartest frat house leader in their century. And he wore the title like he was wearing a crown. 

His attitude jumped to the sky and he became independent and strong, he welcomed his new brothers like a king, showing them the way of success, promised to take care of them and help them to win this year. 

Of course everyone believed him, because he was sexy, smart and had a big dick that could convince even the strongest person that he would never find a better hook up than him. A quality that many people could never have without being called a manwhore. Fucking with elegance, that's what their frat house respected. 

To enjoy sex without being lame, to have fun without throwing up in the garden like these assholes of the Kappa Alpha Order did every night. 

And Chan had the best team of the smartest and sexiest people in the university - Han Ji Sung, a rich boy with many great ideas of how to win more social scores for their two years of leadership, Hwang Hyunjin - the best visual in the universe, a pure beauty that was able to lure everyone towards their activities with his sexy face and body, Jaebum - a guy 2 years older than Chan who got into the university a year after him and promised him to push him to the top and smile at him at the Grandmaster party. With these pretty boys by his side - Chan was unbreakable. 

He could see the trophy at the end of the dark tunnel and no matter who was going to stand on their way - they were going to win enough scores to stand in front of every fraternity and sorority and Chan would show them his middle fingers at the end of the year, because he was just born to win that shit. 

But apart of all these good sides, being a leader required so much energy and emotional distress that Chan was often feeling so freaked out because of all the idiots that breathed the same air as him. He couldn’t stop hooking up with random people, earning himself another title - a fuckboy. Well, the good side of that was that he had sex without putting much effort in flirting, the bad side was that everyone thought that they could get his dick or make out with him. 

Chan had standards and if he had to be honest, nobody was reaching them. People’s imperfections were innerving him and he discovered recently that the assholes who hated him around the campus were the ones who were taking all of his negativity in the most fucked up way. The breaking point was that Chan was considering himself as very perfect. So there was nobody who could make him think otherwise and try to humiliate him. He was smart enough to notice people’s weaknesses and use them against them, without breaking noses. 

But if he had to face a loser from the Kappa Alpha Order he just lost all of his grammar, always getting stunned by their pure stupidity. 

“We got the newbies. Are you ready for the speech?” the melodic sexy voice of Jaebum filled up his empty head and Chan really could use five more minutes and probably give himself a nice handjob to release the stress that he was experiencing at the start of the new university year, but the newbies came to the house, so he had to be presentable and stand up for the whole frat house. 

He looked back from the mirror, to his friend and smirked. “My speech is ready. How do i look?” He asked and stood up from his chair, slowly walking towards the older one, who copied his smirk and leaned against the doorframe, rolling his pretty eyes all over Chan.

“Like a snack. I would give you head, but there is no time for distractions.” Jaebum threw him a wink and Chan laughed, appreciating the comment because it was always nice to hear that Jaebum liked someone’s physical features, since the guy found imperfections in everyone and had really weird taste, rarely had any hook ups and always stood horny and freaked out everyone, because of his own high standards. 

Apart of him, Hyunjin and Jisung were very sexual, one liking to give, the other to take. And Chan? He was never going to bend over for anyone. It was his most absolute rule. 

“Then we are ready to go.” Chan said and passed him by, feeling Jaebum’s hand on his ass and it was just a caress to his ego. 

These newbies had to be the last drop in their cup during that year. Fresh minds, having fresh ideas of how to win. It was now or never for Chan, because it was a fifth year for the Grandmaster party countdown and he only had three more after that in the university. 

Now or never. He had no time for mistakes.

****

“First they ignore you, then they ridicule you, then they fight you, and then you win.” – Mahatma Gandhi.

Minho kept staring at the big quotes on the wall in the living room, the white letters were in a complete contrast to the black wall and Minho admired it as every other morning. He just couldn’t wake up well without following those quotes and think about them… To think of what a strength people needed to become winners.

Ever since he graduated high school, Minho knew that his life must go in order and he had a whole plan about it. He knew which university he wanted to sign in and he knew which frat house he had to enter, because he was following his life goals and he knew how to fight for them.

Yes, fight, that was the key word and Minho was often getting into fights to show advantage over people. The truth was that he was never a smart boy, even according to his family. His brother was the mind of their family and Minho was the fist, he was the one who was good at all kind of sports, who used to spend his time outside to play, while his brother was at home to study and at the end Minho's brother was the one who they all called- their best son. 

Minho`s goals were different. He wanted to prove to everyone that he was worth for something and this is why on the very first day of university, he chose to enter Kappa Alpha Order, just because the goals of that frat house were to pull out Leaders who would rule around the campus, using all the methods that the human nature would allow.

That seemed perfect for Minho and he had never gave up even tho he was young and inexperienced for what that frat house had for him for attendance.

The tests were cruel and full of violence, but he had never thought to give up. He couldn’t. Minho was a fighter and reading the quotes on that wall everyday, was always helping him to stand up and fight again.

Minho fought the leader of KAO one day and that was the moment when he became a leader himself on his very first year in university. That frat house didn’t tolerate the weak ones and once being claimed as a weak one you don’t deserve to be called a leader. The rules of the house were clear and Minho was following them ever since day one till now- you have no permission to lose!

But the crown became heavy for the newbie and Minho found himself unprepared, thinking of things and events to make that frat house work , but he needed the support of some brothers and he found many, many who were ready to fight for him and be his support. Like Changbin, his brother in arm who had never left his side and told him something that Minho used to think about a lot. He said “Nobody can hurt me without my permission” and ever since that day Minho refused to give a permission to anyone to hurt him and take what was his.

His journey started like that, somehow in a dream that he refused to wake up from. It was like his every dream was becoming true and he gave a promise to himself to fight till his heart stops beating for the cause of his life. To prove his family that not only the smart ones were getting successful in life.

Kappa Alpha Order was a frat house full of magic like some were calling it, others might say that it was a house full of bunch of idiots with big fists and empty heads or that they were just brainless sportsmen, who knew nothing but how to throw a ball or throw a fist, but Minho had another image of this fratority. He believed that they were just a bunch of boys who were born to be leaders in their own game, who would never bend their heads down before someone who thought he was smarter, boys who knew their life goals and knew how to fight for them. They were just boys who would never apologize for doing the right thing, boys full of energy and ideas and they proved that million times for the last two years since Minho got in charge, they proved their power over the other brotherhoods or sisterhoods, made the best parties and activities, got enough points to be honorable rivals for the Grandmaster Party. And that party turned into their common life goal because there everyone would be able to find his own place in the word and become the person they had ever dreamt to be.

For Minho that dream was to represent Korea in the WorldWide competition on boxing and become the best boxer in all times. And for that dream… Well… He was ready to fight everyone and everything if he had to.

“Are you still staring at that quote?” 

Minho heard a voice behind himself and smiled, having his eyes still over the letters, but he didn’t need to look back to recognize the person behind himself. He knew all of his brothers way too good, even tho they were so many to be caunted easily. But Minho adored his little soldiers and knew how to appreciate those who were worth it.

Like Woojin, for example, his brother who came along with him, but never had the ambition to beat him and take his place. Minho won the title- the best- ever since he was a greeny there and right now he was respected by everyone, even by the older ones who still lived in the house.

“It motivates me” Minho replied and took a deep breath, while staring at the wall and it seemed like time had stopped for a moment there. It was always like that… because he was thinking of every word written there.

It felt like it was written specially for him, because he was underestimated his whole life and he wanted to end up as a winner no matter what…

“The games are starting, are you coming?”

The games…

Yes… It was that time of the year where they would accept new members in their family and in those times of the year, Minho was most nervous.

That year was the most special one because of the Grandmaster Party and he needed only people who knew how to handle their frat house and its rules. And their rules were something that everyone had to accept as their own mantra and repeat it everyday.

Rules like - never show fear, never show weakness, fight until you can’t no more, never say i can’t, never say never! Rules like never put your pride back for someone who deserves no mercy, other rules like - never bend over for anyone, they can bend over for you instead. Rules like being physically tired would never be a trap for you to reach your goals and Minho`s personal one… The one that he borrowed by a friend- Don’t give a permission to anyone to hurt you!

“Are the greenies ready?”

“Everyone is waiting in the basement.” Woojin replied and Minho nodded, having his eyes screwed now and heart racing from excitement.

The time came… The time of the great pick. Only the strongest would pass, the fearless, the ones who would never say no no matter what challenge is put for them to pass. And they prepared many… Damn, Minho upgraded that game so damn much through the years and he was so damn happy to be part of that master butchery that would happen after a moment in the basement.

Only the best soldiers will go out of that basement as winners. The others… Well, the others should just go find their places in the losing frat houses like Sigma Alpha Epsilon, for example.

****

Spending one hour in a nest of snakes, in the company of a fucking dog, was Chan’s most favorite times. He hated every friday for the same reason because he was walking out of the fucking meeting room with a grand headache and nerves pulled to extreme levels. Of course he wasn’t showing that, at least he looked very composed in his own head while listening to the ideas of idiots like Kim Jihyun, Park Rose, Kim Doyoung, or just simply watch how a certain Lee Minho have his legs spread on top of the white table and dig in his phone while everyone else was debating. 

In the end that asshole Minho would show his bad attitude, ruin all of their plans just because he wasn’t listening to what they previously fought for, and walk out like he owned the place. 

Yes, Chan had many reasons to wish for a day where he could grab Minho’s dark hair and smash his face against the wall, but they had a basic rule around the campus which was originally created because of the members of the Kappa Alpha Order - no fights are allowed between students in the university area. 

And honestly, Chan had seen that asshole Minho fight more times then he wanted to and he was still good. Which was probably the reason why Minho was dumb as fuck in the first place. 

Since their frat houses were basically build on the same street by some idiot hundred years ago- Chan had the pleasure to sit next to Lee Minho while facing Doyoung’s annoying bitch face for a whole hour. 

Their discussion today was about the opening of the study year and of course it had to be a party where all of them had to use money from the frat houses and combine powers for just once before they become official enemies again. 

Every year that party was a disaster, at least ever since Chan was lucky to rule. There were assholes fighting around, courting idiots, Chan’s friends were getting brainlessly fucked and he was always ending up drunk because of reasons and people who were making it hard for him to keep his cool. 

And yes, he put new rules around his frat house - no fucking with the idiots of Minho’s order. They shared the rule very good for a year, so this party should be fine. 

“I am sick and tired of the gym parties. Its disgusting and the photos look terrible after that.” Rose spoke up first and looked down at pile of documents with a bitch look on her pretty face. “I suggest…. to hire a club.”

“Are you going to sell your ass for that?” DoYoung asked and his eyes rolled on her just for a moment , before he shared a glare with everyone else. “I can offen my frat house for the event , only if part of the collected money come to us, for you know, cleaning and repairing the broken things.”

“A.K. A you need renovation for your mousehole so you wanna use the party as a good excuse?” Minho finally spoke because he would never let his beasts get in that bitch hole and do their magic there. No way. His boys deserved a classy place for their show and definitely they won’t pay for new furniture for some asshole and his bunch of fags. 

“Minho, come on. Do you have a better idea?” DoYoung rolled his eyes like a snob and the dark haired one just shrugged.

“Well, i wouldn’t be listening to your bullshit for hours if i did. So maybe i don’t have any ideas or maybe i’m sick and tired to have this party with you all, when i can have a better success on my own.” Minho said.

Chan bit his bottom lip and along with it all the comments that he wanted to pour out. No, he wasn’t going to end up fighting with that asshole again. This year he didn’t even want to talk to this fucker, but that task was impossible, especially on Fridays. 

“Rules, Minho.” Rose said and smiled at him like a happy snake that got enough sunlight for the day to change her skin and start over. “So if any of you have better ideas, i do have a friend who works in a nice wide venue…”

“A venue.” Chan spoke up and rolled his eyes up at the girl. “How much for one night?”

“A bit pricey, but the place is good.” She shrugged. “Come on, these gym parties really suck. My girls complain. I have a signed up poll, look.” She handed the papers that she held to every one of them and Jihyun spoke for the first time. 

“Your pole doesn’t concern me.” He threw the papers and looked straight at Chan. “And you, have your brain fried during the summer? Or you just finally realized that people have better ideas?”

Okay, this asshole was doing Minho’s job to annoy him today and Chan felt how his knees started to shake. He was overthinking and if Hyunjin was around, he was going to remind him that losers like Jihyun didn’t deserve his attention or emotions, but that didn’t change the fact that this bastard was aiming for Chan ever since last year and Chan had no idea why the hell he got Jihyun's attention in the first place. 

But Chan was smart enough to figure it out now, with just one look from Jihyun down at his deep V neck shirt. 

“I’m waiting to see what you came up with.” Chan replied and leaned back on the chair, grimacing at the pleasant scent that was coming from Minho. Since when he was taking so much care of himself during meetings like that?

“So you two over there are the dummies. Shut up and listen then.” Jihyun said with a nasty smile and nodded at Minho. “Especially you. Its so nice to not hear your voice.”

Minho just smirked aside at him and threw the pen that he held in his hand at Jihyun. Since he was so good at basketball, Minho didn’t miss to shoot that stupid head with the pen and the pained grimace that he got from that asshole Jihyun made him laugh.

“I’m not getting offended by crying babies like you. Besides, i think that you are all full of shit so i don’t want to discuss anything with you. If someone has something smart to say, say it so i can go. I got bored in here.” Minho told everyone and moved back to his usual mode-to lean back on the chair and play on his phone. He would never speak normally to any of these assholes… Why? Because Jihyun was the dumbest bitch in the whole campus, DoYoung was from those who thought really high on himself, Chan, an annoying bitch with no real view of himself and Rose… well that bitch started to give Minho a cold shoulder ever since he fucked her and never called again. Well, shit happens in life.

“I literally offered something, assholes.” Rose stared at all of them and threw her hands in the air, making Jihyun snicker. 

“A club for your bitches so they can take selfies?” He said and Chan’s eyes narrowed. 

He was rarely being stubborn, taking decisions just because he wanted something and without thinking of the boys in the frat house, but when it came to pissing off Jihyun, Chan was getting tempted. 

“I’m in.” He said and met Rose’s surprised look. “I mean, i like taking photos as well.”

“Not a surprise.” Minho replied with a sly smirk and kept on digging in his phone, while DoYoung just exhaled.

“Okay, fine. Club it is. But when we can’t gain enough money to cover the rent, you two will have to pull out of your houses budget.”

“Or suck dicks for money, it doesn’t matter to me” Minho added again, being the asshole everyone expected him to be, but he liked that role of his.

“Savage as always.” Jihyun threw a lame comment at him and sighed dramatically. “And as you can imagine how many students will come to that party, imagine the rent fee. You can start sucking dicks from now.” He said and looked as if he just won the debate, which was ridiculous. 

Such cheap asshole who knew nothing about business and deal making. The students would drink enough to pay and cover up a fucking hall for several hours. Especially these assholes from Minho’s frat house. 

Chan was sure that the alcohol wasn’t going to be enough to satisfy them. Any party could… 

“If you shut your mouth for a second and think, you will realize that her idea is not bad.” Chan said and flipped the paper that Rose gave him, taking his pen and started writing down the number of students that he remembered each frat house had, adding some more because of possible newbies and when he was done with calculating, he wrote down the number of the bill that they could have with this much people, what the frat houses had to use from their resources without wasting too much from the shared money and he smiled proudly when his calculations didn’t show a bad result. Chan handed it to Minho, since he was closest to him. 

“Can you handle that with your useless waste of money everyday?” He asked.

“Useless, my friend, is your dick that’s getting dusty. My frat house knows how to spend money and make them of course” Minho smirked again, but took the offered paper to throw it a look and since he had no intention to torture his brain for that first absurd party, he was ready to agree on everything. His plans were bigger for later, when the real game was starting and he would double his money from the first party if everything does on plan. So he passed the paper a bit roughly, throwing it as a ball at Jihyun and pulled his feet down from the table. “So we decided. Club it is. Call me when you find the place, set up everything and the stars will to come and make your party a bit brighter... “

“The assholes, you mean.” Chan glared at him, not feeling disappointed that Minho neglected the waste of two minutes that Chan had to write down all of that and just tried to be composed. At least today Doyoung and Rose weren’t pissing him off. 

“I will call my friend, but all of you contact me with the exact numbers of your house members. Of course i will invite the other lost souls who doesn’t attend any house , and hire the place. I will text you with the needed information, dress code and time and date.” Rose said, flipping her long hair behind her shoulder and smiled when the paper reached her, she took it and put it in her purse. “And thanks, Chan, its always nice to have you.”

Minho rolled his eyes up from his phone at that bitch and her sly smile that probably had to be sexy or whatever and he just laughed, not saying anything at Rose`s weak try to get flirty. She was so bad at that. Thanks God Minho was drunk as fuck that night that he found Rose as attractive enough to undress her and nail her.

Minho had never bragged about it tho, just because that wasn’t part of his priorities. He had never counted bitches , never aimed for sex or whatever. He wasn’t like the assholes from Chan`s frat house where the bitches were acting like players or whatever. With Minho everything was simple- you get him horny - you get his dick. If not… well you can only dream about it.

And with the thought of that he stood up and put his dark sunglasses on to cover his hangover and walked to the door.

“Okay, deal. Call us when you are ready” DoYoung was the next to collect his papers in his bag and follow.

Chan was about to do the same, when he realize that he had two set of eyes on himself and he looked back at both of them, not showing any kind of interest or curiosity. It was bright like a day light that Jihyun was whipped for him ever since they crossed swords in their first year of college and Chan wasn’t really shaped well, allowing that asshole to make out randomly with him in a party like the one that they arranged right now. Ever since then, Jihyun was angry because he was a bad kisser and his sense of flirting was beyond ridiculous. 

Now he thought that he hated Chan, just because he got rejected, but his eyes were throwing him longing looks and Chan smirked, enjoying the attention more than he had to. 

“See you soon, Rose.” He greeted only the girl and she smiled on the same whipped way, even though the whole universe knew that she was dying for Lee Minho and his dick. She was trying to replace him now and Chan would gladly give it to her just to let her spread the news that he was fucking better than Minho. 

Well, that had to be clear for everyone, considering how many he slept with and Minho’s own count. 

That slacker Minho had to call his own dick dusty. 

****

“He is going insane”

“Taking his job as a guard really hard. “

“Changbin is the man, he is gonna teach these sloths how to be real men.”

Minho was having his eyes closed, glasses on, legs rested beside everybody`s glasses of coffee on the table, listening to that freaking madness that was happening in the other room. Damn, if Changbin wasn’t his closest friend, Minho would kick him out of the house just because he was loud in the mornings like that one. Changbin was annoying even when he barely slept and was crazily drunk the previous night.

Yes, the welcoming party in KAO passed and it was time for the big shit now. They already had their newbies and even tho most of them were completely dead because of the drinking games that Minho loved to play with the greenies, Changbin woke them up early in the morning and now he was putting up the speech.

The famous speech of Seo Changbin, who had no boundaries and mercy of course.

“What’s the program for today?” Minho asked to get himself updated of Changbin`s plans because he was having different strategy every time. Sometimes he was torturing the greenies with jogging around the house until they faint for water and air, sometimes he was putting them in the cage for a fight, or he was sending them to the court to play something. It was always different and Minho usually liked to join him and watch the poor kids sweat and cry, but not today.

Today he had to think big. 

The first party was coming. Rose called with information about it and no matter how much Minho wanted to skip it, he found that party as a good opportunity to gain people for his own coming frat parties.

This year Minho wanted to dream big and instead of being an asshole to everyone, he decided to actually move smartly. And for that he instructed his soldiers to forget about the fists and put their cocks in actions, fuck as much bitches as they could, fuck them good enough so they can come back and give money for it. Yes, Minho planned to gain money that year and win the praise of course.

“I don’t know, i guess he is gonna make them clean the house, because he complained earlier about how dirty is here” WooJin laughed from aside and just took his cup, taking a small sip from his coffee. “What’s up with you? You look thoughtful?”

“Who? Me?” Minho pulled the glasses down on his nose and stared at him with such a bored expression that the other started laughing again. “No way. I’m just chilling here. You know, getting energy and all. I’m going to the gym later.”

“Oh this is hilarious.” Junho- a guy 3 years older than Minho said and smacked his hands, obviously paying attention to what Changbin was yelling in the other room. “I always enjoy it when he call everyone ugly bastards.” He said and then they noticed how one by one, the newbies were walking out with stubborn frowns on their faces and Changbin came out last, holding the back of the neck of some blonde boy who’s face was so attractive that he looked like a brand new punching bag in a old dusty room. But wasn’t Minho the same? 

Sexy body, attractive face and very pretty eyes, a nice wrap for a stubborn strong soul that wanted to show the world who was the best. 

“If i didn’t see how you knocked off two in the same time last night, i would kick you out by myself.” Changbin told the blonde pretty boy and released his neck, patting his shoulder with a fond look on his face as if he wasn’t yelling three seconds ago. “You made the right choice. People underestimate pretty faces. You fight good with this skinny body. You need meat. Let me feed you.”

Minho followed the two moving figures and something started to feel out of place even tho Changbin looked like a daddy again, taking newbies under his wings to make them fighters. Like he did with Woojin the previous year.

But there was something weird in the way that this blonde boy looked and Minho pulled himself up to move closer and make sure that his eyes didn’t trick him.

“Whats your name?” he asked , interrupting Changbin`s lecture and the poor boy looked puzzled at him, with a pretty frown on his face and if Minho wasn’t that lazy he would slap him just to give him a lesson. No one from this house feared their leader, because the leader was there to support them and fight for them. For the punishments Minho had other soldiers like Changbin, Woojin or some of the others.

“Felix” the boy replied and Minho still couldn’t get it.

His eyes rolled aside at Changbin, at his red eyes and pale expression, then aside at the other greenies and how tired they looked and there he was, Felix, the blonde beauty who looked like a model from a fucking magazine, so fresh and clean.

“Was that one on the party last night?” Minho forced that question on Changbin now, since nothing seemed logical right now. Usually after a grand party between the house members, no one was fresh and clean in the morning, without having scars, bruises or simple signs from a hangover. 

But Changbin nodded, patting the blonde boy so hard that he knocked him forward. “Of course he was, Felix took more shots than i did and then i put him on my shoulder and let him faint in someone’s room since i have no idea where he sleeps.” He said and shrugged, looking kind of proud by the feminine boy. “Man, don’t look at him like that, he threw a straight punch in Jackson’s face. Fucking Jackson is a bull, you know him… Felix can fight, he’s just pretty. I will make him a man.”

Minho didn’t look impressed. Instead he kept his eyes on the boy`s face, examining it like seeing him for the first time, but he wasn’t good at remembering faces so fast and he really needed some time. But Minho adored the good fighters and if Changbin was impressed by this one, Minho had to trust him.

He reached for Felix`s face and patted his cheek lightly while nodding.

“Good… but you don’t seem like you had enough alcohol last night. We are gonna change that on the next party.” he replied and passed them by to go back on his place just to take his phone and prepare for the gym. “And also add him for the poster for the incoming party. He is pretty, a lot will come just to see him walk around topless.”

“Sure thing, but he needs more abs.” Changbin said and looked at the younger boy, lifting his fist in the air, waiting for the bro greeting. “Fist bump, Felix. If you don’t remember the basic moves, you will get me angry again.”

The boy of course remembered it well and bumped his fist in Changbin`s, giving him such a foolish smile that it was crazy.

“I’m not dumb, i remember the basics.”

“Oh damn,listen to that voice…” Minho got impressed just now and rolled his eyes back on that doll face, trying to connect the deep voice that he just heard with that baby face and it just didn’t match. Just like the image of that barbie fighting or the image that he was deadly drunk last night. Nothing seemed ordinary in that boy. “You just got me impressed. Okay, i’m out. Have fun with the greenies and Changbin, i need my room to get cleaned, please… Handle the situation, brother.”

“You owe me a pack of condoms then.” The other male said and wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

“What? Are you eating them? You are not even fucking” Minho replied with his fucked up irony and laughed at that. “But fine, if you want to make yourself balloons with them.”

Changbin showed him a nice view of his middle fingers and rolled his shoulders as if he was getting ready for a fight, but it was just a playful punch that he threw at Minho’s shoulder. 

“Watch your mouth, asshole. I’m gonna score on that party. I have a bet going on with Wooijn, so you’re going to see a nice photo of a naked ass attached to my dick.” Changbin said and smirked, even thought that he wasn’t famous for having good hook ups, since he was barely thinking of sex during parties and instead had fun with his friends and newbies, thinking with the other head of his body. “I’m telling you, i’m gonna get laid this time.”

“Yeah, with the neighbours dog” Woojin threw a comment and that made Minho and the rest in the room to laugh, except of Felix, who still looked out of place, wondering what exactly he had to do or say.

“It’s a nice dog, tho, it shakes it’s ass really nice” someone else shot from aside and Minho smirked at his friend, patting his shoulder lightly.

“I bet you are gonna die somewhere from intoxication and forget about your neglected dick, but fine. Shoot player.”

“I have my boy now.” Changbin said and smacked Felix again, pushing him towards the kitchen. “I will give him abs, he will give me ass. Pick a nice fuck for me, brother, even if i’m dying.”

“Changbin, you speak like a hoe now, don’t ruin the nice brother we got just because you find him attractive.” Minho warned him, but even if he sounded playful, the warning was real and Changbin knew that pretty well. If there was a rule that this brotherhood had about sex and relationships, it was that none of the brothers had the right to take it in the ass. Which meant- no relationships between the brothers. And by what he just saw, his friend got pretty excited over the new beauty in the team.

Changbin literally kicked Felix on the ass so he could get in the kitchen and turned around to scold at Minho, wearing his familiar irritated look. 

“I said find me ass, not give me ass. He’s fucking ugly, man, with all these freckles.” He sounded convincing, making weird motions over his own face “I’m just helping him out because he is a bit…. off?”

“Mhm…” Minho nodded with understanding look, but they both knew that he wasn’t really convinced, even if he stepped back from the fight with his best friend. “If you say so, player.”

“Suck my dick, Minho.” Changbin palmed his cock before walking away after Felix, completely forgetting that he was about to boss around the newbies, who just had no idea what to do. 

But then a dude from their course and a close friend of theirs - Jackson, walked in the room with a bucket of dildos and a stupid wasted grin on his face. 

“The delivery is here.” He said and raised his eyebrows. “My sister sold me these dildos on a half price from her sex shop. Last night i lost a bet, so i’m gonna throw them in the SAE front yard and call them bitches. So…” He said and rolled his eyes at Minho. “Prepare for pissed bitches tonight.”

Minho smirked, having that pure image of Chan`s face in front of his eyes- how angry he would be, looking like a little puppy that was barking and acting strong. Yes, that would be a nice moment that Minho didn’t want to miss.

“Oh boy, i can’t miss this. We are doing it tonight.”

“While they wear beauty face masks and stretch their assholes with three fingers? Nice idea.” Junho said and laughed, rubbing his hands. “You gotta advice them to use the dildos.”

“I bet that Chan, the bitch, is gonna take one for himself.” Minho replied and the other laughed, but he stepped to Jackson to sneak down at the bucket. “Keep them safe brother. That’s a good start of the plan we created. To piss off every other fucking house and distract them from the important matters. I guess we can do something similar with Rose`s bitches later.”

“My sis can always send more dildos.” Jackson winked at him. “Bigger sized as well.”

****

“I’ve held others before but it was never like this. Where my body inhales you and quivers with bliss, where my senses are reeling from the strength of desire and if I can’t have you soon,I’ll be consumed by the fire.” Chan recited the words, reading them from a book while sitting like a king on his throne, one leg spread over the arm of the comfy chair, his head resting against the cushion. 

He was so relaxed, having a glass of wine in one hand, the book of the newest poems in his other hand. His mind was thinking about the words that he just read and he couldn’t remember a time where he wanted someone so much that his body burned with fire. Consuming fire… 

He was passionate, yes, but never desperate to the point to feel on the edge to have someone. Maybe because he always thought very highly of himself and his behavior was considered as cocky or he was simply mean to everyone or nice. There was no in between. He was like north and south, constantly changing his actions or opinion, pushing and pulling people because he was getting paranoid sometimes. 

But it was hard to be a leader of a freaking frat house, sometimes it was even stressing, because he had to deal with bullshit at home when he was meant to rest and he had no idea why some of the brothers thought that he was very fond of relationships when he had just several boyfriends and dumped all of them since he had no time for love and other things mattered more. 

He could have sex, right? That was enough late at night when he is freaked out and needed exactly someone’s hands on himself. 

“I know the feeling” Hyunjin said with a nasty smile, having a beauty mask on and his bangs tied in a ponytail. Amongst them all, he was the only one who cared that much of his skin and did the impossible to always represent their house on the best way. He was incredible in Chan’s opinion and he never missed to boost Hyunjin’s ego whenever he could. “Its like you’re always thirsty. I can write a love poem.”

“Yeah, because you can’t stop having boyfriends.” Jaebum said with a critical look in his eyes. “Its okay if you’re single for a week, you know”

“I love the attention. And its easier to have boyfriends. It doesn’t stop me from being productive. It makes me creative.” The boy replied with a shrug and leaned his head against Jisung’s shoulder because the other was texting and everyone around this house was aware that no matter how many boyfriends Hyunjin had, they couldn’t replace his affection towards Jisung. “Stop texting.”

“I’m into this conversation, don’t think that i don’t listen to your unstopping blabbing” Jisung replied and shrugged him off just because he wanted to show Chan something and moved to him, handing him his phone. “You should look at that, i just got a text from one of Jihyun`s boys and it’s crazy.”

Chan put the stupid book down and picked the phone instead. He questioned that text, because he knew how sneaky Jihyun was. His motto was to bite like a snake and poison everyone around himself and his entire crew was like that. Toxic idiots who tried to put people into drama and talk about it in the most fucked up way. There was a moment on Chan’s first year where he witnessed how a brother from their frat house got pranked by someone from Jihyun’s seniors. The two of them were newbies back then and Chan was just about to take the crown from Junsu’s head and sit on the chair that he was siting now, when the tragedy happened. 

Their brother, Hansol was his name, got into a love triangle with two fuckers from the BEG house and they put him in so much shit that in the end his dick was posted all around the campus, he was called a bad fuck and everyone laughed at him for being tricked by these bitches. 

Chan also watched how Jusnu freaked out because of that boy and kicked him out of the frat house, because he was careless and shamed their brotherhood. But the boy was in love, he thought that he was loved too. Poor fucker. 

So ever since then Chan didn’t trust anyone from these bitches, especially Jihyun who was trying to lure him after their small drunk make out. 

What this lying bitch texted Jisung was that they saw the Kappa Alpha Order walking out of their house with dildos and that seriously made Chan feel amused. He laughed even. 

“They can stick these dildos in their virgin asses.” He said and passed the phone back to Jisung. “Thats not crazy, Jisung, thats bullshit. The assholes from KAO won’t come here and swing dildos. I mean, thats fucking stupid.”

“Someone is warning us?” Jaebum asked and his eyes screwed and for a moment he looked like he was about to pull out a knife and kill someone. “We should take this warning.”

“Oh come on, Minho isn’t five years old.” Chan rolled his eyes, getting annoyed how everyone looked kind of troubled just because some idiot was spreading rumors and threatened Jisung with dildos. Seriously, that was so stupid that he had to drink his glass of wine to calm down.

“Are you sure about that? All the hits against his head might have killed the last few brain cells that he has in that pretty head of his.” Jisung said and took his phone back. He leaned back against the opposite coach, still rereading the warning message and something about it seemed really disturbing. Yes, KAO were full of shit, they were always doing stupid things, getting into fights, getting into pranks that were supposed to humiliate people on the most fucked up way, but dildos? What would they do with them…

Well, he didn’t have to wait for long until he finds out, because a second later they heard a loud crack of the window in their living room and a dildo landed somewhere near Jisung`s feet and while he tried to understand what just happened, Hyunjin started to scream like a girl and the panic filled up the whole house.

Everyone stood up from their comfortable places just to hear more crashing windows, just to see more dildos down at their feet along with broken pieces of glass and in that moment Jisung lost it…

No, he wasn’t usually violent, but in moments like this he was just losing his stable sense of mind and even more when he could hear through their now broken windows how those fuckers from Kappa alpha Order were laughing outside, making lame jokes about how they had to put those dildos in their asses and please themselves and all kinds of bullshit that filled Jisung`s cup of patience. He kneeled down to take one of the dildos, pink and big, buzzing in his hand, twitching in his fist and he glared down at it, feeling his heartbeat racing with tension before he moved to the widow to throw it back to these idiots.

“Yah, assholes!!! You just crossed the line i swear!”

“And what would you do? Suck it?” Jisung heard that bastard Woojin speak back and threw the dildo down in his try to hit him, but he missed and that angered him even more. 

“Uggggr…” he growled and turned around to glare at Chan this time, who looked completely stunned by the stupidity of their neighbours and still couldn’t react. “Are you going to stand there and do nothing?”

Chan had a dildo that successfully landed on his lap somehow and ever since his tired eyes rolled down at it, he felt like this whole thing wasn’t really happening, but then Jisung’s voice reached him and all of his expectations got ruined. 

Chan looked up at his friend, then at the broken window behind him, then at Hyunjin who was hiding behind Jaebum, who was throwing dildos out and yelling, some others that were in this room were frustrated, probably questioning their leader who was sitting on his chair, having no idea how to process this bullshit. Chan pushed the dildo from his lap with a disgusted expression on his face and stood up, reaching that window just to check how many of these assholes dared to come here and freaking break their windows. 

His eyes followed several figures, around ten, topless and buff, showing off their muscles now, flexing and making inappropriate signs, humping the air because that was all they could fuck anyway with that behavior. 

And then Chan got more disappointed to see that Lee Minho was one of these losers, who was trying to show something to Chan. He was too busy to be frustrated to understand that Minho was using signs to tell him to suck a dick. 

That was it. 

“If a dildo touch me one more time i will kill them.” Chan said and sighed, pulling away from the window to make a sacrifice. “I’m going out.”

“Hell no you are not.” Jaebum yelled at him with a frown. “Thats what these assholes want.”

“Listen, they broke my windows.” Chan said, trying his best to remain calm, but another dildo entered the house and hit him on the shoulder. He caught it by reflex and when his hand felt the vibration he just lost it. 

He started walking down the stairs, feeling how his blood started boiling and his usually unbothered expression cracked in a frown. He took a deep breath and walked out of the house, watching how the assholes were still trying to break more windows if there were some left and the thought of how embarrassing and stupid that was, made Chan yell for the first time. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He threw the dildo at Minho’s direction and of course didn’t hit him, because he wasn’t good in shooting with dildos like these assholes were. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Chan, baby…. you look so frustrated…. Relax, we just wanted to help you and your boys to have a good night” Minho replied with a devilish smirk and stepped away from his brothers to go and meet Chan halfway in the middle of the empty street. “Don’t tell me that you won’t enjoy it, i know you, naughty boy.”

Minho was trying to piss him off, that was for sure and Chan was angry enough to bite his shit this time. But his disappointment in this idiot just hit the peek and he had no idea if Minho could do something stuider. 

Chan took a deep breath, thinking that he calmed down, but one look at the other’s pleased smile just triggered his irritation more. 

“You … broke my windows.” He reminded Minho with a quiet hiss and still tried to keep himself from jumping on that fucker. “If you think this is funny, i can assure you that its just… its …” He had no words how to describe that madness and just went back to yelling. “You hit me with a fucking dildo, you dick.”

“Ow…” Minho pressed a hand against his mouth to act surprised, but his mocking expression was revealing his true feelings and he ended up laughing. “I’m so sorry Chan, i didn’t know that you are a magnet for such things. Not my fault tho.” 

Chan sighed, but even his breath came out shaky. He focused on Minho’s face and his eyes narrowed at his mocking expression. Fucking cocky asshole. 

“You’re paying for the damage. I’m not gonna deal with your bullshit just because you think that this is funny.” He said, trying to be politically serious, but he was sure that his anger was streaming wild because of that asshole. “Your assholes broke three windows. You’re either paying for this or clean up your shit.”

“Sounds fair to me… But Channy you know, baby, there is no free lunch so…” Minho replied and it was like his every brother expected a grand show, they stopped yelling and laughing and kept their eyes on him in expectation. Minho had never disappointed his brothers. The nasty smirk that pulled his lips up had to be enough of a prove of what would follow. He slid his hands down , crossing his bare abs and locked at the buttons of his jeans that he started undoing slowly. “You should give me something if you wanna get paid.”

That was the second time that night where Chan got startled by bullshit and he just followed these delicate looking fingers when they undid Minho’s pants and he wanted to cross out his previous thoughts. He probably had some hopes that Minho wasn’t so freaking stupid, but he just humiliated, or at least tried to, Chan in front of their two frat houses. 

First of all, Chan had never sucked someone’s dick because he wasn’t dealing with his partners pleasure at all, second- Minho must have some balls to do this when they knew each other for two years and it had to be clear that Chan wasn’t lame in any way, third - that asshole slid his zipper down and Chan’s expression trembled in anger. 

“What are you doing?” He asked in a daze, looking up at Minho’s face. “I swear, if you don’t step back from me, this famous dick of yours will fucking die.”

“Who’s gonna bend down and kill it, boss?” Changbin yelled from behind and laughed. “A lot of bitches in that house can try, or you’re gonna sacrifice yourself.”

“Tell this little shit to shut up.” Chan told Minho without even paying attention to the barking dog behind him, because this event became more personal now when Minho tried to act like an asshole and confront him Chan.

“Relax, Channy, he is just playing around. You know that as neighbours we respect you and your brothers.” Minho said and instead of pulling back, he stepped closer to Chan and lightly patted his cheek. “You don't know how to have fun, brother. This is why your brotherhood is that boring all the fucking time. I told you long ago, fuck the bullshit and come to me , you will see how good you are gonna feel when all the boundaries go down. But you are stubborn, my pretty one, so like i said… if you want to get paid for the windows, you should work for it. I would like to have those tempting lips on me.”

The blonde kept staring, blinking to every bullshit that was slipping through Minho’s lips and he had to remind himself that this idiot was just trying to freak him out but even like that it was unusual to him to hear praises about himself and that was crossing lines. 

“Cut the crap.” Chan told the other and rolled his eyes, pointing at his face. “And fuck off. If your horny assholes have no idea how to make someone want them and get desperate enough to throw dildos at someone, then i should feel bad for you all.” He said and tried to smile. No, he couldn’t be smart now because Minho surprised him more times that he could count that night and he needed to put a lot of effort to be nasty and composed like usual. Untouchable. Yes, Chan was untouchable for this asshole and he just realised that Minho put his nasty hand on his face and it triggered his anger again. “You can take your toys back and stick it up your asses. Just to let you know, asshole - we have sex. Despite you and your lame hormonal kids who have no idea how to make someone feel good.” He said and smiled like a snob.

Minho was staring straight in Chan`s eyes, his intense stare was probably making the other feel nervous even tho he wasn’t showing it on the surface, but Minho was thinking. There were times when he was even overthinking things and that was one of them, since Chan just put up a challenge between them and for some reason he wanted to take it.

No, Minho was aware that Chan was just blabbing, trying to look unreachable for everyone around himself, because he was a fucking snob, a fucking confident asshole, but Minho loved those. And the reason why he had never took a shot at Chan`s brotherhood was simple- he believed, for some reason, that Chan can actually be a good ally if he wasn’t such a pussy.

Well, tonight he proved to Minho that his soul couldn’t be purified no matter what, so he just got in Minho`s plans and he had nothing left but smirk at Chan when his thoughts started to get nasty.

Now Chan was going to get it bad.

“Good, i will tell them to behave from now on. I don’t want to make you angry, you are giving me goosebumps when you are that angry… So scary.” he replied with his usual irony and stepped back, even though his eyes were still locked at Chan`s. “I will be more careful from now on and i will pay for the windows, one way or another.”

Chan was giving him suspicious looks but he was naive enough to believe that Minho kind of understood that this attack was childish and dumb, so he raised his hopes for him again. 

“Okay.” He said more calmly now, because Minho was a person who was standing behind his words, so he was probably going to really tell his dogs to stay away from them without any fights or bullshit. “You really pissed me off tonight. I hate to be angry.”

“You are too pretty for that.” Minho told him and kept stepping back, giving him a nice view of his topless body and that smirk that was still visible on his lips. “And i will make it up to you and your brothers. You know, i just realized that you are right, we act like savages sometimes when we can just get along, right? Like neighbours.”

“Thats not possible.” Chan reminded him and shook his head, standing on the same spot just to show Minho that he wasn’t the one retreating and he thought that he won that absurd fight tonight, so his boys had to be proud of him, because he lost his shit several times and still managed to get out of this bullshit without looking like an idiot. “But keep having imaginations. And please, go fuck someone.”

“Oh i will” Minho replied and laughed this time. “Thanks for the advice, i just have the perfect one for that on my mind. And sorry again Channy, send my apologies to your brothers as well, we crossed the line tonight indeed. And believe it or not, we will make it up to you all. Soon, everyone will see how good we can be, i promise you that.”

“What is he doing?” he heard Woojin mumble from aside, but all the brothers were quiet, probably knowing that something was going on in Minho`s head and damn they were right. But he kept on smiling at Chan while stepping away from him, letting him feel like a winner. 

It was good to win a battle like this one, because it was always giving people fake hopes for glory that they will never really have.

And just like that Minho turned around and ordered to everyone to collect their items and go back inside and nobody protested against that, even tho Changbin and Woojin were throwing suspicious looks at him. Minho wasn’t from those who would step out of a battle without a fight. And tonight was the perfect chance for him to break Chan`s face since that bitch was annoying as fuck and they were far from university to get punished. Still Minho left first, letting the bitches to celebrate over their victory and to be honest, Minho didn’t feel so okay about that, but his bigger goals needed the sacrifice that he just made.

And wihle being surrounded by his brothers now, Minho gave each one of them a look that had to say more than his lips would and he knew that they wound understand.

He was never a loser.

“Boys… we have change of the plans.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening party is boring and Minho plays a nasty prank with Chan.

The club that Rose booked for the opening night was amazing. It had wide space for dancing, bonding between the brotherhoods, sisterhoods and everyone else who studied in the university. The doors of the venue were only open for students of the same campus and the welcoming words outside the club were a bit gay but Rose was the one who organized more of the stuff. Each one of the leaders had a task and during the weekdays they had to meet and discuss. 

Minho was in charge to take care of the alcohol, he said that the others had no taste and nobody protested against his words, because they had better things to do. 

Doyoung was in charge of music, Rose decorated the place, Chan was in charge of the invitations and the creative posters that he and Jisung did for the grand welcoming party. Next Monday was going to be day when the real studies were about to start and he was excited about it without even showing it, because more projects were about to happen and Chan was going to top all of them like the past two years. He knew that he was going to shine like the smartest one again. 

Anyway, Jihyun was kind of useless like expected, just ordering food on the exact day of the party and even when they tried to handle the chaos that was about to happen, the second when the doors of the club had opened, everyone behaved like savages. 

Rose’s bitches were all over the place, looking like barbies, hungry for dicks, Jihyun’s assholes were looking at everyone, whispering to each other, probably aiming to fuck up someone and Chan warned his own boys to be pretty and stand their ground, to not mess in any bullshit and just enjoy the party. 

Some of them already planned to bring people back in the frat house and have sex and Chan was never stopping them, because he kind of wanted the same. 

The last few weeks were stressing and he was getting dusty, caring about shit more than caring about orgasms and this wasn’t pleasing him. 

He saw many faces that he liked, acted as if wasn’t paying attention by the looks that he was receiving and just enjoyed the attention. 

Chan took care of his looks, okay? Wearing full black, stylish clothes that he planned to take off in the moment when he finds his victim. But first he had to deal with more bullshit before the fun part. 

And Minho was fucking late again. That asshole was always appearing last, storming inside the parties with his savage members, pushing people around, mistreating even the poor girls who just wanted to suck their dicks. But they had no smooth moves and that was probably why they rarely scored in bed. 

Or they just cared about friendships and alcohol more than about the nice sex in the end of the night. Such a waste of time in Chan's opinion. 

“Its so good right now. They even talk to each other.” Rose approached him and smiled, pointing aside where Hyunjin was talking to some girls, but Chan could easily see that his friend wasn’t enjoying the conversation, because he had that annoyed bitch face on and it made him feel funny. 

“Its pity that they won’t get to feel his dick.” Chan said and Rose raised an eyebrow. 

“You are so vulgar sometimes.” She said with a sigh and then her eyes filled up with hatred. Chan had to put his guards back on. “I heard about what Minho did. I bet that these dildos were at use… you know, for lonely nights.”

“Don’t piss me off, baby girl, you don’t wanna mess with me.” Chan warned her and picked her chin, watching how Rose’s eyes sparkled and she bit her bottom lip, probably thinking that if she goes down and suck Chan's dick, Minho was going to get jealous. This girl was so lame and stupid that he wanted to laugh. But of course there were other party ruiners and when Chan felt a hand gripping his ass, he didn’t even need to turn around to know that it was Jihyun. 

“Stop flirting, you will give people the wrong idea, you two.” Jihyun said and pushed Chan’s hand down from Rose, to which the girl just frowned. 

“Are you gonna spread another rumor? Go ahead, everyone knows that i’m a queen.” Rose pushed her hair behind her ear and waved at Doyoung who was coming closer as well with a drink in his hand. “See, you sceptic asshole, party in a club is a lot better than party in the university’s gym.” she told him when he approached. “You guys should listen to me, since i’m gonna be the one winning the Grandmaster party.”

“In your dreams.” Chan said and ignored everyone else, throwing Rose inappropriate looks, misleading her that he was reallly aiming at her that night and the girl was naive to believe that he really did, because even when she acted strong, she was biting her lips while staring back at Chan. 

Well, the fun got shaken when the doors of the club opened and Chan had a clear view of the savages that entered, pushing each other through the doors, laughing and messing around. 

The Kappa Alpha Order got inside on their usual style - wearing no shirt to show off with fancy bodies, wearing the signature of their frat house on different parts of their naked bodies, having fit jeans around their stupid asses and damn it, the way that they pushed everyone around and literally took all the space in a matter of seconds was so disturbing that Chan wished they never existed. 

For another year, the official photos of this event will have naked assholes who were high and drunk, sweaty and fucking stupid. Shame for their university, honestly. 

“He is… so hot.” Chan heard Rose commenting. She probably forgot that she wasn’t surrounded by her barbie dolls and even grabbed Chan’s hand for support. 

He frowned, following her look to see that she was eye fucking no other but Lee Minho, who was walking like a proud asshole, enjoying the music and everything else that he didn’t move his finger for. Minho was topless, wearing white jeans and fuck him, he had the nicest ass in the whole campus. 

“Go try your luck on him then.” Chan rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away from Rose. She just called Minho hotter than him and that was pretty offending, considering how good Chan looked while Minho had just some jeans on and gave zero fucks about his hair. Fucker. 

“You stop drooling as well, people are gonna leave the wrong impression.” Chan heard Jihyun talking dangerously close to his ear and sighed. 

“Whats your problem with me tonight?” He asked and turned to look at the guy but Jihyun just shrugged.

“I just don’t think that Lee Minho deserves all the attention that you guys give him.”

“He deserves so much more.” their little conversation got cut by Lee Minho himself and fuck Rose for not even preparing them for that sudden visit, because she was busy to check Minho out instead of speaking. Minho looked so proud of himself that Chan wanted to slap him across the face. “I just came to say hi.”

“Well, hi to you too” DoYoung shook his head with his usual annoyance and Minho just nodded.

“The party is nice Rosy, i can see that you did a great job.” Minho said.

“Not only her job, asshole.” Chan argued, feeling irritated that Minho was always dumb and uninformed about how things worked around him, but Chan loved to brag about his own progress so he was ready to remind Minho that he wasn’t useless like him.

“Remember, Lee, no fights. Keep your savages away.” Jihyun said and smirked at Minho, acting brave now because this was still an event created by the university, even if they had to use their own house money to make it happen.

“That won't be a problem if you send your bitches home. See, the problem is that we are allergic to your frat house, so we might get intoxicated and bite… badly.” Minho told him with his usual careless tone and grabbed the glass from DoYoung`s hand, startling the poor bastard when he took it down in one shot and pushed the empty glass against Jihyun`s chest. “No bitches, no problems. Think about my offer.”

“You should turn to another person then. My boys are not the classy whores around here.” Jihyun said back and made a motion towards Chan and Rose, since their houses had the fame of being sexual all the time. Fame that was spread by Jihyun’s assholes, of course, because they moved the drama around the campus. “Just go and pretend that you have fun, Chan.”

“I don’t know what makes you think that i don’t.” Chan said and he wasn’t really having fun right now, but he still acted as if he did, spinning on his heels to leave the scene first and let these idiots argue for no reason. 

“This bitch…” Jihyun hissed after his back, looking like someone who already had a nasty plan but he was still surrounded by the other leaders and couldn’t make it happen.

“Someone needs to get on his knees, huh? You naughty boy.” Minho pointed at him with his playful smirk on. “You are dripping for that bitch Chan for way too long. Time to strike , player.”

“Don’t tell me how flirt with Chan. I see that you forgot that i already had him shaking once.” Jihyun said, since Rose got busy to pretend that Minho didn’t exist and spoke to Doyoung instead, leaving Jihyun to act cool around Minho. “Its a young fling. I’m sure that i can break Chan's walls.”

“To break his walls?” Minho asked with surprise and even though he looked amused, he pushed the boy hard against the wall and trapped him with his body, gripping on his jaw. “Like this? I bet you can’t even get Chan interested, but of course you can always prove me wrong.”

“Minho, you’re the one who can’t get him interested, you piece of shit. You always act as if you don’t want a piece of that asshole Chan, but lets face it - who doesn’t?” Jihyun said and smirked at Minho, putting his hands on the hooks of his jeans and pulled their fronts hard together. “Keep your dirty hands away from Chan.”

“Why? Are you losing confidence, baby boy?” Minho asked and took a step back from Jihyun. “You can’t even make me excited, i bet Chan feels the same way. This is why you will always drip for him and he will laugh at your misery, because you suck at everything and let me tell you that - you are not even attractive. And you want to get the prettiest guy of them all… Such a shame.”

“For some reason, Chan is always sitting next to you and i have a feeling that he needs to get reminded that you are dumb, yes, but not harmless.” Jihyun said and glared at Minho. “But don’t worry, that won’t be for long, since you know how you and your boys are always savages and i’m always around to help Chan. I warn you, asshole. I might aim to fuck him up first, but i’m coming for you after that.”

“Oh, i’m waiting.” Minho smirked at him and turned around to leave finally. He did what he planned to do and now it was just a matter of time since that asshole get his balls back and actually make a move on Bang Chan.

And after the blonde beauty gets busy… Then Minho would busy himself as well.

****

An hour later and that party started to look like a zoo. Fuckers were breaking shot glasses, playing some drunken game with whoever dared to join them and for Chan’s surprise, many people joined the games. 

chan was just drinking a mix of something disgusting, surrounded by his most trusted boys who couldn’t really have fun without bumping into Minho’s assholes. 

Hyunjin came to Chan five minutes ago, complaining how some newbie from the Kappa Alpha order was grinding against him as he danced and the poor pretty boy had a boyfriend for a week, so it was pretty inappropriate to get humped by some good looking savage. Chan told him to take a drink and just look sexy and that was what Hyunjin did. 

Of course he got too much into it, because he was flirting around, forgetting about his boyfriend while he was winking at different assholes, acting like a tease. And then Jisung came to Chan as well, complaining about having some argue with his favorite enemy Changbin. 

Chan had always admired Jisung the most, because he reminded him of himself when he was young and green, wishing to break Minho’s face and humiliate himself with that try, because Jisung probably had no chance to kill Changbin as well. 

That fucker was like bulletproof, just like Minho was and it was crazy how these two were able to handle fights with no worries. 

But anyway, Jisung was still jumping on Changbin whenever he could, hating him openly, talking bad stuff that couldn’t reach Changbin’s head because he was dumb like a bull. 

And to listen to his friends complains relaxed Chan, since he himself had no worries. He just still searched the best match to have sex with, thinking about some newbies who could bend over, while Hyunjin started to whine for a dick again. 

“Wait what?” Chan snapped out of his daze and looked aside at him. “Go fuck your college boy. James or whatever the fuck his name is.”

“Jeremy. He is exchange student.” Hyunjin reminded him and sighed. “He is busy.” He also said and kept looking around, biting the side of his bottom lip. “And fuck, i wanna get fucked so bad tonight.”

“You are killing me.” Jisung told him with a shake of his head. “First you whine that you need attention and love or whatever, and then all you need is a nice dick. I bet you get whipped for someone of KAO, you bitch.”

“They have nice bodies. But of course that won’t change my opinion. I will never let these creepy assholes reach me.” Hyunjin said in a matter of fact and Chan was about to tell him that he was acting really dodgy and he needed to get himself reminded that the KAO bastards were out of their reach forever, but he got shaken up by a single look from a certain someone. 

“Intimidating piece of shit.” Chan mumbled to himself and shot Lee Minho a sarcastic smile while the other was staring back at him, sipping from his drink . Minho's instimidating look got Chan distracted from his friends for a moment. 

“Hey Chan are you still with us?” Jisung pulled him out of his daze when he patted him on the shoulder and when Chan`s distracted eyes locked at him, Jisung repeated himself. “I said that i sense some drama. Did you see how Minho trapped Jihyun earlier against the wall. Do you think that something’s going on there?”

“I will be grateful if Minho fuck Jihyun. Two lame bastards having sex together sounds so fun, don’t you think so?” Chan replied and hurried up to look back at Minho, just to find him still staring. He was getting mixed feelings by all that attention and he really wanted to show Minho a sight of his middle fingers, but he was sure that the asshole expected him to get angry. Instead of that, Chan raised his cup of bad alcohol and send a distant message to the other. 

“Hyunjin, can you find me some real alcohol please? I’m starting to get a headache from this.” Chan mumbled, but he got no response and he had to look away from Minho for a second to see that his friend was gone. “Where did he go?”

“Who knows” Jisung shrugged and took the glass away from Chan, only to throw it somewhere and replace it with something good instead. “I will bring you something nice. I will be right back.”

“Thanks, Jisung.” Chan replied and watched him leave, admiring his back while Jisung stepped confidently towards some table with alcohol and honestly, probably many people wished to have Jisung’s body pressed against them because he always had that bad boy vibe and no matter that he wasn’t an asshole like Minho and his dogs, Jisung was still sexy. 

He lost Jisung from his sight and rolled his eyes back where Minho stood, but he was not on his previous spot anymore. Minho was gone in the crowd of people who played drunk games or danced around. But who needed Minho anyway?

Chan suddenly felt arms wrapping around his waist and his heart made a weird flip for a second there. Chan bit his bottom lip when he got shaken up, smirk coming up at his lips.

“You just can’t resist touching me, huh?” He said indifferently, but the voice that spoke in his ear startled him and he couldn’t react fast when a hand landed on his dick and rubbed it slow. 

“You know that i’m just angry for dumb reasons. We don’t need to fight, why would we when we can be busy with something else?” That wasn't Lee Minho.

It was Jihyun. Jihyun who was kind of annoying, breathing against Chan’s neck, invading his personal space for no damn reason. 

Chan opened his eyes and stopped that hand, but gripped it with his own.

“Can you feel it?” Chan asked meanly.

“Feel what?”

“How soft i am.”

Jihyun slipped his hand away from Chan and faced him.

“You are pissing me off with this attitude, you know? What did i do, huh? Why can’t you just accept the fact that we can just fuck once and move on.” That asshole was losing his shit again and Chan felt amused, totally forgetting that he himself was very lame too, thinking that he got someone else’s attention. He was just lucky that Jihyun came to him, because that would be awkward. 

“Because last time when i tried, you were about to drag me down in your drama. But see, i have two heads to think with and i’m always using the right one.” Chan said and patted the side of his temple, winking at Jihyun. “I heard that Minho got you pinned against the wall, so why don’t you go and beg for his dick instead of humiliating yourself with me.”

“You can’t stop talking about that asshole.” Jihyun replied and shook his head angrily. “Do you want his dick too?”

“ _Too_?” Chan’s eyes narrowed. “You just lost my interest completely.” He said and turned around to leave the scene, hearing another threat by this useless bastard Jihyun. 

“Be careful, Chan, because you’re pissing me off a lot lately and i can be nasty, you know that i can.” 

“I’m shaken up, you’re so scary Jihyun.” Chan replied, thinking that he sounded a lot like Minho when he was trying to act cocky, but Jihyun wouldn’t make a difference. Chan got stopped by Jaebum on his way to search for Jisung and get his promised good drink. His friend had a pretty frown on his face and a very disturbed expression. Jaebum was always under panic, but he usually had fun on parties. Right now he just looked alarmed. 

“Changbin and Hyunjin.” He said, making Chan a bit nervous by the lack of explanation. But then he shoot him with the most ridiculous shit. “I saw Changbin dragging Hyunjin to some of the private rooms.”

“What, what fucking private rooms? This club doesn’t have.,..”

“It does have. Its called private rooms, because people usually pay for lap dances, Chan, what century are you living in?” Jaebum snapped at him and Chan frowned. 

“So you are saying that Changbin is gonna rape Hyunjin now?” He said and laughed. “How high are you?”

“Hyunjin was touching his dick while he was getting pushed there.” 

“Yeah, just how i was making out with Jihyun a moment ago, right?”

“Chan, i’m serious. Also that asshole Woojin got Seungmin pressed against the wall. Look.” Jaebum turned Chan’s head to the side by force and Chan started to fall in that startled daze that he usually did when something really stupid happened around him and he had no idea how to react. 

What the fuck was that? 

Woojin was really having Seungmin pinned to the wall, Seungmin’s legs were wrapped around his waist and they… they were making out. 

Heat crawled under his skin and he blinked at the sight, feeling how his fists clenched. 

“Get this… asshole away from Seungmin.”

“Cool, what about Hyunjin then? Should i tear his lips away from Changbin’s dick too?” Jaebum yelled at him, making Chan frown. “What about Jisung then?”

Chan couldn’t look away, because he could swear that Woojin’s pants were getting loosen for some reason. Wait what?

“He is… is he gonna fuck Seungmin here?” Chan mumbled, but Jaebum really disturbed him with all of his words now. “What about Jisung? He went for a drink.”

“Did you see him coming back?” Jaebum asked and just then Chan paid more attention.

No he didn’t see Jisung. In fact, a lot of people were missing and Chan started to get suspicious. He looked around, not only missing Jisung but other people too. The newbies were gone too, he had no idea if they went outside to smoke or just did something with someone, somewhere. His head started to hurt and he really wanted to think that Jaebum was getting paranoid, but Minho was missing as well, which gave a clue to Chan that this asshole did something stupid again.

“Why the hell would they fall in that trap?” Chan asked, staring at his most loyal friend, who would for sure never leave his side like these traitors Hyunjin and Jisung just did, going somewhere with the forbidden assholes just to have some good sex. 

That was too desperate for Hyunjin. Chan couldn’t respond now, because he had no idea how to punish everyone for being lame and stupid. But then he started to think about few days ago and Minho’s words. 

And his eyes widened. 

“This piece of shit.” He mumbled and faced his friend again, getting even angrier. “He had a plan and we fell for it. God, why are we so stupid?”

“People do crazy shit for sex, you know. And the forbidden fruit is the sweetest. Minho is gonna laugh at your face now.” Jaebum reminded him of his future and Chan didn’t want to think about it. 

“I need… i need a drink.” He just said and looked around, promising to himself that his boys were going to pay for their mistakes. But first… “And i said get that fucker away from Seungmin.”

“Got it baby.” Jaebum said and started pushing assholes away, making his way to save the only lucky idiot who got trapped right in front of Chan’s eyes. 

This time Chan got played well by Minho, which explained why the fucker was throwing him looks earlier, probably enjoying his own victory while Chan was getting intimidated by him. 

Yes, Minho just disappointed Chan once again, but the little horny bitch who spread his legs for Minho was going to be the one who would get Chan’s punishment the hardest.

****

Jisung was having mixed feelings right now and he had no idea what was going on, but ever since he got his mouth covered by someone`s hand, he got pulled into a dark corridor. He felt threatened.

He could feel how his heart was ready to explode in the second when his face got pushed against a cold wall and a warm body pressed against his own to keep him on place.

Jisung knew that something was off, that someone wanted to harm him, but damn it he felt surprised when a hand slid down on his body and rested on his member, rubbing against it so smoothly and nicely that his body started to respond on the move almost immediately.

Jisung was fighting yes, he was, he was trying to push that asshole away from himself, to see who was he and what he wanted from him, but he was pressed so hard against the fucking wall that all of his senses sharpened. He had no idea what he felt stronger- the fear of getting beaten up there or the pleasure to be touched like that.

Jisung was barely having moments in his life that he had no idea what to do or how to fight back. He wasn’t using his fists like those idiots from KAO, but he was using words really good. Right now his mouth was shut so hard with that hand that he actually felt helpless.

Who was that? Was it Changbin? It couldn’t be Changbin, he would never touch Jisung like that, but who was it then? 

Something in Jisung told him that this was one of KAO, because there was no one else who can be that rude and in the same time that sexy.

Jisung`s whole body shivered when he felt lips tracing his neck up to his ear and that warm breath that got released against it made him shake like a leaf. What the fuck was going on?

He wanted to complain, to show that bastard that he didn’t like this, that he didn’t like it this way, but Jisung couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t complain. Even if his mouth got shut like that he could still moan and the first fucked up gasp that slipped through his lips startled him. He closed his eyes and just focused over that hand that was making its way under Jisung's pants and boxers.

The cold fingers crossed his groin and he could swear that it twitched in his pants because of the strong hold that surrounded his cock.

“Damn, you are getting excited pretty easily, you little slut…”

Jisung`s eyes closed when that voice reached his ear and mind. He could swear that his heart dropped down in his pants when he realized that he got trapped by no other but the fucking Lee Minho.

Minho? Why would Minho trap him against the wall and explore his hardening cock so nicely. Why would he make Jisung shake and enjoy that touch even though being rude and pressured him so bad? What was the point in that? What did Minho want from him now?

Jisung got distracted by his own thoughts. He didn't notice when that hand left his pants and started undoing them instead. Just then Jisung started to realize what was about to happen and tried to fight Minho again, he really did, but every push back was bringing him closer to Minho`s body and he could feel his hard cock rubbing against his butt and damn it, Jisung could swear that he had never felt so thrilled through his whole life. It felt like a nasty foreplay when he had to play the victim, it felt like Minho was ready to rape him, but Jisung was sure that he was going to enjoy that more than he enjoyed others.

Why? Well that was a mystery, but his body was responding nicely to everything that Minho was putting him through, he was even helping him to push his pants down, surprising even himself of how obedient he got, of how those cold fingers were starting fire in his body when they were caressing on his bare hips.

“If i let go of your mouth… can you promise me that you will behave?” Minho asked again and Jisung paid attention on his voice for a moment before responding. Minho sounded breathless, quiet, sexy, demanding and that made Jisung gasp. His head leaned willingly against the wall, showing his submission toward the other and that seemed to be enough for Minho to loosen the grip over Jisung's jaw and let him breath.

Damn the first inhale filled Jisung`s lungs with so much air that he couldn’t handle himself. He started to shake when now Minho`s both hands started to explore his body and left thrills all over his skin wherever he touched, gripped, scratched.

Jisung felt how those hands split ways and one moved to his already leaking cock while the other moved to his ass, tracing his neglected hole with a finger and in this moment Jisung lost every reasonable sense in his head and just let it happen.

His left hand tried to support his shaking body against the wall as the other reached back to Minho`s face and pulled him closer to himself, trying hard to search for his lips, but Minho didn’t let him. He left a fast peck on his jaw instead before going back to suck on his neck.

Damn that bitch was acting tough and Jisung was just about to complain about it, to tell him that if he wanted to fuck him he had to respect him first, to kiss him at least, but he lost his every word when that finger of Minho`s pushed against his hole and penetrated him, slowly enough to just tease him and leave him breathless again, slowl enough to make his whole body tense from impatience and long to feel more…

“You are… a fucking asshole…” Jisung managed to say through his clenched teeth, but the boy behind him just chuckled and pushed that finger deeper, turning Jisung into a fucking horny mess that was ready to beg for more. And he got lame when he started pushing back against Minho, fucking himself on his hand and that seemed to satisfy the bastard, because he bit Jisung's earlobe and got his other hand in the action as well, pumping Jisung's troubled cock so fast that his whole world started to spin.

Jisung could hear only himself in that moment, his fucked up moans that were filling the space, every other voice, the music and the noise around got distant when he felt so much pleasure in such a short time that he couldn’t even compose himself anymore. He did it again, searched for Minho`s lips and found them this time and the moment when their tongues met halfway was the moment when Jisung lost it completely.

It happened so damn unexpected when he released against the fucking cold wall that he had no idea what just happened and why, but his body got shaken up once again, legs shaking violently from that strong orgasm. He felt huge need to grab on something because he could swear that he was about to fell. But his fucked up prince responded nicely to his request and grabbed hard over Jisung's waist, so hard that Jisung felt both- threatened and protected.

His cry got louder than ever when he felt how his hole got stretched by something a lot bigger than a finger and before he could even realize what was happening, he felt Minho`s body bump against his own, filling him up completely with his big, thick cock. That felt as if Minho was tearing him up from inside.

Jisung wasn’t usually getting fucked like that. He tried that once or twice, but he wasn’t a big fan of it. He preferred to top instead, but damn it that dick was showing him a new world and a new experience because he couldn’t even prevent getting hard in seconds even after he just came.

Minho started of slowly, for Jisung's surprise, he started fuckin him so carefully like giving him time to relax and Jisung might be damned, but he loved the feeling that this bastard was leaving in him, of how his lips were exploring his jaw, of how passionately Minho looked right now, breathing heavily like a fucking beast, making his whole skin shiver.

“F-fuck you….” Jisung gasped and closed his eyes tightly, accepting that asshole way too good for his own expectation, pushing his hips back to meet him halfway and damn it, Minho probably got that as a green light because a second later he started pounding in him like crazy, so hard and fast that Jisung`s head got dizzy.

He had no idea that getting fucked could bring him such a satisfiction, even better than every fucking time that he fucked someone. That felt like heaven and he was praising Minho with everything he could- moans, hands reaching back to touch those tight hips.

That whole thing felt like a fucking daydream for a while, Jisung had no idea how much time it passed or how fast Minho got him overworked, but he was shaking again after another strong orgasm, whining so loud that he couldn’t even control his voice, how it cracked, how his breath got stuck in his lungs until the last drop of his cum left his body.

And Minho followed, being like a beast who just searched for his relief, pounding in him until he filled him up to the brim, panting in Jisung`s ear like a fucking bastard, making him lose his mind once again and turn his head aside to search for his lips again.

Minho refused to give it to him.

Instead he pulled back and Jisung started to realize what just happened- he got tricked… badly.

“You are so good at taking cocks, aren’t you?” Minho asked against his ear and Jisung could swear that his face burned in shame, but he blocked his sight from seeing Minho`s probably pleased expression and fucking nasty smirk. “Hey baby boy, look at me…” Minho spoke, but Jisung refused to listen, his heart was racing and body shaking from both anger and satisfaction. He could feel Minho pulling on his pants up against his body and that was the moment when he had to take control of himself and just run away, but his knees were shaking and he was sure that he couldn’t make a step without falling down. So he just stuck to the wall and hid there, bumped his forehead against it and kept his eyes closed, feeling like he was alone there, at least he hoped to be. 

“Tell your pretty boss Chan that Kappa Alpha Order just paid for the broken windows” Minho said at last and Jisung felt the cold wind to cover his sweaty body now when Minho pulled away. He heard his footsteps get distant. Damn it, Jisung couldn’t stop his shaking knees when they gave out and he slid down on the floor and covered his face with his shaking hands.

Jisung just screwed up badly… he just let himself get fucked like the lamest bitch on earth by that asshole Minho, who wanted nothing more but to humiliate him and his whole brotherhood.

And Jisung realized one thing.

Chan was going to kill him.

“Fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung got it bad xD   
> You can guess what Chan's reaction will be to hear that spicy story xDDD  
> It's very fun to post this, lets hope that you enjoy it so far and it's not boring <3  
> Thanks for the comments!   
> You can keep commenting over the plot hahaha


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is starting to get wet dreams about Minho.

_Lame_. 

The word fitted so well the sight in front of his eyes and Chan couldn’t stop smiling. That smile had to remind these fools that he was beyond angry, standing comfortably in his chair, having his right leg hanging over the arm of the chair, his eyes angrily looking at all the pretty faces that looked like kicked puppies. 

They should feel that way also, because he was this close to lose his shit and yell at everyone, but instead of that he gave them all a cold shoulder and just stood in distance from all the traitors who let themselves fall in the arms of these assholes from the Kappa Alpha Order. 

Yes, Chan was pretty aware that some of these assholes were handsome, masculine, manly, guys like Hyunjin would easily get a leaking boner by watching them flex their muscles because he loved to get his ass filled up with cum and it might be really vulgar to think like that, but Chan couldn’t stop himself that morning. 

He was on the verge of yelling, which was only happening because he hadn’t had the chance to touch himself, to be touched or at least get a fucking blow job. 

His whole need to hook up last night vanished when he saw Jisung and took him in his arms, hugging him so tight that it was crazy. But a moment after Jisung vanished, pulled him to the side and got wasted. 

And then he said it. 

He told Chan that he got fucked too, by no other but Lee fucking Minho. 

Chan wished to really kill both of them, but he stood there and listened to that detailed story of how Minho fucked Jisung with a finger, got him to cum twice and fucked him with his thick cock. 

The story was so vivid in his head that Chan felt how his disappointment just hit the highest skies that night and he stopped talking to Jisung ever since then, leaving him alone without saying anything. 

Jaebum took care of everyone after that because Chan just left, not caring about who else would get fucked, just because he didn’t want to even look at Minho. He was sure that the asshole was going to mock at Chan and Jisung made sure to transfer Minho's message before he left.

Good, it sounded like the good for nothing assholes from the KAO were paying back for windows with sex now. How mocking was that?

Minho won the war and Chan felt so humiliated that he couldn’t even express his rage anymore. Yes, he needed sex too, but he didn’t jump on Jihyun who was literally begging for his dick. 

Maybe he had to, at least one thing would calm down his anger. A fucking release for example. But instead of that he got the news that his boys got screwed by the savages, only Seungmin got saved by Jaebum who was like beast when it came to protection. 

But Hyunjin got dicked good by Changbin, Jisung as well, taking Minho’s thick cock like a fucking idiot, both of them betraying their brotherhood’s principles. 

Junsu taught Chan how to be a leader, before him Leeteuk taught Junsu how to lead, before him Donghae taught LeeTeuk how to be a man and all of them had one rule strictly kept until last night - never fall for the KAO bastards. 

The ones who did had to be punished and Chan couldn’t believe that his most beloved boys had to be these losers. 

Instead of slapping some sense in their heads, he treated them like they were transparent for him and didn’t spoke to anyone that morning. 

Jaebum was beside him, where Jisung used to be and he was caressing Chan’s hair like he was some cute pet, but Chan really needed attention right now and he needed to think.

Good, Minho fucked his boys, now what? Still, Minho couldn’t directly confront Chan and that was a plus that he wanted to use against him on their next meeting. 

But damn, he didn’t wanna see Minho anytime soon.

“Chan , we really need to talk.” Jisung kind of gained courage to start speaking, since Hyunjin was nuzzled in him like a little puppy, afraid to even look at Chan out of shame, but they needed to be strong if they didn’t want KAO to break them as brothers and get their house weak for the competition. “Hey, listen i know we messed up… I messed up the most, but let’s just… talk about it.”

“There is nothing to talk about.” Jaebum said, glaring at them as if they were guilty, expressing Chan’s frustration instead of him and he was just nodding his head. 

“Oh come on, let them talk.” Another brother said, the brave Yugeom who was such a nerd that he probably had no idea how a dick looks like from closer, but he looked interested for some reason. “They got tricked, so what? We can always strike back”

Chan blinked absently. Yeah right, strike back sounded easy. 

“Do you suggest me fucking Minho now because of Jisung and Hyunjin?” He spoke for the first time and shot Yugeom a glare.

The boy looked dumbly for a moment and shrugged. “I mean, if its needed.”

“Listen, shut the fuck up and don’t make me angry now.” Jaebum pointed at the poor kid and sighed irritatedly. “Stop talking shit, this is not how you take our pride back. No matter who is gonna sleep with who. It doesn’t matter.”

“You are right, but they did that because they wanted to look strong and smart, right?” Jisung was brave again , even tho he was the guiltiest one of them all, he might be everything, but he wasn't a pussy. “And he is right, we should strike back. And what KAO wants the most? To gain points and win the Grandmaster party. So we can screw their ways to get social points.”

“And how? You know that their parties are successful every fucking time.” Jaebum said and glared at his friend. He didn’t look like someone who was going to forgive the traitors soon, but Chan was listening now, letting them come up with nice ideas as well.

He was too angry to think.

“Let’s fuck up their party. There are sneaky ways. If they want to play dirty, we can do that as well. We can ruin their technique or ruin the fucking house somehow. They will need time to fix the problem, but we will prepare a party as well on the same date and everyone will come to us instead.” Jisung kept on speaking, having a slight hope that if he comes out with something really smart, Chan might at least start talking to him.

And the leader was looking at the ceiling, pretending that he wasn’t impressed by Jisung’s idea, because he wanted to push his little pretty head to think better and he was glad that Jaebum was like a crazy dog now, opposing everything that the others asked, because that way he was forcing them to get creative. 

Being older than them was good sometimes, because at least they had respect for him, so Chan used him now, picking his hand to he could keep petting his hair and Jaebum smiled shortly before turning to the others again.

“Okay, but how do you suggest we sneak in to break their system or electricity? Like how the hell do you do that if you have zero experience? What if we get hurt because of these assholes?” 

“Sacrifice. Someone must be a bait and distract them while the others screw the party.” Hyunjin finally spoke, hope in his eyes and a sexy pout on his lips. “Come on, think about it. We have many ways.”

“And we have ways how to know when their parties are gonna happen” Seungmin also said and Jaebum stopped frowning for a moment. 

“Good. But if some of you become a bait, they will understand that we tried to screw them over.” He stated and Chan sighed.

God, they were all dumb sometimes. 

“You are all being stupid now.” He said and finally moved, sitting straight on the chair and shoved Jaebum’s hand away so he could look more serious and fancy, even though he felt like a mess. “Let me deal with that, as always. Now if you wanna talk about last night, do it and shut up forever.”

Jisung exhalled, feeling kind of relieved to hear that and pushed Hyunjin off of himself to move closer to Chan and give him his most fucked up pet look that he could pull off in the moment.

“Chan, i’m sorry , okay? I don’t know what happened, really, Minho just pulled me to the side, i had no idea that it was him until he started speaking and … He trapped me there and i was completely useless and that was awful. And i will do whatever you ask me to do because i put shame to our house and on you and i feel awful about it…”

“You should, because you were thinking with your dick.” Chan replied, but damn, Jisung was so sweet that he wanted to kill himself. Giving this boy bad attitude was never happening for longer than a hour and Chan spend a whole night to be mad at his friend. But he was indeed stupid to give in to pleasure when he could punch Minho across the face and come back to him. “You don’t like him, right?”

“What? No, of course not.” Jisung refused to even think about such turn of the things and violently shook his head. “This is the fucking Minho, Chan, come on. Who would actually like this asshole.”

Chan wasn’t convinced now, because there were many people who burned the way that Jisung did last night and they obviously loved it. Like the fucking Rose for example. But he just nodded and spread his arms to accept his friend back, releasing a disappointed sigh. 

Jisung hurried up to take him in his arms before Chan change his mind and hugged him tight, feeling relieved that at least he got Chan to forgive him for now. And promised himself to never let something like this to happen ever again, because he didn’t want to lose his friend because of a damn good orgasm. 

“I won’t disappoint you again i promise.”

“You should have sex more often. That way you won’t get impressed by assholes.” Chan advised him and his eyes landed on Hyunjin, who was nervously biting his bottom lip. “Hyunjin, did you suck Changbin’s dick last night? I know your preferences, so don’t try to hide it.”

“Fuck, look, it was so… i have no idea how it happened…” The boy tried to excuse himself quickly and his hands started moving in weird motions. “...but yes…. i… i did and oh my God, he had his cum all over my face. I…”

“Thats enough.” Chan said and shot him a glare. Of course Hyunjin would be a bitch with class, freaking out a guy to extreme levels, at least he made that loser Changbin shake like a bitch, because he couldn’t just fuck Chan’s prettiest boy without appreciating what he got. “Last question, did he come for 2 minutes?”

Hyunjin sighed again, more dramatically. “Well, it wasn’t embarrassing at all, because it was a nice shot…”

Giggles followed from some of the brothers and Jisung exhaled and pulled back to look at his friend with a frown on his face. “I know i fucked up, but how can you end up with my enemy? Seriously, this is… you could chose everyone else, but Changbin? Really?”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes to the side and shrugged, chewing on his bottom lip again. “He was very fierce. I called him ugly, short, annoying, but then he put his dick in my mouth and the game flipped.” He said shamelessly and covered his face with his hands. “I need to dump Jeremy now. I’m a cheater.”

“Fuck Jeremy, you should dump your crazy idea to fuck with Changbin again.” Jisung told him, knowing his friend so well. If he liked the sex with someone, he wasn’t repeating just because the rules forbid it, but he was a cheater indeed, searching for a way to screw the system, but With Changbin it didn’t have to be like this. “Do you hear me?”

“Yes.” Hyunjin replied. “You’re in worst position though, you screwed with the leader.”

“At least it was the leader, not his dog.” Jaebum said and stretched his hand to pet Jisung’s hair now and even kind of pushed Chan so he could cuddle his friend. “We can always have sex, if you want to bottom, you know? I've always told you..”

“Fuck off” Jisung pushed him away from himself and stepped away even, because he didn’t plan to be a bottom never again. It was enough that Minho took advantage of him and made him feel like a fucking slut. He would never repeat that again.

“Thats enough. Go back to whatever you planned for the day.” Chan said and stood up from the chair, not needing to hear more stories about people and how good they felt to have sex with some assholes. Simply because he was getting more annoyed that he didn’t hook up with anyone and the thought of releasing pressure made him more active and pushed away his anger. “I’m gonna go swim and drown my disappointment in you for the rest of the day. Don’t even call me.” He warned them and walked away, trying to push away all of the sexual thoughts because that was a very bad weakness and he couldn’t remember a time of his life when he was even close to being this horny. 

No, he wasn’t that lame to waste time for hookups now because even sex needed time and dedication. So it was better if he just went and drown his anger in the fucking pool. Great idea.

****

“I want to make a toast for my brothers, for the greenies and how great you were last night” Minho was holding a beer , maybe it was early in the morning, but he had a reason to celebrate and that reason was their victory the previous night. Just like it was planned all the brothers nailed someone from SAE and taught them a lesson- that they were not that unreachable like they thought they were. In fact, they were just a bunch of whores who were easily taking their pants down for nice bodies and last night was the moment when the boys proved that to themselves. 

Usually KAO weren’t from those who were searching for easy whores on parties, they loved to stay together, get wasted as fuck and get into a fight or two, but last night Minho put them into a mission that everyone finished successfully except of Woojin, but he sacrificed himself for the cause and Minho would never be angry at him. He was the distraction that KAO needed to make a move and while Jaebum was dealing with Woojin to save his little bitch from his nice dick, everyone else did a great job. And that morning was time for them to celebrate. 

“I’m so proud of you all, you make me feel like the proudest leader of them all, because you know how to stand your ground, you know how to show strength, but also to show passion and i believe that we have all the qualities to finish this year as winners. With you all, i am already a winner.” he finished his speech and lifted his bottle of beer up and everyone followed, cheering for that speech, for Minho, for KAO, for each one of them and when Minho took a sip from his bottle, he felt like smiling at all of them. “I know that we just made a small step towards victory with humiliating the unreachable, but those small steps would lead us to the top and we proved once again that KAO will never, ever, give a permission to someone to hurt us, to make us look weak or humiliate us! KAO are winners, KAO are fighters and KAO will show everybody that we deserve to make our dreams come true. Cheers for you guys, i love you and i appreciate you and i will fight for you, because you are my brothers and i will give everything for you just like you are giving everything for me and my cause.” Minho finished his speech and everyone cheered happily.

Felix was staring with puzzled eyes from aside, having that slight frown on his brows, because he was feeling kind of out of place. Changbin pushed the bottle against his chest and he was forced to take a drink even tho he couldn’t drink that early in the morning.

But Felix felt impressed by their leader this morning. Ever since he entered the KAO house he was seeing Minho as a shadow. A boy hidden behind his dogs, a boy who was standing out of the line, never messing in anything, always looking thoughtful and just apperiering here and there to give orders. But that morning Minho looked inspired and that expression on his face was unfamiliar for Felix. He felt good to be called their brother. 

“Thank you too, for being such a great leader.” Felix said, startling all the newbies who were just standing silent between the older brothers, listening to their cheering and learning from them.

“Whoa, i like this boy. I like this fucking boy” Minho pointed at Felix and he kind of felt proud of himself, giving him a smile, which Minho returned. “I watched over you last night. You did a great job, you were brave, and strong and you showed the little bitches from SAE who is the fucking boss!”

“Felix was a good boy.” Changbin said and put his hand on the back of Felix’s neck like he loved to do and showed him affection when he squeezed Felix really hard, smiling like a proud dad. “He even lend me a condom, since i forgot to take any. I’m not used to that.”

The older brothers laughed cheeringly, one of them wiggling his eyebrows when Changbin started explaining about how generous the newbie was. 

Jackson smirked and approached them quickly, jumping on Changbin’s back like a monkey. “You scored the best bitch, brother, i fucking got jealous for a second there. Every dude wanna nail Hyunjin and you fucked him good for all of us.”

“God damn, don’t even mention it. He made me cum in 3 minutes bro, the second when his lips touched my dick i felt like i’m in heaven” Changbin said and shrugged off Jackson, just to make a slapping motion with his hand and fucked the air. “Then i banged him good.”

Minho was wearing such a proud smile that everyone might be jealous of how actually satisfied he was. “It was beautiful, brothers. Changbin, you hit the top indeed and i wanted you to score on that one. Because Chan loves him and we showed him clearly that the boys from KAO can do whatever the fuck they want.”

“Yeah, we got his two precious boys. Too bad that this freak Jaebum squeezes his butt too hard.” Jackson said and started laughing hard. “Maybe he’s fucking with his leader, you know? Some dogs doesn’t move far from their master.”

“Naah, Bang Chan is a classy bitch, he would never risk to get in a drama that is completely unnecessary. I’m sure he won’t risk to get in a sex relationship with one of his own.” Minho refused to trust Jackson`s words, because he knew Chan well already, they were rivals for the long two years by now and he knew well that Bang Chan longed for attention, but he would never fuck his own in order to get some. Chan wanted more than that, deserved more than that. “Just Jaebum is hard to get, a pain in the ass, annoying, so does it matter really? We did what we wanted, even the greenies got the taste of SAE, so fuck Jaebum, okay? I can easily make him kneel down and suck a cock but i don’t really need him when i`ve got the right hand of Bang Chan.”

“Yes, brother, that was a nice shot. You have no idea how wasted Jisung was at the end of the night, looking totally used” Woojin laughed from aside and Minho nodded his head proudly.

“I know, i know. He was doomed from the start”

“But don’t get too cocky now. There is gonna be a revenge. I will never forget when i was a greenie.” Changbin said and still held Felix, pulling his head under his arm, playing around with him. “I remember clearly how i threw a ball and it accidentally knocked off Chan. The bitch made a revenge a week after, shut down the water in the showers and wrote asshole on my shirt, also not to mention how they stole my pants and boxers and everyone saw my skinny ass. But thanks to him i am strong and sexy, so cheers for that amazing person Chan.” he said ironically and drank from his beer while still holding Felix.

“Cheers brother. He is the best rival we can ever have” Minho smiled at him and finished his beer as well, throwing the bottle down on the floor and just stepped back. “Now go rest. We need power for the party that we plan to make the coming weekend and i need you to be fresh and full of ideas. We will gather again for final details, so prepare. Now your leader needs to go and rest a bit more and i will see you soon.” 

Felix sighed and tried to shrug Changbin off, but the older was stronger and kept him under his strong embrace while everyone started to split on groups after Minho left the living room and he was stuck there to Changbin. Stuck and curious. 

“Hey, can i ask a question?” Felix asked.

“Shoot me baby” Changbin said and finished his beer too, throwing it randomly around the room and then yelled. “Newbies, don’t forget to clean up later. The ones who didn’t fuck last night are gonna clean for the whole week.” He yelled and few of the boys groaned with annoyance, but he just smirked and finally released Felix so he could hear him out. “You were saying?”

Felix was frowning at him, covering his ears because Changbin was always so loud and annoying that his ears hurt like bitch.

“Um… i was just wondering … why do you hate Bang Chan that much?”

Changbin blinked at him and sighed. “Were you listening to me? Because of that asshole i got embarrassed. People called me skinny ass and Minho still wasn’t a leader. Chan wasn’t leader as well. So its a secret for everyone but we have a special relationship. Me, Minho, Chan and his bitches. Before we got to where we are now, we ran into each other pretty often.” He said and smiled fondly. “Plus, we don’t really hate the asshole, but Chan got famous pretty fast and we wanna win, you know? The bitches from that house are rich, well most of them… while none of us is. You get me, right baby?”

“Yeah… i was just wondering if this is just a battle for the win or just… a way to revenge people who, you know… just do their thing.” Felix smiled back at him. “Don’t get me wrong, i will do whatever it takes to win with you all, i was just curious.”

“Oh, and the bitches from SAE are freaking annoying, you know? Having their high standards, making us look like dogs, they are trying to manipulate us and make us look small as the grass is. They are just… evil. So we treat them like they treat us.” Changbin said and shrugged. “You can punch whoever you want on the face, if its out of the university building of course. You can make their pretty faces look like a mess. Nobody fucking cares anymore. We won’t be friends or whatever….”

Felix nodded again. “I see.” he replied an rolled his eyes aside, taking a deep breath, while his eyes crossed the messy people around, people who were laughing and joking around, having fun together, being happy to share a dream together. “Okay, i will… i will just go and clean with the rest.”

Changbin frowned. “Wait, didn’t you fuck last night?”

“I.. i did?” Felix replied and looked back at him. “I just want to help the boys.”

Changbin really had to work on Felix, he thought while his eyes rolled all over Felix’s face. Any brother could be that nice when he wasn’t punished to be. 

“We have to work on your attitude. Instead of cleaning, go outside and make 20 laps around the house. Now.” He said so seriously, pointing at the door with no clue of friendly behavior left. “Now, newbie, don’t make me angry.”

“Yes, brother” Felix bowed his head at him and stood up, ready to do whatever it takes to satisfy the elder and even if he acted like a good soldier, he still smiled at Changbin. “I see you later. Bye” he added and started running to the front door.

“How is he that good?” Changbin mumbled to himself while frowning and shook his head, turning around to go and get wasted. “Naive kid.”

****

Chan could swear that the steps that he heard outside the door of his room were almost creepy. Almost, because they sounded quiet, careful, like in the horror movies when someone was approaching an innocent person and went for the kill while they were most vulnerable. 

He had no idea why he was even thinking about it, but the whole house was so damn quiet that his disturbed senses were only hearing these footsteps that were approaching. 

Was that Jisung, coming to his room late at night to cuddle because he still felt guilty? Or Hyunjin wanted to apologize one on one with him. But it could be anyone… Chan’s room was kind of parted away from the others, he had the end of the third floor, the room at the end of the corridor and the rooms that surrounded his were a library and study room, quiet places that nobody visited in the middle of the night. 

He got nervous now, twisting on the bed as he couldn't find himself a place for a moment.But when he stopped moving, he stopped hearing the person in the corridor. Did he go to the study room ? 

The sound of the familiar crack of his door made his heart flip and he still kept his eyes closed, hearing how someone got in quietly and closed the door behind his back. 

Who was he and why he was such a creep?

Chan’s breath hitched so he was able to hear the footsteps coming closer and closer, then he heard a soft sound of the sheets getting pulled away and he frowned. 

Okay, that was fucking creepy.

“Jisung, i hate feeling cold, give me the sheets.” He said still without opening his eyes and stretched one hand forward, meeting someone’s face. 

_What. The. Fuck._

“Uh, you’re freaking me out now.” He said, moving his hand lower, but damn, this person hovered over him in the matter of seconds and his sleepy mind got alarmed. 

_Seriously… what the fuck?_

“Hush, hush my little baby, it's time to play a game”

Chan’s eyes snapped open, but he saw nothing for a few seconds, but he tried to shove that person away, since first of all, this wasn’t Jisung, Hyunjin, JAebum or whoever and that voice was strangely familiar. 

He just had never heard it sound so low and sexy before and it got him off guard for a second. 

“What the fuck?” He finally spoke his mind out loud and both of his hands moved up to cup that person’s face and he tried so hard to stare at him in the darkness that his head started hurting. No, there was no way that he was here. 

Chan pushed him away and sat on his bed, his heart freaking out instantly. 

“What are you doing here? How…?” He asked, still thinking that he was just crazy. There was no way that Minho could sneak in, find his room and fucking hump him, wishing to play games with him. No, that wasn’t really happening.

“Does it really matter, Channy? Let’s just play.” Minho replied, having that well shaped smirk on his lips and sparkling eyes that were roaming all over Chan`s face and body. “I`ve heard that you got a bit disappointed that you weren’t on Jisung`s place, so i came to fix the mistake.”

“What?” Chan asked, his mind just not processing that for a long moment. _He came to fix what_? “Get the hell out of here.” he pointed at the door, but he took a second look at Minho and… _what … the fuck_. “Are you seriously wearing nothing but… your… underwear?”

The other smirked back at him and straightened up to show Chan his perfect body and even reached to take Chan`s hand so he can touch.

“Don’t act like a virgin now, we can have so much fun together… Come on Channy, touch me..”

Chan’s hand moved by itself. There was something really weird about that fire that he felt almost instantly after he touched Minho and his eyes closed again, just letting his fingers to explore instead. He felt and heard how Minho shifted on the bed, carefully just like he approached his room and Chan’s mind got dizzy. 

He didn’t predict that Minho would sit on his lap, or that he would be acting like a horny teen, gripping his ass almost instantly, but that wasn’t the end. 

In one second Chan was thinking that he wanted to kick that asshole away, but now his decisions changed and he felt how his breath hitched again. 

“Kiss me.”

“You are so sexy” Minho hissed and leaned in, letting his butt to grind nicely against Chan`s crotch, while his lips pressed against Chan`s lightly, like a feather, leaving butterfly kisses against his mouth, gasping into the kiss. “Come on, touch me. I’m all yours…”

The blonde felt so turned on that the burning feeling in his chest just spread all over him and he pressed a harder kiss against Minho’s lips while his hands slipped under his boxers, touching his firm butt urgently. 

_Why was it so easy to do this?_

He had no idea but he was making out with Minho, slipping his tongue in the other’s mouth and even in their kiss, Minho wasn’t fighting him for dominance. It seemed off, because Chan had always imagined that this fucker wasn’t willing to submit to anyone but maybe that was a secret. 

“You taste so good.” He praised the other and his hands moved out of his boxers so he could touch the rest of his body, but his impatience rushed him to push back the other and hover over him, leaning down to kiss his neck like crazy, nibbling at the soft skin with such hunger that his dick got hard in a matter of seconds.

“Yes… yes like that…” Minho gasped, his hands exploring Chan`s back, releasing him from his vest to touch his bare skin instead, pushing his hips up to make a better friction between their sweating bodies. “Fuck me, Channy.”

“W-what?” Chan’s head couldn’t process that request as well, but his dick twitched and he got crazy too fast, moving up so he could kiss Minho again, rushing his hands down there, trying to push his own boxers low enough, while Minho was urgently getting out of his own and this moment was so crazy that he got in a weird daze, having no idea what was going on for a moment. 

_He was doing what?_

“Fuck, you are so sexy.” Chan spoke, getting himself surprised that when he reached down and tried to get two fingers in Minho’s sexy body , the other was already prepared and the fingers slipped in so easy that he felt how his cock twitched impatiently. What now? Minho was getting himself ready for this before coming to him? How was he that hot? “Fuck.” He mumbled against his lips and pulled his fingers out, pushing his cock in slowly.

Minho groaned , hands gripping on Chan`s body, legs wrapping around his waist to keep him close like that. “Yes… this is what you`ve ever wanted, right Bang Chan? Are you enjoying me now?”

“Yes.” He groaned as well, burying his face in Minho’s neck, killing the next pleased sounds that his mouth released there, while his hips started pushing up, his cock getting deeper in Minho. 

“Chan, come on, its freaking 7am, did you forget that its Monday?”

His head started spinning again and he frowned deep, opening his eyes so fast that for a second there, he felt like he was sinking in some dark hole, falling down, falling hard, until he actually sat in his bed, shaking like crazy. 

_What… the fuck._

“Are you okay? Did i startled you?”

He needed a second. No, two, three seconds. 

Chan’s hand moved under the sheets and he was freaking hard, disoriented and sweaty, staring towards the door, but still living in the moment that he was all over Minho, fucking him deep. 

_What… the hell._

“Are you jerking off?” That idiot Hyunjin was still talking to him, not even giving him chance to wake up fully. 

Was he jerking off?

Chan’s eyes moved down on himself and he stopped his hand, releasing a startled laughter. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me.” He said, blinking away the sleep, feeling how his heart was still pounding like crazy, affected by that dream. Yes, that was a fucking dream. There was no Minho, no sex, and it was a freaking morning. “Give me a second, i’m going crazy.”

“If i already didn’t jerk off i would offer you a quickie in the bathroom. But we have no time for that, so get up and leave the morning woods for later. Come on, boss.” Hyunjin was talking too much for someone who just woke up from a nightmare and instead of standing up, Chan started feeling himself, pressing a hand against his heated up face while the other was still touching his killing boner. 

“Leave me alone, please.” He asked and Hyunjin just whined impatiently, turning around to leave his room and just then Chan had the chance to freak out by what the hell just happened. 

He had crazy dreams before. Like how he walked on top of a very high building and decided that it was a good idea to jump and fly. Or how he was in a pool with Jisung and his friend was giggling while talking to a cat. Yes, he had very simple dreams, but never something absurd like that. 

“Fuck. Okay.” He said and rubbed his face, removing his hand from his boner because it was a cursed one and he was about to go and kill it in the bathroom. 

No, there was no way that he would get off with Minho in his head. Chan jumped out of bed so quickly that his head got dizzy again. 

And his boner died when he turned the cold water on and just moved under it without even taking his underwear off. The cold drops made his breath hitch and his eyes closed, trying to adjust to the cold. Yes, that was finally helping. 

His dick twitched, but his boner was dead because of the cold and he smiled like a freak, panting under the water. 

He just got a freaking wet dream. With no other but a bottom Lee Minho who was very willing to take his cock in. 

“Fucking idiot.” Chan called himself that and brushed his hands against his face, shaking away from that dream and the mixed feelings that were just about to build up before he drowned them with cold. 

****

“You're one in a million, my most special one;Your radiant smile is as bright as the sun;You're smart and caring and have many great charms,And my heart really sings when you're wrapped in my arms.I'm happy you chose me from all of the rest,And I'm proud 'cause I know that I got the best.” The lecture was walking through the lines of desks, putting papers in front of everyone, but the poor old guy couldn’t get everyone’s attention since something was so entertaining outside that boys and girls were peeking out of the windows, taking photos with their phones. 

Honestly, Chan felt very neglected. He was tempted to be one of them, but looking over what the hell was going on outside would make him look ordinary, so he just smiled at the teacher when he came close to give him a paper too and cleared his throat. 

“May i ask if we are gonna do this love project on groups? I plan to score good and you know how i feel about partners.” Chan said and hoped that this year this professor wasn’t going to put some loser in a group with him, because Chan was tired to drag lazy assholes over his own success. He could do this alone and he definitely wanted to be solo for the rest of the year. “I can write extra poems if you want. I can do it right now.”

The teacher smiled. “Give me a second.” He said and rolled his eyes on the other students. “Sit down, or else i will put you all in one group and you will wish to have a good degree at the end.” He warned them and everyone pouted, going back to their seats and Chan was just smiling like a devil, enjoying that these losers would group up while he was going to be on top and shine. “So, Chan, i’m really sorry…”

“Oh come on.” He rolled his eyes with annoy, which finally gave him a chance to peek outside and fuck. Fuck, because he had to keep his gaze on the papers or the old man who was trying to shut his offer down, but Chan got busy to watch over naked assholes. 

The lecture hall was at the back side of the building, facing nothing other but the basketball field, they had a perfect view of it and it was usually empty at that hour of the afternoon, but of course it had to be busy now when Chan was going through a very hormonal week and everything was annoying him. 

He was pretty sure that he wasn’t annoyed now when he stared how two teams of topless assholes were chasing after a ball, each one of them sweaty and looking good, wearing only shorts. 

These KAO assholes were everywhere, for Chan’s bad fortune - even in his sleep. And while his eyes stared at everyone absently, he spotted him. Lee Minho.

“You need to help out the weak students. There are some who doesn’t even attend enough classes from the start and i am trying to help them too, because you know, not everyone is that smart.” The teacher was talking while Chan was getting bussier to stare, watching how the muscles of Minho’s legs were flexing as he ran and damn, Minho looked so sweaty and hot that it was ridiculous. 

“Oh, really?” Chan said absently and smiled without even looking at the teacher. He had no idea what he was telling him anyway since he stopped listening. 

“Yes, so give this to Lee Minho.”

_Wait what?_

“What?” Chan asked and turned to face the man again, frowning. Did he just hear that name? “What about Minho?”

“Give this list to him, i see that he is outside on the field, too.” The man said and pointed out of the window. “He is demonstrating to me how little he is interested in my class. I will assign him to you.”

“What?” Chan’s jaw dropped and he wanted to shoot this motherfucker. Why on Earth would he put Minho and Chan in one team, when Chan didn’t want anyone? “Why him? Come on, even Brian is more useful.”

“But Minho is not even attending my classes. What a good opportunity is that for you?” The lecturer said and smiled at Chan. “You are a smart boy. Help out others instead of keeping that brilliant brain away from everyone. Minho can be helped. I am sure that he can be very poetic.” He said and stepped away from Chan, writing something in his book. 

What was he writing? Did he just put Chan and Minho in one team for real?

“He won’t even read these poems, Professor, why should i waste my time?” Chan threw his hands in the air and the man frowned.

“Because i decide the groups. Class is dismissed. You can all go now and watch that basketball game outside.”

When the teacher said that, everyone really did it and Chan stood up as well, picking the lists that the man gave him and showed him bad attitude as he walked out of the hall without saying goodbye to the man. 

That was freaking ridiculous now. Anyone else would be more useful than fucking Minho and Chan had to be insane to let that fucker get an _A_ by doing literally nothing. 

No fucking way. 

He started walking after the whole literature class who were nearly running to go out and watch the naked assholes, while Chan was walking slowly, angrily, preparing himself to face that bastard Minho. Okay, two days passed after that party, after Chan’s wet dream as well and he was totally fine, just a bit edgy at times. But he was so immune to these guys and their nakedness that he didn’t act like everyone else and drool over few muscles. Instead Chan waited for the assholes to finish their first game, before he took a deep breath and started walking in their nest of wasps. 

He ignored the first two assholes who passed him by with funny looks on their faces. They probably still felt proud for fucking Chan's boys and Chan had a hard time to stand their comments behind his back. He focused over Lee Minho and walked towards him with a frown on his face and eyes, sizing the other up and down. 

Minho was sweaty, now when Chan was close, he could see him shine and right before Chan approached him, that asshole picked up a bottle with water and took a sip. And then he poured the rest of the water over his heated body.

_Fuck him and fuck that nice body._

“Come here for a moment, we have to talk.” Chan bossed him around, stopping nearby Minho and his dogs who turned around to face him, wearing frowns, smirks, all kinds of fucking looks on their sweaty faces. 

“Be more specific, bitch.” Some of the assholes said and Chan’s eyes moved on him. He couldn’t remember that face, so this was probably a newbie. 

Chan loved them the most. “Call me a bitch one more time, _you little shit_ , i will make sure that you will come back apologizing.”

“Oh really?” The newbie continued and Chan’s hormones kicked in again. He was never getting pissed at these idiots, but recently no matter what they did, he felt like jumping on them. 

“Enough!” Minho said and the new member of his house just stepped aside, as always listening to his every word, which was good, because he would be the one in the end who would make sure to punish the greenie.

And being left alone with Chan gave Minho a chance to stare at him and his eyebrows jumped high on his forehead. 

“Oh hi, beautiful, did you come to cheer for the right team?” Minho said.

“You wish.” The other said and tried to go back to his composed nature, inhaling from the fresh air to open his lungs and help the air to fill up his chest and relax him. It didn’t help. “Listen, i don’t care about your games, show off, but you gotta attend your classes.” He said, acting like Minho’s dad who was ready to give him a nice lecture. “I know that you’re a dumb asshole, but you should focus. Especially now.”

“Now? What’s so special about now?” Minho put up the mocking expression on and stepped closer, using the towel around his shoulders to brush away the sweat from his face and his sparkling eyes narrowed at Chan. “I wonder… If i focus ‘ _now_ ’, what are you ready to give me as a present? I accept only tight, small, warm holes to get in…”

Chan tried to ignore that bullshit really hard, but he needed the same tight, small and warm hole that Minho was talking about, so he couldn’t prevent the cold shiver that ran through his spine. 

“You’re my teammate from now on.” Chan replied boredly and waited for Minho to clean up all the water drops, of course he missed the ones who were crossing his abs and made the hem of his boxers wet. Fuck. This. Guy. “And i won’t let you embarrass me like that. Take this.” He handed Minho the list of poems that he had to read and prepared himself for the bullshit that was going to follow. “You have to read this.”

Minho took the paper and rolled his eyes down on it, frowning at even the first line that he read down there. “You gotta be kidding me? “ he mumbled and shook his head lightly. “You are gonna read it for me. We can have a private session in my house if you want?”

“Private _what_?” Chan asked, blinking dumbly at him. Of course Minho wasn’t going to take him serious. What he did right now was make a fool out of himself and the realization that this dumb asshole wasn’t going to move his finger for this project really pissed Chan off. 

“Session?” Minho repeated himself and smirked at the other, taking another step closer to him. “Like… only you and me, in my room, reading poems, speaking of love and all kinds of pleasures.”

“I will kick you in the balls, asshole.” Chan warned him, just in case Minho planned to make another move. Something about Minho today was really giving him thrills and he felt how he was getting goosebumps from literally nothing, which was a sign that he had to turn around, get the fuck out of that university, pick up his phone, call a guy who would hook up with him and shake himself off of that stress. But instead of doing that, Chan's eyes landed down at Minho’s shorts and he could easily notice the big bulge that Jisung was telling him about. 

“Forget what i said. You surprise me all the time.” Chan said and looked up at Minho, showing him his honest disappointment. “You can’t go lower than where you are in my head right now. Useless asshole.” 

“You can ask your friend if i’m that useless, baby boy.” Minho got that as a challenge and he loved those. He showed his pure satisfaction from the conversation when he smirked and stepped closer again, already being in front of Chan. He leaned down towards his face. “I bet that Jisung passed my message to you, i bet we are even now, since we paid, like you asked. Now we can start on new, you and me, you are gonna teach me literature and i will teach you how to handle my unstoppable passion. I guess it’s fair again.”

Since when Minho was trying to hit on Chan? Was that their master plan? To get the whole Sigma Alpha Epsilon down and screw all of them in order to be the best? That would put so much shame to their house that Junsu could come back and kill Chan with his own hands if he let a sweet talking like that even start a small fire in him. 

Well it kind of did start a fire, but Chan was just angry all over again. 

He leaned closer to Minho’s face as well and smirked at him. He didn’t plan to be dumb like Hyunjin and Jisung were few days ago. 

“So now you pay with sex? Very bad, because i thought you have just little dignity left. Yes, my boys liked the sex, i won’t lie to you. So what?” He asked and reached Minho’s hand, pulling the paper back. “I’m done with you. If you’re not about to talk like a real man with me, go fuck whoever the hell you want. Your stupid jokes doesn’t reach me.”

Minho laughed at that, having his eyes locked at Chan and to be honest- he admired Chan. He admired how this boy could stand all the bullshit that Minho and his brothers told him with his head up, with any sign of affection. Minho loved that about Chan and that was one of the main reasons why he found him as the best rival in this game. Because Chan was strong, so strong that once Minho dared to offer him a place in his brotherhood. 

Chan thought it was a joke back then and refused his offer, but Minho meant every word and he still does. Chan was stubborn, fighting for something that wasn’t even real, because his ideals weren’t obviously shared by the others. Sooner or later Chan would realize that he actually chose the losing team. Sadly, it would be way too late.

“Relax Channy, i was just messing around with you. My offer is serious though. Come by to study, i promise you i will behave.”

“No. Too late, i’m already angry.” The other said and rolled his eyes, rejecting the offer since Minho wasn’t going to get what he wanted right after he spoke shit to him. No fucking way. So Chan turned around and instantly shot a glare at Changbin who was around just in case his precious Minho needed help. What a loser.

“You do realize that if i fail, i’m dragging you down with me, right?” Minho said louder behind him and kept on laughing. “There are two options. To do everything for me, or to do it with me. And knowing you, baby boy, you will never do the job for some dumb ass, so you need me Bang Chan. You will eventually come back to me.”

“Fuck off, Minho, i’m not stepping in your disgusting house.” Chan flashed him a middle finger without turning back and just passed by Changbin, who was throwing him warning looks. 

“I don’t know what you two are up to… but we clean the house.” Changbin said with so much mockery that Chan wanted to hit him on the face.

That was it.

Chan lost his shit completely, throwing both his and Minho’s papers at Changbin’s face and left the scene, not caring about his grade at this rate. There was something really off with him these days and he had no idea how fast he crossed that field and got back to the university building, but he needed a moment to just refresh himself. Chan hurried up to the toilets and turned the water on, filling up his palms before he splashed it against his face and looked up at his reflection. 

The mess that he saw in the mirror wasn’t him. Chan wasn’t getting angry by bullshits spoken by some asshole who had always treated him the same way, that same asshole had always walked around topless and wet, so today wasn’t special, nothing was special. 

His reflection in the mirror got disturbed by another figure, since someone walked in and Chan needed just few seconds to realize that it was Jihyun. 

Just how bad his day was going to get?

“Okay, i’m out.” He said sarcastically and turned around, but the crazy bitch just grabbed his face without saying anything and brought their faces together, crushing his warm lips against Chan’s ones. 

When Jihyun did that, the other thought that his natural instinct was about to make him pull back, but there was a hand on the bulge in his pants and Chan felt how his breath hitched. What was wrong with Jihyun today? 

“I don’t care anymore. You’re giving it to me. Now.” Jihyun spoke against his lips and Chan was usually going to laugh at his face and call him lame, push him back, hit him in the fucking face but not today.

Today Chan just stared back at Jihyun and made just one step back, resting against the sink as he threw the other a serious look.

“Am i?” He asked, undoing his pants for the other and tilted his head when he saw Jihyun turning the key of the door, locking them up in the fucking toilet. What a desperate bitch he was. 

And that same bitch got back to him a moment after, replacing Chan’s hands to do the rest of the work while his lips found his again, kissing him more urgently. 

First thing that Chan noticed about him- he was a bad kisser. But he was going to finally give Chan’s dick some rest and he was sure that this was what he needed. 

“Do you have a condom?” Jihyun asked, his warm hand sneaking in Chan’s pants and sneaked through his boxers skillfully good, tracing his size so damn slow that Chan’s eyes rolled at the back of his head for a second.

Okay, this might be good. 

“Of course i do. I’m very healthy when it comes to bitches like you.”

“Shut up, you weren’t that brave last time when we were like that.” Jihyun said and used his free hand to sneak in Chan’s jeans and find the condom. And then it got insanely crazy. 

Jihyun’s lips started to follow the line of his jaw, leaving slow promising kisses and it was good that he wasn’t exploring his mouth anymore since Chan didn’t feel like kissing anymore. But that hand down there was slowly stroking him, Chan helped the action when he pushed his pants down and let them fall in his feet, followed by his boxers. This way Jihyun was able to have full access to his cock and he was jerking him off so fast that it nearly hurt. 

Okay, he could handle that as long as Jihyun had his lips on his neck and sucked his skin urgently. But then it got even crazier….

“I’m prepared. I had free time to finger myself earlier, but i didn’t think that i will get you in a fucking toilet. You must be very desperate, bitch.” Jihyun said, but Chan was too distracted to remind him that he was the desperate bitch if he was fingering himself, but at least he wasn’t going to waste any time. 

And that made him smirk and stop that hand. “Not desperate… i’m just giving you what you want. But you’re gonna get what i want you to get.” He said, putting some rules between them and the sparkle in Jihyun’s eyes was so creepy that in every other situation Chan was going to push that hand away and run. But he avoid another kiss that Jihyun’s lips were trying to give him and grabbed him, turning them over so now Jihyun was the one facing the mirror and Chan reached for his pants, rushing to get them off and finish this. 

“Open the condom.” He ordered again, pushing Jihyun’s pants down and looked at his reflection in the mirror, noticing how pleased the other looked, biting his lips, opening the pack with his shaking fingers and then passed it to him. 

When he rolled it down on his cock, Chan looked down at that ass. His hands spread it, watching over the other’s prepared hole and just then he finally focused over the fact that he was meant to have sex with this fucking bitch who had an undying crush over him. Was that a smart decision?

His cock was already pushing in when he started to overthink this. It wasn’t his style, Jihyun wasn’t his style, fucking in a public toilet wasn’t his style as well, but Chan was already balls deep in that bitch when he realized that this might be a bad idea. 

“Keep yourself quiet.” Chan hissed and his eyes closed as he prefer to not enjoy Jihyun’s face while doing this, but he wasn’t so bad with him when he started to slowly thrust in him, going all the way in just because his whole body tensed in the second that Jihyun clenched around him, probably feeling bad. He released a quiet gasp when Chan picked up the pace quickly, biting his lips to prevent any sound of coming out, but his low grunts were still pleasing Jihyun because a moment later he started moaning, speaking bullshits that none of them needed to hear. 

“God, i love your dick. You should do… fuck, you should fuck me like that… all...the time.” He spoke through all the deep thrusts that Chan was giving him and his hands gripped the sink for support when the other got a bit aggressive on him, holding his waist while pushing his hips towards him, doing it fast enough to get rid of that freaking tension and stop thinking about _him_. 

“Fuck…” Chan had his eyes closed when he had no control over his mind anymore and the pleasure that Jihyun’s body was giving him was playing some nasty games with his head. “Fuck.” he gasped again, seeing a weird image of a toned body, nicely shaped legs, muscles that were flexing as he was casually walking… 

“Fuck... “ Chan started to lose his breath, keeping that image in his head, the image of a sweaty body, toned chest, nice collar bones that he could suck on. “Yes...” he mumbled distractedly, following the image until it reminded him of a defined jaw, sexy lips, eyes that narrowed hard at him each time when he was looking at them. 

Lee Minho.

"Yes." Chan gasped again, panting.

“Oh fuck, slow .,... slow down.” He heard Jihyun whine, but damn, Chan was pounding him so nice that he couldn’t pay attention. 

His body tensed badly when his eyes opened and Chan felt so disoriented, seeing another face in the mirror, another pair of eyes, lips, but he shut them back close because the frustration was taking over him and his need to spill his release in that condom was higher than all of his fucked up needs right now. 

He thrusted few more times when he felt the familiar building up pleasure and it made Chan smile. “Finally.” He said like a freak, smiling at the reminder that a few more seconds would be enough and he could finally function properly. 

And right at the finish line, _Chan fucked up big time_. 

He was fucking Jihyun right, powerful and in the right angle. The bitch was moaning, quietly but still loud enough to give him a clue that he enjoyed it. And Chan bit his lips when the pressure got to the peak point and he spilled his cum in the condom, opening his mouth to release a quiet gasp. 

_And then it happened._

He had no idea how and when, but there were lips kissing him, taking his breath and he felt so damn thrilled for a moment, feeling distracted by his orgasm enough to keep the vivid image of someone else in his head and keep it there while he was making out with Jihyun. 

_It happened right there._

“God, Minho is so sexy.” Chan burted out.

Silence.

“ _What_?” Jihyun pushed him back so hard that it almost hurt. “What did you say, asshole?”

Chan rubbed his face with his arms, releasing a fucked up laughter as he just realized that his level of being a cruel bastard just reached the sky. That was so far the worst thing that he could tell someone while having his dick in their ass. 

“Look…” He tried to say, pulling his hands down, just to get rid of the condom and pull his pants back up, button his happy dick inside and smile politely at Jihyun. “I’m sorry.”

“You are sorry? Did you run out of your shitty pick up lines?” Jihyun yelled at his face, pulling his own pants up with a hard blush spreading over his face.

“I can’t think right now.” Chan excused himself and just watched him dress up, how angry he was and a moment after there was a hard glare forced at him, a hand that gripped his jaw and some words that he was too distracted to hear. “I just had sex, calm down.”

“God, i have to bend over for another asshole.” Jihyun hissed and pushed him back, taking his first steps away from Chan. “What was i thinking. You are the worst. The fucking worst… this is… this is terrible.”

“I agree, i didn’t even make you cum.” Chan said, still feeling very out of place, even kind of frustrated since he really had no idea why he had to humiliate Jihyun that bad but it was a good timing. At least now this bitch wasn’t going to try his luck again and listen to Chan’s ranting about other hot people. 

“This is funny for you, right? I can recognize your mockery and Chan… you really hurt me.” Jihyun said and twisted the key in the hole, giving him such a bad glare that Chan would probably get intimidated if he wasn’t in such a weird daze.

“I don’t like you or want you, what did you expect?” Chan reminded him and shrugged. “Consider this as a stress relief.”

“Oh God, just wait and see. I promise you this, you won’t feel so funny, asshole.” Jihyun threw him an open threat and disappeared, leaving Chan in the toilet. 

And Chan finally laughed, palming his face out of frustration. 

“This is a joke.” He said, reaching down to feel his cock and he had no idea what he was doing the whole time while fucking Jihyun but the end was just hilarious. At least he got rid of the stress, picking up the worst bitch of them all. 

Jihyun would definitely stop following him now, at least Chan got rid of him without even planning it. 

Of course with the mental help of Minho and his wet body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now Chan is the one screwing someone else. When will Chan and Minho get their hands on each other?  
> Well, very soon xD   
> We just build up some tension between them now xD   
> Thanks for the comments !


	4. Chapter 4

“Is this boy on drugs or something?” Minho asked after he leaned against Changbin, but his eyes were locked at the other side of the table as they were in the university`s cafe. Minho stared at that blonde beauty Felix, who recently got in the mouths of the elders for some reason, but Minho himself was always checking up on him because things looked really weird around this one. 

Yesterday they had a sparing between the members of the house and Felix did a great job, he looked violent and angry, but right now he was like a puppy, speaking to some of the others like a good kid, learning from the best and Minho was seriously bothered by that changing attitude. Maybe the boy was just getting crazy in fucked up moments or Minho was just expecting him to be angry all the time and he wasn’t. But whatever it was Minho still had his eyes on him for some reason.

“Do you find him weird?”

“Very.” Changbin replied quietly and frowned. “He likes to clean. Like seriously, what the fuck? He’s not a housemaid, all the other boys whine and break stuff when i tell them to clean up their shit. Felix is just…. always smiling. But don’t worry, i’m gonna break him.”

“Yeah, you better. He is creeping me out” Minho replied and shivered vissibly while still staring at that boy and for some reason Felix reminded him of Hyunjin by manners and that was frustrating. “Now he looks more like a brother of SAE than like ours. Work on him, go, go now even and don’t come back until he starts looking like a man.”

“He looks like a man. You saw how he smacked my jaw last night. It fucking hurts. Just because he has a pretty face doesn’t mean he is weak.” Changbin lectured his friend but stood up, because he just got given an order and walked over to where Felix was sitting, grabbing his wrist without warning.. He put his serious face on and welcomed Felix’s curious eyes with a glare. “Come on, its time for daddy to teach you how to be a dick.”

“What?” Felix asked with his most pure and innocent expression and Minho kept his eyes on him, wondering over what was really going on with that one. Changbin was right, he saw him last night at the fights, he saw the rage in his eyes but this boy here… No, something was really off with Felix.

He was schizophrenic or he was taking serious drugs, there was no other explanation.

But anyway the boy stood up just because Changbin said so and the two of them started walking to the door, followed by Minho`s stare of course and for the first time he doubted Changbin`s skills to work on people. Felix seemed like mission impossible.

But while thinking about that, Minho saw another blonde, a lot angrier than Felix, prettier than Felix, walking towards them and Minho couldn’t help it but welcome him with a smirk.

“Oh look who is here. My dick felt you from afar, because i already have a boner.”

Chan sighed, responding with a book that he dropped so hard on top of the table that few of the other brothers looked at him since their cups of coffee shook dangerously by the impact. 

“Keep your dick in your pants. I need you.” Chan said and nodded down at the book. “By the way, i bought this for you, the price is written at the back of the book.Asshole.”

“Do you want me to clear the trash, boss?” Woojin asked from afar, ready to stand up and smash Chan on the table on the same way that he smashed that book, but Minho just shook his head and kept staring up at Chan with his well known mocking expression.

“You already know how i pay my bills, handsome. Is that the reason why you are buying things for me?” Minho asked.

Chan was very composed that day, despite the previous ones when he acted like a freak, yelling and throwing things, screwing his enemies in the toilet was the pick point of his life and ever since then his craziness calmed down. 

He could take the same amount of bullshit now before he go crazy again because of idiots like Minho. 

So he just smiled sarcastically at the other and picked his book, since it was probably like a curse for dumb bastards like that one.

“Follow me and we will see.” He said and just turned around, glaring at Woojin. “And you be careful. Call me trash one more time, bastard.”

And Woojin looked agitated when he opened his mouth to speak, but Minho gave him a sign to keep his mouth shut and stood up instead.

“Boys, don’t act like savages with our neighbours. They deserve the best treatment.” Minho said and the whole table started to laugh at his speech, because all of them knew how ironic that asshole was and how cocky and arrogant he actually was. So they let Minho play the hero and didn’t say anything, just gave him thumbs up, threw condoms at him from all sides and Minho couldn’t help it, but adore his crew because damn, he could never dream of better brothers. His real brother sucked pretty much, but he found him a good replacement in the faces of these fools here. He simply adored them. “Okay, okay, calm down, we will just… ‘study’.”

“You’re too stupid for that.” Chan replied and started walking, baring with the fact that he had to witness with his own eyes how these savages threw freaking condoms at Minho. But that was lame just like all of them so he didn’t pay attention and just walked out of the cafe, turning around to check if Minho was following him to the destination that Chan usually never visited since they had their own library and paid money from the house savings to get all kinds of materials and books that they needed. 

The old bag behind the desk in the library smiled at them and made a sign that they had to be quiet, of course Chan smiled bright at her and nodded, leading Minho to the farest point of the reading section where the woman wouldn’t even hear them if they yelled, and sat down, dropping the heavy book down and waited for Minho to pick his seat.

He, of course, sat beside him, so close that he could feel the heat of his body.

Minho smirked aside at Chan`s annoyed expression. “Now what? What are you into? Blow jobs or hand jobs?”

“I like my hook ups to be smart.” Chan replied instead and opened the book. “Because of you i lost my worksheet, the professor got angry that i’m irresponsible and this is… the first time in my life that i get to hear such words, so now… you will fucking work with me.”

“Do you know that you are boring as fuck?” Minho asked, feeling completely annoyed by the lack of response to his kind of flirts around with Chan, but he didn’t expect much anyway. That one was always a pain in the ass. “Okay, fine what should we do? Just to tell you that i’m not into poems or any kind of romantic shit, so if i have to create one, you are screwed.”

“Not one. Ten.” Chan replied sarcastically and sighed. They were both doomed, because Chan was less romantic than anyone of his house but to admit that he couldn’t achieve something wasn’t his thing. So he could lie to his mind and think of few cheesy lines, write them down and give them to the professor. But what was Minho going to do then? “I’m gonna read about the history of poems, everything about them and who knows, we might get creative.”

“I doubt it” Minho shook his head at the thought of listening to some bullshit for the rest of his life, even if he could take a nap while Chan was thinking that he was actually teaching him something, but that would be a waste of time. Minho had a party to prepare, it was that friday and if everything goes on plan, they were going to gain so much money and points that will shoot them high from the start. And that was everything that he was thinking about now. “Listen, i can be creative, i’m good at flirting, yeah? You don’t know because you are stubborn, but you can ask your best friend about it, he was shaking like a leaf. So listen…” he said fast and cut Chan`s speech since he opened his pretty mouth to say something smart again or offend him like he was always doing, but Minho pressed a hand against his lips and smirked at him. “We can write down a sex poem like…Listen to this” he added and tried to stay composed while straightening up on the chair and cleared his throat before speaking. “Whatever happens with us, your body will haunt mine—tender, delicate. Your traveled, generous thighs between which my whole face has come and come— the innocence and wisdom of the place my tongue has found there’ … and there is more like… ‘Coming together it is easier to work after our bodies meet paper and pen neither care nor profit whether we write or not but as your body moves under my hands charged and waiting we cut the leash you create me against your thighs hilly with images moving through our word countries my body writes into your flesh the poem you make of me.”

“Damn.” Chan was usually very sceptic and talkative when it came to studying and he had no idea that words like that can even live in Minho’s dusty head but he got surprised. It wasn’t smart to bring his expectations about Minho high at any cost, but damn, that poem made his skin shiver and his eyes screwed at the other. 

That…… was so sexy. 

“I like it.” He said and flashed Minho a smile, digging in his backpack like crazy in a wild search of his literature notebook and a pen.

Minho smirked. Okay, that was a bullshit that he had read in his brother`s notebooks before when he tried to find what he was so busy with all the time instead of playing along with him in the garden. And he found those erotic poems and he got impressed by them for some reason. Well, the reason was well known- he was 14 years old virgin who wanted to try his luck around the hood and to be honest , his first time happened because of that poem and somehow it got stuck in his head until now, but Minho didn’t have to share all of that with Chan. Instead he wanted to enjoy the glory for a while.

“Oh look at him right now, in a hurry to write down my smart thoughts. I can’t believe that it’s you Channy”

“I’m scared that you are too stupid to remember it, so before i forget it…… i gotta..” He mumbled, finally finding what he searched for and dropped the bag carelessly, opening the book to write down all of Minho’s words, feeling really energized for some reason. That bastard was good for something, which was surprising and the fact that he was even helping for this project was impressive. 

So when he wrote down the last word, he showed the notebook to Minho and stared at his face.

“Like this, right?” 

“I don’t know, i’m too stupid to remember my own words” Minho replied with irony but checked on the lines and smirked. “But yeah, it is. And it is really erotic, don’t you think? Tell me honestly, like the pain in the ass that you are, are you getting impressed by such cheesy words? Will you spread your legs if someone tells you something stupid like that?”

“Of course no.” Chan made a face to that. Minho really thought that he was such loser after all these long two years. He was right to not put his hopes up for that one, because Minho always found a way how to disappoint him. So he sighed and put the notebook down, giving Minho a small smirk. “How desperate are you to hear what turns me on?”

“Not much, i’m just keeping the conversation alive” the other replied carelessly, but he was indeed interested. Minho needed more aces in the war against Chan that seemed more personal than a team war, so he leaned against his arm on the desk and stared up at Chan`s playful expression with the same.

“Really, you have such low interest in me.” The other replied and went back to the book and randomly opened a page, reading few of the lines that he saw there. “When i have my eyes closed, everything turns me on.” Chan said and started reading out loud from the book. “You're one in a million, my most special one;Your radiant smile is as bright as the sun;You're smart and caring and have many great charms,And my heart really sings when you're wrapped in my arms.I'm happy you chose me from all of the rest,And I'm proud 'cause I know that I got the best.”

Minho kept his mouth shut for the first time, even tho his head got full of fucked up comments that he could throw at him. But he kept staring up at Chan, having his sly smile on and hand that sneaked under the table and rested on Chan`s knee, forcing Chan to lift his stare from the book and stare down at him.

“Keep reading…”

What was this? Chan threw him a sceptic look but he had a bad feeling about this. Minho was an asshole and his hand was just randomly touching him. But whatever he was planning, Chan wasn’t a horny bitch like his friends, so he didn’t think that he would get impressed by a simple touch. 

And he started reading out loud again. “When you’re away from me.I long for you...in my thoughts,in the center of my soul.I yearn to see the affection in your eyes...blue depths of love for me.I crave the safe warmth of your arms around me...my cave of comfort, ease and peace.My body aches with hunger for you...the exquisite torture of delayed ecstasy,coming soon, coming soon.”

Minho nodded, looking interested in that bullshit, but that wasn’t important at all. What mattered was his hand that moved along Chan`s thigh, getting up so slowly and barely noticeable that he didn’t interrupt Chan`s reading until he crossed the line and slid that hand between Chan`s legs.

“And?” Minho tried to mislead him to keep reading, even knowing that the other won’t bite that shit anymore and that made him smirk up at him. Damn, he still wondered why he was losing his time with a loser like Bang Chan, but he was just pretty, maybe that was the reason or the fact that he was indeed hard to get was what was forcing that madness in Minho, but it was a well known fact that Minho was trying his luck from a while and he would eventually succeed one day.

Chan put the book down and sighed. Fuck Minho and fuck his great skills of touching. He felt how electricity ran through him for a moment there and he slid his own hand down, stopping Minho from keeping his small sneaky game. 

What surprised him was how delicate this whole thing was and without thinking much, Chan’s bad habit of being a sly player made him move Minho’s hand higher until it reached his dick. 

“Like this, right?” He asked quietly and his own action was very dodgy, but his mind was clear and he was thinking a lot for someone who just put Lee Minho’s hand on his own dick.

And Minho bit on his bottom lip to prevent a bullshit to come out of his mouth and ruin the moment. Chan was a delicate bitch and he needed a different treatment. So he tried to keep his cool and kept lying down on his arm, eyes sparkling up at the other when he smiled and in a complete opposite of his calm expression, his hand started to move down there, taking a firm grip over Chan`s tempting member just to feel it at first before he started to massage it.

“Yes, like that.” Minho mumbled.

Chan couldn’t stop thinking about how fast this whole thing escalated and he had to be a freaking brick wall to get someone to rub him like that without getting hard. But he was trying to stop it, kill the building up pleasure of getting attention down there because his last hookup ended up very bad and he still had an open war going on with this asshole here, who was smiling like an angel, thinking that Chan was stupid enough to fall for it. 

Which didn’t mean that Chan couldn’t play the same game just as good as Minho did. So he let the other watch him when he bit his bottom lip and tried to relax his mind. 

“If you get me hard in my favorite place i will really kill myself.” He told Minho confidently, moving his hand on top of Minho’s one to stop it again. “Can you tell me now whats the meaning of this? Are you losing your mind? We don’t do shit like that, Minho.”

“I know, but we can always start, right?” Minho replied carelessly and pulled his hand back, moving himself up as well to have a better view of Chan and show him his confident smile. “And also, you always search for meaning in everything. It’s like that since day one, but you just have to let yourself go with the flow”

“This isn’t what i do.” Chan replied and felt how the lack of attention made the heat calm down and he relaxed visibly. “I have a routine. And you’re trying to get me in the same position like your assholes did with my friends. I don’t know what you are thinking. Fucking Jisung makes me angry, yes. Fucking with me will mean nothing.”

“I don’t know what you are thinking, but my life goal is not to make you angry. You do realize that we are rivals just because you chose the losing team, right? Otherwise we could be friends” Minho replied and even though he looked calm and amused, he was serious. He really thought that Chan could actually be a good brother and that he could fit in his team, if he learned how to fight of course. “And to be honest i don’t really give a shit about all the drama, all i want is to win the Grandmaster party and go for the praise.”

“The same goal that i have.” Chan replied and he got a tiny feeling that got him nervous, reminding him that he didn’t want to know more. He had this inside barrier when it came to Minho and talking to him, because apart of all his bullshits he was sometimes talking openly and Chan was always rejecting to discuss things like that with him. He didn’t care what Minho’s reasons were, but if he wanted to win points by only getting drunk like shit, then he had to change his style. But since it was clear as day light that they would never be friends, Chan had no idea why that idiot was even trying to mislead him. He fucking hated Chan as much as he hated him. 

He pushed the book towards Minho insistently and sighed, coming up with a really good idea how to make this brainless fucker to read a whole fucking book.

“I’m gonna offer you something that you will probably not reject.” He said and stared indifferently at Minho’s pretty face. “Read this book and i will do something for you that i dislike. Your pick.” He said randomly and examined the other as if he tried to read his expression. “No sex included.”

“Not interested then” Minho replied and laughed, having those thoughts how actually naive Chan was. So what? He thought that offering something that he ‘disliked to do’ would trigger Minho`s interest and make him sacrifice his time for sport and training just to sit down and read a fucking book that will have no use in his fucking life? No way. He might be brainless, like many called him, but Minho wasn’t that stupid. In fact, he knew well what he was aiming for and he was chasing it no matter what. “You are so sweet, thinking that you can get me interested with a bullshit like that. Hey Chan, give up already. I’m in this stupid class just because i need credits for my graduating and what i wanna do in the future is far from writing poems. So let’s just cut the crap. You and me, we have nothing in common, you like your books and i like my punching bag, this is what i do and this is what i spend time for. So let’s make a deal” he added at last and pushed the book back at the other, since he had no intention to even open it. “As a good person i won’t let you do all the job for this project. Instead i will find someone to do it for us, we will have good grades and graduate this class with smiles and you will stop chasing after me to make me study and i will stop acting like an asshole with you and we will go on our ways.”

What Chan did surprised him again because he got so angry too fast, somehow jumping over his small barrier of patience when Minho spilled bullshit after bullshit, proving him that first - he was a fucking asshole, second - he thought that Chan would actually let someone else do his job and third- he was a sneaky liar. 

So he picked the book and sighed, destroying it in his anger, cutting it on two halves, doing the same with Minho’s fucking poems and he thought that it would calm him down but it didn’t, so Minho was the next thing that had to take his anger. 

“I always keep some expectations for you and you never fail to disappoint me. You know, don’t fucking tell me that we could be friends when you’re so full of your shit that you can’t even use your head.” He said and picked his back pack, throwing Minho an angry stare. “And i’d rather leave my spot if i get to the point to let someone else work for me. God, if you don’t wanna do this, just fucking tell me and leave me the fuck alone.” 

Minho was staring at him and that sudden outburst was so amusing that it was insane. Chan kept some expectations for him? For what? To suddenly become the smartest nerd in the college? He might be crazy.

And to be honest Minho didn’t want to deal with crises right now, what he wanted was to go in the hall and release the tension against the punching bag and forget about college, assholes, frat houses and points, to forget about battles and annoying bitches like this one.

So he stood up as well and collected all the ripped pages of the table, stepping closer to Chan to push them against his chest.

“Don’t make trash in here, smart boy.” he told him and stepped back from him, turning around on his heels. “And Channy, you know the answer. I don’t wanna deal with that, with you, with anybody. Just go to the fucking professor and tell him to fuck off. Tell him that you don’t want to work with a stupid fuck like me and do this on your own. I`ve never asked you to babysit me.”

Chan felt so worked up that he had no idea how to respond. Yes, it was clear as daylight that this wasn’t going to go anywhere, that the two of them were so bad at communicating, but he couldn’t say anything anymore, feeling betrayed by his own mind that somehow had higher hopes today, making him to pull his guards down for this asshole Minho, who’s head was full only with sex.

Why did he come here then?

“Why did you come then?” He asked and pushed the ripped book into the basket next to his chair and sighed. That book was actually expensive and good, but Chan's pride wasn’t failing to keep him stubborn.

“I don’t know. To spend some time with you probably” Minho replied carelessly and just started walking to the exit, having nothing more to say now when they finally made a decision to split up and go on their ways.

“Fucking idiot.” Chan mumbled to himself and dropped his bag down again, cupping his face. 

He had to stop expecting even the slightest good things from Minho and just treat him the way that he was used to. There was just one thing that this asshole was asked to do and if Chan could suck in his pride and ask for his help, then this bastard had to do the same. But why would he, when he could just stay cool and talk shit?

Chan stood like that for a moment, taking the smart decision to praise Minho with the best silent treatment that he could pull off. He would even sit next to Doyoung or Rose in the meetings and make sure that he wasn’t going to look at him. 

Yes, that was always triggering people in different ways and he was sure that Minho was going to miss his annoyed comments. Just like Chan was going to miss reminding him that he was nothing more than a dumb fuck.

***

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update in this story too, but just holidays and work were what slowed down the updates!   
> More will come soon, promise <3


	5. Chapter 5

It was already Friday. Yes, this Friday when everything would get real.

The first Friday of the start of the year where the real game would start.

Minho felt excited about it. His frat house was the first one to make a party and for the newbies and the horny students around the campus that party might be everything. It was the first one ever since the opening of the year and to be honest Minho caunted mostly on it, because it would bring them money that they needed desperately.

It was well known for everyone that KAO`s money were never enough, that the boys were spending them on alcohol, weed and sports equipment, but everything was needed and they had no idea how to keep money and buy things for the house and upgrade it.

In difference with Jihyun`s frat house, where they were full of rich bitches, who would make donations here and there for the great cause, all the boys in KAO were just ordinary boys, trying to reach their dreams and Minho loved them all for that. Because they were real, they knew how to work for what they wanted and knew how to fight for it.

This party would gain them the needed money for the new one. It was always like that- they were using their old technique for the first party, that one that was barely working and with the money they would buy a new one, bye some other extras for the next party, or simply buy more alcohol. KAO needed every cent and by the huge advertisement they made that year, with Felix`s picture on the posters, Minho was sure that they would hit the top.

The party was planned to be nice and smooth, of course in the style of KAO where a lot of people would get drunk as fuck and get in a fight, the chicks would get praised for their beauty, there would be some competitions, games, naked swimming in the pool at the backyard and all the nasty addiction that everyone could think of.

It was almost done when Minho dropped himself down on the sofa in the living room and looked at his brothers, who looked amazing.

Tonight they planned to dress in something nice, and they all looked stylish but bad, wearing the sign of KAO on their chest as always, stamped on a nice hoodie that every member had.

Tonight Minho planned to show another image of his boys, to show them as really good looking men, who were worth the try to hit on them and get nailed.

The alcohol just arrived when Minho asked for a glass of whiskey and the greenies brought it to him, along with the whole bottle, the lights were off, replaces by neon ones and the boys were split on their places, some on the doorway to greet the guests and take their money for entrance, others headed to the alcohol tables to makes punches and other shitty cocktails, as the last ones went for the music, to see if everything there was okay for last, if their CD`s were on place, the speakers loud enough to deafen the whole neighbourhood and there he was, Minho , standing in the middle with a glass of whiskey, looking proud of all the hard work that his brothers did the last new days.

“I just can’t dream of having better brothers.” He said to his friend Changbin,who joined him around the table just now and also grabbed a glass of whiskey to make him a company. “I’m proud of you.”

“Everything for the party.” Changbin replied and bumped his glass against Minho’s one, ready to celebrate. “And since my sex adventures made a start also, i can nail someone tonight. Not as hot as that brat Hyunjin, but someone at least half pretty.”

“You might get lucky brother, we still don’t know the greenies in the college” Minho smirked at him and took a sip from his glass, while his eyes were staring playfully at his friend. “And what’s wrong with you lately? You became really … sexual.”

“I have no idea. Its like… i don’t even do anything. What do you mean lately? I haven’t done it all summer because i was busy to hit my running score.” Changbin said and rolled his eyes over the other boys, smiling when he saw how Felix was playing around with Jackson, not letting him to kick him on the shim and take him down on the floor. And Jackson was a fast motherfucker. “Felix is improving so well.”

“Felix again…” Minho made a face of that, but he looked playful and chill even tho his eyes were screwed at the other. “You two seem… close. What’s going on there?”

“I’m just his older brother. I told him how to not hit on people that he likes.” the other said and nodded his head, still looking at the said boy. “Because you know how i shamed myself the first year here. I want him to be perfect. One day who knows, he can beat your ass before you graduate and rule this place”

Minho laughed at that. There was no chance that he would let some little bitch to beat him up and take the crown. He worked so hard for it to let go of it that fast. But dreamers were dreamers and he respected them. He was one two years ago as well when he challenged the leader back then and actually won.

“Yeah, right… I mean the other thing Changbin, don’t play dumb. I can see that you have a special attitude towards this boy and i want to remind you…” Minho was in the middle of The speech, when someone of the brothers made a mess around the living room.

It happened so fast that Minho couldn’t react at first, but LeeJung came in with a furious expression and everyone that he spoke to looked the same way a second after.

It became chaotic for a moment and Minho had that bad feeling that something went wrong.

He stepped closer, pushing few of the brothers to get closer to LeeJung and even if it was so loud around him, he managed to hear something about problems, about tricks, about pranks or whatever and he couldn’t hold on when he yelled to everyone to shut the fuck up and just let him hear..

“Minho, i have no idea what happened, okay? I was there before a minute and everything seemed okay…”

“You`ve been where?” Minho still couldn’t catch the hint, but that panic in his brother somehow reached him and he felt nervous himself without even knowing what the issue was.

He knew it was serious tho… The thing that he knew about his brothers were that they weren’t panicking for nothing, they were strong and composed and usually there was nothing that could make them feel bad or frustrated but this one looked out of place, looking pale and irritated and Minho really felt on the edge, having no patience to hear more of that story.

“Downstairs. Everything is fucked up, man, the technique, the music, the speakers, everything is under water.”

“Excuse me?” Minho asked, finding himself in a daze for a while while he tried to understand what his brother just told him. So if he understood right, LeeJung just said that their one and only technique for music for today`s grand opening party of KAO was ruined because of water. Water from where? All of their pipes were checked in the beginning of the year and Minho was sure that they didn’t broke for a couple of weeks. Then from where?

“Boss, the guests are coming…”

Someone else said and Minho felt how his heart promised to burst.

If he had to recall the whole thing in his head it might sound like that- their first party was on, the guests were coming, swinging money in their hands, money that they desperately needed and they had no music. And how the fuck they could keep the party on? Sing karaoke?

In that simple moment Minho`s whole body started burning from anger. No, he had no need to go downstairs and check on the problem, because he was sure it wasn’t an ordinary one. He knew, no he was sure one hundred percent that they just got screwed.

There were many people who hated them because they were careless and strong, but no matter how many haters KAO had, Minho already had an image in his head, an image of a boy , whose bitches got screwed badly because of a broken window and that image started a bigger fire in Minho, because he would never believe that Chan can be that cruel. And stupid. Because who on earth would ruin KAO`s party without paying double for it.

The rage that filled Minho`s chest was so pure that he didn’t care about the furniture when he kicked the nearest table and everything fell down from it, plashing alcohol on the floor, breaking glasses, but he didn’t care.

He cared about how screwed up they were and how fast he had to find a solution of their problems.

“Keep them on the doorway, don't let them go. Strip if you have to” he said in a rush and flew out of the living room, running down the storage to check on the old technique that they kept there just in case and Woojin followed, looking as angry as Minho was, but that brother was a sunshine and Minho trusted him in the guts.

“Bro, what are you looking for?”

“Something old, forgotten…”

“We sold everything, brother…” Woojin replied and rested a hand on his shoulder and Minho felt how that touch made his stomach clench and his last hopes just flew out of the window… 

“God, this isn’t happening…” he mumbled and tried to breath properly, but instead his pulse increased when the lights went off and the panic from up stairs completely startled him. “Did they just….” he mumbled in unbelieve and Woojin tried to calm him down again, holding him in his arms, but Minho didn’t want to be hold. “Did they just turn our electricity off?” he yelled this time, more like growed, his anger raging inside of him, making him shake in Woojin`s arms, but the other wasn’t stupid. He knew that standing around a ticking bomb would harm him so he pulled back and let his leader to express himself. “Okay… okay, i’m fine…”

“Minho hey… we can think of a revenge okay…”

“A revenge?” Minho laughed, but his laughter sounded angry, frustrated and completely freaked out when he stormed out of the room, to find the whole house dark and everyone using their flashes on the phones to give some light to themselves and the leader. “This, my brothers, is an act of stupidity. This, my brothers, is done by people who thought they can make us vulnerable when they take our music, our electricity…”

“Our people…”

Minho rolled his eyes at that greeny whose name he still didn’t know, but he was looking out of the window and what he just said made Minho to stop for a moment and just listen. And what he heard was what he didn’t want to- a music. A loud music coming out of nice, big speakers from across the street and in that moment Minho felt how his everything in him screamed for a revenge. Just like Woojin said they got screwed and they needed to do something about it, but they needed to do it now, because there was no chance in earth that Minho would nicely go to bed and wait for the right moment to come so he could show these bitches who was the boss in town.

No!

He wanted to do it now. On their way. On the way of Kappa Alpha Order.

“Okay then…” Minho replied and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the table near him and opened it, drinking straight from it. “Everyone, take a bottle and let’s go. We are going on a party.”

*********************

The music was loud, the party was starting really good and everyone seemed to have fun. What more can they want? 

“That was a good hit. The resources are nearly like that party last year, the last one.” Jaebum was informing Chan of the money that they just won, but he seriously didn’t care about that. What mattered was the points that the attending people would give them at the end of the night and it had to be a good number. Just then Chan was going to calm down. 

He wasn’t blind to see how these fucking students were acting like pigs from the start, throwing pieces of some cake at each other, even feeding each other with it. Did someone have a birthday or something? 

He saw people jumping in the pool with their clothes on, with their alcohol too, so that water had to go down right after this party. Chan’s head was calculating the damages that their house would have until the morning comes and he felt sick.

“I seriously don’t give a shit about money. Can you pass me some alcohol please?” He told Jaebum and his friend looked displeased, but still vanished and Chan removed his eyes from the pool, trying to convince himself that these pigs were having fun and that was the most important thing. 

Sigma Alpha Epsilon weren’t doing parties like that. It was happening on just few serious occasions because Chan couldn’t bare with the thought that someone would dare to sit on his chair and dirty it with his nasty ass. No fucking way, or to let some losers fuck in the kitchen, in the living room, even in the toilet. 

But this was a special party. They just screwed Kappa Alpha Order badly and a tiny part of Chan was worried that he just started a fire that he wasn’t going to be able to put down, so thats why when a glass of whiskey came to him, he downed it and waved to Jaebum to give him the bottle. 

“This is so not your style. Whats wrong with you these days?” Jaebum said with a roll of his eyes, but Chan was busy to drink his worries down instead of replying. 

He still did after he had enough and he wanted to throw up what he just drank, but still smiled at his friend, assuring him that there was no problem. 

“Studies.”

“During the first week of university? Are you okay? Who the fuck study from the start?” Jaebum asked and Chan pointed at himself. 

“Smart people do.”

“You are killing me.”

Chan opened his mouth to respond, but he heard something really disturbing that had always had the same effect on him - Hyunjin’s scream. 

His precious baby was only yelling like crazy when he gets scared by something, so both Chan and Jaebum tried to find him through the crowd of people, but as everything seemed okay for a moment, in the next one people started running in different sides of the room, some escaped towards the pool, yelled something that Chan couldn’t hear and he was falling in the familiar startled daze when he looked around and wondered what the hell was going on.

The answer came through the front door, but this time instead of seeing topless assholes who searched for their revenge, he saw dressed up angry assholes, who were hitting people on their way. 

What… the fuck.

“What the…” Jaebum was as stunned as he was, watching the playing scene with amazement - Changbin just kicked one of the speakers and Jackson stepped on another one, swinging a baseball bat. What he did with it was to knock off more speakers, some little asshole cut a wire and the whole music shut down instantly. 

Chan’s eyes moved around in shock, watching how these assholes were spraying their golden paintings with black, breaking vases, other expensive things and his lips parted, releasing a startled gasp.. 

What… the fuck?

“Are they fucking insane?” Jaebum picked Chan’s face and turned his head towards himself, yelling unnecessarily loud to him. “Are you gonna sit and watch how they destroy the house?”

Chan just blinked at him, still not believing that they just saw what they just saw. 

Seriously, what the fuck?

“Do you have a gun, JAebum?”

“What?”

“Like i thought.” Chan pushed his hands away and picked that bottle of whiskey, getting himself ready for sacrifice. His mind was running wild and his heart promised to burst. The frustration was getting mixed with shock and he couldn’t stop thinking that the damage that these assholes caused was more than what the house had in total. 

He pulled the bottle down when he wanted to throw up again and faced the chaos again, seeing how his precious boys were standing nearby now, stepping back from the crazy assholes who were still breaking everything. 

And the party guests just vanished, which was normal considering that some crazy assholes wanted to destroy the whole damn place. 

And in the middle of the whole scene was Lee Minho, standing like a fucking king, angry and fucked up. 

“Are you leaving?” he asked, more like shouted angrily at everyone who was just about to pass him and escape this hell house. “I thought you came for party… In the wrong house tho…”

“Baby, i’m calling the police.” Chan got startled by Jisung who grabbed on him from behind and tried to both protect him and himself. “And ambulance. Did you see Chris there? His nose is bleeding and he has an open wound on his mouth, i can’t let that happen to you too…”

“Where is Hyunjin?” Chan asked, shrugging off Jisung and his eyes wildly stared at everyone until he saw his friend. And the sight of his friend, sitting in the corner with his hands over his head, probably scared to not get hurt, finally made him man up and stop this madness. 

They were beating them up now? Minho went that far?

“What are you doing, don’t get closer to that asshole.” He heard Jaebum, but he shook his head. If that asshole Minho wanted to beat him up, he could go ahead, but this madness had to stop, it had to stop long ago, but Chan couldn’t believe that these assholes would strike that hard. 

In his daze he pushed someone, a guest, some of his own, some of Minho’s dogs, he had no idea, but when he approached Minho, Chan forgot about his plans to ignore that asshole and give him silent treatment because he just couldn’t handle this shit. 

“Are you freaking crazy? Minho, stop this right now.” He yelled at him, not taking the last step and invade the other’s privacy because he knew that an angry Minho could knock him out for seconds.

And he was right because when Minho noticed him, he straightened up against him, his eyes red and glaring locked at Chan`s face and he was basically killing him with his stare.

“You wanna break, little bitch. Let me show you how it has to be done” he told him and his anger was raging, muscles extremely tight from tension, jaw clenched dangerously and fists ready to attack. “Oh Channy, you just made the wrong move.”

“Stay back, i already called the police…” Jisung jumped out like a guardian, but he probably got the wrong idea that an information like that will scare the lion away, but he got surprised when a fist got bumped against his face and he found himself down on the floor, bleeding and dizzy… “God… you… you broke my nose, asshole!” he cried out, but Minho walked around him like a mad animal, panting.

“Let me tell something to all of you, little sluts. This means war. And no one can ever fight better than Kappa Alpha Order”

Chan was back in the stun zone, shifting his look from Minho to Jisung, watching how his friend was holding his bleeding nose, many others approached, the chaos was making him freak out and he was just sitting there, waiting for what? 

Did Jisung really called the police? He probably didn’t, because one thing would lead to another and that night would end up really bad if the cops show up on the door way. 

But to stay and watch how his brothers were getting beaten up or scared by these animals was going to make Chan look like a coward. So he took a brave step towards Minho, wondering when was the last time that he fought. He was doing boxing all the time, just for the fun of it, but punching a bag of sand was one thing, punching Lee Minho was another. Especially if he was crazy. 

But the adrenaline made him go for it and he jumped on Minho, feeling how his heart was bursting because this wasn’t something that he would ever imagine doing in this university, but Minho wasn’t going to listen, so he threw a punch at his face and his knuckles started pulsing immediately after the hit. Was it strong enough? Was it weak?

It was just enough to make Minho forget about everyone around and his sharp eyes locked at Chan and how puzzled he looked even after he dared to hit him. Yes, Chan was brave, but stupid indeed and even when his fists clenched and his instinct kicked in to reply right away, he stopped himself, trying to breath properly, trying to relax his body, his anger and prevent a massive butchery there in the hall because if Minho hits then everyone was there to follow and he could feel eyes on himself, haunts waiting for him to make the first move so they can join and finish this for him.

But Minho had never needed someone to help him, not with little harmless bitches who couldn’t even hit hard enough to make him bleed.

“Is this all you can, bitch” Minho hissed with rage, making few fast steps closer to the other and his anger kicked in when he pressed a hand around Chan`s neck and pushed him so hard against the old ass column in the middle of the hall, holding him there strong and hard, probably suffocating him, but he wasn’t really thinking in that moment. He was angry and Chan was just pulling his strings so damn well. “Bang Chan… Bang Chan…. why are you so stupid? Now, if you are done with playing a man, you must just shut up and listen. You did a great bullshit today…” he started and felt how Chan was fighting him with no fucking result, gripping on his wrist to push his hand back and breath, but that only forced Minho to push harder. “... You messed it up badly, because breaking in the house of KAO to break things in the night of their first , big party of the season was a bitch move, and KAO boys don’t tolerate bitches. So now we have two options. First- you kiss asses to give me back what you broke or you pay for it. And just to know… Kappa Alpha Order takes cash only.”

Chan had no idea if Minho released him from his fucking hold or he managed to do it by himself but in the moment when that hand loosened the hard grip and he could breathe again, his eyes locked at Minho and he never felt more disappointed in him. 

“You…you did enough.” He said and put a hand on Minho’s chest, feeling his strong heartbeat that was matching his own so good. He doubted that Minho was feeling the same way that he did, but Chan wasn’t a damn savage to take that madness as something normal.

“You did as well” Minho replied and stepped back, pushing Chan`s hand away from himself, because right now the least he needed was that bitch to touch him and act like he can understand him. No, he couldn’t. Because his rich ass can pay for everything but Minho had nothing to give to his brothers. He had only those two hands that were full of rage and need to smash someone`s head. “I hope you enjoyed the party that you stole from me. I’m taking the money tho, the money that you took from my guests, feel free to complain about it, even tho i don’t fucking give a shit about it.”

The whole hall was listening to them and just like Minho was standing for his boys, expressing his anger on the most savage way, Chan had to do the same, but he never thought that this asshole was gonna freak out that much for one floated room with few speakers that were about to blow up anyway. But there was a matter of pride there too and Minho knew how to keep his own on place. While Chan was still having no idea how to accept the fact that these assholes broke their entire main hall, sprayed fucking black over the gold of the ex leaders’s faces and probably piss in the pool, hit several boys who didn’t know how to fight, Minho himself probably left his finger prints on his neck because Chan’s skin was too fair for fuckers like him and all of that somehow managed to make him shake from the shock and he pulled away from the pillar, walking towards the exit without care if Minho’s dogs were about to stop him or hit him. He reached the metal box where they kept the money and took a deep breath, throwing it outside with all of his anger and turned back, finally freaking out. 

“Get the hell out of my house.” He hissed at the first guy that he saw, pushing him out and then two others probably came for the resque, but Chan started to see red in his own anger and he kept pushing them, not even caring that one of them just grabbed his hair in order to pull him back, but at this rate he stopped caring. 

This was a matter of pride and his wasn’t going anywhere. 

And the view of few of his own, pushing and pulling on Chan, ready to make a mess of his pretty face got way too much for Minho and he turned against everyone and shouted ‘enough’ , making everyone to freeze.

“We have had enough for tonight. Because that was just a warning. Dare to joke around with KAO and you are gonna burn!” he hissed at everyone and just like that by the order everyone started walking out of the house and just now Minho realized that they were the only ones left in that fucking house and few of Chan`s bitches who were a bit more braver than the rest who just escaped and left their leader to fight for them alone and unprepared. His own would never do that for him, they would stay by his side and fight, they would give him a shoulder when he needed it. But his brothers were real, brave and knew how to fight for each other, Minho taught them this way. “And you Channy, you really disappointed me. I didn’t expect such a bitch move from you, but i guess fucking around with Jihyun is having an effect on you. Fucking slut.”

“So its okay to break my windows, huh? We can pay for it, right?” Chan asked, stopping Minho before he could follow his dogs and his eyes sparkled with anger. This night couldn’t get any worse anyway, he couldn’t feel worse, so why not yelling at this asshole for a little more? “You started it, you did that for no fucking reason and look what you did now.” He yelled at Minho. “Is it fun to beat up people who are actually scared of you? You crossed the line, just look around and stick your anger in your ass, you idiot.”

Minho pushed his hand away from himself again, a lot more rudely this time and just passed him by, having no intention to keep that conversation alive. Chan was the one who crossed the line and if he wasn’t himself and if he wasn’t somehow special for Minho, he would gladly leave his dogs to rip him apart and leave him restless on the floor. He had nothing else to say to that bitch, he said enough, he did enough and if Chan was stupid enough to dare and do something like that again, Minho promised to not be that gentle again. For now he just left him lick his wounds and think again- was he able to handle a war toward Kappa Alpha Order again.

Chan watched him leave along with his friends, he spotted Changbin, picking up the box with money of course, flashing his middle finger to God knows who and when they walked away to their own house, Chan finally had the chance to breathe. He walked back inside and shut the door, resting his back against it, taking a look at the damage one more time. 

Hyunjin was seated on Jisung’s lap, hugging him as if Jisung was dead, Jaebum was yelling around, even though he was very quiet while Minho freaked out, or at least Chan didn’t hear him saying something. The other boys were taking care of each other too, like a good family but that issue didn’t have to go this far. 

Just now when it was all over Chan felt that his hands were shaking because he tried to lock the door but it didn’t work, so he just sat on the floor like a lost fool, thinking about his own ego and how crushed it was. 

Yes, he crossed a line by destroying something in Minho’s house just to fuck him up, but didn’t he do the same? Somehow the revenge was stronger than what Chan imagined and he thought that he probably underestimated Minho and his boys. 

Yes, that was probably the last time when they were going to bump into each other. 

Chan didn’t plan to deal with that asshole anymore and make more revenges, because someone had to stop this bullshit and no, he wasn’t a coward who wanted to run away, he was just the smart one who had to take responsibility and think of his boys before thinking about himself. 

And they couldn’t fucking fight these assholes from KAO. 

What was done was done. Chan was going to gulp down the shame and act as if Minho really didn’t exist. 

Fucking crazy asshole.

*****************

“As you know, Jisung’s idea to ruin their party was too stupid even for us.” Chan was having a moment of his own, walking around the big hall, helping his boys to clean up the golden frames of the past leaders of Sigma Alpha Epsilon who were probably ashamed of all of them, of Chan as well because he let it happen. 

He was an idiot, and that idiot made a huge mistake, paying very solid for it. 

Yes, Chan was kind of a spoiled millionaire, his parents running a freaking hospital in one of the busiest cities, sending him everything that he needs in the form of a credit card, wished him to study hard and graduate two different degrees. 

Chan was doing well so far. He was studying business and literature at the same time, having time to manage all the classes and get himself busy. 

He barely had time for bullshit, sometimes he didn’t even have time for sex but he never complained. Because he was always greedy and proud, looking up at the sky until he touches the clouds. 

Recently, he had one problem. Lee Minho. 

That crazy idiot wasn’t just living across the street, often ruining Chan’s piece and studies with his loud parties that started from the morning and sometimes never finished. 

That same Lee Minho did so much the previous night that Chan promised himself that his next revenge wouldn’t be so loud and obvious. He was going to show Minho who was the smarter one of them and would show him that fists not always fixed their problems. 

Minho could be a strong bastard, but he wasn’t even a quarter as smart as Chan was. And that was kind of helping Chan’s mind to relax while he was trying to wipe a red dick from the face of Junsu. Thank god that coloring spray was easy to get removed. Their walls tho, had to get painted again and Chan’s ego was hurting that he had to do all of that because of a fucking party. 

This is why he never agreed on having parties inside their precious house. Because people were animals. 

“Now i gotta live with the fact that these assholes will think that they are stronger than me. But you know what? I can get their respect. I did it once, two years ago. I might not be able to use my fists, but i’m hot, successful, smart, i can do everything.” Chan was boosting his own ego and since Hyunjin was stuck to him like a gum since yesterday, the younger just hugged him from behind and it kind of calmed him down for a second. 

“Don’t be so angry. Nobody is gonna laugh at us. At you… because everyone know how strong these assholes are. You can’t fight them all. But you tried and you were so sexy.” Hyunjin said and locked his hands in front of Chan’s abs, laughing sweetly. “Its okay, if we keep being sad and scared, they will think that they own us.”

“Oh really?” Jaebum spoke up and both Hyunjin and Chan looked back at him. The black haired dude was holding a rag, cleaning up the mess around the speakers and stereo, now looking mad at everyone. “You fucked these assholes and you are still scared from them. Its just over. They own us. We literally can’t do anything to look stronger than them now.”

Chan’s eyes narrowed at the older and for a second there, he wanted to really put Jaebum on his place but he had respect for him since he was older and had always helped Chan. Well, last night even he got scared. 

And to talk as if SAE were weak bitches was nonsense. They might really look like weak idiots the previous night, but Chan was sure that he was going to show Minho that it wasn’t really like that. Their previous peace was ruined because of Minho and he dared to harm Chan and his boys, crossing their most delicate line. 

So he thought that his cocks and fists were stronger than Chan? 

They could really fight back…. but Chan was sure his boys weren’t ready for that. They needed time to calm down and relax. 

And still, Jaebum didn’t have to talk like that, so Chan pulled away from the golden photo and turned around to talk to his friend. 

“Weren’t you scared? Because you literally stood and did nothing last night. You just barked several times and then stood behind while the others were getting hurt. When my pride was getting hurt.” Chan said and his voice raised up. “Do you know how hard it is to be a respected leader? Do you know how Minho made me look?”

“I do..” Jaebum said and bit his bottom lip.

“How?” Chan asked again, making an angry step closer to him.

“Weak. He made you look weak.” The other said and when Chan made a face ‘I told you’, Jaebum shook his head and approached him. “I was stunned too. I didn’t know that they would even try jumping on you. I mean, Minho was always….”

“Minho what? Minho fucking despise me. So lets make it clear…. i can get my face broken by these assholes as easy as everyone else can. You all are just too easy, letting these assholes to screw you, showing them that just because you bottom, they rule the game. Its not fucking like that, right?” Chan yelled in his anger and Hyunjin pouted, trying to hug him again but he was like crazy. “You will spread your legs only if you want it. Damn, if i have to prove a point, i can prove that one. You can tease these motherfuckers and then leave them with blue balls because you control the game. You. So what if they have nice bodies and big dicks? My dick is big too, do you bend down for me?”

“Baby, whats wrong with you today.” Hyunjin managed to wrap himself around him, but Jaebum was dangerously quiet and Chan was sure that this idiot listened to what he said. 

But Chan was done with being treated as weak, his boys also. They could really control the game, since Minho’s horny fuckers only needed to see a pretty boy and lose their shit, because their rude behavior wasn’t accepted so good from everyone. 

They were lucky to fuck guys like Hyunjin, Jisung, whoever. 

They weren’t weak, they were just stupid. And Chan hated stupid people, especially when it came to his pride and the fucking SAE house. 

He made a vow and he was about to keep it until they win the game and win that fucking Grandmaster party in the end of the year. And Lee Minho was just bad enough to encourage Chan in doing that. Winning against him and show him a middle finger at the finish line. 

“Just keep wiping these dicks from the paintings. Its freaking me out.” Chan hissed and caressed Hyunjin’s hands to show him affection, but got rid of him so he could help the others and clean. 

He missed to see when and why Jaebum left the house, but he trusted the guy. 

He probably really got shocked like Chan was because of what had happened. But Chan sometimes needed to have support as well, so he hoped that he delivered his advice good now that he was angry.

He hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels weird to post Woojin in the stories after what had happened on twitter, but we won't remove his name from the story, its written like years ago, so we decided to let it be...  
> Anyway, long time no see, we hope that people are still reading this XD  
> we have a new fic to post but this story is already finished so we have to just check the grammars and post xD  
> Lazy autors as usual!  
> Anyway, have fun and wait for the next chapter ^^


	6. Chapter 6

“My head hurts…” Minho hissed, having his eyes closed for a moment, having a big glass of coffee in his left hand and a pen in his right one, standing in the middle of a total chaos, noise and yellings , but he had never complained.

Damn, that morning was a disaster.

After they turned the electricity on last night with a lot of effort of their so called ‘smarter’ members, Minho saw what SAE managed to do and it was tragic.

The whole basement was under water, all the floors, carpets, whatever was left on the floor, everything was ruined, their technique, their speakers, chairs , tables, whatever they had, everything was done and who was guilty for that?

Bang Chan!

That little bitch had no idea what to do and how to act. He thought that he was smart, but he made his biggest mistake last night and if Minho wasn’t feeling so attached to him for some reason, he would definitely leave his dogs to rip him apart or do it himself. Yes, he had that anger in himself even when he woke up that morning and had his big glass of coffee rested on the kitchen table. Even if he had the chance to wake up fully and think, he had no time. And since that morning Minho made a decision- he would find out how that happened and punish those who let it happen.

The point was that this house was crowded all the time. There were people here and there and if some bitch from SAE managed to get in and do all of that damage, someone might have seen him, right? Except… if they didn’t have a person from the inside.

Minho fell asleep and woke up with the thought of that and he was still thinking about it even after a cigar with weed and a glass of coffee, that thought still bothered his mind and he couldn’t find any peace. Knowing that somewhere there was standing a traitor was making him nervous, angry, edgy and somehow his eyes couldn’t focus over the numbers down on his paper that he tried to put in order and find out how much that damage costs and what they had to do to fix all of that?

Instead of being focused, he kept following his brothers, every one of them looking angry and frustrated while cleaning the basement, throwing the useless already furniture and technique out on the back yard, looking busy and concentrated and what Minho did? Doubted his own because of some bitch and his stupid decision to teach him a lesson.

Well, the only one who learned last night was Chan and he taught how to stay back from them if he didn’t want to get hurt. Playing games around with KAO was always a big problem and Minho made sure to make a bigger mess there in that hell of a sluts`s house just to show them dominance. Yes, he was stronger, he always had been.

And still…. Was there a traitor between them?

“I still can’t believe that this happened…” he mumbled to his most trusted one Changbin, who was taking his right side and Woojin on his left, both of them trying to solve a problem that couldn’t be solved with what they had in their account. They simply didn’t have any money.

Yes, they stole what Chan collected from that party but it wasn’t enough to cover the damage and if they keep being that miserable, they would never get enough points, even more now when they got any from last night.

Fucking hell…

“My head is gonna explode. We need to gain some money. I want you to think… Think what we can do with less effort and bigger results. What people would like to see from us and pay for it? Fights? They've seen us fight before… then what? Swing our cocks outside the garden?”

“You are going insane, just chill for a moment” Woojin said and Minho was glad that someone stopped his obvious panic attack and the stupid way that he was expressing it. Damn, he was never a weak one but that whole thing pulled him out of his daze that nothing will ever go wrong and now he had to be more careful.

“You are letting the mean bitch have an effect on you.” Changbin said from his other side and pulled from his own weed, waving at the guys to hurry up before they make a mess out of their floor as well and the poor boys just groaned angrily but rushed to take out that old fucking couch. “Swing our cocks seem fine, but you see Minho, not all of us have big cocks.” He said quietly so he doesn’t hurt anyone near them and sighed dramatically.  “So in order to get points… and money… we should do something entertaining. Something that bitches would enjoy.”

“To enjoy yes… We fuck them all and get paid, huh? Like fucking hookers” Minho was indeed going insane. He could feel the anger and desperation running through his veins and he knew that the numbers written down on that fucking papers were the reason for it. Not Chan, not SAE, no nothing more but the fucking money and the thought that he couldn’t give his brothers what they deserved- to be called winner at the end of the year.

“Minho…” Woojin rested a hand on his knee to pull him back on the ground and Minho groaned, leaning back on the fucking couch and covered his face with his hands, trying his best to think. Damn, that anger was making a mess out of him and he grabbed the weed out of Changin`s fingers at the next moment and pulled hard from it to relax himself. “Changbin is right. Right now we need to be entertaining. What we did last night scared a lot of people and I know that whatever we do will be totally useless because these losers fear us and they won’t step any closer. So we need to show them that we are not that bad.”

“We are that bad. We are even badder.” Minho replied and Woojin sighed in frustration.

“We can be their worst nightmare, but let them think that it was just a moment. I suggest you to make a statement, to put up a speech at the college and explain why we acted like savages”

“Explain what?” Minho threw Woojin a glare. “That we got screwed up by a bunch of whores? No … fucking… way… brother” he refused the offer and just shook his head, keeping the cigar between his lips, pulling nervously from it and that noise that the boys were making right now started to annoy him so much that he was ready to kick an ass or two, but he would never hit one of his own for nothing. So he just wanted to get stoned and release himself from the build up tension. An ass would feel nice right now as well to get fucked, but he had no time to go out and search for one, he had no backup option because he was never leaving his doors open with the bitches that he screwed, just because he didn’t want complications. But right now he wished he did have at least one to pull him out of his worries. “Listen… We are sexy, right? Hot as fuck… everyone knows it, everyone sees it. But not many managed to touch us because we are busy with more important things, right? Like sport… sport and fucking fights and building up the connection between us as brothers… So,... I think that many people would like to have peace of us, even though they are indeed afraid of us.”

“Kisses.” Changbin said and clapped his hands, looking stoned and weirdly motivated. He turned towards his two friends and smirked, leaning closer as if he was going to tell a secret. “You know how people do these fucking events sometimes, giving hugs for donations, for the activity points as well, not asking for money but we will. We will get paid for kisses. And imagine this, we will be topless again, the boys will work out everyday, get more buff and sexy, we will make this whole thing in the university yard so everyone can see, we will make posters with abs and shit, then we will just go there and kiss bitches around for money and points.”

Minho was staring at him with his lidded eyes, having that weird look on and doubting thoughts, but after a moment there that idea didn’t seem so bad. 

Kisses for money? They really hit the bottom if they were going to act like hookers, but they needed the money. And Changbin was right… Everyone would like to have a piece of them even if he had to pay for it.

He was just about to put up the final speech when the doorbell rang and Jackson was the first one to responde. For some reason Minho followed his figure and kept himself silent for a moment, wondering who might be the one to bother them in a day like this? someone who didn’t know what happened to them? Was there someone left?

No he doubted it. And his inner voice kept telling him that whoever was standing outside that door would bring him more headache than he already had.

And he turned out to be right because in the second Jackson opened that door, his body posture completely changed, he looked ready for a fight and his first words got noticed by Minho who heard clearly the question ‘what are you doing here, bitch’ and the simple addition ‘wasn’t it enough for you last night that you came to search for more’.

Damn it, Minho`s senses sharpened dangerously and he kept listening, kept thinking… Was it Chan? To do what? Apologize? No way, his pride was way too big for that. 

Take his money back? He doubted it ever since he gave the money by himself to the hungry KAO dogs. Then what?

“Move, I wanna talk to Minho.”

“The boss is busy. He has no time for bitches like you” Jackson made a statement but Minho kept his senses sharp in his try to understand who that was since his brother was keeping the door just slightly open, not being welcoming at all, but that wasn’t BangChan for sure. Minho would smell him from miles. That was someone else and Minho knew that voice, but he was so bad in putting faces to voices that it was insane. So he stood up and moved closer to see who insisted so much to have a word with him.

“Jackson, that’s okay brother.” he said and the boy exhaled , obviously angry and moved away and just then Minho could see the interrupter. It was that bitch Jaebum, who was one of Chan`s closest and to be honest Minho got surprised to see him there instead of their lider. So what? Chan was hiding now? This fucking, little whore… Minho did nothing to him, he didn’t even hit him back when he tried to act like a man and punched him on the face. What was he afraid of? Fucking pussy.

Those thoughts angered the leader even more and when he stepped to the doorway and rested against the doorframe, his sharp glare locked at Jaebum`s face and he felt impatient.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“I wanna be private. Keep your fucking dogs back.” Jaebum started and threw a glare at Jackson, at everyone else who was around and looked back at Minho. “Don’t be a pussy now.”

Minho`s eyebrows jumped high and out of a sudden that bitch managed to cheer him up. He just called him a pussy when he could send him in coma with just one punch on the stupid face and he acted brave? Well, that was worth the wasted time for that conversation.

“Don’t be that brave, i saw you crying last night” he said with a smirk , but pulled back from the door and stepped back to free the way for Jaebum to get in and each one of the brothers stopped working, having their eyes on that view and for some reason Minho felt like he had to impress them again. To show them that their leader was the best and that they had to be proud of him. And he promised to do that! “Follow me to my room then”

Jaebum did, both of them walking through the house and just when they reached Minho’s room, the black haired guy closed the door behind his back and started his speech immediately, not wishing to lose any time. 

“I saw your damage, which is literally nothing compared to what you did. But its okay, i’m just here to remind you that what you did was just dumb. Yes, some of you scared some of us, you disrespected Chan even if he never did that to you but you see, this is how you two are very different.” Jaebum said, trying to act smart with the other while glaring bad at him.  “He doesn’t go low like you do. You probably know that all that you have is two strong fists and so what?”

“So i can kill you with them right now” Minho explained so he can understand better and rested himself against the wall, having no clue what that bitch wanted to do with that useless speech, but he was starting to lose his patience.

All he thought about was Chan and how fucking stupid he was to send that bitch instead of coming himself, instead of telling him in the face that what he did was stupid and reckless and that he had to do different, to hold back his anger and control his dogs and just be smarter. To tell him once again how much Minho disappointed him and act arrogant and fucking stupid again. But no, instead of that he send that bitch here, who had no idea what he was speaking and what he wanted to calm with that bullshit and all that Minho was noticing was how defined his collars were, now nicely shaped his body looked under the dim light of his room and how much that body could please him and take the stress away. If Chan dares to send that bitch to him to bark, then Minho wanted to send him back to Chan fucked up and hardly screwed.

“Be more specific. What do you want from me?”

“Stop talking to him.” Jaebum said easily, noticing the weird look that he was given, but he wasn’t stupid like everyone else in their house. He had principles. “Stop talking to all of us. You guys think that you rule the game just because you fucked few of us. Well, it doesn’t mean anything. You can only feel blessed to have sex with someone that good.” He literally copied Chan’s words from his outburst and made them real in this conversation. But somehow his words didn’t have the weight of Chan’s, because their leader was able to convince people in something while Jaebum…. he wasn’t sure what he just did.

“I can’t understand your point.” Minho replied, completely amused by what Jaebum just said. So they were blessed to fuck those whores who everyone else had? Was that a joke? “And I can't understand what you meant by telling me to stop talking to him. Who is him? Chan? That’s aint gonna happen… never. So cut the crap and just listen. You came into my home to speak of things that you don’t fucking understand. You want to tell me that I'm not strong enough just when I made you all look like fools and this is a desperate action of a coward. The same one who lied low last night when things went south. Why is he not here, huh? What am i gonna do with you? I want to speak to him, i want him to explain shit to me that i can’t fucking understand, with you…” he kept speaking while walking closer so slow, looking like a predator, having his hands on the both sides of his belt, undoing it, while stepping closer and closer, having his eyes screwed at the other. No, Minho didn’t need that bitch right now, but his body did and he pulled out the belt and smirked at the other with that devilish smile of his before that belt got wrapped around JaeBum`s neck and he pulled him against himself so hard that the other basically bumped in his body. “... with you I can only prove to myself how blessed I am. And you are gonna let me.”

“What the…” Jaebum hissed, trying to push him back immediately because this guy was freaking plague, but damn what the hell was he doing now? His body gave in faster than he would ever expect but his mind was rejecting Minho, so bad that he got stunned there, doing nothing to push him back. “Get off of me, asshole.”

“I will.” Minho replied and let that belt fall freely around Jaebum`s shoulders, while his hands got busy to explore him, starting of slowly by trailing along his sides, gripping so hard on his waist for a moment, right before he pulled him up in his strong arms and carried him to his desk to let him sit there. “Just tell me something, honestly… Where is Bang Chan right now? Your leader that fights for your protection. Why is he hiding from me? Sending you to do his job… I really want you to send him a message from me.” he said and keeping his gaze at Jaebum`s confused and disconcentrated one was helping him think, helping his body to get in the right mood and finally release the stress. After all bitches like this one were good for nothing more but that- to offer his body for someone to enjoy and feel blessed by it.

And he proved it right when he didn’t give Jaebum any chance to react or complain. He placed his hand against his mouth and pushed him so hard that he pressed firmly against the desk, hands trying to push him back, but Minho blocked them above his head with his other one, leaning down above his body to start his little game with kisses on his jaw, neck, collars, exploring him while the other thought he can fight him, but he wasn’t strong enough. And Minho knew that sooner or later he would give up fighting just like Jisung did and let him enjoy it.

“Tell him that he had to be on your place right now.” and with that some fire started in Minho and he felt himself burning from passion, his eyes closed and he didn’t care anymore, he didn’t care of what Jaebum wanted to say, if he wanted to complain, if he liked it or not. Minho cared about himself and what he wanted and right now, he wanted that bitch to get off his clothes and let him play for a bit.

He didn't give him any chance again when he pulled his both hands away and gripped on his hips instead, pulling him down from the desk and one move was needed to turn him around and press him against the desk again, pressing his body against his firmy, to let him feel his hardening cock against his longing ass while his hands moved to his front and started to undo his pants.

“Fuck, what the hell.” Jaebum’s whole body was tense so hard that he wanted to slap himself, hit that asshole and run. Every proper thought in his head was reminding him of how wrong that was, he was even imagining how Chan would sigh him out of his best friend list if he repeated the mistake that Jisung did, but damn that asshole Minho was so good. The fact that Jaebum was the only one of their frat house who wasn’t regularly having sex was probably why he was shaking now, instead of pushing away this fucker he was waiting to get fucked. No, that couldn’t be happening. 

“Do you remember what you should pass to Chan, beautiful?” Minho repeated closer to his ear, making the boy shake in his hands and that made him smirk. Damn, those bitches were so easy. It was always amusing how they all hated on him and his brothers, yelled, cursed on them, but they were turning into a shaking mess once their hands lay on them and this was the case now with this one. And that one was one of those who claimed to hate Minho and his boys in the guts, claimed to never let some of them lay a hand on him and even dared to yell at Woojin on that first party for trapping Seungmin, calling him with ugly names that obviously meant nothing.

In that moment Minho felt even stronger, pulling so hard on those pants, tugging them down on Jaebum`s knees and letting his right hand to land on his awaiting cock, gripping it lightly in his palm.

“You are shaking for me… And I feel so blessed to have you so damn impatient. You know what? I just realized…” he mumbled in his ear, pressing kisses every now and then just to keep him entertained while his other hand was dealing with his own pants and tugged them down as well to release his already hard cock, letting it caress on that poor boy`s nice butt. “... You are turning me on so bad.”

“Fuck… fuck…” Jaebum was cursing himself so hard. Was he crazy or something? How was that fucker turning him on? He had no idea, but his cock twitched when Minho’s cock touched him and he knew that there was no turning back now. He already let him have his way on him and that was such a fucking shame that he wanted to kill himself. And a part of him still wanted to believe that he was ruling the game, so what he did to save his pride was to push himself back against the other and give him an order. But was that really gonna make him stronger? “You are such a fucking asshole, Lee Minho, but can you just fuck me now?”

“Yes, baby, in fact I can” Minho replied and laughed at that request, but he didn’t want to disoney. If that bitch thought he was stronger like that while being a total slut, then Minho had no intention to prove him wrong.

Chan would never act that lame that was for sure. And Minho knew that if he had Chan pressed against that desk right now the other would gladly cut his dick off instead of playing on his rules. And that was such a bad turn on that it was insane.

But that bitch was there on Chan`s place and Minho pulled back a little to spit down on his own cock and get it in action, without any preparation, because the fucking arrogant whores deserve no mercy. In difference of Jisung, that one was trying to boss him around and Minho let him understand that he wasn’t ruling anything as long as Minho was the one to fuck and he proved that right when he pushed his cock all the way with one hard push and let the other cry in pain.

“Like that? Do you want it like that?”

“Oh fuck.” Jaebum hissed, feeling how everything inside him tensed when that fucking cock penetrated him and damn, now he understood what Jisung meant with his colorful explanations about his own experience with Minho. That guy was an amazing fucker, that was for sure and his rude actions were what made this fucking thing right now to actually happen. 

Jaebum gulped down what was left from his pride and just adjusted on the size of that cock because he had no other option given, because Minho started thrusting and Jaebum thought that he was about to die for a moment, but another deep thrust reached his prostate and hit it right, repeating and repeating with every thrust. Damn, Minho was so fucking deep in him that he felt how the pain was twisting into pleasure and his cock got so painfully hard, needing attention that Jaebum gave by his own hand that moved down and started stroking it along with Minho’s hard thrusts.

Minho hissed by the feeling, his body finally relaxed from the stress that last night`s event gave him and he was feeling relieved somehow. Now when he was able to put that energy into something that wouldn’t destroy people or things, he was giving his all to the action, thrusting so hard and fast that his head got dizzy, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about that boy as well when he rested a hand on the back of his neck and pushed him down to meet the desk, pressing him there so hard to make himself more comfortable to explore.

“Fuck, yes.” Jaebum got even more urgent, stroking himself desperately as if that was going to save his soul, but damn, he was just getting doomed. He knew that in the second when his knees got weak and his heart promised to burst. The pleasure was so bad that he stopped worrying about what was about to follow after this and just enjoyed that hand that pressed him firmly against the desk, he enjoyed that cock that slid so good in him now. And his eyes closed when he felt how the tension made him sweat like crazy. He was about to say something, but then a startled gasp let out of his lips and he came against his hand, stroking away his twitching cock while his mouth praised Minho for being the best fuck in his life while the other was still pounding him.

Minho was already panting, having his heart beating like crazy and hard, gripping hard on Jaebum to pull him up again. He pressed him back against himself and let his lips explore his neck and jaw, letting him come down from his high and enjoy him, to feel him deep inside himself and shake from pleasure. That bitch was about to speak later, to tell Chan of what he just did and how great he felt and he wanted to perform just perfect.

But he seeked for his own release and when he pulled out of the other, he felt his cock so painfully hard that it hurt, twitching and begging for attention and he was going to give it to it, right after he turn that bitch around and force him to kneel down and take it.

He did that when his hands gripped on Jaebum`s body and turned him around, his right hand pressed on the top of his head and pushed him down until he dropped on his knees and his other hand was already holding his leaking cock, massaging it to give him a bit of comfort while that bitch was preparing.

“Open your pretty mouth…” Minho told him, letting his thumb to caress it’s way to JaeBum`s lips and part them with it. “Take it deep and slow, be good for me.”

No, Jaebum had to run. Damn, he had to let him undone and give him a lesson. Go back to his house and tell his brothers that he got his fun, used Minho and left him hard. 

Instead of that, he parted his lips and attacked that cock like a bitch, taking it so deep that he heard Minho groan and damn it, that sounded so hot that he started bobbing his head, feeling impatient to feel that freaking cum in his mouth.

“Damn it, baby…” Minho gripped hard on his hair, remembering Changbin`s stories of another bitch of SAE and his perfect blow job, but they were all the same. Skillful on the sex and all the foreplay and sucked at everything else. At being normal the most because they thought so highly of themselves that it was crazy.

But watching Jaebum from above proved that wrong, right now Minho was ruling it, he was the one to push his cock in that mouth and the other was taking everything like a good slut, making him feel good, but not satisfied enough because he was simply not enough.

“I wanna fill your slutty mouth, do bad…”

Jaebum was expecting it, licking his cock, humiliating himself in such a damned way but damn, he had to go back and just tell Chan that it was impossible to not fuck with Lee Minho when he wanted it. He could protest against that very obvious fact, but Jaebum would gladly send him to try his luck with this fucker here. 

A very hard grip of his hair pulled him out of his thoughts and he almost choked when that bastard’s cum hit the back of his throat and he fucked his mouth, making it even worse for Jaebum. 

But damn, the sound of these groans, so wasted and hot, made him feel like he just won from the lottery more than ashamed of him. He just made this very sexy young man to come with his amazing sucking skills. 

Damn, the whole SAE house would hate him for this bullshit, but he kind of liked it how Minho was still fucking his mouth until he was done. 

“Good boy…” Minho said still breathless and caressed on his cheek while pulling his cock out of that mouth, feeling the loss of it’s warmth right in the second, but he put it back in his pants and kept staring down at Jaebum, kept caressing on his skin, kept thinking. Thinking of why the hell that bitch came to their house if not for this. He was good for nothing else but to suck cocks like a pro. “Good talk, yeah? I got your point, but I refuse to accept the offer. I won’t stop talking to your boss and he can’t avoid me forever as well. I won’t stop fighting and you won’t stop be fucking sluts. We will be rivals and your visit here was completely useless if we don’t count the good orgasms. So if you are done with playing tough you can leave. And don’t forget to send Chan my message.”

Jaebum wanted to really cut that asshole’s head now that the pleasure was gone. He could feel how the shame was going back in him and he started to pull himself together, embarrassing himself more when he started searching for something to clean up his fucking cum, finding a box of tissues and just wiped his hand, tucked himself back on and started walking to the door, feeling how his ears were burning in shame and he had no idea what to say. 

Minho was fucking right, he did nothing to keep the pride of the SAE house now but just pleased his unfucked ass like a bitch. 

Even Hyunjin did better because he was so hot that he made his asshole come for seconds. What did Jaebum do though? He pleased himself. 

“You won’t have him like that.” He reminded Minho when he was at the doorway, glaring so hard at Minho that it was crazy that he fucked with him a moment ago. But this asshole was getting powerful and Jaebum had no idea how to stop him. “You seek for attention, don’t you? Every fucker is lame like you, no matter who he is. Under all these layers of being a tough bastard you just wanna be acknowledged. Fucking asshole.”

“I bet i already am for you, right?” Minho replied in the same arrogant way and his smirk spread all over his lips, while silently sending Jaebum back home. “And about Chan… are you sure about that? That i won’t have him like that? I think that I just have to wait for his turn to come, and I will pass you all if I have to reach him.”

Jaebum shook his head and left that damned room, witnessing the most fucked up views in his life. There was a flashlight at his face, some fucker just took a photo of him and there were at least 30 people in that corridor who acted like savages, shouting Minho’s name as if he was a God, giving Jaebum such nasty looks that he wanted to die.

His heart skipped a million beats and he was sure that he couldn’t hide how shocked he was right now, because his shame was too big for him to think of anything else. 

He fucked up badly. He was going to get all the anger in the world now, but he just made a great sacrifice. 

That sex opened his eyes about that small sexual change in Lee Minho. Since when that asshole was that motivated to use his dick instead of his fists and since when he wanted to nail Chan of all people?

He had no idea what went wrong with this asshole but he was sure that he was going to pass one two of his messages to Chan, just because he was sure that his friend was going to freak out while hearing how Minho wanted to fuck them all to reach him. 

No. No way in hell.

***************

What… the fuck?

Chan was asking himself that while his eyes were locked at Jaebum, at his guilty expression, at his eyes that glimmered with nothing but after sex emotions that probably still lingered on his skin. It was crazy, because everyone in that house was freaking insane. Over a week, half of them got fucked by assholes who bragged about it and made them look lame and fucked up. Why? Because they got tricked? Because they liked sex or because they liked to submit to someone? How fucked up were those assholes? What more did they need?

Chan had no idea why he was so pissed, but he just wanted to kill himself. 

He had no idea how to protect the pride of his boys if all they wanted to do was fuck with the KAO boys. It was forbidden, it was their rule, that rule existed for a reason. Just because Sigma Alpha Epsilon had pride and the Kappa Alpha Order were just bunch of dumb shits who knew nothing but how to get high and cause troubles.

Once again Minho proved to Chan that he was an idiot and once again Chan was shocked to hear the news. 

Jaebum got bent over a desk. What? Jaebum got Minho’s dick shoved deep inside and fucked him raw. What? Jaebum fell on his knees and sucked him deep. What the fuck? Jaebum gulped down Minho’s cum and his pride. 

Chan wasn’t even angry. He was in pure shock, staring at his worried friend. 

What got Chan in that state was what Jaebum said. Minho’s freaking words. 

_ ‘Tell him that he had to be on your place now.’  _

Chan’s fists clenched and he finally processed that bullshit well enough to be able to respond. 

What… the fuck?

“So Minho fucked you…” he said, releasing a startled mocking laughter. “....and told you that he basically wanna fuck me? Me? Is he okay?” He yelled at the end and Jaebum’s eyes widened. 

“Can you stop yelling? I am as frustrated as you are.” 

“Oh sure you are, you got dicked good by the same fucker who’s gonna do what? What did he say….fuck everyone? he is waiting for my turn? God, this fucker is stepping on my nerves.” Chan got really angry all of a sudden, betrayed by his naive feelings that still made him believe that Minho could stay away from him and silently ignore him, just because they couldn’t stand each other since forever and Minho was clearly good for nothing. He even left Chan on his own with these love poems and fucked his most trusted friends on top of that, and in the end he was aiming for him?

For him?

“Because of you… now Minho thinks I am an easy bitch. Do I look like a freaking bottom to you?” Chan asked and his lips pressed in a tin line. God, to be disrespected like that by Minho was making him so pissed that he had no idea how he still held himself back from going into that damned house just to break that magic stick of Minho. 

“You have the vibe sometimes… I mean, not exactly to be called bottom like Hyunjin, or me… Jisung doesn’t have the vibe but Minho still fucked him.” Jaebum responded and Chan’s whole body shivered.

He got nervous. Why the fuck Jaebum told him that now?

“Jaebum, you realize that I'm a virgin in the ass unlike everyone else in that house, right?” Chan said, back to yelling at his friend for the bullshits that he was saying. “I just have class and I'm smart, does that make me weak and vulnerable? Damn, I've never bent down for anyone and I will never do it.”

“Okay… why are you so pissed?”

“Because Minho is talking behind my back now.” Chan replied and sat down on his bed, pulling his shirt over his head. 

“He was with me, he told me, it's not a …. rumor or something.” The other tried to excuse Minho and Chan shot him a glare.

“Dare to protect that asshole one more time and I'm sending you to his house.” He said and pointed at Jaebum, undoing his pants so he could just undress and take a nap. That day was tiring, he was studying all the time because of Minho, tried to collect his mind, locked himself in the study room and then what? 

He went down for dinner and Jaebum confessed to him that Minho fucked him.

What the fuck seriously? Since when Minho wanted to fuck everything that moves and since when he wanted to fuck Chan too? That was insane and he felt so bothered by that story that he wanted to kill Minho. 

What a bastard, thinking so high of himself. As if Chan was going to fall low and let him call him a bitch. Minho didn’t even deserve to have Chan’s eyes on him, not to mention to have sex with him. What for? To be called a bitch?

“Get out, I wanna sleep.” Chan said and just slid under his blankets, watched by Jaebum.

“Its… its 8?”

“I don’t care. I’m angry and I need sleep. I have a presentation on Monday and i have to wake up early. I won’t waste my time thinking or talking about Lee Minho.” Chan said firmly and glared at his friend who looked even more guilty. But he deserved to suffer for what he did. “And you, traitor, can stop baring your ass for the enemy and think about winning. We don’t need to mess with Minho and his dogs. We need to ignore them. They wanna shove us away from their way to the Grandmaster party and you all are being weak. I need support, I need you. I don’t wanna be called with lame names... I don’t wanna be wanted from him. So no, don’t worry. I won’t fuck with Minho. Because i actually have pride and he doesn’t know how to treat me.”

“He really doesn’t. You have no idea how rude he is….” Jaebum said and in the second when he started talking about the sex, Chan picked a pillow and threw it at him.

“I don’t care, Jaebum. You are an idiot. You fucked with him when you are even sober. Just leave me alone, please. This action of yours puts shame on us and I gotta deal with it. We don’t wanna be called bitches. I won’t let it happen.” Chan said and pulled the blanket over himself. 

He was acting stubborn, but that was his way of surviving. By showing people that he was strong, independant. 

That he was having enough sex to be able to resist one sexy asshole. 

Lee Minho could only wish he can fuck with Chan. That fucking idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! <3 hope that you will enjoy bitch Minho again XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update ! Happy new year first and lets hope there are still people who read this fic xDDDD  
> Extra long update in the name of that, lol <3

Chan made sure to not meet Lee Minho by any cost on sunday. He didn’t even walk out to feel the sun against his pale skin. He was stubborn and studied alone all day, letting only Jisung to come and give him food, Hyunjin’s cuddles when the boy couldn’t live without him for more than 3 hours and it was all good….

It was all good until Monday finally came and the news were flying fast. 

The Kappa Alpha Order wanted to make an event in the university’s yard, event called - Pay out -Make out. 

Basically what Hyunjin told Chan was that these assholes were trying to use their charm again, probably to show a good side of themselves to the people that they scared with that animalistic attack on Friday. So that was a clever move, Hyunjin said that the posters looked nice, showing few brothers with good abs and sexy faces, alluring the people to go there on Monday and basically kiss the shit out of them all. 

But to get paid for kisses, was Minho that desperate?

Chan wasted an hour of his busy life to think about the damage that they did on the KAO house if they needed money that desperately. Yes, Chan and his brothers paid a lot as well, but basically nobody cared, because until sunday night, they finished with all the work and the house was shiny and comfortable once again. 

But maybe the money that Chan threw at the KAO dogs in his anger weren’t enough to cover the damages of the floated basement and the furniture that died. And Chan would never believe but for the first time in his life…. he felt guilty. 

He was still convinced that he did owe Minho nothing because he was an asshole who disrespected Chan, but something was still bothering Chan’s head Sunday night and he couldn’t fall asleep for a long time…. 

And as if he was waiting for something to happen, Chan met him again. 

Minho woke him up with a kiss on his neck, his warm body pressed against Chan, one hand blocking his mouth so he doesn’t speak up and the other was going down to touch his cock, crossing Chan’s abs with a feather like touch, finding out quickly that the poor needy boy was half hard by now, suppressing a moan when Minho’s hand pressed against his cock. 

Everything was happening too fast. Minho’s hand released his mouth and Chan moaned, but he quickly kissed him to shut him up, spreading warmness across Chan’s body so fast that he felt how his back curved and he needed more of what the other was giving him. 

What was going on again? Why was Lee Minho in his room, pressed firmly against him with a hand that rubbed him to full hardness. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Why was he so powerful that night? 

“W-wait” Chan stuttered and tried to avoid the next kiss and look at him but it was so damn hard when his room was dark and he couldn’t see anything. He tried touching the other, discovering that Minho was butt naked this time and that freaked him out almost instantly. “You… why are you here? Why are you naked?”

“Didn’t he sent you the message BangChan? I want you so bad.” Minho replied and his lips found Chan`s again, exploring his warm mouth with his tongue for a moment before he pulled back to speak again, his body grinding against Chan`s again, making him shiver by the friction. “You… nobody else but you…”

“I thought that you… uh, hate me.” The other tried to speak up his mind until he could still do that, but Minho’s hand left his cock and he got straddled by the other’s body, his eyes rolling at the back of his head by the sensation. “Fuck. We… we need to talk.” He tried to stop this, feeling his heart beating so fast that he could barely catch his breath…

What was going on again?

“We have time to talk Channy, feel me now. I came for you.”

He started shaking his head, a part of him still wondering how he ended up in this position, with this fucker, with his hard cock grinding against Chan’s leaking one, letting him feel the size. But he didn’t have enough, he had no idea why, but this wasn’t enough. 

Chan’s hand tried to touch him, reaching nothing. He frowned and tried to kiss him, but Minho’s lips were gone. What was happening now? 

He felt how his breath hitched and his eyes snapped open, blinded by a bright light, coming from somewhere. And the first seconds that he spend there, looking at that light, made Chan even more disoriented. 

Where was he even? Where did Minho go?

“You are freaking me out.” He heard someone, but his mind was still very fucked up by that obvious imagination that he experienced a moment ago. 

Was that a dream again? He never had such dreams in his perfect life, but look at him now, sweating and panting, touching himself because the need to be touched was freaking him out. 

“Next time i will take advantage, you know? I should have sucked you off while you sleep.”

“I’m okay.” Chan said, bringing his hands to his face to shake away the sleep. 

He was obviously in his room and Hyunjin was trying to wake him up, pulling his covers to reveal the embarrassing truth that his friend and leader was leaking hard because of a dream. Damn, if Hyunjin knew what kind of dreams he had he was going to die. 

He heard a quiet whistle and he was sure that Hyunjin wasn’t going to throw a dirty comment at him, but he still brought one hand down to cover his cock. 

“Leave please. I’m gonna come down in 5.”

“That will take more than 5 minutes.” Hyunjin commented with a giggle, but Chan heard his footsteps. “We are getting ready for university. Are you sure that you wanna waste money on the Alpha dogs? Because you know, i can freak out a loser or two without falling in their trap. I can make them hard, but Jisung is still protesting.”

“Nobody is forced.” Chan didn’t wanna have that conversation when he wanted to simply jerk off and get off that tension, but Hyunijn kept talking shit about that KAO event that Chan convinced them to go. 

Why? To kiss these assholes and make them think that they were dying for them? No.

More likely to put shame on them, paying them like they were just stupid bitches. Yes, that wasn’t smart too, but Chan’s guilty heart didn’t come up with a smarter idea. 

“Please go, i need to fucking jerk off, Hyunjin.” He hissed at the other and heard his ‘Whatever’, before Hyunjin left with a loud shut of his door. 

And Chan released a deep breath, biting his lips when he used his hand to take away the tension and stuck it under his boxers. 

He had to stop sleeping if this dream was going to repeat one more time.

***

“You are so sexy.” he said, while his lips pressed against Minho`s for another time, letting his tongue to explore his mouth completely uninvited, letting his hands to cross Minho`s shoulders and slid down to lock fingers with his like they were god damned couple, making out under the moonlight.

If Minho didn’t get a solid payment for that he would probably go crazy and kick that fucker on the face, but he had to behave.

Yes,unlikely of how he felt he had to act sweetly and just put up his best charm, if he even had any. That day started off really good, they didn’t even prepare the tables and the boxes for the money when they already had a line waiting for them to start and even if Minho was skeptical for this at first, seeing so many people to stand there and wait to get a peace of them gave him hope that this event was priceless and once again he owed so much to Changbin that it was insane.

Changbin might be a bully and might loved the fights more than everything, but he was so smart. He had always been Minho`s right hand, the one who was giving him not only strength to keep fighting, but giving him the best ideas and Minho kept telling him that he was the best one of them all. No, Minho was never ashamed to admit that someone was better than him and he had never missed to remind Changbin that he was done without him.

Like now. They would be done if Changbin didn’t come with that crazy idea that turned into a golden duck for less than an hour.

The boys looked tired already when Minho last looked at them. Taking turns seemed to not be enough and his boys looked completely used, lips swollen, eyes tired. They looked like having the greatest hangover, but they didn't even drink last night. Instead they prepared for what was coming.

Minho couldn’t even remember how many guys and girls he kissed already, even Rose came to him to explore his mouth, even tho she acted stubborn and angry at him for way too long.

The box before him was full already and as much as he could see the other boys had the same success, no one getting neglected even for a second, always getting busy on the lines no matter who was there behind the table. All the KAO boys were handsome and sexy enough to have fans and some were even passing by twice if they like the kiss way too much.

Like this one here that came for third time by now, jumping on Minho like he was precious and his, but paying good for a simple minute of kissing him. Fool… he just had to pass him by on a party while he was horny and he would get it all for free, but if he wanted to pay, then… Minho didn’t even mind.

“Time is up baby boy” Minho told the boy and that pout that the other had right now was so damn cute that Minho wanted to laugh at it. “Don’t be sad, you can line up again.”

“I’m out of money…” the boy replied and Minho probably had to feel bad about the boy, but he just shrugged.

“Then move so another can come. Someone with money.” he replied and that well known devilish smirk place on his lips, while the boy acted offended and just turned around to leave.

Great.. Minho hated stalkers and he was making sure to chase them all away on the most fucked up and humiliating way that was possible for the moment. He simply didn’t like to be chased by stupid fucks who had no idea how to even speak to him and get him interested.

When that boy moved aways, Minho had the chance to see the line before himself that was getting bigger with every passing moment. Damn, there were around hundred people probably and Minho couldn’t imagine to kiss them all. No.. fucking… way.

“I need a change.” he said out loud to alarm the resting boys to choose one between them who would come to replace him, but since they took their time by passing a weed cigarette and smoke, Minho had time to explore the crowd. 

Some blonde boy was already before him, smiling so brightly at him that Minho wanted to puke. No, he had enough.

And just when he was about to go crazy and yell at his brothers for being slow, he saw him…

The frown on his face was in such contrast with the grins on every other face, that glare forced on him was enough to give him a shiver and Minho kept staring at him and wonder- why was he even here, lining up on his line, like he was dying to step closer and simply pay him for a kiss.

Damn, Minho would never believe that he would see BangChan standing there, but he looked comfortable on the line, ready to wait for his turn no matter when it was about to come and the thought that Chan was ready to wait for so long to simply kiss him made him excited, impatient.

“Guys.,..” he said out loud for everyone to hear and the people on the line focused on him and stopped talking. “You know the rules… Leaders go first. Come closer BangChan.”

Some of the waiting people were looking unpleasant by that request, but Chan was already making his way out of the line, walking like a king with his unbothered expression, throwing them looks when their comments were too loud and then he stood in front of Minho, ready to do the grand bullshit that half of his house agreed to do.

Chan looked on left, seeing that Hyunjin was already making out with some loser, he could even see his tongue playing tricks with that fucker and he hoped that the KAO dog would be hard by the end of that minute.

A whole minute. 

Chan looked back at Minho and raised an eyebrow. 

“Sorry, i’m wondering how much you cost right now.” He made a really bad comment, but he and Minho weren’t in good terms so he didn’t care.

But Minho wasn’t an ordinary guy who would get offended by a sharp comment like that, especially when it came from this one and he simply smirked at him.

“Probably a lot if you are here today. I’m flattered, baby boy.”

“Don’t get the wrong idea.” Chan replied in the same indifferent way, trying to be composed and calm, even if he was getting angry just by looking at Minho. How was he that good in making out with hundred people and still keep his cool? That was the fucking Minho, he had to be crazy by now and yell around. Chan’s eyes crossed his face too quickly, because he didn’t want to be caught in staring, he couldn’t miss the fancy detail that Minho wore no shirt and everything that he got was exposed down to the pants that were loosened around his hip bones, exposing the brand of his boxers teasingly. Fuck that fucker. 

Chan looked up again and smiled mockingly. “I just felt sorry for you.”

“Can you just kiss him already?” that blonde dude behind Chan wasn’t so friendly anymore and he turned his head back to shoot him a glare. 

“Raise your voice at me and you won’t even be on this line.” Chan said and the guy made a face, obviously displeased by the ranting that he got. 

“Chill, pretty” Minho reached out to turn Chan`s face against himself again by the chin and met him with his nasty smirk when their looks met. Damn, to see Chan so furious because of some fucker who was dying to be on his place right now was satisfying. “Sorry or not, you still have to get a praise. Buy me and i’m all yours.”

“Are you such a bitch with everyone?” Chan asked, still agitated for some reason. He studied Minho’s face one more time and still couldn’t figure out since when this fucker became so sexual and so interested in screwing everything that come across his face. But he shook these stupid thoughts from his head and pulled his wallet out, pulling out a big note, slamming it in that box and didn’t lose more time. He put one hand on the back of Minho’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, crushing his own against these …. ridiculously soft lips. 

Chan barely held back a surprised gasp when he kissed Minho, his lips parting so quickly that he felt freaked out by his own weird respond. Three seconds barely passed and Chan’s tongue was already making its way in the other’s mouth and he could feel how fast his body was responding to that kiss and this table that separated them was kind of irritating. 

Minho was already having his hands on Chan`s cheeks when he let the blonde to explore his mouth however he liked it, feeling the urgent need to feel those lips all over himself for some god damned reason.

Minho wasn’t from those who liked the foreplay, who liked to take it slow and just explore someone. He was always getting fast to the main point, finishing himself and his partner off way too fast, just for the bliss of the orgasm and leaving afterwards.

For some reason he needed time with Chan, but he had any. The clock was ticking and he knew that if they don’t separate soon the crowd would go crazy and rip Chan on halfs just because he was taking more time than he paid for it.

But damn, Minho put his whole passion in that kiss, he found himself sucking on Chan`s full bottom lip in one moment, biting on it in the next. His tongue was caressing Chan`s one slowly and teasingly, playing with him like he was waiting for Chan to go insane and ask for more.

That would never happen tho and that was what made Minho feel so excited about the little moment that they had.

“Damn it, BangChan, you taste so good.” he mumbled when his lips separated from Chan`s and he simply rested his forehead against his, caressing on the soft skin on his cheek, down to his jaw. “You are just a nice kisser, baby.”

Chan was feeling weirdly affected, wondering how could his dreams be this close to reality, because he was remembering his heated up kisses with Minho and to think about that when he was literally making out with him was very fucked up.

He took a breath and ignored everyone on the line, pulling out another note without telling Minho anything and in the moment when his hand blindly reached the box, he tilted his head to place a short starting kiss against Minho’s lips and no matter how strong he was, something slipped through his lips and he wanted to kill himself. 

“Take a break.” He mumbled, shutting whatever reply Minho was going to have when he pressed his lips firmly against his fluffy ones, feeling how his knees got weak for a moment there. 

Bad. Very bad.

It was indeed bad when Minho actually felt a shiver to cross his spine and Chan`s request seemed so dirty in his head that he took it deep in his mind, letting it fuck up his senses and turn him into a complete mess.

He grabbed harder on him, but his body couldn’t get any closer, that table was separating them and it was making him feel angry in a matter of seconds so his next move probably freaked out everyone on the line, because before even he can realize what he was doing, the guys on the line gasped in annoy and amaze in the same fucking time and Minho focused on them for a simple moment, trying to hear a connect from some of them and realize if he was being lame or just cool.

“What is he doing?” he heard that by one of his own, but he was already pushing on the table to the side so hard that it bumped against the one beside him and now when Chan`s way was free, the boy stepped closer and their bodies connected. The friction made Minho`s heart to start racing and he didn’t think twice when he pressed his right hand down on Chan`s ass and pulled him up, while his other was still caressing his cheek on the short way to the table where he pressed Chan to sit.

“You are freaking me out…”

The blonde was staring at him with a mix of shock and frustration, slowly, very slowly realizing that Minho just flipped him over a table and no matter what strong effect that had on him, Chan felt like all these hundred eyes were on him and he was just being stupid. 

“You are freaking me out too,” He said, listening to the chaos that the annoying Changbin was trying to tame now, yelling at the idiots who wanted to have a piece of Minho to wait because he needed a break.

What break? To make out with the fancy leader of SAE, the smartest one from the university who was winning all kinds of science competitions, also the same fancy leader was pressed against some table like a bitch, pulling Minho for another kiss. 

What the fuck? 

Chan wanted to bump his head somewhere when he kissed Minho shortly and got even angrier,pulling away from the kiss to protest. 

“Why are you so lame? You have no idea what i meant when i said that.”

“And what you meant? That you are actually disgusted from me? We both know that this is not the case” Minho replied confidently, ignoring everyone around them when his both hands landed on Chan`s tight hips and gripped on the hard enough to bring his body closer to his own until their fronts met. “Bangchan, don’t fight it. You still have seconds left, don’t waste them in bullshit.”

Chan reminded himself that he could never come up together with Minho if they were holding a conversation so he frowned at him and pulled his face closer to kiss him instead, because this wasn’t something that was happening just because that fucker said so. And no matter that he was the straddled one in this case was ringing a bell in Chan’s head, reminding him of his stupid conversation with Jaebum who delivered a message from Minho and he was just exploring Minho’s tongue with his own when that thought crossed his mind and he stopped again, panting for some reason. 

Well the reason was getting obvious in his pants and Chan’s lips parted to speak, but he released a startled moan and the shame came down on him with full power.

What…. the fuck?

Minho let his eyes to cross Chan`s face for a moment and he found him so erotic that his everything flipped when his hands shifted, moving to the back to rest on Chan`s nice shaped butt and explore it.

“You are so sexy when you moan for me…”

“Fuck, fuck.” Chan quickly recovered, realising how bad he fucked up and he didn’t want that fucker to notice his boner, but did he? It was surprising that Chan held it through three make out sessions with these dreams that he had recently, but he had to stand his ground.

There was no way that he would be the ordinary bitch in Minho’s list that he planned to scratch and laugh at after that. 

He shivered because of his mixed feelings and his hands moved to Minho’s naked chest, pushing him back so he could look at his eyes and finally come to the ground.

What the fuck was he doing? 

“When i told you to … rest. I meant rest.” He said, trying to compose that burning passion and his horniness that was very noticeable in his voice as he spoke now. “But you aim to get what you want. Minho, are you crazy?”

“Why would i be? What makes me so crazy?” Minho asked instead, having no idea why the voices behind him started to annoy him that much even when he tried to ignore them badly. “That i prefer to have you for a bit more instead to rest? That makes me smart, not crazy, baby boy. Don’t mislead yourself Channy, i still can’t stand your fucking character and i will remind you how stupid and cliche actually you are, but i can’t deny the fact that you turn me on so bad. Look down and see by yourself.”

These words were very comforting. Chan felt relaxed to hear that Minho’s only motive to flip him over that table was because he was attractive. That was a nice boost to his ego, so he really looked down and the sight of that grown bulge under these layers of clothes made his own body tense. His eyes lidded and for a moment there Chan forgot what shame is as well and his right hand moved down to feel that bulge. It seemed bigger than what he dreamed. 

Fuck Lee Minho and his big dick. 

“Fuck, this is…” he had to shut up, but the bullshit slipped through his lips like he loved to do in bad moments like that. “... so big.”

Minho chuckled at that, damn he felt so good to hear Chan speak like that.

He leaned in and let his nose brush over the jaw line of Chan`s sweet face, until his lips followed and left a slow, feather like kiss on his earlobe, then down on his neck.

“Damn it, Channy, you are so shameless, jerking me off in front of so many people… I love it.”

And of course if he kept his mouth shut, he might get more, but when that bullshit reached Chan’s dusty brain he felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. Definitely affected by the dick that he was feeling with his palm, definitely turned on by these kisses, but that didn’t stop him to push back Minho and live with the shame that he acted like an idiot in front of so many people. 

Was that too bad? Was Minho going to think that he had a free way to him now? No fucking way.

“You have very high expectations of me.” Chan said and pulled his hand back, pushing him back again. “Move, your boyfriends are waiting.”

“Are they? I thought you don’t care about them when you did your best to keep me busy” Minho kept his cool even tho Chan`s rejection felt a bit harsh on him. But that was Chan and he was stubborn, believing in his principles, not letting himself actually enjoy things or people just because he believed it was bad or someone said so. His friends got nailed pretty nicely and they enjoyed him, while Chan was keeping his pride up and what for? To jerk off like a fool just because he didn’t want to let Minho do that instead.

Stupid…

But Minho believed that he will understand his mistake sooner or later, maybe after another one from SAE tells him a story of how great it was to be handled by Minho.

Minho stepped back anyway and kept his smirk on, exposing his hard cock to everyone to see and hearing the surprised gasps around himself made him even more motivated to brag around with what he had, even tho his eyes had never left Chan`s face.

“Acting stupid won’t give you what you need, Channy. Eventually you will come to me and i will be waiting.” he said at last and decided to finally give himself the needed break when he turned around, ignored everyone else just because he wasn’t interested in anyone and passed Chan by, leaving him to hang on that table and feel the loss. “Time for switch. Your turn Jackson.”

The said boy was so hyped by what happened, smacking Minho’s shoulder like he was a winner and sneaked behind Chan, who still needed a moment to pick up his pride and leave this damned place. 

“Are you gonna pay some more, boss? I can kiss good too.” The guy threw a lame joke, probably not even joking about the kiss since that was what they were all here for, but of course Chan didn’t respond to that bullshit and just slid down from the table, dying in shame when he faced Jackson and behind him Changbin, with an obvious boner in his jeans. 

“Damn…” Jackson was about to say some other bullshit and his hand was about to reach Chan, but Changbin grabbed his wrist and yanked him back, pointing at his face. 

“Go kiss these mad losers.” Changbin ordered and Jackson didn’t complain, waving at the crowd to calm them down. 

  
For some reason Chan’s eyes couldn’t find Minho anywhere and in his opinion he just lost a fight again, but then another bullshit happened when Changbin’s hand landed on his shoulder and he rolled his eyes on him, staring at him like he was crazy. 

“Sorry about last time.”

“What” Chan mumbled, frowning even more when Changbin threw him a mocking smile. 

“We never fight this much, someone has to be smart and cut the bullshit before we kill all of you. It will be a shame to make your barbies cry again.” Changbin said and Chan had no idea what was wrong with that fucker, but he pushed his paw away from himself and folded his arms. 

“What do you want?”

“To invite you to a party. We can surely buy a lot of stuff now and we need to apologize to your weak bastards. So a party sounds fun, right boss?” Changbin was a sneaky shit, but he was usually too dumb to create some plans. Minho would also not bring his pride down to say something this dumb, so Chan was still lost. 

He made a step back and shook his head. “No way. You all think that you can mess around with my boys and me, and this is making me angry. Just do as you always do. Don’t look at us.” He said and turned around, walking through the other lines of idiots who were ready to give their last money too just because they were too stuck up to hook up with any of these assholes. 

But Changbin was staring at his back for a moment, waiting for Chan to disappear before he found Minho at the back side of the yard, smoking weed and looking good. 

And he approached him with a sly smile and hands rubbing one another as if he had a grand plan. 

“So you wanna screw the golden fish, huh brother?” he asked since it was just the two of them and until now, Changbin had never believed that he was about to see those two to make out so intensely. There had to be a hidden motive behind that.

Minho looked distracted when he turned around a stared at his friend. That weed was calming his boner down and in this moment he indeed need to rest, not from kissing around some assholes, but from thinking of that make out that just surprised him badly.

Chan, being that furious to have him? Rubbing his dick at public? Well that was new.

“I will screw him sooner or later. Just watch me.”

“I nearly got a boner as well while i was handling the situation there.” Changbin replied and punched his shoulder playfully. He had no idea why that fucked up make out of the two leaders amused him so much but he knew that Minho wasn’t going to stand his jokes if he kept going. So he smirked and told him about his plan. “You are very bad at communicating with him, so let me be sly. I asked him to come to a party. Like a reunion, because i thought that you want to… you know, screw him. Which is kind of making me wonder why you even want that stubborn bitch”

“Listen, friend, i appreciate your concern, but i’m a big boy, yeah? I can handle this situation. And you should know one thing from your leader- as bad as you treat them, as bad they want you. I don’t need to flirt around with him or invite him on a party, i don’t need a reunion when he is gonna run to me when he is ready to gulp his pride and admit that i am what he wants.” Minho started to lecture him, but maybe the weed spoke instead of him. No, he wasn’t explaining how he would nail Chan badly, he was just simply putting a speech on to his friend to hear. “And i want him because.... he is hard and stubborn and i because i love challenges.”

Changbin smiled fondly. Those two seriously hated each other for two long years and during all that time Minho didn’t express any sexual attraction while now he was killing his boner with a weed cigar.

His friend admired that about him. He wasn’t giving up on anything. If his hormones kicked in and he wanted to screw the annoying brat, then Changbin was going to stand behind him and motivate him to keep trying. Minho was the strongest brother, the hottest one also, but he was as bad as Changbin was when it came to foreplay and it never really backfired. 

Minho was going to screw the SAE leader and then they would win once and for all, call themselves the best. 

“Brother, he is more than a challenge.” Changbin reminded him, having these two years as good example of how much Minho was protecting Chan even if he didn’t know about it.

Like when some loser on their second year was openly talking how he wanna wait for Chan to walk out the university and break his face because he kind of humiliated him carelessly in the cafeteria, and then Minho broke the guys’s face silently, commenting that he just pissed him off earlier, or how recently on that party when their brothers were about to kill Chan, Minho stopped them again.

Changbin knew that his friend was having a tiny protective habit over Chan and that was making him special. Just because of that Changbin was keeping his eyes on the bitch when his friend wasn’t around. 

He didn’t wait for Minho to get angry and tell him that he’s stupid and just turned on his heels, deciding to drop the topic since they never spoke about sentimental shit for more than a second. If Minho wanted to fuck with Chan, then he would fuck with him because he was the best. 

The kissing event was still going when Changbin came back on the field and he had no idea what was going on anymore, it looked like his brothers were getting raped there. But it was for all of their cost, so he was proud of them.

He searched for a specific someone in the crowd and found him leaving the stand, talking to Jinyoung who would probably take his spot now. He also passed by Woojin and pointed aside to the entrance of the university that was leading to the gym.

Felix… Felix who’s naturally full lips kind of looked very nice when he was heated up and probably kissed 600 times. He was the prettiest of them all for sure, even though Minho held some really sexy face, Felix’s features were more different, kind of gentle, his big eyes were expressing everything that he was feeling, his small nose was something that Changbin really badly wanted to pinch sometimes but that would give someone a heart attack. 

And these lips… these lips would feel so damn good. The assholes who kissed Felix were lucky to even get the chance for that, because the kid was still a young soldier and he was thinking about everything else but hookups. 

Well, Changbin didn’t mind it, because Felix needed to get himself trained before that… And still…. even though he was looking skinny, he had nice legs, wrapped good by tight jeans, he had firm ass and he might have not that much muscles but he still had abs that people could suck on. 

He had no idea that he actually followed Felix to the gym hall, peeking in it to see that the boy didn’t go there. So the lockers…. maybe Felix was done with kissing and he wanted to put a shirt on and go to class. How… cute.

“Felix, are you in there?” Changbin yelled from a distance, giving the boy time to notice him and knocked on the door of the changing room, peeking his head inside. “Are you done with the kisses?”

“Man, you scared me…” Felix replied, having his hand against his heart when Changbin saw him and a pretty smile on his lips. “Yeah, i just… i can’t take more, honestly. I`ve got the ugliest”

“Minho got uglier, trust me. He was about to freak out just now.” Changbin said and got in, watching how Felix was… getting out of his jeans for some reason, holding shorts in one hand. He probably had some sport class, since most of their classes were based on that anyway. Only idiots like Minho signed up to literature class just because he needed credits for sleeping too much after parties. 

Anyway, Changbin got distracted. By how sexy Felix looked without any jeans on, having no shame to show off of course. All of the brothers were always flexing with their muscles, legs, firm asses, dicks even. 

But Felix was somehow holding a different charm. No, it was beauty. Like the one that Chan’s bitches had. Like the bitch that Changbin fucked recently, the sexy one that sucked his cock so good that he couldn’t hold his release for two minutes. 

Felix had big lips like him, even bigger somehow, shaped like a heart, kissed by so many fuckers and bitches today….

“But out of everyone, you got some nice kissers right?” He asked, raising an eyebrow challengingly. “I had few. Licking my tongue like its my dick.”

Felix released a quiet laughter at that.

“You are such a perv” he commented and kept on going with the dressing , when he put those shorts on that he was holding previously and started digging in the locker to find his vest as well. “Are you leaving too?”

“Yeah, i’m hungry. I will get angry soon so…” Changbin said and kept looking at Felix, still thinking about the absurd scene that he witnessed minutes ago while his eyes rolled all over Felix’s pretty face. “Minho was rubbing his dick on Chan if you missed to watch that scene. Nothing can top that.The crowd went crazy.”

“Are you kidding me? Some dude even let his minute pass just like that because he was busy to stare” Felix laughed again and his eyes landed back on Changbin. “That was extremely hot, really. Minho got lucky with that one tho, he is hot.”

“Yeah… he’s gonna fuck with him soon.” Changbin said and shrugged. “Sometimes people can’t resist other people.” He added and his eyes rolled all over Felix again and he felt how his body tensed. What was that now? The weed’s side effect? “Felix, do you have some cash?”

“What?” the younger asked , feeling confused when that question reached his mind and he looked curiously at his brother. “Are you out of money? Yeah, actually i have some, how much do you need?”

“Just one note. I don’t care about the price.” Changbin said, going crazy for a moment there. His muscles tensed even more as he waited, watching over every small move that Felix did like crazy. Damn, if Minho could desire someone forbidden, then why couldn’t Changbin have the same taste of someone that he wanted?

Wait what? Felix was his little brother, his pretty, sweet looking little brother… 

“You are so weird” Felix laughed again, but reached down to pull out his wallet out of his pocket and pull out a note out of it, like Changbin said, without care about the price of it and handed it to the other. “What is that? Do you have some cocaine or something?”

“I don’t do powders. I suggest you to stay out of that range too. You are too good for that.” He said and stepped closer to Felix, taking his money without watching what he got and damn, the second when he put the money in his jeans and reached out to pick Felix’s face in his hands was when he lost his shit.

He pushed Felix against the lockers and heard his surprised gasp, but it was too late to bring back time, because Changbin was very close to kiss Felix, pressing his front against him so the other could feel his half hard dick. God, he was so horny to do something absurd like this. 

“You paid for my service now. Keep your mouth shut for this.” He said quietly and locked his lips against’s Felix’s ones, moving his hands to the boy’s thighs and pulled him up, crushing his body against the lockers with a loud slam.

Damn it, Felix had no idea what just happened.

He was having his eyes wide opened while feeling how Changbin tried hard to part his lips with his tongue and damn it… Felix let it slip through them way too easily for someone who was not supposed to kiss his brothers.

Because Changbin was his mentor, right? And he wanted to make a man out of him, to teach him things, to show him to do this and that… Was that another lesson? Of how to kiss probably.

With the thought of that Felix let his eyes close and his hands wrapped around his neck to keep himself steady against the metal door of the locker, but the moment when he let his tongue to caress Changbin`s was the moment when he gasped unexpectedly against his mouth and just lost it.

Changbin was such a nice kisser, that was fo sure, so skillful in making someone melt in his arms and yes… Felix would keep his mouth shut about this because that was wrong, it was forbidden, but those forbidden things were always the sweetest, just like his brother in here.

Changbin’s mind was getting blurred for the rules and principles of their house. Damn, Minho was going to murder him if he hears that Changbin made Felix whine while kissing him against the lockers while he was thinking about Chan’s ass. But sometimes people wanted what they can’t have, right? 

Changbin couldn’t deny the fact that Felix was slowly crawling under his skin with that pretty big smile of his, blonde soft hair, the sweetest eyes in the world. No, who the fuck could stay away from that? 

He battled Felix’s tongue, noticing easily that Felix wasn’t fighting for dominance at all, completely submitting to him and that was kind of a good turn on, but also a reminder that this boy was too gentle for his own good. 

He moved his lips aside to Felix’s neck and bit him out of frustration, hearing his sexy mewl and damn it, Changbin was already hard as fuck when that happened. 

“Fuck, i wanna give it to you so bad, little brother, but he’s gonna kill me.” He mumbled quietly, leaving wet kisses on the side of the other’s neck while his hands gripped his thighs hard. 

And hearing that completely blurred Felix`s mind and he moaned again, tilting his head to aside to let Changbin play however he liked to play and damn, even if he asked himself what was he doing like million times, he still had no answer for that. He was just letting his big brother to explore him like he was one of his lame bitches without protesting when he had all the rights to, gave him permission to explore him, touch him, kiss him, do whatever and that was lame… but so good.

“He would never know..” he replied instead of telling him to pull back and his eyes snapped open when he turned his head aside to face Changbin again and those flames that he saw in his eyes started a fire in him… “Besides, big brother… i have more cash.”

“Trust me, he will know…” Changbin said and it was so odd how Felix wanted to pay him for more, probably joking around with him, but damn, Changbin could feel how his cock twitched by the words and he grinded against Felix, leaving a very big hickey on the side of his neck in his try to suppress this madness. What was he even doing. When he heard another quiet sound from the other, Changbin dropped him down suddenly and stepped back, his eyes rolling all over that pretty boy and his heart made a flip. 

No, not that. Not that freaking heart beat. Not that stupid feeling. 

“Fuck, Felix, i’m sorry.” He said and approached the other again, but in his frustration he kissed him again, melting against these soft lips for a moment. And he lost it again. “I wanna fill you up with my dick so bad, baby brother, you know how my dick looks like... “

Felix nodded absently, even tho he had never let himself look when Changbin was walking around butt naked without care. Felix was just ashamed to stare, he didn’t want to look weird before the other brothers, he simply didn’t want to get exposed.

“Why are you doing this when you feel guilty about it?”

“Because you are so pretty, i can’t handle it.” Changbin said and picked Felix’s right hand, bringing it to his dick like a shameless asshole. “Fuck, i ….” And then he stopped. 

What the hell was he doing now? Forcing Felix to jerk him off?

“Shit, shit, i’m so high, brother. I’m so dumb. Don’t… don’t talk about this.” He said and stepped back again, feeling how sudden rush of adrenaline shook his body and he threw it out of himself with a strong punch against the lockers and the impact was good enough to make him sober. 

“Hey stop it, nothing happened…” Felix mumbled, but didn’t try to approach him. Well, Changbin had all the right to feel frustrated but Felix was as well.

He just got a taste of him and he pulled back.

“I won’t tell anybody…”

“Just… i had to ….fuck. Okay, just don’t be a … stranger now. We just kissed.” Changbin was bad at comforting people, because he wasn’t gentle at all, and he was for sure the worst to get out of an awkward situation, so he bit his bottom lip and ran out of the room like a coward, leaving the poor boy alone and confused. 

That was a very bad move, for sure Felix thought that he was crazy or something and for sure Changbin wasn’t going to be able to hide this from Minho since the asshole was his fucking best friend and if Changbin wanted to nail their sexy brother, the newbie who kissed him so fucking good by the way, then only Minho was able to stop him. 

Yes, he had to confess. Only to the leader. Like a man to man. If Minho gets angry, Changbin was going to tell him that he is a pussy for Bang Chan too, but that wouldn’t justify what Changbin just did. 

He told Felix that he wanna fill up his pretty ass. 

And that was pretty naughty, coming out of his mentor who was teaching him that the only rule in their house was to fill up other asses. 

With few words - Changbin was very screwed. 

***

Chan was having a small panic attack. Its been lunchtime and he was currently trying to eat his dietetic low fat meal along with Hyunjin and Jaebum and Jisung, who was kind of busy on the phone, talking to his angry mother. While his friends were dead quiet, except Jisung of course, Chan could hear everyone else who threw glances at them, talking about that kiss, talking about how Minho flipped him on the table and how good his dick formed in his pants. 

It was girls whispering this and that, some dudes calling it impossible, since everyone was damn sure that Chan and Minho would never end up making out with each other in this lifetime. But well, Chan’s generous heart decided to pay that asshole for some good service but he had no idea that Minho would get that extreme. 

And his final words were not heard by anyone because of the chaos and Changbin’s annoying yellings, but Chan heard it loud enough. 

What was Minho even thinking? 

“So… what part of - I don’t wanna be called with lame names... I don’t wanna be wanted from him. Don’t worry, bla bla, I won’t fuck with Minho, bla bla, because i actually have pride and he doesn’t know how to treat me, was real, Chan?” Jaebum spoke and Chan frowned deep, sucking his straw a bit too hard before he turned to look at his friend and express his deep frustration. 

“First of all, i humiliated him when i paid for those kisses.” Chan pointed out the obvious and Hyunjin started nodding his head. 

“In his defense, i paid 4 assholes and made them all hard.” Hyunjin winked at Jaebum, who wasn’t even there because he promised to never interact with these assholes again and he was very disappointed in his leader when he heard the rumor of Chan, getting handled by bad boy Minho over there. 

The sad part was that the rumors were quite loud and fast, the funny part was how Chan wasn’t even angry. What the fuck?

“Thats not the point, Jinnie, you can kiss all of them and pay, remind them of what bitches they are, which you probably didn’t do, but Chan here is actually opening the hell gate for all of us and in the end he jumps on Minho and make him hard? Seriously, Chan?” Jaebum whisper-shouted at his friend and Chan made a face to that explanation. 

Was it really that bad? Did it sound this bad from aside? Fuck that. 

“What can i say? I’m beyond his league.” Chan tried to save his ass but his ears were burning and he had no idea how to keep his pride up when he was acting like a savage there, even touching Minho’s dick for no Goddamn reason. That was really a low part of his life and he deserved to be called weak for sure. He was just too bad to admit it.

“Baby, you are a new definition of class. Whatever these losers are trying to say, they can’t make you look weak.” Hyunjin said comfortingly and just hugged Chan’s arm but he was a bit distracted because of these conversations around them and he couldn’t focus on any of his friends anymore. 

“Because i’m the leader. Also, the smartest student in this stupid university, the person who holds very nice and strict parties, do charity stuff, look amazing, fuck good, walk like a king and never fucked Lee Minho? Yes, thats me.” Chan said and boosted himself up with that, turning to leave a kiss on Hyunjin’s cheek for being an amazing friend and then threw Jaebum a glare. “Don’t criticize me. You went there on your own and got fucked. You can’t admit…. that Minho is a bad kisser.”

“Minho what?” Jaebum’s jaw dropped. “Are you listening to yourself? You are supposed to kick your own ass for what you did, get dethroned, die in shame, do something and you are what now, proud of what you did?”

“God no. If you see me talk about it one more time, just kill me.” Chan replied and glanced at Jisung, but he was still yelling at his mom, so Chan just left the three of them and decided to do the only thing that gave him peace - go to class. 

Sex wasn’t something that made him relaxed usually, the sexual tension was making him do ridiculous things… like how he called Minho hot while enjoying his orgasm with another person or how he called Minho himself big while he touched his cock and not to mention anything about his dreams and how he was thinking about comparing kisses with a fictional scene and reality. 

No, sexual tension wasn’t making Chan relaxed, so he ignored all the stupid comments that were exploding everywhere around him and acted as if he was a deaf snob who didn’t mind being in everyone’s mouth for such damn reason. 

The sad part was that Lee Minho was probably hearing the same bullshits, feeling proud of himself. That fucker was going insane and Chan had no idea what happened to him and since when he became Minho’s desire, but that wasn’t going to work out. 

Not at all. 

“Mr. Bang, you are late for the first time.” He heard the professor’s voice when he entered the hall and discovered that he was slow like a sloth while walking on the corridors and he somehow ended up being late. 

With a freaking minute. 

“Excuse me, i was just walking.” He excused himself and heard several giggles from different sides of the room. At least people in the literature class were nerds, nobody cared about kisses between enemies, or facts about Minho’s dick or whatever… 

But when the subject of all of that was also in the room, everyone was just busy to admire him. 

Chan frowned when he saw Lee Minho sitting on his favorite desk at the back of the rolls, the one right next to the window. IT wasn’t fair how Minho was showing up whenever the hell he wanted and he was taking Chan’s favorite spot. 

No, everyone knew that this was his spot, so he wasn’t going to let Minho think too high of himself just because of few kisses and replace him in his favorite extra class. 

“Take your seat boy. And prepare to show me how you and your partner dealt with the task that i gave you. This includes everyone.” The lecture said loud while Chan was walking through the lines of people, ignoring everyone because he could feel them staring and he mostly ignored Minho when he sat down next to him and angrily dropped his bag on the ground, pulling out his copy of the expensive book and the notebook where he wrote down his own created poems, the ones that nearly gave him anxiety attack because he thought that they were shit but everyone in his house lied to him, since they knew how important grades were for Chan. 

And he started to feel the same way now when he opened the notebook and frowned down at the written lines, releasing a very dramatic sigh. 

“I can’t believe that i’m gonna fail for the first time in my life. Because of you.” He spoke to Minho but didn’t look at him at all. The idiot at least put a shirt on now and would probably say some bullshit that would freak out Chan completely, but he had to express his frustration with the other. Because he was guilty for it.

“That’s not the end of the world, pretty, you are gonna live through it” Minho replied, looking careless as always, sketching something in his notebook, which was full of drawings instead of words, but he liked it this way. This class was for art, right? He was making art.

“I won’t live through it.” Chan said and was about to turn and tell Minho something else when he heard something that really, really surprised him. 

“ _Then die, easy fuck.”_

The pen in his hand shook and he slammed it against the desk, turning to his other side to see some loser there, someone who’s face he barely remembered, but the sly smirk was reminding him of Jihyun and his distracted mind finally came to one place. 

“What did you call me?” Chan asked in disbelief.

“Oh, you heard me. I know a lot, hot stuff.” The guy continued, inserting a wink.

“Yeah, that’s the right word- heard… Because you will never feel it on yourself, right?” Minho replied without even looking at that guy or at whoever, still drawing down a skull, burning in fire. “It’s hard for me to focus when you speak, I suggest you to shut your mouth” 

“Mr. Lee, Mr. Bang, Mr. Kwon. You are too loud. I suggest you to show me your work instead of talking.” The professor spoke and the guy that he named Kwon stood up with his note book, turning towards Chan with the same smirk on his face. 

“I really didn’t need a partner for this easy task. But you seem disturbed… with that useless partner of yours.” The guy said and turned to walk towards the professor. 

Chan’s anger just reached the sky when he heard that and he just wanted to reach that little bitch and slam his big head against that front desk until he shut his freaking mouth. What was he doing now, throwing shade at Chan for what? For disrespecting that asshole Jihyun? Was he really that lame? 

“That little snake...” He hissed quietly and started to pick up his notebook angrily, throwing Minho an angry glare. “...even if we can’t do anything as a team he can’t fucking say that.” He said and tried to compose himself again before showing any reaction to that sneaky bitch.

And that was the moment when Minho finally left the pencil on the desk and looked at him. The frustration was written all over Chan`s face and for some reason it was passing on him and he frowned against the other.

“Give me that” he said determinately and grabbed the notebook from Chan`s hand, standing up like a good student, having his hand up to ask for a permission to speak, having a smirk on to show that he was ruling everything and even if he didn’t get permission to say whatever, he still did. “Excuse me, professor, my partner and i would like to start first. You know what people say- you need to hear something nice early in the morning to have a good day and this is why we can’t hear your fucking bullshit, you ugly piece of shit.” he forced the last words at the poor Kwon boy and he knew that he would get a sharp reply, which was what he wanted. And he was patiently waiting for it.

“Excuse me, what?” The guy turned around with such a deep bitch face that probably everyone in the freaking hall would love to smack a fist against it, but the professor disturbed him before he could say something else and stared at Minho like he was crazy. 

“Mr. Lee, i will hear you first if this is what you want.”

Chan looked at the playing scene with wide eyes, immediately taking Minho’s arm to pull him down. 

“What are you doing now? Ruining all my chances to get my grade?” He whispered at him, but that stubborn bitch was speaking again, loud enough to be heard by everyone there. 

“Why would we listen to him first? Does he even know how to read?”

Minho smirked at that. Yes, he liked that sentence, it seemed like a good excuse to send someone in hell and when he rolled his eyes down at Chan, he picked his chin between his fingers and winked down at him.

“No, i’m giving you time to make it better and get your grade. It’s gonna get loud in here” and while saying that, Minho jumped over the desk so fast that Chan barely noticed and a second later he was all over the poor Kwon boy, punching his face even when he fell on the floor and started bleeding.

Chan got another one of his familiar stuck up moments that somehow happened to him way too often recently. He had no idea why all of this was happening so fast but he could see how Minho was basically ruining that sneaky bastard’s face while the boy was whining for him to stop, the professor was freaking out too, but he was too old to fight so he pointed at some other boys to stop Minho. Chan saw girls recording that one sided fight, some were nearly crying, others were moving away from the lines so they don’t eat some fist too and Chan had no idea what was his role in all of this. 

But he saw the professor pointing at him from a distance and he had to be crazy to think that Chan was going to deal with Minho and his bullshit. He didn’t expect that Minho would go that far, but there was one thing that just happened. 

Minho was fighting in the university. 

“Fucking idiot.” He slammed the notebook down and stood up, tripping in someone’s bag that was on his way and nearly fell down like a loser too, but he reached Minho fast enough to stop his next punch and grabbed his wrist to prevent another hit, pulling him back towards himself. 

“He broke my nose.” The Kwon guy whined, holding his nose while crying, probably not overreacting for the first time in his life but he was way too brave to stand in front of Minho.

And Minho himself didn’t even look angry when he looked aside at Chan and gave him a smile. 

“What?” he asked and pulled his hand back, rolling his eyes to the other side at the professor who looked pale and crazy, at the others in the classroom and then down at the Kwon guy. “I can read, by the way, but obviously you can’t breath right now. So sad. Don’t dare to offend me ever again, because i’m a bit nervous lately…” 

“Just shut up, Mr. Lee. This is…” The poor professor started making motions with his hands, the beaten up boy was lifted up by some of his classmates, there was still chaos all around them and Minho just looked… calm. “Take the boy to the nurse office.Quickly.”

“You will pay for this.” The boy said while crying, still having some balls to yell at Minho while his friends were pulling him out of the hall and Chan still had no idea what made him more angry - the fact that Minho broke someone’s nose in a freaking literature class, or the fact that Jihyun’s snake tried to bite the two of them. It was obviously a set up plan that probably had to humiliate Chan, but Minho was very unpredictable, so what Jihyun did right now was to make a fool out of himself. 

“You’re gonna be in trouble.” Chan told Minho with a frown. “You know the rules, are you that stupid? These rules exist because of you.”

“Are you worried about me?” Minho asked with the well known smirk and look that crossed Chan`s face few times in a roll… “Don’t be, baby, i will be fine. This one won’t be, your boyfriend as well. You heard what he said, i couldn’t let him go just like that.” 

“Do you wanna make points for the freaking end of this year or you wanna lose them all?” Chan hissed at him and sighed, knowing what would really calm down the professor before he go out of that hall and explain what just happened on the most fucked up way. Maybe Minho’s motive to break that Kwon guy’s nose was good, maybe Chan wanted to let it happen, because Jihyun thought that he could strike at both of them by using a stupid pawn against two kings, but that didn’t change the fact that Minho had broken the rules about fighting inside the hall and that this would take more of his points than what he would get from a party. 

Minho`s careless expression cracked and for a moment there, he had his eyes screwed and hand that pulled Chan`s face so close to his own that he startled the blonde and he looked irritated.

“Listen to me BangChan, i won’t let anyone to call you an easy fuck, do you understand? This bitch is gonna get it bad.” he hissed quietly in his ear and passed him by a second after, walking to the exit of the room.

“Fuck.” Chan mumbled to himself, needing a moment to bring back his rational thinking because he expected to hear all kinds of confident shit from Lee Minho and how he got insulted for being useless, but what the fuck? “Okay, fuck.” He tried again, looking away from Minho’s back and blinked until he got out of his startled safe place, wondering what he was about to do before that asshole invaded his personal space and said something really nice. 

“Fuck.” He repeated one more time and walked towards the professor, using that moment of pure frustration to make the guy think that he was deeply worried about what just happened as well. 

“You were right. About Lee Minho, i should take him out of this class. This boy puts no effort to be here, doesn’t help anyone, beat up the kids... “ he started talking, literally describing Minho in a really realistic way, but Chan’s heart was still beating fast and he was still hearing his last words in his head, the same ones that gave him shivers and made his eyes close for a second there. 

“Yes, he beat up a kid, but he just got … worried about me.” He said the first thing that came up to his mind and patted the professor on the shoulder, looking at his confused face. “That guy harassed me.”

“What?” the man asked, blinking at him like he was an alien.

“With words. He offended our work and i just made Minho work so hard with me, because you know, i can make people… get along with me.” Chan said, feeling how his ears started to burn and the old man seemed even more confused. “I got really upset because of what… Mr. Kwon said and Minho is very impulsive.”

“Does that excuse what Minho did?” The man asked and made a motion around the entire room. “everyone saw what he did, Chan, why are you protecting him.”

Chan could really ask himself that too, because he could let Minho lose points and eventually lose his spot for the Grandmaster party, but this wasn’t a fair fight. Especially when Minho risked a lot because of him. 

So he frowned deep and raised his chin like a snob. 

“Yes, i’m gonna stand beside him when you go to the principal and report this fight. I don’t tolerate verbal harassment. If i was stupid and weak, i would actually get really upset. You know the value of words, professor.” He said and made a step back. “Report Minho, but don’t take his credit class. He likes literature a lot.”

“He… does?” the man was getting even more confused, which was okay, so Chan just smiled at him and nodded. 

“He does. And we are all men, right? If a man can’t take a punch, what man is he?” He said for last and quickly left the hall with a fast beating heart and thoughts all over the place. 

Did he just try to make the hit lighter for Minho later? Also save his spot in that class where he didn’t even want to be and call him a smart boy who actually liked literature?

He had to laugh at that pure bullshit, but instead of that Chan worried about what was going to happen next. Jihyun’s bitch might have a plan too, but he had no back up when he was facing two leaders. 

No, this time Chan wasn’t going to stand Jihyun’s bullshit anymore. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update XD   
> Let's catch up for the months of doing nothing here!

“You did… what?” All eyes were on the leader and he felt how the glass of expensive wine in his hand trembled. 

No, he wasn’t nervous. At this point Chan was devastated. 

“I stood for Minho when no one else did.” He said in conclusion of his whole story with that idiot in the literature class that kept bothering his mind all day and he nearly got an average grade on a test because of Minho. But the big fat A on the top of his paper somehow cheered him up at the end of the day. 

Nothing really changed. 

Chan was Chan, smart and sexy, Minho was Minho, stupid and also sexy. The whispering kind of died and Chan was sure that Jaebum yelled around while he wasn’t around. The hot news in university was that the Kappa Alpha Order got a warning from the principal, because they broke a rule that forbid any of their members to fight in the territory of the university. It was a bad punishment for the leader who took responsibility of his actions. 

Chan had no idea what the hell happened with Minho after the literature class ended, but it wasn’t his business. 

After all, Minho just wanted to break a face. Chan had to be an idiot to really think that this asshole fought because of him. It was absurd. 

“Yeah, and then we can’t fuck with Minho, but its fine if you befriend the asshole, right?” Jaebum barked from somewhere and Chan started to get nervous. 

His eyes crossed the room of brothers. Some of them were listening to his confession of a crime, others were playing games, reading books, putting face masks on their faces. He looked at Jisung, who was just hugging with Hyunjin like usual, rubbing his scalp as his eyes were also on Chan. 

Why wasn’t he never complaining? Why Chan was listening to Jaebum and nobody else seemed to mind his stupid actions?

“Jisung, do you think that i did bad?” Chan asked his friend directly, raising an eyebrow challengingly. “In my opinion, the KAO dogs need to lose the game fairly. If they lose points while using my name as a reason, then the wisest thing that i had to do was… to stand up for Minho.” Sly. He was sly.

“I don’t really wanna tell you what i think about this.” Jisung replied, rolling his eyes down on his lap just because he wanted to avoid his friend`s eyes.

“I share things with you, you should tell me when i’m wrong, right?” Chan asked and kept looking at him, taking a long sip of his glass of wine. That was probably his third one, but he stopped counting since the bottle was next to his chair and he was spread on it lazily, trying to get rid of everything negative that happened through the day.

Jisung sighed. Yes, he really didn’t want to be nasty, knowing that whatever he had on mind would definitely anger his friend, but if Chan wanted his opinion, he was about to give it to him.

“Okay, just don’t get angry at me…” he said at first just to make sure that their friendship is gonna be stable from now on and just then he looked up at him. “I think that you and Minho have a different relationship than what you want us to think you do. I think that you both feel that connection between each other and… Man, he is always protecting you, no matter what you say he is protecting you. On that party that we stole from KAO , Minho punched me because i spoke my mind, but he will never hit you, he will never let anyone hit you. If you ask me, he likes you and you like him and this is why you got so angry at me and Jaebum for having sex with him.” 

Chan laughed. He definitely didn’t expect to hear that. Jisung was getting crazy with the years, that was for sure. 

“He doesn’t hit me, because he is very aware that i won’t win against him. It makes sense, right?” He said, but he was getting nervous and he finished the wine, shifting uncomfortably so he could sit on the chair and pick up the bottle, forgetting the glass on the ground and started taking long sips from the bottle directly. No, his friends were seeing a very bad point of this ‘relationship’ that Minho and Chan had.He slid the bottle to his lap and started on new. “We are leaders, okay? Its like respect, kind of. We don’t fight with the others as well.”

“Yeah, but you kind of screwed Jihyun in the toilet of the university, right?” Hyunjin spoke and giggled like an idiot. What was so funny now? “Thats very disrespectful baby.”

“There is more to that story but i don’t wanna talk about it, no.” Chan said and brought the bottle back, drinking more from it. 

“And respect, really?” Jaebum spoke next and shook his head. “Lee Minho disrespected all of us. Why would he keep the leader away from the mess?”

“You guys really think that Minho likes Chan?” Hyunjin also laughed in frustration, hugging Jisung from behind. “This is silly. Don’t put thoughts in his pretty head.”

“Put what in my head, Hyunjin? He just said that i got…” Chan replied, but the frustration got obvious in his voice even if he laughed. He needed one more sip of that wine for sure. But he felt like talking as well, so he stood up, holding the bottle of wine like a pure alcoholic, pointing at Jisung. “... that i got jealous because Minho screwed him and Jaebum? What the hell, like seriously. What the fuck? Did i ever look jealous to you?”

“Don’t get upset baby, he was just kidding.” Hyunjin whined, keeping Jisung close to himself because he did a good job to piss off Chan with that bullshit.

“No, i wasn’t. This is what i think and you asked for my opinion, so take it like a man.” Jisung pulled away from Hyunjin and pointed back at Chan. “I know why you are refusing it and i will keep supporting you to continue. You and Lee Minho have no future and you know it well. Just keep your cool, take care of your brothers and let’s win this final party. Lee Minho doesn’t worth it, Chan, you don’t have to protect him, he is strong enough to do that himself.” 

The leader exhalled angrily, looking at all of the brothers who were staring, not paying attention to them, but most of them were and he looked like a very bad example. But what did he do so much to make them feel like he was losing his shit? 

He paid for few kisses and then combined powers with Minho to beat up a snake from Jihyun’s nest. Was that so bad?

“Okay listen to me, all of you. If you think that i’m gonna have a fling on Minho, just get that fucking idea out of your heads. Nothing’s wrong. We talk once in the week…” He started to say, but got interrupted by Jaebum, who finally didn’t look so pissed at him.

“And kiss.” He said in a matter of fact and smiled smartly. 

Chan took a sip of the wine and laughed angrily. 

“Did i have sex with him? Did i lose against him? Am i losing my shit when he comes to breath in my fucking neck? I bet that if he comes here right now and pull his pants down, your mouths will get wet.” Chan had no idea how he even created such bullshit in his head, but he was getting dizzy because he used wine like vodka and started drinking again, watching how Hyunjin’s jaw dropped down. 

“Lee Minho is hot. Can we close the case now? Why are you attacking him, Jaebum? He wasn’t the one who went in the dog’s house to argue and got a nice orgasm.” Hyunjin started arguing with his friends and pouted. “At this rate i think that you have a crush on Minho, not Chan.”

“What?” Jaebum started to freak out, trying to fight off Hyunjin’s words and everyone knew that when the barbie get really mad, his big mouth wasn’t going to shut up until he convince his listener that he is actually right. 

Chan used that moment to finish the bottle of wine and check himself out in the mirror next to where his chair stood, thinking that his current outfit was just perfect for a hook up night.

That was it, he was done listening to bullshits. 

“I’m going out to fuck.” He said and many heads nodded in agreement, since sex in that house was always welcomed when it wasn’t with the KAO boys and Chan definitely needed a nice release. 

But before he leave, he stepped closer to Jisung, his head already spinning and his lips created a drunk lisp when he spoke to his friend, trying to go out of that house like a true leader - cocky and confident, definitely not having a crush on some asshole that he knew for years and never really liked in a sexual way. Definitely never. 

“I’m okay. And if you doubt that i am gonna fail you and lose my position for the Grandmaster party… you are really…. offending me, Jisung.”

“It’s okay to like someone Channy. Don’t get so harsh on yourself.” was what Jisung told his friend and decided to let go of that topic, because obviously he hurt his leader and that was the least he wanted to achieve tonight.

“You really think that i like that idiot? Like seriously, if you thought that….” Chan on the other hand was very edgy, having this heavy feeling of being pressured by everyone, judged as if he did something really wrong and the self destructive feeling that he had in his chest right now was making him talk bad, or just the alcohol was making everything worse. But his last words to Jisung sounded so wrong that he wanted to bang his head against the wall and disappear. “....why did you let him have you?” he asked, turning around to leave before Jisung could come up with something smart again. 

If he really thought that Chan was dying for Lee Minho, he wasn’t going to let that dog slid his pants down, fuck him good and give him a nice time, right? 

Jisung was an idiot, just like Jaebum. Only Hyunjin was bitch enough to understand why someone would look at Minho and kind of have several wet dreams about him.

Kind of. 

He left the house and headed straight to the corner shop while it was still open so he could finally buy the shittiest vodka and sit on a bench in the nearby park, drink and relax and when the right time for clubbing comes, he would go somewhere, pick up a nice bitch and fuck him in the toilet as well, because sleeping with someone was just absurd. 

Bonding and absurd. And hookups weren’t working like that anyway. 

He pushed the door open and got into the shop, searching for the ugly transperant bottle of poison, bringing it to the cashier with a fake smile on his face. 

“You and vodka?” The dude said, but gladly checked the item and accepted Chan’s credit card. 

“The nastier the better” Chan said and threw him a wink, getting the bottle after he paid for it and left the shop, opening it while heading towards the dark park. 

***

“We might lose our points.” 

“And get reported for violence at the university” 

Minho kept listening to that bullshit even when he took Woojin and Jackson for a walk around the neighbourhood in his try to relax himself and his bothered mind. Yes… Today he messed up badly.

If someone of his brothers had the balls to actually opens his mouth to call him a fool, he would probably get a lot of judgment on himself, but they just accepted their failure and kept their mouths shut. Well, not everyone.

The first one was Changbin as always, calling him reckless and impulsive, telling him to cool his shit down and just let Chan deal with his problems, like Minho didn’t just explain that he fought because that Kwon guy called him stupid. 

And just like that Minho took the decision to ditch him for the night and just take the ones that won’t give him a headache…

He was wrong…

“Why are you always that protective over that bitch…” Woojin started and something about that tickled Minho under the chest and he hushed him for a first time this night.

“Can you cut the crap. First of all i explained that i fought because that bitch called me stupid, he fucking said that i can’t read, why you think that i had to let go of this just like that?” 

“You could wait until the classes are over and…” Jackson tried to be smart, but one glare from Minho was enough to shut him down, but not Woojin… He was furious tonight.

“Oh come on, brother. If it was that you wouldn’t mention what that bitch told BangChan before the fight started.” 

“I said it because it happened and i swore to be honest with you all” 

“Then be…” Woojin shot at him again and Minho felt pressured.

That was never a good thing, because being pressured was making him nervous and being nervous….

“Listen… you are trying hard to piss me off and i suggest you to stop because this won’t end up nicely for you.” 

His friend just exhalled and tried to let go of the subject, but his annoyed expression spoke instead and Minho could sense the tension that was building up between them.

“What?” he asked and Woojin simply shrugged.

“You keep babysitting him” he said at last and Minho was ready to send a punch through his face. “I can understand that you feel sorry for him, the bitch is weak as fuck. But this might cost us a lot. Please don’t get that impulsive the next time and just let him handle his shit alone.” 

“I’m not babysitting him and he is not…” Minho wanted to put The speech when something caught his attention. It was coming from aside, from a dark alley in the nearest park, voices that came in a pure mix of aggression and joy and for a moment there Minho tried to focus over the playing scene in the darkness more than on his friends. The conversation was doomed anyway, they deserved any further explanation anyway. He did what he did and now he was about to take the blame and live with the consequences. But this…

Something about this scene caught him and he stopped walking for a while, avoiding the questions that came from both Woojin and Jackson of what happened and why was he that frustrated, but Minho couldn’t answer.

What was happening in the darkness seemed like a fight, no, not an ordinary one. It seemed like three bastards were trying to harass someone , who was simply sitting on a bench and Minho had no idea how and why, but that one on the bench seemed familiar to him.

Maybe the gold blonde hair spoke enough to him, maybe it was the annoyed voice that he could recognize in the chaos, maybe because his manners were well known to Minho that it was insane, but he kept standing there, listening , waiting to see what is gonna happened, hoping that this blonde one would fight back and escape the trap that he got caught in , but he had no chances, he knew.

“Minho what’s going on?” Woojin pressed a hand on Minho`s shoulder and the other simply shook his head.

“Someone wants to fight on my territory.” he replied. “Acting as men where KAO boys are ruling. Do you think that we should let them get away with it?” 

“Well.. never brother..” Jackson couldn’t bite it yet, but Woojin wasn’t stupid.

“You are doing it again…” he just said and Minho couldn’t realize what he just said. “You are babysitting him again.” 

“What do you mean?” Minho asked distractedly, but his eyes were locked at the playing scene, at how one those bastards reached towards the blonde and caressed his cheek, how the other one kneeled before him,acting arrogant and stupid. How the third one sounded so loud that Minho could recognize words like ‘bitch’ , ‘ you are alone now’ , ‘your hero is not here to save you now’ and no matter how he was supposed to act and probably feel, Minho started shaking violently from anger and that same anger made him growl.

“Minho!” Woojin pulled him back and finally got his distracted eyes on himself. “How long do you plan to do that? To save his ass from troubles.” 

“As long as it’s needed” Minho replied and pushed his friend back, turning around so fast that his head spun, his heart started to race in the second when that third bastard reached out and punched the blonde, almost sending him down on the ground and that started a fire in Minho, a fire that he couldn’t control.

His legs started to move by themselves and he found himself running, looking like a mad lion running through the grass to catch his prey and damn it, if that wasn’t enough to scare those bastards then that first punch that he send at one of their`s faces might be enough.

He saw black before his eyes when he send the guy on the ground and jumped on top of him, his fists both taking turns to punch that face of his, feeling his fists getting wet by blood, but he wasn’t the only one.

He found out that his brothers got in action, no matter how much they wanted to pull him back earlier, but he saw Woojin sending kicks in another one`s mouth and Jackson was already bumping the last one`s head against a tree nearby.

Damn, Minho couldn’t feel more proud of his boys right now.

But he couldn’t create a speech in his head, because he was busy to punish that one, who dared to step on his ground and act like a man. No… the only fighters in here were the KAO boys and just now they were about to understand that.

“Get this message from the KAO leader, bitch…” he said, but it seemed like he spoke to a corpse, because the body below him was so lifeless that in every other case Minho would feel worried… Well, not now. “That his hero is back in the game. And tell your leader that i’m coming for him.” 

“He broke my lip, can you imagine?” Chan spoke from the bench where he was still sitting, calmly watching over the playing scene like a retard who had no idea what was really going on. “My top model career ends here.”

Something about that speech seemed off for Minho and he stopped hitting that bastard for a moment, rolling his eyes aside at Chan and his distracted , lided eyes, at his swollen, bloody lip , at his relaxed body and something was wrong again, but of course that bastard Woojin had to made a final conclusion.

“Is he drunk?” he asked and Minho frowned, keeping his eyes on Chan, since that bastard already fainted below him and he had no intention to fight him more so he stood up from him and stepped closer to the bench.

“BangChan? Is that you?” 

“Oh come on” Woojin threw his hands in the air, expressing his frustration and Jackson beside him started to laugh and that startled Minho and his plan to act innocent. “Like you didn’t know that already.” 

“Isn’t it time for you two to go home?” Minho asked instead, his voice strong and determined and the other two knew better than anyone else that they needed to listen if the wanted to avoid troubles.

“Yeah i guess..” Woojin was braver of course, that bastard knew no limits. “Just don’t get too soft, because i’m sick of you” he replied and pulled Jackson forward at the alley, leaving Minho and Chan between the lifeless boys on the ground and Minho exhalled, promising himself to kick that bastard`s ass when he goes home, but right now his eyes landed on Chan and his disoriented expression and for some reason he got even angrier at him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he shouted at his face at the second when he got left alone there and leaned forward to examine Chan and his broken face, of course being rude when he gripped on his jaw hard to stare at the damage. “Are you drunk BangChan, you stupid fuck?” 

“There is a better word.” Chan replied and slapped his hand away from his face, breaking into laughter.. “Wasted. This really surprised me, i’m over my 20 and this is the first time in my life that some idiot will come at me for revenge. Do you know what i was thinking?” Chan said and looked up at Minho, finding a very perfect listener into him. “First of all, before i forget… you kind of look sexy when you flex, i mean when you fight.”

Minho blinked in confusion, but he recovered fast from that and just pulled back, rolling his eyes around Chan to find the almost empty bottle beside him and took it so he could take a sip. Yes, he needed it if he was about to listen to that bullshit.

“Hey, listen, i don’t fucking care about your wet dreams about me, okay? What you did is stupid! You knew that Jihyun is angry because we screwed his bitch and you went out alone. How stupid are you and how stupid your bitches are? To leave you alone? Really? That wasted? Do you have any idea of what could happen here, you stupid bitch.”

“Hold up.” Chan threw him a smart look and smiled when Minho just kept drinking that disgusting vodka like it was water. He was so shit that Chan didn’t have to be surprised. “I had a plan. It was too loud in my house, i got angry at everyone because they all have a thing for you i guess.” He started explaining and kept looking at Minho and his untouched face, finding it really impressive how he could fight without getting touched. He was like one of these assholes in the movies that never got even a scratch. “So i came here by myself, bought the shittiest alcohol that cost like nothing and i came to this park because i felt like a rebel. I planned to go to a club and find myself a nice hookup, you know?”

“Oh yeah?” Minho asked, having no idea why he kept listening to this blabbing when he could just turn around and leave, but he reached down and grabbed Chan hardly on the arm and pulled him up. “Sadly, your rebel time is over. I’m taking you home.” 

“Oh come on, daddy, i wanna have fun for once. Do you know how hard it is to be a strict person who can’t even blink if its not the right time to blink?” Chan said and laughed, but let Minho drag him, because he couldn’t see nothing in that dark place and he started to wonder if he really came here by himself. He would never pick a dangerous place like that.

“You chose that fucked up frat house by yourself, if i have to remind you.” Minho just replied, but never failed to show dominance when he pushed Chan against the brighter side of the street and spend a moment to stare at him. Damn, he looked bad, he looked like a used whore and someone who just got screwed by few, but Chan`s pride was bigger. He wasn’t that lame. “Now listen to me. You are going straight home because if i take you there i will break your snakes`s faces for leaving you walk around like this.” 

“Listen, asshole. I chose that house because it was the smartest thing to do. And i like to be on top of everyone, which is very clear for everyone in my house.” Chan said and made a face at Minho’s attitude. But a moment after he just laughed and pushed him hard on the shoulder. “You are so boring. To be honest, Minho, these guys here just came and spoke about how good it was to find me there, all by myself, which i have no idea how the fuck happened. Then one of them kind of tried his luck on me while the other two spoke about beating me up and shit. I was aware that this would happen and i will be crazy tomorrow. Damn, i’m gonna freak out.” He stopped walking and picked Minho’s shirt to stop him as well. “I can’t go home. This is really lame. I said i’m going to a club and fuck and look at me.You have to clean my lip.”

“ Me?” Minho pointed at himself with one hand and with the other pushed the other back, pointing at his face. “Hey listen, bitch, i’m not your babysitter, okay? If you want to go to a club and play a hero, just fucking go. I won’t be there to save your skinny ass. I’m sick and tired of you, you never listen” 

“My ass is not skinny. Watch it.” The other replied and turned around without thinking much, looking around the street, but damn, his head was so dizzy that he had no idea what way to take. “Fuck, i need a compass when i’m drunk.”

Minho was standing there, not even feeling impressed by what Chan was doing, because he was so used to him already that it was insane. What he found as different was that Chan wasn’t trying to send him away, he was arrogant, but he was drunk, it was probably normal.

“Bangchan, come back” Minho said determinedly and stopped against him, waiting for him to turn around and just step closer. “I won’t repeat myself, come back here” 

Chan laughed again because it was fun how Minho was walking after his ass, which was kind of impressive as well because he suddenly felt like when he was 14 and there was this muscular guy who was picking him up from school everyday, because his parents were too busy running their hospital. 

But that was Lee fucking Minho there and Chan turned around to give him a piece of his mind, but instead of that, his eyes rolled all over the other, noticing several pleasant details about him. 

First of all, his sexy legs, then that bulge that everyone was crazy for, Minho wore a tight black vest and he looked so serious that Chan wanted to jump on him.

And in the matter of seconds that was all that he wanted to think about and his flirting skills somehow came out on the surface and he bit his bottom lip. 

“Minho, are you gonna rip that vest for me?” He asked, trying to sound sexy but he was also very close to break into laughter so it was just a failed flirt.

“No” Minho replied sharply and kept staring at him, feeling that tingly announce that was creeping under his skin for some reason and he knew that he was getting angry for nothing probably but that was absurd. So Chan decided to get lame, get drunk, go outside alone and unprotected, get face to face with assholes who thought nothing but the worst for him and at the end he still wanted to play, to go on a club or rip vests apart? Was he kidding or something? “I said come here, don’t make me angry.” 

And then Chan raised an eyebrow, doing as he was told but he passed Minho by and started walking towards his frat house instead of his own. 

And then better bullshits started to come out of him, which wouldn’t surprise anyone because of that condition that he was right now. 

“You know, since you fucked half of my friends, maybe i shouldn’t go to a club. There is entire house of assholes who would like to break their own rules. Which is to get fucked, you know.” He was talking mostly to himself, walking like a drunk idiot who’s legs weren’t really listening to him, but he was right for himself. His boys had one rule to not fuck with the KAO boys and they broke the rule. Maybe Chan could screw one of Minho’s guys and humiliate him. 

But looking at Chan walking towards the gates of hell, drunk and sexy, exposed and ready gave Minho another vibe. The vibe that instead of fucking someone, he would get fucked, gang banged or worse, knowing how much his brothers hated him and how much they wanted to make him pay. And even if he had to give his brothers what they needed as a good leader, he would never give them Chan to enjoy.

“You are so stupid.” he mumbled and started walking after him against his will and even had to run so he could catch up with him and pull him against himself. “What are you doing now? What you want BangChan? Just fucking go home and save at least a dust from your pride, because you look ridiculous right now. All drunk and needy. Going in KAO house will give you nothing more but pleasure, but trust me your asshole is gonna be big as a ball tomorrow, do you want that, you stupid bitch??” 

“Okay, i’m done with you.” Chan pushed his hands away and frowned, because Minho was giving him so many different vibes that he was taking from his negativity and it wasn’t so fun anymore. “If you think that i look lame, which is probably true, then i can’t go home. If you don’t wanna let me in your house, then… i’ll see you tomorrow.” He blew Minho a kiss and turned around again, trusting his senses that this direction would leave him where the free cabs were parked.

And he missed to see the glare that Minho had on him and how dangerous it was ro be around him right now.

Minho was already shaking from anger, asking himself of why he kept on running after that bitch`s ass when he could leave him to die somewhere and go home.

But was it fair like that? Chan was wasted for probably a first time in his miserable, strict life, he had no orientation and no self defense, he was like lamb in the middle of a praid of wolfs and he was an easy target. A target that everyone would like to have right now, but was that going to be okay for the other. Wasn’t he going to lose his confidence then, his confidence, pride and everything that was making him such a nice rival in the game for the top.

Damn, Minho might lose his mind but when he caught up with him again and gripped on his body so hard in his try to turn him against himself, he felt how his whole body shock and his heart started racing.

“Listen to me…” he hissed through his clenched teeth and pulled the other impossibly closer to himself, eyes roaming all over Chan`s face while his hands kept him on place by the waist. “You are not going anywhere, do you understand? I won’t let some bastards to take advantage of you and turn you into a whining bitch that is good for nothing. You are stronger than that and this is what i like about you. You are coming with me, but put aside the thought that you are gonna touch some of my brothers. Better don’t if you don’t want me to break your hands” 

The blonde was having a dumb smile back on his face because first of all, while Minho was talking so serious, his dick was pressing against Chan’s and he was keeping his cool while Chan had no idea why Minho spoke about his dogs as if Chan was really gonna touch any of these losers. But the thought that Minho wanted to think of him as weak and vulnerable made Chan’s whole body to shiver and he just sighed, bringing his own hands on Minho’s face. 

“Take me to your room then. By the way, i like how your dick is poking me.”

Minho closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of how tough that night would be while having Chan in his house, in his bed, so wasted and probably needy. First of all his brothers are going to rip him apart in the morning and second Chan would make his life a living hell when he wakes up , sober and clean the next morning, but what tortured him the most was the fact that he didn’t plan to touch him tonight.

Yes, he had the desire to screw this one, he still does, but he didn’t want it like that, he didn’t want to take advantage of a drunk boy.

“Don’t get nasty now” he warned him and pulled back, because he could feel it himself, the heat of Chan`s body and those hands that were pulling him closer to himself. He wanted to prevent that.

And that’s why he took Chan`s hand instead and pulled him forward to the house that was right behind the corner, hoping that there won’t be anyone outside to see them getting in together.

Being the leader of KAO gave Minho the knowledge of every secret door that this house had and he planned to use one tonight.

“Now listen. I want you to be really quiet when we get in, do you understand?” 

Chan was having a really bad moment ever since Minho started dragging him and he just nodded, trying to recover fast. “Do you have some white wine at home? I feel like i need to clear my body from that shit.”

“ No, i have a cold shower for you” Minho replied and passed the main entrance, being glad that there was no one outside, but he could hear the passionate discussion of something that was happening from the inside and that was bothering. So his brothers were bothered by something and he wasn’t there to listen and try to support them. They were probably troubled because of him and the punishment that he won them today, or maybe that asshole Woojin went back home and told them that Minho saved Chan`s ass… again.

Maybe everyone was angry about it or maybe it was all in Minho`s guilty mind, but he kept dragging Chan to the side of the house where a small door was hiding under a plastic wall and he pushed it aside and used his extra key to opened it and pushed Chan inside. 

“Shut your mouth now” he warned him and kept pushing him after he locked the door behind himself through the tiny dark corridor that was leading to stairs that were going straight into the leader`s room.

Long ago when Minho got the crown he got informed about that place and warned to use it in extreme situations.

By now Minho had never used it, because there was no reason for him to hide. Well… shit happens all the time.

When the door opened and they had to barely crawl to escape, Minho moved first and pulled Chan along with himself, bringing him to his bed and pushed him there.

“I just lied to my brother because of you, you should be proud.” 

“Mine are even worse, trust me.” Chan replied and looked up at the ceiling, seeing it spin like roller coaster, his hands moved up to his face and he cupped it, breaking into a loud laughter. “Oh fuck, this is so fun.”

“Oh yeah? Wait for tomorrow” Minho replied and exhallied, Tearing his eyes from Chan just now so he can move to his wardrobe and pull some clothes for that wasted bitch and something clean for himself and when he moved back to the bed to rest what he chose, he kneeled before Chan and rubbed his knees slowly. “Hey BangChan, look at me…” 

The call sounded very sexy in his head and Chan sat up faster than he thought he can, looking curiously at Minho who was standing down there, touching him like he was about to tell him that he wanted to give him head…

“Yes, i want that too..” He said and brought one hand to touch his face. “You can take my pants off and do it.”

That finally broke Minho`s tight wall and he broke into laughter, wondering of why that asshole decided that he would want to undress him on the first place. It was funny, but he let Chan touch him and instead he turned his head aside and bite on his finger to remind him that he wasn’t one of his fucked up bitches that he was commanding however he liked.

“Don’t be so confident, i won’t fucking undress you.” he said in a matter of fact but Chan`s confused expression left him restless and for the first time he acted more gently than usual when he took Chan`s hand in his own and brought it to his lips to leave a kiss on the back of it. “You are too wasted for that. Better go to sleep.” 

Chan got really disappointed. Was he that badly wasted? Did that change the fact that he looked kind of okay when he left his house? What was so bad about being drunk anyway? Except that he probably smelled like vodka and he couldn’t focus over Minho’s face anymore… 

But…

“You can still give me head if you want to.I can give you back the favor.” He said and wiggled his eyebrows, laughing again because that was the lamest sex offer that he had given someone. Damn, Chan felt like he was watching this from aside for a moment. 

It was ridiculous like his dreams. Was it a dream? Was Minho going to sit on his lap and ask to be his again? 

“Fuck the foreplay, lets fuck.” He said out of nowhere and started pulling Minho close, but the other was stubborn and fell back on his butt, which was even better because Chan somehow managed to shift his wasted body from the bed and sit on Minho’s lap, still laughing as if something was funny.

But nothing was.

Because in the moment when that nice ass dropped against Minho`s bulge, his everything started to burn and he knew that he won’t be that calm after a moment. No, he wouldn’t be because Chan felt so good, smelled so good, felt so good , that Minho wanted to forget about his plan to leave him to rest and just flip that wasted body aside and take him.

No…

He didn’t want it like that. He wanted Chan to be sober and want him because of him, not because he was horny and drunk too much.

“Baby, hey…” Minho tried on the good way and rested one hand against Chan`s cheek and the other moved down, resting by accident on the other`s butt and damn, that felt so sexy that it was insane. “I said, no, okay? Go back to bed” 

“You know, i don’t know how we are gonna work…” Chan said, ignoring Minho’s words completely as he used all of his charm that he could pull out in a moment like that and tilted his head, reaching Minho’s jaw and kissed it slow, moving to the side of his neck. “We both like to give, which is kind of… bad.”

Minho chuckled at that and at the nice feeling that those lips left on his body and as by instinct he started rubbing the back of Chan`s neck to kind of encourage him , while his other hand gripped on his nice shaped butt.

“I’m gonna teach you how to take, because i would love to give it to you.” 

“I wanna give it to you more than you wanna give it to me.” Chan fought his statement and kept exploring his warm skin, letting his tongue in action now when he was finally calm, seated on some dude’s lap, making out with him kind of. His night finally reached the - hookup part. So he licked Minho’s skin skillfully well and smirked when the other gripped his ass a bit too hard. “I have dreams of doing it.”

“You dream of how you are fucking me?” Minho asked, sounding a bit surprised, because what the hell was that really and pulled back to look at him , the way how his eyes got heavy and how sexy he looked even like that. “It’s gonna stay only in your dreams, love, because it’s never gonna happen, okay?” he let him know while leaning closer, leaving a kiss on his mouth when he was close enough and that kiss was enough for him to forget about his plans for another time, but he still kept his cool. He was a fighter, he knew how to keep his dick in his pants even for a beauty like BangChan.

“Thats very bad….” the drunk one said, not taking the facts really well because he was responding to Minho’s kisses while frowning, thinking that if Minho didn’t wanna make sacrifice and if Chan wasn’t going to make one, then this hookup wasn’t gonna go anywhere. The realization of that made him feel kind of betrayed, because Minho in his dreams was a very nice lover while this fucker here just wanted to ‘teach’ Chan how to take. 

And then he did the biggest mistake of his life, being controlled by alcohol and his rushing hormones that just wanted to fuck something. No, he wanted this guy now. 

“...because i’m virgin, okay? And this is not gonna work, i tell you from now. You have some very weird imaginations of me.” Chan said and stopped kissing him so they could argue. “Really, i look like a fucking bitch to you that gets it in the ass?”

Minho couldn’t believe that Chan was actually sharing. What the fuck? What did he drink tonight?

He was staring at him with disbelieve, adoring his cute pout and how it suit his flushed cheeks and he couldn’t stop him from laughing at that.

“Well, i definitely don’t see you as a fucked up bitch that takes it in the ass, but i definitely see you as someone who would gladly take me in. Channy, come on, you should try it with me. Only with me” 

“No way.” The other replied and laughed along, because Minho’s laughter seemed nice that night and he was just too wasted to care about what was going on, but at least a part of him was aware that he was nowhere near close to let anyone in. So he leaned closer to the other’s face and took his bottom lip between his swollen ones, giving it a soft tug as he knew that Minho was going to like it, but he ignored his lips for the next attack of kisses that moved to his neck again. 

And then he said another bullshit. 

“Just make me cum, okay? Just that.”

“Are you that desperate, baby boy?” Minho asked, his voice sounded mocking and playful, but his right hand was already working on the task, moving to Chan`s front to rub on his bulge and he hummed by the feeling. “You are so needy right now, ready to give me whatever i ask for, don’t you think about it?” he kept teasing, feeling how Chan`s lips parted against his skin and he bit hard on it, making Minho`s whole body to shiver and he didn’t even wait for a moment before he gripped so hard on the hem of Chan`s pants that his buttons ripped apart one by one. “You are freaking me out Channy…” 

“Fuck, this is just like my dream.” The other said, going back to sucking on that pulsing spot of Minho’s neck where he could literally feel his fast heartbeat. The way that he ripped Chan’s pants like a savage was so sexy that he moved one hand up and gripped Minho’s hair harshly, tugging at it. “Yeah, jerk me off, you have no idea how bad i wanna feel that.”

Minho was ready to obey, damn it he was so done with playing hard to get, but he needed one answer before he starts and when he used his left hand to grip hard on Chan`s jaw and turn his head against his face to stare at him, his eyes screwed.

“With me or with whoever?” 

Chan felt how his heart dropped in his pants and his eyes lidded when that question just gave him the hardest boner. 

“You, definitely.”

“Good…” Minho replied and moved both of his hands down to pull Chan up in his hands while taking his time to stand up without looking like a loser, but he had favourite places for activities like that and one of them was his precious desk.

And he placed Chan to sit there, not giving him time to think when he gripped hard on his already undid pants and pulled them off of his body, heading to do the same with his boxers and damn it… When that view uncovered for him, Minho held his breath for a moment, staring at Chan`s awaiting cock, at the way how hard he was breathing right now, how his lips stood parted, ready to release a moan and Minho found himself staring for a while, just caressing on those nice, tight legs, pushing them apart more and more with every trail of his fingers along that shivering, soft skin.

“I like your skin… your fucking body is freaking me out.” he admitted and lifted one hand up, tracing Chan`s stomach and chest with it, moving it up on his collar bones, neck and up until he reached his face and stuck his thumb in his mouth to shut him, while pushing him back to lie down.

Yes, Chan needed to be quiet if they didn’t want to get caught, but he himself was getting impatient and when he leaned down, he started from his exposed abs, moving down on his right thigh, teasing it’s inside with his tongue while his left hand moved to that twitching cock and took a hold of it, making few try out pulls.

Chan pushed his finger away and breathed out a moan, followed by another one that sounded low but needy enough to encourage whatever the fuck Minho was doing. His head was getting million different warnings, red lights, allarms, he was very sure that this wasn’t how they were supposed to end up because that wasn’t making Chan different from his friends and everyone else and Minho mentioned something about what was left from Chan’s pride… 

Was that even his pride or his anger speaking up?

“Fuck.” He mumbled, trying to find something to grab on and just gripped that desk, closing his eyes when his world started spinning. “Fuck, yes, please, fuck.” 

Minho simply nodded. No, he wasn’t into talking that much when it came to sex and sexual activities like that, but he was definitely into actions and right now he wanted to put up a great performance.

Yes, he knew how.

And he showed it when he left his hip and moved his lips to Chan`s cock instead, not really wanting to waste time because that meant that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back for that long and being impatient would force him do things that he didn’t want to do now. Not while Chan was wasted as fuck.

So he hurried up to take that cock inside his mouth and suck it deep, feeling how Chan`s whole body tensed and started shaking and he needed to used his both hands to keep him on place, to keep his legs parted and make him go insane.

“Fuck, what the fuck” Chan was getting louder, his eyes snapped open when a strong wave of pleasure went through him and he had no idea what was going on, but he just wanted to moan, to feel these lips until Minho take it all in and he tried to look down and watch, but his vision was getting worse, his whole body was shaking in bliss and probably the toxic power of the alcohol that wasn’t leaving him to enjoy this. But damn, Minho was so good at sucking cocks that Chan forgot where they were for a moment and released a startled groan when the other’s warm mouth started going up and down, sucking him so good that Chan could never believe that he was able to release such fucked up whines. 

But Minho loved them and when he pulled back, a smirk creeped on his lips and his eyes rolled up at the other`s shaken up expression.

“Baby, quiet…” he reminded him and laughed when Chan looked like someone who couldn’t control himself anymore, but damn it, Minho had so much more to give. And he leaned back down while his right hand slid down along with him, tracing those nice hips, exploring him, enjoying him, caressing him down to his sexy butt and he felt how Chan tensed up when he traced his hole with a finger. “It’s okay, don’t freak out i will just tease it a bit..” 

“Minho, i’m gonna kick you on the face, you sneaky … bastard.” Chan forgot his words when that finger just rubbed him and his entire body responded, tensing up as if he was not actually touched on that place that nobody else ever dared to reach. Was he crazy? What was happening now? “Fuck, do whatever, just make me fucking cum, okay? Please, do it.”

“This is what i plan to do, love” Minho replied with a nasty smirk on his lips. The smirk was gone as he guided his finger into his mouth for seconds and pulled it back out just to replace it with that pulsing cock of Chan`s.

Damn, Minho could feel how impatient Chan was getting, how his hips pushed up to make a better friction, how his hands gripped harder on the desk for support, how his moans became more naughty, more sexual, impatient… And that was the moment when Minho started to listen to what Chan just said. He just gave him a permission to do whatever, just to make him cum and Minho was the best to make people orgasm.

His hand moved back down and he let it slid between Chan`s butt cheeks, teasing his tight, virgin hole, feeling excited to be the first one to get in and explore and with the thought of that, he pushed that wet finger in, feeling it hard to get deeper, just because Chan clenched around him and forbid him to.

“It’s okay, baby, just let me in…” he mumbled against Chan`s sexy cock and let his tongue play a bit, just to relax the other and let him push deeper.

And the warnings in his head just exploded when Minho actually stuck his finger in him and pushed it even deeper when Chan relaxed for a second to breath. The loud moans started to leave his mouth more often now, he was wasted enough to have no idea what was better or what was right and this … this felt like a mix of everything. He felt curiosity to explore another perspective of sex, but not in this condition when he couldn’t even use his shaky legs, when his hands both reached Minho’s head and he gripped his head, pushing it down so he could fuck his mouth while Minho was getting nasty on him with that finger. 

Minho choked a giggle against that cock when he took it deep again, feeling free to finally get wild and he did, pushing his finger all the way in, getting in slowly, them pulling it back out, playing with Chan`s nerves and patience, but he enjoyed it how urgent the other was, gripping on his hair like he planned to tear it off of his scalp.

“Fuck… fuck…” Chan’s eyes closed and for a moment where he stopped having a clue of what he felt anymore. The pressure of that finger inside was getting too much, the way that Minho was sucking him deep, making sure to play with the head of his leaking cock, or how he kept him on place there, fucking him with that finger. Something about all of that was building up an emotion that Chan hadn’t felt and he heard himself groan again when the familiar tension in his body reminded him that he was close. 

He was about to make it sound sexy, but he spilled in Minho’s mouth messier than he thought, releasing a choked gasp, feeling how for a moment there, his entire soul left his body with that orgasm and he couldn’t breath, move, feel anything. And then he started to shake again, his chest dropped when he released his breath and his vision got blurred so bad that he had to grip on the desk because he felt like he was falling. 

“I’m… so fucking done.” He said, looking up at that ceiling distractedly, having no idea what made him feel so overstimulated but the fact that Lee fucking Minho just gave him the strongest orgasm by just sucking his dick and stuck a finger in him, was incredible.

Minho made sure to lick every falling drop from that dick before pulling up, his finger made a last grind on the side of Chan`s walls before it got out as well and that pleased expression on the blonde`s face was priceless, making Minho feel proud of himself. Yes, he had made a lot of guys to cum like this, but this one… this one was worth to have the most.

“Yeah, i felt that” Minho replied and released a quiet laughed, grabbing on Chan to pull him off of the table, holding him in his arms just in case that his shaking legs won’t keep him up and pushed him back to bed. “Do you mind to sleep naked?” 

Yes, definitely yes. 

“No, i don’t care.” Was what the other said, going against all the written rules about hookups. What was going on now? He was still very wasted, sitting on that bed with a confused expression on his face and his hand reached Minho’s belt by instinct, pulling him closer. “You can’t leave me alone.”

“I’m not going anywhere” the other replied and like to convince Chan in that, he leaned down and took his lips in a slow, relaxing kiss. “Lie down.” 

Chan had no plans to protest anymore, because his entire energy flied out of him along with his pride, principles, rules, visions of life about himself and other people, his goals and dreams. 

He just somehow managed to sneak under the sheets that were placed on top of that bed and he shivered by the impact, closing his eyes again to meet the darkness and the spinning world. 

Chan was so fucked up that even his drunken version could feel it.

And Minho spend just a moment there at watching at how weird it looked to have someone under his sheets, on his bed in his fucking room. It never happened before, just because he hated to have people sleeping beside him, taking his place, blanket, his everything. Sex was sex, it was a momentary pleasure and then bye bye, right? People were doing that.

But this one… this one was about to freak out in the morning and Minho was dying to see that, even ready to take a kick or two. That expression would be priceless.

And while thinking about it, he released himself from his clothes, leaving only his boxers on to separate his hard, begging for attention cock from Chan and sneaked under the blanket as well, moving so close to the other that he felt him tremble.

Minho didn’t give him a chance to complain tho, when he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him impossibly closer.

“We are even now, baby boy. I was the first one to slid inside your sexy butt and you are the first one to slid inside my bed for a sleepover. Sounds fair.” 

Chan released a disagreeing sigh and didn’t even try to open his eyes, because his body was convulsing in some very fucked up way and he was sure that his adventures with vodka were finishing here. 

“Not fair at all. When i finger you too, then talk about who’s even, dickhead.” He said but still searched for the other’s lips blindly, getting irritated because he couldn’t find them.

“Don’t get that far” Minho laughed and helped him when he pulled a bit up to catch his lips. “Look at what good, fast and nice orgasm you had and now imagine if i used my dick instead. Come on touch it and get a clue.” 

Chan was very selfish to care about his own release, but if Minho wanted to get some as well, he could literally take his cock out and get it. 

That was probably the only moment when Chan was actually impressed by him. 

So he brought his hand down and felt the hard shaped size of his cock, getting in a weird daze while feeling it twitch against his palm. 

“Your dick is so mine. Are you gonna act nice and keep it hard all night?” He asked and laughed. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What do you mean?” Minho asked, completely distracted by that hand that kept on rubbing against his cock and he reached down to remove it from there.

“Don’t you wanna get off too?” Chan asked him, acting like a nice fuck buddy, offering more when he felt like he was one step close to faint right now. It was crazy how his body just switched off and he sighed deeply, trying to find comfort in the other, pushing himself against Minho’s chest and even pulled the blanket over his head because it was too cold.

“Really Bang Chan? Offering me a release when you prepare to go to sleep?” Minho asked but welcomed him in his arms to give him his warmness without even questioning himself, rubbing Chan`s back to get him warm. "You are so fucked up i swear.” 

“I’m wasted, Minho.” The other reminded him and tried to ignore his fast beating heart, his pulsing mind and the worry that he was able to feel even when they were tangled together and he was really getting comfortable while the subject of his desire was being hard by him. And he reached Minho’s cock with his hand, but his body felt tired, his touch was just not sexy at all and the darkness surrounded him faster than he thought.

Minho smiled at that and just pressed his hand against Chan`s to stop it from moving, but to keep it there just to feel him and his eyes closed as well, his mind got invaded by questions, but none of them really mattered.

Yes, it might be weird of how gentle he was with Chan right now, of how he took care of him, took him in his room without even letting the brothers to see him and mock at him later, he made him release without taking anything back and now he guarded him in his sleep just because he wanted him to feel warm and comfortable.

Yes, it was weird how calm Minho felt himself.

It was weird how his eyes closed and he was ready to go to sleep, hugged there by this boy , who hated him in the guts.

They were both weird, both fighting for dominance, both wanting the same thing, both having a huge pride and confidence that was destroying everything else around them.

But one night would never change things, Minho believed that they will go back to normal tomorrow when Chan`s mind get sober and he freaks out for being so lame that night. Minho would gladly take his anger and double it with sharp comments and bullshit and Chan will get disappointed in him again.

And this is how it has to be. This is how Minho loved it to be.

Because Chan was his one and only rival for the finals and damn, Minho would never want to lose him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is the morning that you all expected hahah <3  
> Thank you for the lovely comments!

Chan was living with the idea that he was perfect. 

He was raised in a rich family, got tutored even in his pre school years, he knew how to read before the other kids do, he knew how to do mathematics before the other kids could even know what math is. His family gave him a credit card at the age of 10 and poured their love for him everyday, reminding him that he was an amazing kid, smart and charming. His mother was always telling him that there was nothing he can’t do and that he would be remembered wherever he goes. 

So far Chan’s plans became true. He graduated from school as the smartest one, he was a national math genius, he won scholarships that he didn’t even need and gave them to students who wished to be in better university but just didn’t have the money for it. Chan was a gem in the place where he was now and his great grades were topping the smart asses who studied in this university, even in his first year he won against a last year student at a mathematics competition. 

He was smart…. originally born genius. 

And that genius woke up in total shock after a night of adventures. 

Chan’s heart jumped to the ceiling when he woke up, wrapped around some really nice body, his face buried in the said male’s neck. When he pulled inch back, he saw the darkest love bites and the sight of the purple-blue hickeys made his heart stop. 

He had no idea what was going on, but the pain in his head and his disorientation were so strong that he couldn’t process what the fuck was going on here. He had a very great memory loss of the previous night, but at least he fulfilled his wish to fuck with someone. Someone who’s chest looked nice. 

His heart skipped a beat. And another one, then it beated like crazy. 

He pushed his wasted body up with his hands and stared down at his so called hookup. 

No… fucking… way. 

Chan took such a sharp breath that he nearly fainted. 

What the fuck? What the hell was that? 

His eyes widened down, exploring the calm expression of no other but Lee Minho, sleeping like a cute piece of shit, one hand still resting on Chan’s waist. 

What…. the fuck?

From all the people in town, Chan hooked up with Minho? Lee fucking Minho from Kappa Alpha Order? 

The same shithead who was the head of that frat house, the one that Chan was destined to destroy? He was having all of his hidden weapons pointed at that house and he was having a great plan of how to screw up KAO and he did what? Fucked with Minho last night?

He wanted to die, no dying would be easy. 

The panic was spreading too fast and Chan had no idea why he couldn’t remember. 

He was getting attacked by some assholes from BEG, Jihyun had sent them to beat up Chan and he was already wasted, flirting around with them. And then what? 

Yes, he met Minho, he had no idea if they fought together but Chan was bad at throwing fists. Did Minho fight for him? And Chan felt grateful, sneaking in what seemed to be Minho’s room to fuck? 

Was Minho really that nasty?

The realization that Minho took advantage of a drunk boy with very bad self control and strong need to fuck someone, made him angry. He started to feel more now as he was waking up. 

He was butt naked, slightly hard because of the anxiety that build up in him and made him so nervous that he felt like crying. What now? What was he going to do now? 

He fell into the lion’s cage and let him do the only thing that Chan promised to never do. Sleep with the leader of KAO. At least he had to remember it. 

Now it was just not worth the shame to be in that room, to think of a way to sneak out without getting ripped by the other dogs. It was impossible. Chan’s perfect world was destroyed and he was guilty for it. 

No, the vodka was. 

He sat up, frustrated and deeply offended by Minho for not resisting to his charm. And the anxiety made his heart race as Chan just stared at the other, ready to cry and freak out. 

Yes, he was so ready to freak out now. 

“Wake up, asshole.” He woke Minho up with no attention to be gentle. He picked a pillow and started hitting the other in his sleep, expressing his deep anger towards him. “I will kill you, you unfair fucker.”

“What the fuck…” Minho shouted at his daze and jumped of the bed almost immediately, still feeling sleepy and disoriented, still having any clue of what was going on and why he got attacked.

He was ready to fight back when his head started to get clear and he realized that this was no other but BangChan, who was probably experiencing his worst hangover ever and that made him laugh at the moment when he stared at that mess on his bed , still covered in his blanket, still having that ruffled blonde hair and black circles under his eyes and anger streaming out of him. 

“Wow beast, calm the fuck the down, okay?”

“Calm… calm down.” Chan repeated, nearly laughing as well, but he was so pissed when Minho was awake now with his full gear of sexiness and of course mocking face that Chan wanted to hurt really bad right now. He took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. But damn, the thought of what happened was killing him. “Are you crazy, Minho? Why would you … how… i … we need to talk. And put that fucking smile away because its… its killing me.”

“So after you attacked me in my sleep you want to talk?” Minho asked and tried to hide his excitement over the whole situation when he lifted his hands up in a manner of defence and stepped closer to the bed, failing to look serious when he laughed again. “Can i sit then? I feel very uncomfortable to stand here as a looser.”

Chan rolled his eyes and just sighed. He didn’t give Minho an answer and just started pouring questions out at him. It was very important for him to know… to know something… but even when he was dying in shame while thinking about it, he was sitting on his butt and it was fine. He probably wasn’t…. 

“So who … who fucked who?” He asked, trying to act cool and composed, but he started biting his lip like a kid, looking all over Minho. Damn, he looked so toned. His legs were literally the sexiest thing that Chan had missed to see through these years and he felt like a loser now as he stared at the other so intensely.

“Oh boy…” Minho laughed again, the realization that Chan didn’t remember a thing was enough for him to feel amused. No, nothing really happened, but Chan didn’t know that, right? Now it might get funny.

And when he sat down beside him, he put up a sly smirk on and simply shrugged.

“Do i look fucked to you?” he asked and his right hand got sneaky when it reached Chan`s leg above the blanked and just rested there. “You got really naughty, baby boy.”

Chan felt how a cold shiver ran through him and he looked down at that hand, feeling so distracted and frustrated that he couldn’t look at Minho anymore. He got naughty? He was fucking naked, of course he got naughty. But if Minho wasn’t the one who got the dick… 

“I swear, Minho, if you… if you fucked me, i will ….” what could he do? Kill him? No chance, offend him? How when Minho was holding all the aces. Chan bit his bottom lip again and closed his eyes, ready to take the shame. He needed to know. “I deserve to know. And i will accept it. I need to know…”

“You need to know what?” Minho asked, still holding his laughter back as he leaned closer to that flushed face. “How you rode my dick last night?”

“Oh boy.” Chan shivered again and squeezed his eyes more, refusing to look at that fucker, even though he could feel him getting closer and that was making him angrier. He reached for Minho and put a hand on his chest, yes it was definitely his hot, tight chest, and created distance between them, keeping Minho away from himself. “I don’t feel anything. So you either have the smallest dick or you are lying to me like a fucking idiot. I hate you. God, why did i go out… i had to stay at home, masturbate, listen to Jaebum’s bullshits but no, i was affected by what Jisung said and i … i can’t take it.”

That panic attack that Chan was experiencing right now was definitely the funniest thing that Minho had ever seen. And he couldn’t hold back anymore and just laughed at him.

“You are so sweet, i swear Channy.” he told him and reached out to ruffle Chan`s already messy hair. “Breathe, we didn’t have sex. We did nothing. You just decided to undress for some reason and fainted on the bed. I didn’t even touch you, chill.”

That bullshit made Chan to finally face that fucker and when he did, he pushed Minho back on the chest and pointed at his funny face. 

“And the hickeys, asshole?” He asked, pulling the blanket so Minho could look at him because he was damn sure that he already saw everything last night. “You are hiding something.”

Minho laughed again, rolling his eyes down on Chan`s body and damn, he didn’t remember to leave any marks on the other`s skin, but he guessed that he just got too passionate for a moment there.

“Those are not mine” he said and simply shrugged. “When i found you at the park you had some affair with some assholes, i have no idea what you did, you naughty one.”

“Minho, i swear... “ Chan hissed and picked the pillow again, slamming it against Minho’s nasty face. He was freaking out there while that asshole was trying to say that he did what? Made out with some random loser from Jihyun’s house? Impossible. “So you wanna act like an asshole again? Fine, just fucking shut up, i don’t wanna listen anymore.” He said and stood up, immediately feeling dizzy.Damn that vodka was making his life a living hell. But that didn’t stop him from finding his clothes literally everywhere. 

“BangChan , come on, don’t act like a pussy now, okay? I said nothing happened” Minho started again and stood up as well, handing Chan his underwear since he remembered where he took that off and stepped closer to him, avoiding to stare at Chan`s naked bottom, but damn, it was getting hot in the room as well. And he could feel his own neglected cock to wake up again and the tension was definitely rising when he took Chan`s face in his hands and forced him to look at him. “Don’t feel embarrassed, you did nothing wrong. Nothing happened.”

“Really?” Chan asked skeptical and pushed his hands away, taking a sharp breath in. “Really Minho, why are you making fun of me then? Its obvious that i sucked your fucking neck, i am damn sure that you didn’t just keep your fucking hands away from me because you’re fucking crazy lately and you wanna fuck with me. So really, you’re gonna tell me that?”

“Do i look like someone who would like to fuck a corpse? Come on Channy, you know me better than that. Yes, i want to screw you, badly, but not like this. Nothing happened.” Minho lied to his again, but having Chan so panicked around himself would fuck up the good game. No, Minho didn’t want Chan to be ashamed in their future conversations, he wanted Chan to be the same asshole, who would try to harass him and win over him, no matter that it’s not working most of the time. But that confidence that Chan had… he wanted to feel it back on himself. Looking at him now was giving Minho a bad vibe and he didn’t want to see him that vulnerable ever again. “If you want to know what happened, i will tell you. I found you at the park with those fuckers, i got angry, i beated them up and took you with me. You wanted to go out and fuck, but you were too wasted for that so i took you in my house and put you to bed. If you ask if it was hard for me to keep my hands away from you, yes it was. If you ask if you sucked my neck, yes you did. But that’s all.”

“So i was the ….” Chan mumbled, having another little break down to accept this. So he was the one jumping on Minho? How desperate was he? How fucking lame and stupid he was? His days as a strong and untouchable person were gone and now Minho would think that he could have him whenever he felt like it. It was impossible to believe that Minho didn’t touch him. Was he really that good? 

Chan’s eyes rolled all over his face and he felt how his ears started to burn. He was completely naked, standing in front of a very attractive asshole who was also very naked, very calm and very hot. He bit his bottom lip and the disorientation mixed with his anger and frustration and he had no idea why he was staring at Minho like he was ready to jump on him, but something about that conversation seemed off and he had no idea what Minho was hiding from him. 

“... i was the easy fuck.” He said, rolling his eyes up to meet Minho’s pretty ones and damn, he looked stronger than Chan in every possible way. “Fuck. Fuck,..”

Minho sighed and stepped closer again now when Chan obviously gave up on being aggressive and took his face back in his hands, rubbing his flushed cheeks slowly.

“No, you were just wasted. It’s okay to be wasted for once in your life, you know? Don’t be like that, i don’t like it when you are actually giving up on fighting me. Forget about it, it’s okay, nobody will know about it anyway.”

“Where am i?” Chan asked, locking a glare straight at his face. “In your house, obviously, because its meant for me to walk out, hear the howling of your dogs, get humiliated and make you look like a king because you scored with the fucking enemy? This… this is horrible.” He wanted to push Minho’s hands away but he couldn’t. “My … my reputation… i…”

“BangChan… nobody saw you getting in here and no one will see you going out. Come on dress up” Minho replied and pulled back himself to put some clothes on and prepare for escape from his own house. Damn that was funny.

If he had to ask himself of why he was so good with this one, who was actually his biggest enemy, he would probably think he went insane. But he actually wanted to play a fair game. Making Chan look stupid and miserable wasn’t his thing, he wasn’t humiliating people just because they wanted to get screwed. He had never said anything about Jisung, about JaeBum or anyone else who ended up fucking with him. That wasn’t his game, his game was to feel powerful over the strong ones and right now Chan looked weak and he hated it. So he hurried up to put some shorts and a vest on and grabbed his keys and phone from the floor where he left his pants last night.

“I wanna die.” Chan said after he dressed up, but the bad feeling didn’t leave him, so he just sat down on the bed and cupped his face, releasing a frustrated grunt. It was so bad, this morning was so fucked up that he had no idea who was crazier - he or Minho, who acted like a fucking boyfriend, touching him, talking obvious lies just to calm Chan down. Was he really getting crazy? Chan looked at him after a moment and let the headache and the shame to completely consume him. What was he going to tell his boys now? “Kill me please. I can’t accept the fact that you are so calm while i can’t stand my own skin.”

“That’s because you are thinking about it way too much.” Minho replied and stepped closer again, taking his hand to pull him up. “Come on Channy, nothing happened, put yourself together. You are gonna be fine.”

“Okay. Okay we are good.” Chan repeated to himself and released a deep breath, looking around the damn room and his anxiety got bad again, so he kind of squeezed Minho’s hand and looked back at him, frowning. “I’m freaking out. I need to be angry. I was angry. Kiss me. That will freak me out. Come on.” He ordered and didn’t wait for Minho to respond to that fucked up request as he put his hands on the back of his neck and crushed their lips together.

Minho smiled against his lips, but welcomed him in when he pulled him closer by the waist and parted his lips to let Chan`s tongue get in his mouth. Damn that little, blonde monster definitely knew how to play that game of seduction, because no matter how stressed out he looked, he still managed to make Minho excited over that small sign of affection and how to turn him on, that was fo sure.

The other felt dizzy when Minho was exploring his mouth with that sexy tongue and he closed his eyes, kissing him back like crazy, trying to find some emotion. Anger? What was that even? His body shivered and he was making out with that bastard with no sign of anger. 

And that finally became a reason for him to think that he was angry.

His hands slid down on Minho’s chest and he pushed him back, already panting. A moment after he panicked, stepped back from the other and felt it. The anger was finally there. 

“Great, i feel like i wanna … like i wanna …” Kiss you so bad. 

Chan laughed like crazy and and picked Minho’s hand, pulling him towards that place where he remembered Minho sneaked them in last night. Good, he was getting his memories back…. maybe if he kissed Minho a little bit more he would…. 

“... i’m starting to remember. If i realize that you lied to me… you are dead, asshole”

“I will take the risk” Minho told him and shook his head, feeling both amused by Chan`s reactions and turned on by them. But no, it was enough for now and he pulled on his hand to lead him through the small tonell that was about to let them out. And they were quiet on the way. Minho could hear his brothers speaking, they probably woke up already, wondering of what happened to him and why they didn’t see him going back home. Questions would follow, but Minho owed anyone any explanation, right? He was the boss there, he could do whatever the hell he wants.

And when he was able to see the light from the outside when he opened the door, he realized that they indeed slept a lot. He couldn’t remember when was the last time when he actually slept that much and felt so calm, not bothering his mind with plans, strategies or anger. Just calm, in his bed, sleeping, relaxing his tired body and mind. Just that.

“Okay, you are out, nobody saw you, just go now, take a bath, relax and come back to be angry and stupid as always. Come on go”

Chan was looking around like a stray cat, staring at the empty street and he felt a rush of adrenaline suddenly. Yes, he was free. He could feel the fresh air, the freedom. And a part of him wanted to celebrate that he just skipped the most embarrassing part of his life thanks to Minho. 

So he was crazy again, for a last time. 

He turned to look at Minho and pulled him closer by the vest, sharing a brief kiss with him that made his knees weak and his heart beating like crazy. And he pulled back before he could even enjoy it, flashing Minho a grateful smile. 

“Thank you, asshole.” He said and turned around quickly getting back in shape to leave that cursed land and go back in his safe zone.

Minho laughed behind him, having no clue that he was actually tracing his lips with his fingers, while his eyes kept following Chan`s figure that was getting away from him.

“Hey, just don’t fall in love with me, baby boy…” he had no idea why he just said that, but he had a huge smile on his face when he finally turned around to get back in that house and take the rage of everyone.

No, he didn’t regret that he didn’t nail Chan when he had the chance to, he believed that this wasn’t the end of them. He just wanted it to be right and he wanted to make sure that Chan would remember it… each .. little… part of it.

That wasn’t the end… that was for sure.

***

Chan sneaked into his house as if he just came back from the greatest journey and he was welcomed like he really did nothing. Nobody suspected him of being with the KAO leader because nobody knew where he went last night. So the first thing in the morning for him was a kiss on the cheek by Hyunjin, thumbs up by other brothers who knew that he ‘banged good’. 

The truth was that Chan was dying. Still feeling like he would throw up any second, still dizzy, the anxiety was getting stronger with every moment and he felt like a traitor when he looked at the golden paintings on the wall. 

All these great brothers secured the house, all of them did the best for everyone, neglecting their own feelings. They brought glory to the Sigma Alpha Epsilon. What Chan did was to think with his dick and act like a stupid kid just because he was told that someone liked him. 

Of course people liked him, damn, they were dying to get his dick, he could have been with everyone, but he let Minho drag him into his fucking cave and strip him naked just to cuddle. 

Minho was a fucking liar and Chan started to remind himself that as he was searching for one specific person - Jisung. 

He found the boy making himself breakfast in the kitchen and Chan waited patiently for him to make a fucking sandwich and then grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his room. 

When Chan shut the doors behind his back, he let Jisung freak out a bit and adjust to the fact that his leader was crazy, dragging him in his room and leaving him hanging.

But Chan needed to think for a second. To think of what he fucking did. 

“Jisung i’m losing my shit.” He told the other and started walking in circles, ruffling his hair out of frustration. “This is so fucking crazy.”

“You look like having the baddest morning ever. Where have you been?” Jisung asked and just rested comfortably on the bed, since it was getting obvious that Chan would take his time with that story and in times like this, Jisung had to focus and listen carefully.

The other stopped for a moment and bit his lip, freaking out so bad when Jisung’s calm eyes met him. He was going to get judged for sure. Chan ate his friends alive for fucking with the KAO dogs, especially Jisung who got screwed by LEe Minho himself and now what? He was going to confess to his friend that he was doing weird shit all night with the same guy and made out with him in the morning for no reason?

Yes, someone needed to tell him that he was wrong. 

“I slept with …. God, i can’t even say it.” He said and tried to move again, but his pants were getting loosen on his hips and he looked down, noticing a detail that he didn’t see when he was putting the pants on - the buttons were all ripped. 

A weird flashback of how that happened made his body shiver and he closed his eyes for a second. Minho ripped his pants, not him. So the little piece of shit was really lying to Chan…

“I’m so stupid. Okay, listen. I spend the night with Lee Minho, i have no idea why i got there when i just came out to get drunk and have sex in a club, i got attacked while i was doing the first and Minho came with his dogs, he was a hero probably and you know how everyone fucks the heroes so… i fell into a trap.”

Jisung was just staring…

He blinked…

“Excuse me?” he asked, still looking like someone who was waiting for Chan to start laughing any second and tell him that this was all a lie. Well… that didn’t happen. “You had sex with Minho?”

“No.” Chan said, opening his eyes to look down at the ripped pants and shivered. God, it was probably very sexy how Minho ripped the buttons, too impatient to get him out of them. Sneaky fucker. “I was too wasted. But i mean, you got fucked by him, right? I’ll probably feel it on the next day if it happened. Listen to me, this sounds absurd.” He finally broke into laughter and started undressing, wishing to end this nightmare faster. 

“So you didn’t have sex with him?” Jisung got completely confused and he knew that the curiosity was killing him more than it had to be. Chan and Minho? Well, that was new. “What did you do with him then?” 

“I don’t remember, Jisung.” Chan threw his hands in the air out of frustration and tried to copy the shit that Minho told him, but to talk so low of himself was ridiculous and just now he started to get the whole picture - Minho was saving him information. He was saving his own horny ass that was for sure. “He said that i basically jumped on him and went crazy. He let me undress and cuddled me to sleep. Oh, by the way, he was only with his boxers on, with six hundred hickeys on his neck and i had to freaking kill him.”

“BangChan, trust me, man, if you had sex with him, there is no way that you won’t remember it, okay? I’m telling you this because when he found me on that party, i was drunk as well, but i remember every single part of it… There must be another explanation…” his friend replied and finally his face got the right expression when he frowned. “So he saved you...again and took care of you while you were wasted? Wow.. i mean… Wow. Are are talking about the same guy here, that rude bastard who knows how to break faces here and there? And the same one cuddled you all night? He might really like you, Chan, think about it.” 

“I’m gonna stick that feeling in his ass next time. Liar.” The blonde wasn’t going to take Jisung’s bullshit right now because Minho could just admit that he was a bitch too and probably enjoyed Chan while he was seated god knows where, sucking his neck. Chan wasn’t into that even. He was only doing it when he had to keep his mouth shut and he can’t kiss his partner. 

His eyes widened and he reached for his chair, sitting down when the realization hit him. 

“If he couldn’t kiss me… what was he doing? I mean, he was probably dirty talking me while i was horny, probably trying to seduce him with love bites. He can’t resist that. Nobody can. I know how to suck good.” Chan started talking to himself, looking down at his legs. And then he noticed two fading, very tiny, not so obvious hickeys. 

And his cock twitched. 

“Oh fuck. What the fuck…”

‘What? What happened?” Jisung got excited almost in the second and jumped from his spot to move closer and see what Chan was seeing. And he got it now… “You probably got a blow job… You lucky one. I was lucky to have his lips on mine just once, since Jaebum didn’t get even a peck, and you got a blow job… Damn…” 

Chan looked up at his friend’s face and exhaled. He really, really wanted to be calm but Jisung was too positive and he was definitely not judging him. 

And that was the last drop in his cup full of issues. 

“Aren’t you gonna tell me that i’m stupid? Jisung i don’t even know whats going on anymore, he was lying in my face, taking me out of his house on some secret tunnel and i was so naive, freaked out with hangover that i really trusted his fucking words. But now i see this and i knew it. That bastard can’t be that polite around me. Of course he’s gonna want something.” He nearly yelled his words and closed his legs together, not letting Jisung watch over his marks because it was embarrassing. “This is a win for him. This might be some … game. He fucked you, then Jaebum, then told Jaebum that he wants me and since i won’t give him my ass, he is trying to … i don’t know, calm me down? Make it look as if having sex with him is okay?”

“You lost your mind” Jisung shook his head and moved back to the bed, sitting down on it. “If you wanna know what i think, i can tell you this- i know by experience that if Lee Minho wants to fuck you, he doesn’t ask for permission to do it. So my point is that if he wants to fuck you, he won’t wait to make you comfortable or whatever, trust me it’s hard to resist him when he is rude, pressing you against something , being all over you, sexy and daring, digging in your unfucked butt with his long, sexy fingers to prepare you…” 

Chan shivered again and he narrowed his eyes at Jisung, showing him that he still wasn’t okay with that story. But his eyes were just blankly staring at the other and he could swear that he was getting another flashback. It was a more vivid one this time, just like the dreams that he had about Minho. Just small, short moments where Chan was dying again, but not from shame and hangover like now. He had Minho’s lips around his cock and he was fucking his mouth, gripping his hair…… while Minho had a finger stuck in him, a finger that fucked him. 

“He’s dead. You know what? I might just set his house on fire next time. Fire is always better than water, you know?” He said and laughed madly, standing up again to just move to his wardrobe and softly bump his forehead there. “Or just kick him in the balls. God i hope that i let him starve, that nasty fucker.”

His friend smirked. “What is it Channy, what did you remember?” he asked playfully but one glare by Chan was enough to push the smirk away and replace it with a frown again. “Oh come on… you have Lee Minho being whipped for you and you are protesting. You know that if you don’t want him back, you can at least use that attraction in your favour, right?”

“Did you just say… if i want him back?” Chan asked, turning around to face his friend with an angry glare. What was Jisung suggesting now? That Chan had to use Minho, seduce him with tricks like a bitch and make him lose the game? He couldn’t do that. “No, forget that. Last time when i listened to you, Minho and his dogs destroyed our living room, so let me deal with this fucking shame, but i will tell you one thing. I might really despise that asshole, but i will never agree to mess around with him. I can’t do it. I’m not that bad”

“So you agree that he likes you!” Jisung was snaky as a bitch and laughed when Chan`s face made a flinch. “Come on, this is so hot. Byt the way, don’t tell anybody that i told you, but i have the feeling that Jaebum is whipped for Minho now. Last night when you left the house, he couldn’t stop speaking about him, it was just weird. And after what i said, i think he showed jealousy, asking me of why i think that Minho likes you and why it is so okay with me. He is always annoying, but that expression on his face when i explained myself last night spoke enough , you know” 

“First thing - i never agreed that Minho likes me. Second - if Jaebum is whipped for him and wanna be a bitch that fuck regularly with the enemy, we are gonna have a very bad conversation.” Chan replied, but since he wasn’t so innocent anymore to blame other people for falling in Minho’s trap he was just a bad example for the whole house. A shame. He looked at Jisung and picked his hand, giving him a calmer look now. “Don’t tell them, please. Just keep it for yourself, because if everyone hears about this, they will judge me for being weak too and i know that i am. I did so much shit but that doesn’t mean that i won’t get you all to the top at the end. Minho and his sexy everything won’t stop me from chasing my goals. I’m a nerd. Success comes before sex, right?”

Jisung kept smiling at him, thinking of how sweet his friend was when he was denying things , but he let him be. It was better anyway. Falling for Lee Minho would be a huge mistake.

“Relax, i won’t tell anybody. And besides.. I believe that you are gonna bring us all to the top, we all trust you. One night with Lee Minho won’t make you weaker, so it’s okay baby. Don’t worry.”

Chan nodded and grabbed a towel from his wardrobe, ready to wash away the shame and all the stupid mistakes that he did. If Minho really gave his body the pleasure that he was dying to get from days, then he wasn’t going to have these dreams again and make another mistake. 

It was time to be smart and lead the team to a different direction. Like a charity event for example. Without kisses, without bullshit. Just a party that everyone would join and give the SAE points that they needed for the final battle. 

Yes, he had to focus on other details, not the shape of some pretty lips, definitely not the shape of a hot body, being all tensed up in the morning, or that pair of eyes that lied him so good. 

What was Minho trying to do with that? Relax him so he could stop that panic attack that he had? 

Was he that kind of a person? Because that was…

“Sweet.”

***

Minho was walking through the corridors of the university, having his sunglasses on, having that frown on his face and that fucked up hangover that was making his head to hurt like hell.

Yes, everything got in normal ever since he somehow sweated before his brothers for the very first time days ago. And why? Because of Bangchan…

It was intense ever since he entered his house that morning after he walked Chan out of the frat house unharmed by the anger of the brothers and then the questions followed- Woojin asked where was he, someone asked if he even came back home. Jackson mentioned Chan and that they all fought for him and then Changbin went insane, asked of why was he lying when some of the newbies heard him having sex in his room. Damn, Minho wanted to kill them all.

He said nothing, not because he was ashamed of what happened, but because he didn’t wanted them to know. Because that would embarrass Chan and Minho didn’t want to go that far. He wanted to win but on the right way, on the fair way.

This morning his head promised to burst while he was going to their weekly meeting on friday at the small hall of the university just to discuss few strategies. But what bothered Minho the most wasn’t his headache or the way that his body felt numb because of the sparing that they had last night, fighting three of his brothers at once, just to release himself from the tension and the anger. He had his ribs painful while walking, feeling every single muscle of his aching, but that would never be a reason for him to feel irritated like that. What was bothering was that he was about to meet Jihyun, the same asshole who send some bitch of his to provoke Chan in the literature class and the same one who send three others to scare him and probably beat the shit out of his sexy ass there at the dark park. That same one was hiding for a whole week, avoiding Minho and his dogs like he was scared to show up and fight like a man, but he had no option to run away now. He had to be there alive or death and that was what bothered Minho the most. One question that was seriously fucking up his already hurt head- was he strong enough to stop himself from breaking that bitch`s ugly face?

He passed few people that tried to greet him, but Minho had no plan to speak to anybody today. He promised to go home and take a rest when the meeting was over, but it was important to be there. It was that time of the year when they were obligated to do a charity, just because their university took the responsibility to donate money to few institutions and they had to arrange them. So far so good, but Minho and KAO were never good at being generous. And while the other leaders were putting their hearts out for the lonely children and poor people, Minho was always going extreme and to be honest the money were never enough. If there was a task at which KAO were getting the smallest credits , this would be the one.

Minho greeted everyone with a gesture of his hand without even saying a word when he entered the room, of course being late already, having everyone around the small round table, already having papers before themselves and concentrated expressions of their faces, while he just slammed the door behind his back and sat on his chair, taking his most comfortable position with his feet rested against the table and eyes tracing everyone. Well, at least before the moment when he met Jihyun`s ugly face and a thought started to bother him while he kept staring at him- how could Chan have sex with… that?

“It’s usually accepted for people to greet while getting inside a room full of people.” DoYoung decided to be annoying from the morning itself and Minho simply shrugged.

“And here the key word is “people”. So i guess i did right” he replied , sounding completely careless, but he was thoughtful, wondering of how desperate Chan might have been back then to even lay a hand on this one. 

And his curiosity kicked in, somehow stronger than ever and without any warning he grabbed Chan`s notebook, ignoring his glare that was supposed to kill him and reached for Rose`s pen, writing down on the notebook, before pushing it back to Chan.

He wrote down in an ugly handwriting ‘Just being curious, baby boy… how desperate you were to fuck with that one’ with the addition of an ugly drawing of a boy, having big brows and huge nose.

Chan looked down at his notebook and the wasted paper with that bullshit that Minho just drew and wrote. And if he wasn’t so startled by the sudden interaction maybe he would come up with a better reply, but he put his most official writing when he replied with - Are you retarded? Who does that nowadays? - and pushed the notebook back to Minho but that didn’t go unnoticed by Rose, who voiced out Chan’s sentence literally. 

“Who does that nowadays? People use texts, silly boys.” She said like a snob and pushed her hair behind her shoulder. “I’m not surprised by Minho.”

“His mind is degraded, you know? By all these hits on the head.” Jihyun spoke up while not paying attention to anyone at all and just kept leaving notes on his own notebook.

Minho smirked. Damn, he was dying to smash that stupid face against the desk, but another punishment would cause KAO a lot. He couldn’t risk it. 

So he took Rose`s pen again and started writing again.

‘I’m dying to smash his face, keep me calm, baby boy’

Chan sighed this time, throwing Minho a look. Of course he couldn’t see anything of that idiot’s face because of the big sunglasses that he wore but his eyes scanned the rest, focusing on his lips and just then he remembered a tiny detail that he nearly forgot these days - Minho was a liar. 

His eyes narrowed at the other and he picked his pen angrily, writing down a reply and pushed the notebook back to Minho. 

‘I’m not talking to you, this includes writing to you as well. So stop it.’

“You just did” Minho told him this time and smirked at him, enjoying that angry expression on Chans face that he loved that much. It looked better on his face to look angry than confused and frustrated. 

‘And what i did wrong now?’ he wrote down but that little affair seemed to annoy the others and DoYoung spoke first by cutting their little, sweet argue over the paper.

“Can you two stop with that? We came here to actually work.”

“We keep silence.” Chan replied because Doyoung was actually annoying that morning and ever since they gathered up he and Rose started a fight that killed Chan’s patience pretty fast and they agreed to think of charity events without fighting, but Doyoung probably needed a dick badly if he was so moody. 

“I have an idea…” Rose spoke up as well while Chan picked his notebook and decided to give Minho a clue of what he meant with his rejection. 

‘You forgot to add that while i gone wild i ripped my own pants, which is kind of impossible, asshole. I remember now and that makes you a liar.’ he wrote with bigger letters - an angry message, and passed it to Minho.

“Me and the girls will make posters, create a campaign about kids with disabilities or old people in care homes. These facilities always need help, right?” Rose spoke, but the small game with the notebook didn’t stop.

‘Well, you can call me a liar, but not a savage. I don’t rip people`s pants off, pretty’ Minho wrote down, but the slight smile that he had on his lips now should speak differently and he was having his eyes on Chan now when he was reading the text, having that angry frown, having his bottom lip bitten , looking so damn sexy that he tilted his head and rested it on his arm just to spend another moment there and watch over him. Damn, Chan was an art.

“Minho!” Doyoung repeated and that pulled the other out of his daze really fast and when he pulled his glasses down on his nose to look better at him, the other frowned. “I got it that it’s funny to write notes for the first time in your life, but can you listen for a moment? You already got punished and this is important for your points.”

“Don’t worry about my points” Minho cut him off almost immediately. “First of all, you all know that KAO are bad in making charity. Second, i have no ideas. And for last i think that we should do that separately. I refuse you be part of whatever Jihyun that sneaky coward wants to do. So don’t count me and KAO in this shit. We are gonna win money on our own.”

“If he was listening, he would know that this is not about the money.” Jihyun spoke again, this time lifting his eyes up from his papers, wearing a fake smile. 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not gonna do all the work again, for anyone.” Chan spoke as well and raised an eyebrow at Jihyun, sharing a long look with that asshole, who was trying very hard to fake a calm expression but he was probably very pissed by now. So just to annoy him a bit more Chan pulled the notebook loudly and started writing again, leaving a short message to Minho - ‘Now i’m dying to smash his face’, and passed the notebook loudly to Minho. 

Jihyun’s eyes screwed. “Oh come on, don’t be so hard on us. Its not my fault that you people don’t accept jokes very well. Kwon Dahe was just making a joke.”

“By calling me an easy fuck?” Chan laughed as this time Jihyun was the person who put him in the zone where he was so disappointed by someone that he couldn’t believe that he could hear a bullshit like that. “And by calling him a retard? Jihyun, fuck off.”

“I didn’t send anyone to beat you. Its not my fault that you became an alcoholic idiot. Drinking cheap shit in a park. How lame of you, Chan.” Jihyun hissed against him and his lips curved in a smirk. 

Everyone was quiet around the table, Minho was as well, but his eyes were locked at JiHyun , at his arrogant smirk, his glasses were already down when he felt how something started burning inside his chest and yes, he knew the feeling well enough, It was the well known anger that was leading to nothing good usually and damn… that smirk was just digging into his senses , making him slowly to lose control over himself.

“Just answer me a question.” Minho spoke first,making that bitch to look at him and that made him smirk back. “Was it good to get fucked in the dirty toilets? If something can be called lame, i would vote for this one.”

“What?” Rose looked very scandalized by that information and she probably missed to hear the news or just the rumors didn’t reach her ears, but damn, Chan threw Minho a very frustrated look.

“Lets not talk about it.” He hissed, but that argue kept going on, now when Rose became a part of it. 

“You fuck in toilets, Jihyun? This is really lame.”

“Shut up, Rose.” Jihyun snapped at her and his glare focused on Minho since he was the next one to attack him. “Don’t play a hero. Everyone knows that you are good for nothing bully, Lee.”

“Why is he a hero?” Chan messed up, picking his pen angrily. “You said that you didn’t send anyone to beat me up, then how the fuck do you know about that?”

“Rumors spread fast.” The sneaky bitch said and sighed. “There is also another rumor, but i guess that you won’t want that one to be heard, right?”

“Oh go ahead, we are so curious about it.” Minho shot back, still he had never felt ashamed of a thing he did and if that bitch was about to speak about him and Chan leaving together that night after the fight, then he really wanted to hear what the people were speaking of them. And to be more clear he leaned closer to Jihyun over the table and gave him a nice view of his smirk. “That you scream as a whore when a cock gets way too deep inside you? I`ve heard this one.”

“Guys, come on..,.” Rose tried to stop the fight but Jihyun got so pissed over what he heard that he slammed a fist against the wide table and smiled angrily at Minho. 

“I’m not talking to imbeciles. If you don’t wanna be part of this project, just fucking leave, Lee.” 

“Coward.” Chan threw his pen at Jihyun and the other rolled his eyes on him, freaking out completely. 

“Are you fucking that asshole, Chan? Why are you so fucking stupid? This is Lee Minho, why the fuck are you taking his side?” He yelled at the blonde and Rose pushed her chair away a bit, her eyes wide in shock. 

“Whose side do you want me to take? Yours? Go fuck yourself, Jihyun.” Chan yelled back at the other.

“Okay , this is getting personal. I seriously don’t care who fucks who and why, okay? We are here to work” DoYoung tried, he really did, but the fire was already growing and Minho knew that this bitch was avoiding him for some reason, but attacking Chan before him was even a biggest mistake and Minho couldn’t stand that intense stare that Jihyun had on Chan, so he gripped on his chin and turned his face against himself.

“Hey don’t avoid me, bitch, why do you think that someone must take your side now? How the hell you deserved that? By sending a bitch to speak shit around or sending assholes to fight three against one and making him look lame? Is that how you imagine to show power? Let me tell you something- you are a fucking pussy, smashed, little piece of shit that needs to be taught a lesson. And i will give you one, once i find you outside the university. I will teach you how to show respect to those who feel sorry for you and give you a nice cock to play with.”

Chan’s anger got distracted by Minho again and he turned to look at him with frustration very obvious on his face. 

“Can you stop talking about that?”

“Minho, you are so naive and fucking stupid.” Jihyun said in everyone’s surprise, pushing away the hand that was holding him and leaned back on his chair. “Don’t try to fit in, asshole. Nobody wanna work with you, thats a fact. Wherever you go, you just ruin things.”

“Okay, stop it guys.” Rose threw her hands in the air but nobody listened to her. 

“Not before that asshole stop threatening me. I will address that to the university principal. He is bullying me.” Jihyun said and this time Chan turned to look at him with the same startled expression.

“You? What should i tell the principal then, asshole.”

“That you were drunk as fuck and let people screw you in a dark park, for example.”

Okay that was it.

The last drop in Minho`s cup patience just fell down and he didn’t even look bothered when he reached for Jihyun`s head and one hard pull down met that asshole`s head with the surface of the table and the panic around became chaotic.

Rose pulled back, almost running to the corner, DoYoung also stood up and stood just around, staring at him like he just killed that bitch, but Minho was just starting.

He was fast as a cat when he jumped above the table and landed on Jihyun`s lap, pushing him back along with the chair until he feel down and he followed, leaning above his body to praise his stupid face with nice punches that felt painful, because of that asshole`s beard, but he didn’t care. That blood that he started to see on his hands might be his, but that didn’t even matter as long as he was releasing that beast that he had inside of himself, punishing this one for saying the wrong thing again.

“What the fuck.” Chan let the whole scene happen for enough seconds before his slow reactions came to him and he jumped from his chair, thinking only about how fucked up Minho was right now. That might have been Jihyun’s brilliant masterplan, because that bitch was provoking Minho from the start, knowing that he was going to jump on him with no doubt. 

And Minho was impulsive enough to fell in the trap, probably not thinking about the consequences, but this was his second fight in a short period of time and this time nobody was going to save him from a punishment. 

Chan reached them, watching how Jihyun was trying to hide like a bitch while Minho was beating the shit out of him and Chan was probably wrong to mess in this, but Doyoung and Rose were both scared bitches, so he sighed and wrapped his arms around Minho’s ones from behind, feeling the resistance almost immediately when the other wanted to shrug him off and keep hitting Jihyun. 

“Stop it, you idiot.” Chan hissed to his ear, hoping that Minho was going to stop acting like a savage, but the sight of Jihyun’s probably broken nose and bleeding mouth was enough to prove Chan that he was right. Minho was in big trouble. 

And just like with magic, Chan`s words made Minho stop for a moment and just stare at what he just did. Damn it, he felt like having a black out a moment after, forced by the anger that he felt inside, but looking clearly now made him realize that he indeed made a mistake.

He was panting, breathing like a beast that got let out of his cage, who wanted to rip someone apart and feed his hunger. But there was him- his master who put the leash on again and made him stop.

He turned his head aside and faced Chan, the expression on his face finally sobered him and he lightly shook his head.

“I told you once… I won’t let anyone to call you an easy fuck, do you understand BangChan?”

Chan looked at him for a moment, hearing that Doyoung and Rose approached Jihyun and lifted him up. He also heard how pathetic Jihyun sounded as he was repeating words like ‘my nose’, ‘he broke my fucking nose’, Doyoung was offering help and Chan just used the right moment to do the right thing. 

“I’m taking him out.” He told Rose who met his eyes with clear worry and nodded, rushing to hand Chan his bag after she collected his shit and handed it to him, rolling her eyes on Minho. 

“I’m on your side.” She said dramatically, putting a hand on his shoulder and a second after she threw herself in his arms and Chan’s jaw dropped. 

“I said that i’m taking him out of the fucking room, Rose.” He hissed, but the girl didn’t listen as she was ‘thinking’ that she was able to calm down Minho. 

“You were provoked. I will be by your side, okay?”

Minho was already pushing her back when she decided to speak again and lightly shook his head. 

“I don’t need anybody`s help” he replied and turned around to leave, not even waiting for Chan, because his mind got full of thoughts of what he might get as a punishment this time. He was going to disappoint his brothers again, he would get judged again because he fought again because of Chan and he wasn’t even ready to admit that to anyone.

Yes, he fucked up big time now, because Jihyun was sneaky, he would probably say things that were completely overacted and then what? Could Minho get dethroned?

No… fucking...way.

“Hey, hey.” He heard Chan behind himself when he was in the quiet corridor and the blonde caught up with him fast enough when Minho just passed the corner. Chan was right after him and when he got the chance to reach Minho, he pushed him against the wall and blocked his sides with his arms, frowning deep at his serious face. “You’re just so reckless … everyone fucking knows that you can kill that idiot, why did you do that? I can deal with him by myself.”

“Good, but i don’t want you to.” Minho replied, still panting and pushed him back to escape that stupid trap that wasn’t even a threat to him. “Stay back, Channy, i can handle it.”

“I don’t like feeling guilty.” Chan came up with the lamest excuse and followed him again, adjusting his backpack because it was nearly falling from his shoulder when Minho pushed him. Why was he even trying to help that asshole? According to his own plans for the future, he didn’t want to let Minho be anywhere near the Grandmaster party and letting him fight around the campus would be great, because he would get some points away now for sure and he would be probably forced to do charity if he wants to take it back. And everyone knew just how bad the KAO dogs were at acting nice and kind. 

He sighed with annoy and hurried up to walk faster, getting on Minho’s way and the other just knocked him away, which made him frown. 

“Hey don’t give me that shit now.” He started more passionately now, grabbing the other’s wrist to stop him and that action itself started sending weird feelings to Chan. Why was he even trying? “Stop, just let me talk.”

“Listen, Channy, i have to go and find myself a good excuse in front of my brothers of why the fuck we can get punished, so if you are gonna tell me to calm down , or remind me of how stupid am i, save it for later.”

“Later will be too late.” Chan said and kept his serious look on Minho, even if it started to crack a bit in the moment when his eyes crossed his angry face and fuck, that was the hottest version of Minho that he could get. And it became very distracting… “I will confess. I already lied, so i will just say that things escalated. That should be enough to give you smaller punishment.”

“Don’t do that. It’s gonna be your word against Jihyun`s, DoYoung`s or whoever. You are gonna be called a liar and get punished as well and you don’t want that.” Minho told him, still having his eyes narrowed at him and hands clenched in fists into Chan`s ones. But he wasn’t fighting him, he was actually leaning in until his forehead rested against Chan`s and his eyes closed for a moment. “Just let go, Channy. I don’t need your help.”

“Yes…” Chan mumbled distractedly and felt how his knees got weak by the close distance that he had Minho right now, but he recovered fast and frowned. “No, what the fuck? This would mean that we let Jihyun win. He did that on purpose and i’m the only person who could be heard.” He said, pulling back a bit so he could focus and look at Minho and damn, that asshole was so sexy when he was mad that it started to make Chan sweat like an idiot. “I’m the most cherished student, don’t forget that. They won certificates because of my math skills. They will listen to me.”

Minho`s serious expression just broke at that and he started laughing out of nowhere, finding it sweet how BangChan wanted to defend him, using his math certificates. That nerd…

“God, you are so sweet, i swear.” he told him and finally pulled his hands back from Chan`s, shaking his head at him. “It’s okay, baby, don’t mess up in this. Everyone knows that i’m a bully, they are gonna accept it one way or another and just let me go. Don’t piss me off now, you look weak and stupid and i hate it. Go, just fucking go.”

Okay, when Minho wanted to be an asshole, he was very good at it. Chan sighed in irritation because he was a single spoiled kid that never got rejected when he was offering himself and it was easy for him to get angry at Minho, who just laughed at his face and called him weak. Weak?

“Listen, you are pissing me off, because you got the wrong idea of me. I just got wasted one time, Minho, it doesn’t mean that i can’t fucking deal with Jihyun. In case that you still don’t know, he likes me.” Chan said and sighed, spilling another bullshit very fast after that. “I pissed him off when we had sex in that toilet so thats why he hates you even more now. Because i said… i called you sexy.”

Minho was staring at him with blank expression for a moment, then something in him flipped when he actually realized what happened- Chan thought of him while having sex with another…

That thought started another fire in Minho and he started laughing again, forgetting all of his worries for a moment, but damn, was that even real? Did Chan really say that?

“Did you actually said that?” he asked through his laughter and when Chan nodded his head, looking pissed against by his reaction, Minho just lost it.

He pushed him against the wall behind and trapped him there with his body, his eyes roaming all over his face and he kept thinking about it, while leaning closer to his face- did Chan like him that much to let the thoughts of him to invade his mind so carelessly?

“You are so fucked up baby boy… Thinking of me while fucking another… this is making me both irritated and flattered. Flattered, because i love the thought that you think of me while you fuck and irritated because you actually imagine how you are fucking me and… that will never happen, yeah?”

“I like being on top.” Chan replied, kind of melting because of that action that Minho chose to attack him with. Yes, he felt attacked and definitely turned on by how close the other was to kissing him again. Wait what? “I was just horny. So i wasn’t thinking about him, you, whatever. I just wanted to fuck. He pushed me in, so its his fault.”

“Yeah, right…” Minho nodded his head in agreement, but his eyes were sparkling with weird sparkle and he leaned even closer, feeling Chan`s breath against his face and damn it… That was so thrilling that he couldn’t even believe that he was doing it. He wasn’t from those who were flirting around with notes, who were trapping people against walls at the university just to steal a kiss. But Chan was always different. “Don’t think about anything now as well, can you?” he asked so quiet that he could be barely heard, but Chan was close enough to even feel the words against his jaw while Minho spoke, to feel the light peck that Minho left there right after, before his lips moved to aside and left a peck on his mouth, light, feather one, just to show Chan his full intention but not force him in any way. Chan had his choice and he was free to fight him, to hit him, push him, leave him and Minho gave him the choice when he just stood there, waiting for his decision.

And everything about that kiss was ringing bells in Chan’s head, but he was like a teen, bringing his hands up to Minho’s shirt and gripped it, pulling him even closer so he could press his lips flat on Minho’s ones, deepening the kiss as if he was dying to get it in the first place. 

No he wasn’t desperate, or horny, or both. But his lips parted a second after and he was already rulling the game, sliding his tongue in Minho’s mouth with a soft moan. 

And that was the moment when Minho got a permission, pressing his body firmly against Chan`s, parking his lips to accept Chan`s tongue in and battle it with his own, letting his hands to trace a path from his neck, through his shoulders, down on his waist and he just kept them there, caressing his sides without putting any force in the action, just kissing him slowly, letting him rule, letting him pick the pace just however he liked it.

Chan got breathless first and pulled back, his head hitting the wall hard because he was a bit more excited than he had to be and he frowned because of the impact while he tried to catch his breath, guiding Minho’s face to the side of his neck. 

What was he doing now? Making out with Minho on the same corridor where soon not only Jihyun but the other two bitches would walk on and see them? But there was something about that danger that was making him feel badass and when Minho’s lips touched his neck, Chan released a quiet excited breath, giving the other a silent hint to go on.

“You are shaking Channy…” Minho reminded him as a whisper, letting it trace that burning skin and make it shiver. His lips kept exploring, being light and teasing when they pressed on several places, kissing his jaw, his earlobe, the tender spot right below it, tracing it with his tongue to feel more, to listen to more of those sweet , quiet moans that the other was releasing.

His fingers sneaked under that shirt of Chan`s and caressed on his skin up to his back, getting all the way under it when his hands moved to Chan`s front to tease his nipples and get him even more excited.

“Damn it, you are so mine…”

These words were giving Chan mixed signals but he firstly bumped his head back again, trying to recover from that daze that he put himself in but it was hard when Minho was rubbing his nipples and they were hard as fuck, just like him probably, because he started to pant like a bitch, feeling dizzy and turned on, not thinking about how bad he must looked if Minho called him that. 

“Why are you saying that?” He still managed to ask, feeling how the heat was making his skin sweat again and his eyes locked hungrily at Minho’s face and just like that he kissed him hungrily again, not giving him the chance to reply.

And Minho replied to that, pushing himself even harder against Chan`s body, feeling his hard cock against his own, letting it brush against the other to give him a better sensation, gasping in his mouth through the kiss when his own body reacted nicely on the friction and suddenly he felt the need to feel more. So much more…

“Because look at you baby boy…” he spoke between few kissed and pulled his hands out of his shirt just to cup his face. “You can’t resist me and i don’t want you to.”

“Can you resist me, asshole?” Chan asked and bit Minho’s bottom lip while sliding a hand down between them that pressed firmly around Minho’s cock. Another weak moment followed because Chan got distracted by that cock that he was touching for the second time that carelessly. Was it really the second? He had no memory of touching Minho when he was wasted, but he was aware of what Minho did to him and that made him finally come down from that cloud, rubbing his palm against the other’s cock. “You can’t, i know that you can’t. Just like i know that you weren’t so innocent that night. You lied to me.”

Minho was having his eyes closed, lips parted to release short, sharp breaths, body tensing really badly and heart racing like crazy right now. Damn this boy…

“Damn it, BangChan, i made you cum so badly that night… You were just asking for it and i didn’t want to disappoint you. But damn it, you are so beautiful when you are moaning for me…”

Was that really…. Lee fucking Minho talking to him like that? 

Chan felt how his face flushed and he sighed shakily, running his hand along the shape of the other’s member and he was getting out of rail again, touching Minho like he wanted to make him feel good. 

Okay, this wasn’t in his plans. Nowhere near his plans actually… Chan had a nice week, he managed to finish all of his projects, he managed to go back to himself and his friends calmed down around him. 

And just 15 minutes around Minho made him act like crazy, touching his cock in the middle of the corridor, trying to be quiet as if someone was going to run on them. 

Well, the other leaders would, if they didn’t fuck off of that place. 

“I got really upset to remember that you put your finger in me. Very unfair.” He said sarcastically because that fact was still torturing his mind, but Minho was the weak shit now and Chan felt more powerful, moving his lips to the side of Minho’s neck to refresh one of his own love bites.

“Don’t lie, you liked it.” Minho replied with a smile and let his hands slid down again, tracing that nice, tensed body down to his nice shaped butt and gripped more hardly on it. “We need to try it, Channy, come on...You want this.”

“Is it bad to want someone who’s not gonna give it to you? Probably.” The other replied and stared at his perfect red creation when he was done, hearing the distant voices that echoed through the corridor and his hand stilled, heart racing like crazy. No, Jihyun didn’t have to see that view because his wrath was going to get both Chan and Minho in bigger trouble, so he moved his hand away from Minho’s cock and pushed him back by the chest, throwing him a playful smirk. “I feel the same way.”

Minho chuckled and nodded, stepping back from him, since he could also hear the voices and no, getting seen would be a very bad thing to happen, but damn… Bangchan was so sexy when he was playing around with him, teasing him just to tell him that he would never bend down for him. Dreamer…

“Then we will probably jerk off forever, yeah? We can still do that together tho…”

“You were also good when you were sucking my dick.” Chan wasn’t really into such speeches, but he was sure that if he wanted to even try to overpower the biggest asshole in KAO he had to talk more like Minho. And still, he bit his bottom lip and looked down at the other’s cock, his mouth watering at the thought of doing the same thing. No, he was never going to hear himself telling Lee Minho something so lame… no fucking way… 

But it slipped. 

“And i’m actually better than you, without sticking fingers for stimulation. Just saying.”

Minho laughed at that, also biting on his bottom lip when his head got filled by imaginations of Chan being down on his knees, ready to take him deep in his pretty mouth.

Damn the imagination of that made his cock twitch in his pants and he hissed quietly.

“I will gladly feel that , baby boy…” he told him and kept stepping back to escape him faster, because one more minute there and he was ready to flip him against the fucking wall, pull those tight jeans down and show Chan how good it feels to get fucked by no other but Lee Minho.

But no… Chan deserved more than sex in a fucked up place like this one.

“And i will gladly eat you out, you have no idea how much i wanna do that now…”

“Fuck.” Chan shivered so hard that he nearly got dizzy by the thought of what the fuck they were promising each other right now. 

He recovered again and reached to pick his bag, putting it on his shoulder and just faked a mocking smile, trying to look okay when his pants were nicely showing his boner just like Minho’s one was very obvious. No, he didn’t have to be lame again and say something more stupid. 

They weren’t going to end up doing any of that. 

“Like i told you… you have very high expectations of me.” He said and started walking down the corridor with his weak legs, mind cursing Minho very colorfully and his heart was just bursting in his chest. 

What was he even thinking? Why was he making out with that asshole again? 

Was Jisung really right? Was Minho so stupid to end up thinking that he was going to screw Chan and act like his protective boyfriend, called him his and did very obvious actions when he made Chan hard in the corridor of the fucking university. 

It was probably just undying lust. 

Well, that lust had to die, very fast….


	10. Chapter 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update again! <3  
> comment pleaseeeee <3

Chan had a productive weekend. His boys and he as a leader of Sigma Alpha Epsilon decided to clean the whole house, the pool and the garden, paint some walls and basically go to the mall for shopping therapy. The shopping part was always a house meeting, stress therapy for everyone and they all just went to the nearest mall and concurred it. 

Chan bought more clothes that he could fit in his closet, but he was thinking about his good looks while he was trying denim jackets, jeans, having them ripped and expensive. 

But he bought a hat that wasn’t a part of his plan. He just saw it - a black baseball cap, looking plain but cool and he tried it while he was still dressed in a fancy black coat, thinking that it would look so much better on someone else who was more of a rebel, who’s style would match it… 

Later that day Chan just put the hat on his night stand and forgot about it, joining his boys for a nice movie night, having Hyunjin’s nice company the whole time as the pretty boy placed himself on his lap and never stopped whispering to Chan things that he loved to hear. 

Like how calm and sexy he was, or how his dick really needed attention because he was actually getting turned on by his own friend and that was the second time when Chan thought about that person that he tried to not deal with. 

Chan was acting as if nothing happened that friday morning in the corridor but the intense make out that he had with Minho there was bothering his mind more than he wished. At least he had no dream about him this time, because that would surely lead to another horny mistake by Chan. 

He still tried to understand himself in that situation. Why did he let Minho kiss him? Or touched his dick, or told him that he would suck him off better? 

While Hyunjin was talking to him about some party and sex, Chan was fighting his own thoughts, finally winning when his friend told him - I trust you. 

His boys needed him, so he had to think less with his dick and more with his head. 

So Chan promised to behave when the next week start and he kept his promise, dressing up like a fancy bastard in the morning and escaped the house with most of the brothers, throwing a glare aside to the KAO house. 

These assholes were probably still dead because of the party that they had the previous night and the whole house was deadly quiet in the morning, which wasn’t surprising anyone. 

And of course rumors were spreading fast with the wind. Once that Chan, Jaebum and Seungmin entered the cafeteria to grab their lates, they heard some bitch talking to her friend about punishment, Chan caught words like ‘the principal’, ‘poor sexy Lee’, and his curiosity hit the ceiling when he was receiving his cup, waiting for Seungmin to get his own when that conversation caught his attention. 

But before he could say anything, Jaebum opened his mouth and asked the question first. 

“Wait what? Lee Minho is getting punished?” He asked the girls and the one who was telling the story nodded, biting her bottom lip.

“Yeah, he just came here a few minutes ago and he was called through the speakers. Imagine if they checked for his classes and he wasn’t here. Skipping university is bad and he does that a lot.” The bitch said and sighed, faking a pout so badly that Chan wanted to pour some of his coffee on her hair and tell her to shut the fuck up. 

Of course he worried, but he worried with a calm expression, sipping his coffee as if these news didn’t surprise him. Both him and Minho expected that Jihyun would go to the fucking principal and cry like a bitch, but what did he say? 

“But what happened?” Jaebum asked again and Chan’s eyebrows jumped high in surprise. 

Why did his friend look so worried?

“He beat up Jihyun. Deserved.” Chan said in a matter of fact and the girl looked at him, still looking worried. 

“But Minho has a lot of other warnings. He is a really bad student, i have him in most of my classes and he doesn’t attend them.” She said and her friend next to her pouted. 

“But isn’t he here for the sport? What other classes?”

“Oh, come on Hanah, even the sport degrees had side classes that they must attend. So imagine in what deep shit Minho must be as a start of the year.” She said and smiled at Chan and Jaebum. “It will be pity if they expel him.”

The two of them left and Jaebum turned to Chan, meeting his bored expression. Damn, he was so good in faking calmness that morning that it was surprising. But underneath that layer of lies, Chan was pissed at Minho for being a shit student when he was supposed to be example for his boys not only in fights and getting wasted. Studying was important as well and apparently, Minho was very reckless. 

Chan hated reckless people. 

“I have to go.” Chan said and tossed his coffee, not even realising that he drank it all while listening to these bitches. 

Jaebum and Seungmin both questioned him with dumb looks so he just shrugged and started walking to the door. 

“Jihyun provoked him, if he lied, i gotta go tell the truth. Not that i care if Minho will get expelled.” Chan said while walking, frowning at the nervousness that started to build up quickly in him while he was pushing the doors of the first corridor open and heard Seungmin’s ‘I gotta go anyway, see you’, before he rushed up the stairs, hearing someone’s steps behind him. 

Was Jaebum coming as well? What for?

Chan turned around suddenly and his friend bumped into him, looking so distracted that Chan started to get suspicious. What…. the fuck was going on here?

“I can do this alone.” Chan said and turned around to take the last steps up to the principal’s floor but Jaebum kept following him, cursing under his nose. 

“That Jihyun bitch caused you a lot of troubles. And you had to hide from us that he’s messing with you? Why are you doing it, Chan?” Jaebum grabbed his hand to stop him but Chan frowned at him and pulled his hand away, taking the last steps before he turned to look at him. 

“I wasn’t hiding. I was just not proud of myself that i had to go through something like that. But he was there… when i was wasted, Minho passed by and helped me out. I wouldn’t get away with only a cut on my lip. So i owe him this.” Chan explained briefly and stared at Jaebum’s unreadable expression but there was no time to get in details, plus he didn’t plan to tell anyone about that night anyway, so he just rushed towards the principal’s office and opened the door, forgetting his good ethics when he heard the angry voice of the man, talking to Minho who was seated on a chair in front of his desk. 

Chan and Jaebum both got into the office and became a witness of what Jihyun really did. 

“....and you break the rules that were strictly created because we are trying to keep an image of this university. That boy is very devastated.” The principal Kim sounded angry, glancing up when he noticed that someone barged in the room and his eyes narrowed at Chan and Jaebum, who bowed to him politely. And he let them listen, rolling his eyes back on Minho. “As the rules have been broken, i will have to punish you. Also because of the boys that you and your friends beat up few days ago outside of university. We do not tolerate bullying, Mr. Lee. And i was told that you do a lot of damage. Even towards mr. Bang here.”

Chan’s eyes widened when he got mentioned. What the fuck was that? Did Jihyun spoke about the vandalism of Minho and his idiots towards their frat house? That wasn’t his house to talk about it. 

“Listen Mr. Kim, i admit that i have a bad temper, but i also admit that he is provoking me daily. I guess i had to keep my anger back, but sometimes is hard, you know” Minho spoke then and leaned back on the chair, having thoughts of how fucked up he actually was, the same ones that he had through the whole weekend, being asked of what was wrong by his brothers, but never shared. He just couldn’t let them know that they will get punished again because of him. “I have nothing else to say in my defence. Whatever you heard i did, i really did it, but it was just me. Consider that when you think of a punishment , because my brothers have nothing to do with it.”

“I was told that two others were with you when you beat the poor boys up for just passing by your house..” The principal said and Chan felt how his own temper was vanishing with every bullshit that he was listening. 

So Jihyun spoke about the fight but forgot to add why his assholes were even there that night? 

He lifted his hand up and cleared his throat, not standing to watch how Minho was accepting faults that weren’t his. Okay, maybe Chan had to let him be, since Minho was acting like a big man now, trying to take all the bullets and bleed without having no back up, and okay, maybe Chan was acting like he didn’t care but damn, this was unfair. 

“Listen, Mr. Kim, i came here…” He started and the principal shot him a glare. 

“I will listen to you when your time comes, mr. Bang. I believe you have a lot to say since Mr. Lee is bullying you as well.” The man said and Chan blinked in amazement. 

What the fuck did Jihyun really do here? 

“I bet you already know everything, so, let’s cut the crap. I’m taking the blame, i’m bullying people, yes, i’m bullying BangChan and his gang of bitches and definitely i’m bullying Jihyun , but it’s just me. Whatever you heard about that fight the other night is completely not right, i was alone and they just acted brave on my theritory, so… Punish me.” Minho spoke, while throwing warning glances at Chan to silently tell him to back off. Why was he even there on the first place? What did he want? To get in trouble as well? How stupid was he? “with all of my respect Mr. Kim, i’m just asking for a favour. If there is someone who needs to get punished this is me, not my brothers. They deserve these points that we already have and they worked hard for them and losing them because i was reckless would be bad for them all. As a leader i can’t let that happen. So, i’m asking to be punished alone.”

Chan was about to protest, but Jaebum put a hand on his shoulder and they shared a glare while the principal looked thoughtful for a moment, examining Minho for a long time before speaking again. 

When he closed his folder with written down lies that Chan knew were told by Jihyun and his bitch who got beaten up before him, he tensed while waiting for the answer of the principal. 

What was going to happen now? How was he going to punish Minho?

“I followed your case very closely, mr. Lee. As a leader, you had to look over yourself first, because you are what the boys in the house have to look up to and follow. Whatever decision you make, they will be with you. And you… if i have to think of a punishment that will suit your case, i might ask you to leave your position as a leader.” When the man said that, Chan felt how his heart dropped and he got stuck in a very bad place where he couldn’t do anything but stare and freak out because what the fuck was that? This bastard wanted to take down Minho because of some stupid fights? Was he even allowed to?

“Mr. Kim…” He spoke up, blinking in frustration, but the man looked at him and sighed calmly. 

“Where are your manners, boy?” He said seriously and then looked back at Minho. “I will inform you with my final decision until the end of the day.”

Minho was having a hard time to process what he just heard. To leave his leader position, did he hear right?

To leave his position as a leader was something that Minho was afraid to do. He put so much effort to become someone, who everyone would respect one way or another, he was leading a bunch of angry animals and he was trying to give them all hope that things would get better with time, that they could become whoever they wanted to be if they just believed in him and follow him.

Well, he failed everyone because of a selfish desire to break someone`s face that much. Well yes, most of the brothers would understand this impulsive need , because they were all that impulsive themselves, but no matter what they would feel disappointed and that was the least he wanted. So to leave his leader position didn’t sound as bad as losing everyone`s faith in him.

“Thank you. Just know that i have a good replacement from my brothers and he always had been the better version of me so… Just let me know when you make a final decision.” he said at last and stood up, really not ready to argue today or show his bad temper. He screwed enough by now, so the only thing he had to do right now was just to obey. “I will be grateful if you accept my offer and just let them fight for the Grandmaster party.” he added on the way to the door and his glare locked at Chan, who looked frustrated and so beautiful that Minho wanted to pull him in his arms and tell him that everything would be okay. Well , he didn’t.

Chan shared that look with him, but he was still shocked by the news and his mouth wasn’t connecting to his brain, Minho was slipping away and he sighed in frustration, but then he heard the principal again and got even angrier. 

“Mr. Bang, you can come sit down here and complain.” The man said and Chan completely lost it. 

To complain? 

His eyes moved between Minho’s back and the principal and he knew that he wanted to follow Minho outside, but that wouldn’t help anyone. And right before he could turn towards the principal, Chan saw that Jaebum ran after Minho and the mixture of emotions exploded in him when the door shut behind Jaebum’s back and that traitor probably took his place and became Minho’s moral support. 

He didn’t even like Minho, why the fuck would he follow him? 

Or Jisung was right again… how about Hyunjin’s words that night when he asked Jaebum about Minho and accused him of feelings. Was it true? Chan didn’t want to listen back then but damn, what did he miss? Was it really true?

“Chan, i asked you a question.” He heard the principal and absently sat down on the chair, thinking about so many useless things for that situation that for a second there, Chan just wanted to follow the other two and see what was going on there. Was Jaebum going to be Minho’s stress relief again? 

“Give me a moment.” He told the principal and the man raised his eyebrows, probably thinking that Chan was arrogant to talk so politely at him, but he was probably doing the same when he was 20, having problems with understanding his brothers, himself, having a need to crush his lips against someone else’s which was probably a bad idea considering that they were supposed to be enemies. Yes, principal Kim probably had some drama like that when he was a kid. So after he spend a moment to recover, Chan looked at the man and thought that he was calm when he started talking but damn. 

He was probably very frustrated.

“If you are going to hold an investigation of what is going on in the halls of the university, you should listen to other people’s side stories. Mine for example.” He said and the man opened his mouth, but he kept talking and rudely cut off the principal. “.... because i was the one being bullied.” here goes nothing. Chan sighed dramatically and used all of his anger to make that bullshit sound as good as the one that Jihyun threw at this man and convinced him that Minho was guilty. Chan was more loved than Jihyun was and he was smarter than that asshole. Also more important for the university to start with.

“You? Of course, Jihyun reported about what Lee Minho did to you..”

“Well, its not really that bad. Minho and i respect each other.” Chan said and frowned at the man behind the desk, who looked very unconvinced. He had to push harder. “I did something bad, so it was only fair if he give it back to me. As long as its not around the university, it shouldn’t be your responsibility but ours. I know my rights, i know his rights.”

“He beat up two students. The professor told me that you expressed your worries and i decided to let mr. Lee under my watch. And he did it again. What can you say this time?” The principal asked and Chan’s eyes screwed. 

“Jihyun and i also have issues.”

“Seems like recently you are getting involved in troubles. Is there anything that you need to share, boy?” The man asked and Chan got so frustrated out of nowhere, probably because of the desperation that he had no idea how to fix this, how to fight Jihyun and how to stand for Minho. 

“You really….. really don’t need to listen of the background of that story.” Chan said in his anger and laughed madly. “But Jihyun is the one who started this. First, he started harassing me by using other people at my class, talking about Minho and me while we were about to present a project, then he send these guys that you talk about to beat me up in a park. Minho was just helping me. At friday they got into a fight again because of me, since Jihyun won’t stop harassing me and i can’t stand that. You can’t put Minho down from his position because of that liar. Or else.”

The principal’s eyebrows jumped high in surprise. “Or else? What is this, Bang Chan.”

“I won’t let Jihyun ruin Minho’s opportunity to win and go on the Grandmaster party. Because this is what he is trying to do. Eliminate people. And he also have a crush on me..”

“Okay, mr. Bang, you can stop here…”

“.... he is trying to take me down too, i mean come on, he is breaking me slowly. I don’t know how to walk to my house alone, because i don’t know how many will jump on me…” Chan put his greatest act, biting his lips, looking like a good snob who was about to call the police and bring that university on fire and principal Kim was aware that he was rich enough to do that. “And if Jihyun doesn’t stop, i will call my lawyer.”

Mr. Kim’s jaw dropped down a little and he stared at Chan as if he was crazy. 

“We need to talk more about this…. bullying against you then.”

“Lee Minho has nothing to do with it.”

“Which doesn’t mean that he is not a very bad student. Very bad example.”

“Oh come on, i can promise you that his grades will raise up in a month. He is not stupid. Just….. dedicated” Chan said and smiled at the man who was already very freaked out by his fast change of moods. “To alcohol and parties. Also sport. Have you checked his grades? He is actually amazing.”

“He is a reckless student. And he needs to be punished for what he had done.” The man argued but Chan came up with a very good idea and clapped his hands so loud that he startled the man. 

“Let me punish him.”

“What? Listen, i don’t think that you know that your position here is not qualified to give any sort of orders.”

“But i can suggest. Punish him like a great man. You are a great man. We are all here to study. So ask for him to raise his grades instead of taking his position down.” Chan said and stared at the man with hope. 

He went through so many bullshits that he had no idea what he just did but Principal Kim was a weird person, so when he started to tap his chin thoughtfully, Chan felt how his chest started burning and he nearly smiled. 

No, he did smile. 

“I didn’t agree, why are you smiling now?”

“I’m begging you.” Chan said and laughed at his own words. 

“If… If Lee Minho doesn’t prove me that he can be a better student while he is here, i will take his position away from him. Also, if he fight again, i will take it away as well. I will make sure that he will get an extra credit…” the man said and Chan stood up, looking like a crazy maniac, smiling wide now. 

“Math, give him math. God, he’s gonna hate it.”

“I will think of the punishment. Also about your words. For now, keep your lawyers away from here. But i will need you and Jihyun to come back here and talk about this problem that you have. And you promise that Lee Minho is not involved in it?” The man asked and Chan started shaking his head, standing up from the chair. 

“He is just angry because its not fair. He gets angry because of me.” Chan explained and bowed his head. “Thank you for listening to me, but i need to go to my first lecture.”

Principal Kim checked the clock and nodded. Of course he will trust his biggest nerd and the golden egg of the university. No matter how disrespectful Chan sounded with his words towards that man, Principal Kim was always treating him better than the other students and he shook his head when Chan started walking towards the door, ready to leave. 

“Go. Calm down mr. Lee. He won’t get degraded. If he can manage his grades.” The man said while Chan was shutting the door and when he was out of that fucking room, he finally released a deep breath and frowned. 

What the fuck did he just do? Minho was an idiot, how was he going to manage raising all of his grades? And math, seriously? 

He groaned in irritation and looked around the corridor, not seeing Minho anywhere. 

And his eyes screwed when his previous worries slid back into his body and he started wondering…. did Jaebum really follow Minho to act like a bitch again?

***

‘First they ignore you, then they ridicule you, then they fight you, and then you win.’

Minho was repeating those words that he had been reading since day one in that frat house. From the moment when he stepped in, unprepared for whatever fate had for him, having no confidence in his own strength and his own chances to win whatever.

He had time to repeat that first day in his head while walking out of the principal`s office. Back then he was thinking that one day he might have the chance to rule this place and become a good leader. A leader that will always do whatever it takes for his people, for his brothers, to make them winners in every possible way. And he became one, he fought , he won and he became that leader that he wanted to be, but he wasn’t the one that his brothers needed. He wasn’t strong enough to keep them on the top, he wasn’t smart enough to create strategies for winning more points, he wasn’t what they deserved, but he was always thinking high of himself.

Thinking that he was irreplaceable. That he was a big deal just because he had strong fists and knew how to use them.

Well… that was obviously not enough.

Just today Minho realized that he screwed up big time. Just today he understood that he wasn’t good enough for his brothers and with that last sacrifice , he was going to get dethroned and judged by everyone. But he deserved it, right? Because he wasn’t thinking about them when he broke the rules, fought in school not just once but twice , put at risk his brothers`s future because he was selfish, wanting to satisfy his own need to protect a person, who was strong enough to protect himself. Stupid…

BangChan didn’t need help, but Minho was always looking for him. For some reason he felt connected to this boy, like they were meant to meet, meant to stand against each other instead of beside each other and just like that Chan became someone who Minho wanted to keep safe. But on what cost? 

To betray his brothers, to lose his leader`s position and become no one. Great…

He could hear steps behind himself, but he couldn’t care less of who was walking behind him. It might be some of JiHyun`s bitches or Jihyun himself to brag about his loss, but he didn’t care. He was so pissed, angry, guilty, thoughtful. Because yes, he lost that battle, but KAO didn’t lose the war already and Minho already knew who would be the one to take his place.

It would be the one who taught him that no one can hurt him without him giving permission for that- Changbin. And Changbin was always stronger, smarter, making Minho be jealous more often than he could ever imagine. But he loved his brother and his brother deserved to take his place and become a better leader. Someone that Minho didn’t learn to be.

“Are you gonna accept this? Seriously, even i think that this is stupid.” It was Jaebum, who appeared on Minho’s way, frowning and panting as if he was running after him all these minutes. “You are an asshole, but Jihyun is a fucking prick and he has to get punished, not you.”

Minho didn’t expect that person to be honest. That person, speaking those things…

He didn't care.

“Well , i just got punished. So back off” he told him and passed him by, not really feeling the need to understand why JaeBum decided to follow him and speak shit. Probably to brag about it, probably…

“Listen…” The other grabbed his wrist to stop him and kept frowning, but when Minho’s eyes laid on him, he bit his bottom lip and got nervous, looking down at his feet. “This is not a fair game. I wasn’t aware of… what Chan had been up to these days, because i …. i feed him shit for being around you.” when he said that he looked up at Minho and if he thought that Jaebum was going to give him the ‘but you can be with him’ speech, he was very wrong. Instead of that, he spoke about his own feelings. “But i guess you are just…. too fucking attractive. What am i even saying now, God…”

“I don’t even want to know…” Minho shook his head and looked away because that expression on JaeBum`s face now was scary, nothing compared to the anger that he was used to see. Jaebum was a little, barking dog, who only knew how to irritate people, but this boy here looked nervous… Was that even possible? What for?

He pulled his hand back from him and also stepped back.

“Look, don’t worry there, okay? Your leader is completely fine. If you are gonna give me this shit that i have to stay away from him, better go try your luck on someone else, because i’m not taking orders.”

Jaebum sighed and shook his head slowly. “I know that you are just trying to be dominant, fuck, you showed that to most of us but ….” He was about to keep talking but his phone rang and he got distracted, pulling it out with a frown. The guy sighed when he saw the caller’s ID and pick up, putting the phone to his ear. “Are you done there?”

~Where are you?~ Chan asked on the other side of the line and sounded irritated. So the meeting with the principal didn’t finish good? 

Jaebum hesitated for a moment and glanced at Minho. Could he say that he was with him now? What would Chan say? That he is a traitor? Chan was a traitor too. 

“With Lee Minho right now. I’m just calling him a weak shit.” He said and raised an eyebrow at the said boy. 

~Where?~ Chan repeated his question and Jaebum looked around. He just got busted. 

“Nearby your favorite place. The library.” He replied and heard Chan sigh. Yes, he was definitely pissed.   
  
  


~Tell him to stay there.~ his leader said and hung up. 

Jaebum frowned. “Chan told me to tell you to wait.” He replied and a part of him got frustrated as well. Why was Chan always involved everywhere? What if he was the leader? It didn’t mean that he was made of gold or something.

“And i said that i’m not taking orders by anyone” Minho replied and turned around to finally leave. No, he had no intention to wait for Chan and listen to another bullshit. He had a place where he had to be. He had to stand before his boys and explain what a great mistake he did and how they punished him this time. To introduce his brothers their new leader and give him everything that he had now- his pride mostly.

“You are always such an asshole.” Jaebum yelled after him but didn’t follow. 

Minho didn’t say anything to this. He just had no intention to keep this useless conversation alive, since Jaebum obviously had nothing interesting to say, even tho he tried. Was Minho curious of what he meant with this? Hell, no , he wasn’t.

But a hand wrapped around his wrist again and he could feel how the irritation was growing in him, because damn, what does this bitch wanted from him? His dick? No way in hell.

“If you don’t let go of me…” he hissed while turning around so fast that his head spun for a second, but his eyes didn’t see that stupid expression of Jaebum`s face.Instead there was Chan, looking breathless, angry and so damn sexy that Minho stopped for a moment and just kept his eyes on him. 

“I hate you…” Chan replied and released his wrist like he wished, trying to take his breath back and it probably looked a bit more dramatic how he actually chased after this asshole who was probably feeling sorry and hurt, guilty for his own bullshit and even like that he was able to piss off everyone around himself because of course he was too independent to need someone’s help. 

Well now he was about to need all the help in the world. 

“... we have to talk.” Chan said and stepped back to lean against the wall and started waving his hands to his neck, trying to chase away the heat from his small sprint. 

“You can’t even breath and you wanna talk.” Minho voice out the obvious and his eyes screwed at Chan for a moment, refusing to stay and listen to shit. So what? Chan would be the next one to say that he couldn’t just accept that and fight for his position? Oh hell, he didn’t want to listen. It was that or everyone would get punished, he had no other choice. If he had it right now, damn it he was going to take it , but he made those mistakes that he got accused, because of the same beauty that was now trying to catch his breath, looking just like when Minho took it away with his kisses the last friday, against another cold wall like this one. Damn, the memory was so pleasant that Minho wanted to smile and he would if he wasn’t that determined right now. “It’s okay Channy, i don’t need to listen to your lecture right now. I have to go home and give the crowd to my brother.”

“Can you stop being lame?” Chan said, rolling his eyes at the other and when he finally stopped dying, he straightened up his back against the wall and locked his look with Minho’s serious one. “I think i put you in a bigger shit. And saved your ass in the same time. He won’t take your position down, but you have to listen to what i will say now.” He said carefully, as if talking to an animal that was going to jump on him and bite him. But when Minho hear what he got him into, he was really going to freak out.

And Minho`s eyes screwed again when he heard that his position was safe. Chan did what? Negotiated with the principal? Why? Because he felt guilty? What for?

“Are you stupid BangChan?” he asked and his eyes narrowed at him when he stepped closer to him. “Why are you even messing in this? Who the fuck are you to mess in my shit? What do you want? To get punished as well because of a bullshit? Just go take care of your stupid brothers and leave me and my house alone. I can take care of myself.”

Chan was right when he thought that Minho would freak out. But he didn’t back away now because that asshole was just being stubborn as hell again. And to let him deal with that shit alone was something that Chan couldn’t accept. 

“Why did you mess in my shit and got in this mess, Minho?” He asked with the same anger and frowned at the other. “Because you wanna show off with your muscles? Hell, isn’t it clear that you can beat up everyone? Its not fair. It wasn’t fair, so i fixed it. With conditions, but its better”

“Did i ask you for help?” Minho asked again and kept stepping closer, looking like someone who was about to hit him, but he would never harm Chan, the blonde knew that very well by now. “Why were you even there? BangChan, stop it, okay? I made my decision and i’m standing behind it. I’m not a good leader, and my brothers need a better one.”

“You are just stupidly stubborn, this is what you are.” Chan replied and pointed at him, but since Minho was getting too close, his finger poked his toned chest and he followed the move, because a moment after his hand placed against the other’s chest and he had no idea why he did that, but it instantly made his knees weak. “I didn’t ask for help either. You saved me, now i save you. We are even.”

“Are we?” Minho asked, but he got distracted as well, by that puzzled look in Chan`s eyes and by the warmness of his hand against his skin. Damn it, his heart promised to burst now and he was sure that Chan can feel it when he leaned even closer, adjusting so well against the other, when his head tilted a bit to lean better to the other`s face. “So you don’t want another leader when you have me? The stupid , brainless asshole, is that it Channy? And what did you do?”

Yes, Chan wanted to agree about the stupid brainless asshole, but his hand was feeling Minho’s abs now and he looked at his face like he was about to jump on him, bu there was still some restriction left in him, so he raised an eyebrow and decided to act like a snob instead. 

“I was a bit lame, acted like a coward, threatened the principal with my lawyer and he became a pussy of course.” He told Minho and sighed. Damn, was he getting hard again? What the fuck was happening again? That was just Minho, looking hot and ready to give him a taste of his sweet lips…. No, not today, not ever. “So we agreed that you will keep being a leader under few conditions.”

“Tell me” Minho replied and leaned even closer, leaded by the nice scent of Chan`s skin and he found it better on his neck when his nose traced his jaw.

“F-fuck.” The blonde felt lightheaded when he felt the brush against his sensitive skin and trembled visibly, moving both of his hands on Minho’s waist. “Well he said that you are…. a shit student, so you have to raise up your grades, also he might force you to have another credit class. Math. I told him to force you to study that.”

Okay… Minho had never heard something more absurd than that.

He laughed when he pulled back to stare at Chan`s face and damn it… Was he serious about this? Minho? To become a smart ass? There should be a miracle for this to happen.

No, it wasn’t like Minho was that stupid , he was just lazy, lazy for these things of course. He was acing his sport classes, each one of them, but math? Seriously, that was worse than giving up on his leader`s position.

“I’m giving my crown, that sounds easier” he said through his laughter. Damn, how was Chan even doing this? Making him laugh at hard moments like this one. “You screwed me up big time, baby boy.”

“Well you are lucky to know the smartest, also the sexiest person here.” Chan replied and enjoyed his laughter somehow, studying Minho’s smile like an idiot. It looked good. It always looked good. “I will raise your grades.”

“Like how? Going on exams instead of me?” Minho kept on being ironic, but this was just not serious. So to keep his leader position and prove himself better to his brothers, he had to turn into a nerd and study? To study with Chan?

Oh well, that didn’t sound that bad when he gave it a second thought, but still.

“You are one crazy bastard, you know that right? Speaking with the principal because of me, threatening him even to keep me in position. You might really like me, love.”

Chan’s eyes screwed. No, he had no intention to boost Minho’s ego with any sort of compliments, but his eyes moved on the other’s body and he was sure that Minho was going to get angry by his actions so he slid them behind and touched his fine ass finally. Damn, it was better than how it felt in his dream and he felt a bit turned on by how nice his hands fit that ass. 

“Well ‘like’ is a big word for both of us, right? But there is a way to make the… studying more interesting, right?”

“Really now Channy?” Minho asked and his eyes followed Chan`s hands and that made him laugh. No, he didn’t like to be treated like a bitch, being touched like that or hearing shit like that, but Chan wasn’t someone regular, so he let him touch if he wanted it so much. He started touching as well as he let his own hands trace Chans sides before they moved down and rested against his nice, tight hips. “There is only one way to make it interesting and this is when you turn around and take me in.”

Okay that asshole was having probably everything that Chan hated in people and he moved his hands away from him, just to push him back.

“Not gonna happen, asshole.” He said, rolling his eyes down to check out his boner and it looked like he was so desperate to have this idiot that he couldn’t stop getting hard every time when Minho pressed him against walls. Very bad for his image. “You have no choice anyway. Just go tell your dogs that you beat up Jihyun because he asked for it and that you got punished. Also mention that i was very generous to help you, because i won’t stand your assholes when i come to your house and if they talk shit about me i will leave you to fail miserably.”

“So you wanna come in my house to study?” Minho got impressed once again and lifted his eyebrows high while his look trailed all over Chan and how shaken up he looked, how sexy he was. Damn, to have him in his room sounded like a torture especially if Chan keeps playing hard to get… That would be bad… really bad.

“Well everyone in my house wanna have sex with you, so thats not an option.” Chan replied and rolled his eyes again, showing his clear annoyance by that fact.

“Everyone except of you” Minho pointed out the obvious and sighed, obviously disappointed by that fact. “By the way… What’s wrong with your bitch today?”

That question made Chan frown. What bitch, Jaebum? 

“Jaebum is not a bitch. And he probably wanna have sex with you again.” He said anyway and had no idea why they were keeping this conversation alive. Minho stopped teasing him, he wasn’t kissing Chan as well, and to just randomly talk about other boys was… weird. And it made him irritated almost instantly. “You probably wanna screw him as well. Who’s next? Hyunjin?”

Minho`s eyes stood locked at Chan`s face and damn it, that irritation written there was so sexy that made Minho smirk. That boy was such an art, every...single… part of him.

And he didn’t keep it back when the impulse to step closer kicked in and when he cut the distance between them and took Chan`s chin between his fingers, he completely lost it.

“Now listen, baby boy. Go back home, gather your bitches and send them a message from me. Tell them that i don’t care of who wants to get fucked by me, because i want you.”

“Oh fuck, this is so hot.” Chan freaked out as if Minho just switched his brain off with that sentence and he picked his face urgently, making the first step to crush their lips together and when he felt the warm press of Minho’s lips against his own, he shifted his hands to the other’s belt and pulled his waist closer so he could get friction against his hard cock. 

“You are so sexy, baby boy” Minho mumbled against his mouth and kept kissing him, parting his lips with his tongue that got comfortable in his mouth already, knowing how Chan liked to be kissed and kissed him even better, cupping his face to keep him in place, pressing his body even harder against Chan`s to feel his warmness and damn it… They were doing that pretty often for people who had to hate each other and in the same time doing nothing to calm their passion for each other. It was just a game of teasing, but Minho was losing his patience already and he had no idea when he will completely freak out and ignore Chan`s complainings of how he would never pull his pants down for him. He wouldn’t ask if Chan step over the border one more time… he would be done with being gentle. “I’m gonna have you, love, i promise you that.”

“No.” The other rejected the offer, letting it pass through his head but that didn’t mean that he was going to agree, just because Minho was getting him turned on, speaking shit. Chan wanted to do him as well but the asshole wasn’t going to let him in as well, so the invisible wall that was keeping them away from sex was exactly that - their pride and the need to fuck each other. 

But Minho was so sexy when he was losing his shit and Chan felt nice today, so he kissed him again, passing his lips quickly so he could move to his neck. He had no idea why but it became a habit for him to refresh his own hickeys there, so when his lips started sucking over the recovering area, he felt how his knees got weak. 

Minho was keeping a smile on his lips through the process, feeling how Chan`s teeth were biting him, marking him, but he didn’t care. He liked how those red marks looked on his white skin anyway.

“We will see about that.” he commented on the comment that Chan made a moment ago and turned his head fast to leave a kiss on Chan`s cheek before pulling back from him. “I’m waiting for you at home tonight.”

Chan frowned a little and pulled back, hitting his head against the wall like an idiot. He ignored the small pain and looked at how ready Minho was to get him and this was a bad idea. WAs it stupid of Chan to think that this asshole was even going to try studying? Of course he wouldn’t. 

“You didn’t even get your punishment, asshole. Wait for the statement and daydream.” He said and raised an eyebrow. “You can keep jerking off, just saying.”

“Lee Minho is never jerking off, baby boy. Go ask your brothers how i’m releasing the pressure” the other replied and threw him a wink. “If you don’t want me to take another, better take what’s yours.”

“You are such a turn off, Minho.” Chan threw him a look and was about to push him back and give him a piece of his smart mind, when he heard someone else’s annoying voice coming from the end of the corridor and his eyes widened at what he just heard Changbin saying. 

“Are you seriously gonna fuck in the corridor, brother?” The asshole said and started making howling sounds, sounding exactly like the dog that he was. But it was even worse, because he wasn’t alone. Felix was also with him.

“Fuck.” Chan pushed Minho this time, but then his problem was that he was hard and his white jeans were not going to cover that.

Minho sighed. Damn it, Changbin was such a pain in the ass sometimes.

He made a gesture for the howling to stop and in the meantime he pulled his jacket off and handed it to Chan without even saying a word.

“You act like a savage” he told Changbin instead and pulled back from the other to turn against his brother. Oh well, he knew that he was about to get million questions, so he hurried up to distract his brother with the important matter. “We need to talk. I just got punished.”

“And he was threatening me.” Chan said and put that large jacket on, blushing so hard that he wanted to kill himself. Of course they couldn’t just make out around the campus without getting caught. 

“With dick, is that it, boss?” Changbin directed his words to Chan and when their looks met, that asshole threw him a nasty wink. 

“Say one more bullshit, you short piece of shit.” Chan barked, hiding behind Minho’s back while buttoning his jacket. “I said what i said.” He said and turned around, trying to still act like a big deal, but he was nearly running away from the scene.

And Minho kept his eyes on the ground, having such a foolish smile that it was insane. Damn, he loved how confident Chan was getting around his brothers and how fucking much he was shaking around him. It was so sexy, damn , Chan was so sexy and he turned around to watch over his nice ass while he was running away , trying to hide his boner, embarrassment and everything that Minho adored.

“Don’t ask” he warned his brother before he can even speak and rolled his eyes back on them, trying to hide the stupid smile, but it was still there, making him look like a complete loser.

“Nice hickey by the way, it suits you” Felix spoke and Minho reached for his neck , rubbing the spot lightly.

“You shut up, you are not grown up enough for such comments” he said and looked back at Changbin, who had a mocking smirk on and sparkling eyes. Damn, that bastard… “What?”

“I thought that i was crazy when i saw you making out with some blonde bitch last week, but i was very high that morning. Was it him?” Changbin asked quietly and wiggled his eyebrows at Minho, pulling Felix closer to himself just to do his favorite thing which was to put his tiny neck under his armpit and squeeze him playfully. “This is how a real man acts up, Felix. Keeps his enemies closer. And i mean very, very close.”

Minho laughed finally at that. Damn it he had to be angry and tell Changbin to fuck off, but something about that morning was giving him a thrill and he simply shook his head. 

“You are fucking asshole, go fuck yourself. Chan just saved my ass, you know. For a moment there you were about to take my place at the brotherhood.”

Changbin loosening the grip over Felix, because the other hit him good enough to convince him that he wasn’t a soft jelly anymore and he frowned at Minho. What the fuck happened there? 

“Wait what? I can’t take your fucking place at any cost. I’d fight for you.” He said with determination. “Who set you up in trouble?”

“Well…” Minho scratched on his neck, right where Chan`s lips still burned on his skin and his smile vanished when he thought about it. “I didn’t tell you because i wanted to hear my punishment first before bothering all of you. But on the meeting at friday i kind of… broke Jihyun`s nose. So… the principal wanted to take our points and i asked for a personal punishment and he said that i had to let go of my crown.”

“That cruel bastard.” Changbin said and his fists clenched. There was probably a reason why Minho broke the rules and broke Jihyun’s nose, but he wasn’t going to question it. Minho was an amazing person and he even sacrificed himself for them. And that made him pull his brother in his arms and hug him tight. 

“We are always behind you, brother. I don’t know what the fuck Chan did to help you, but i give you my promise, i will keep his sexy ass safe for you, brother.”

Minho laughed at that again and hugged him back, patting his back lightly. “Honestly, brother, i prefer to give you the crown. Chan arranged my new punishment to be … listen to this…” he pulled back to look at him. “... to raise my grades and get an extra credit class… math, brother… Can you imagine?”

Changbin looked as if someone already killed Minho. “I take my words back. That bitch had a nasty plan, huh? Its clear that we hate studying, and math is like… you know, science. We like fighting. So… how are you gonna deal with that?”

“I still didn’t hear the decision of the principal, but… I don’t know. I guess i will just… study?” while saying that Minho started to laugh and Felix followed… That sneaky bastard. “No, seriously. He wants to study with me. Like… study with me in my room, only us two…”

“So he just came up with a reason to make out with you. Is Chan okay?” Changbin asked and frowned. There must be something wrong with these two. Minho and Chan knew each other for two years. For that time they could fuck each other but they never did. Why now? Was now the moment when their patience got lost and the barriers fell down? Seriously, just like that? “I mean, since when you two wanna get nasty?”

Minho shrugged. Since when? He had no idea. Maybe from the charity that they made and Chan paid good for a kiss? Or before that, or two years ago when Minho saw him walking through the corridors and promised to himself to have him? He had no idea, but recently he was going crazy and Chan was giving in way too easily for someone who claimed to hate him and everything around him.But they were both stubborn and complicated, just the perfect match.

“I don’t know, but i want him so bad.”

“It’s pretty obvious for everyone.” Felix replied from aside and Minho started wondering, why the hell he was still there to listen, when he was having a personal conversation with his closest. And also since when Changbin was escorting Felix to his class? He missed to notice how close those two became while he was dealing with his own guilt these days, but seeing them now was giving him a bad vibe. No, he wasn’t jealous because Felix was taking his friend away from him, because that would never happen. There was just something that Minho was noticing in the way that Changbin was treating this little bitch and that was bothering.

“Don’t you have classes?” Minho asked instead and Felix lifted his eyebrows at him.

“I do, but…”

“Then go. Don’t be late” he cut off his speech and Felix exhalled, obviously not satisfied, but he didn’t care. If today they were about to be honest and Minho made the first step to admit that he wanted his biggest enemy, then it was time for Changbin to confess as well. And damn, Minho could smell that there was a lot to confess.

“Yeah, right. Okay then, see you two later.” Felix replied and tried go hide that action behind himself, but Minho was like a haunt and saw how that tiny hand traced Changbin`s in a weird way while he was passing him by and that made him lift his eyebrows high in amaze.

“What the fuck?” he asked straight when Felix walked down the corridor and his sharp eyes locked at his friend now. “What are you doing?”

Changbin looked at him in panic. “N-nothing.” He said and tried to hide behind a laugh, also a punch against Minho’s shoulder but damn, he was an open book in front of Minho and that was bad. There was no fucking way that Minho wasn’t going to notice and Felix was so stupid to act gentle in moments like that. “Fuck. I’m screwed.”

“Oh yes you are” Minho told him seriously and looked around to make sure that no one was there to listen and sighed. “Are you fucking him, Changbin?”

Changin released a startled laughter and punched Minho again, harder. “I’m not that crazy, brother… but damn, i didn’t…. i didn’t tell anyone about this and i know that you’re gonna punish Felix, kick him out and let him live alone in a place full of lions ….” He said and bit his bottom lip, giving Minho a sad look. “I was bad. I asked him to give me money and flipped him against the lockers on the charity day. Its my fault.”

Minho was staring at him like seeing an alien, blinking against him in confusion, while thinking of what he just heard. Did his brother just said that he played dumb just to kiss another brother of theirs? Wait, what?

“You can’t be that stupid…” he mumbled mostly to himself and sighed, trying to hold back his anger, because to yell around the college at one of his own would be bad, so he really tried to keep his temper back. “You can’t do that. You can’t fuck our brother, no, no fucking way, okay Changbin? Yes, yes i got it, okay? I got that he is sexy, sweet, looking innocent and soft , probably feels nice when he bends down, but just stop, okay? He doesn’t look like one of our own, but he is. He is our brother and we can not fuck our brothers, you know that.”

“I know, i’ve never done that. He was so lost when i almost raped him and damn, i have no idea why i even did that? I saw you making out with Chan and i wanted to go against the rules and i saw Felix and he was changing and… fuck. He is my little brother.” Changbin said and tried to convince himself, slapping himself like a crazy person. “He is a brother.”

“Yes, a brother, who is obviously into you, fool” Minho hit him back on the shoulder this time and sighed deeply, still having a battle with his own temper. “How far did this go?”

“Just make out, i swear.” The other said and hit his own chest. “I can’t let you kick him out. Our brothers will eat him alive, bully him and …. no.”

“Oh how generous of you” Minho rolled his eyes with annoy but Changbin was just crossing lines. What means that the brothers will eat him alive? Was he afraid now that some of the others might also want to fuck that nice ass? 

Stupid bastard…

But Minho was having that inner battle with himself right now, because he indeed wanted to kick Felix out, not just because Changbin was obviously having a crush on him, but because he looked weird from day one and Minho forgot to keep an eye on him lately, just because he was busy with his shit, but he knew one thing very well- he had to keep the enemy closer and see what’s gonna be his next move. If he was right about Felix, then soon the little bitch was about to show his horns and then no matter what Changbin wants, Minho would be the one to eat that bitch alive. Nobody was allowed to break their brothers from the inside, no… fucking.. one.

“I don’t like this bitch from the beginning. He had never looked like one of us. He was always more like part of Chan`s bitch house and i was so stupid to listen to you and take him in. Seriously Changbin, keep your shit together or else… I will take this in my hands and see what he really wants. Maybe he just wants a dick more than to fight along with us. Don’t make me check this myself.”

Changbin frowned at him, biting his bottom lip. 

Yes, he deserved to get this speech, because he was an idiot, but Minho wasn’t taking in the thought that Felix might just got tempted because Changbin was sexy and good with the kisses. Whatever the reason was, they didn’t repeat that mistake and even if Felix didn’t make a move on him, he was still very gentle sometimes and Changbin was slowly falling for it. 

No, he had to man up. Felix as well. 

So he stepped back from Minho and decided that he was going to keep Felix safe. No matter what his dick wanted to do with that pretty big mouth of his. 

“You know how hard it is when you want your dick to get sucked by someone specifically. I was a fool to hide it. I won’t drag Felix down in this shit. I give you my word.” He said and threw Minho a judging look. “And you, don’t become a loser. We have no brain cells for math, so tell Chan to fuck off. We don’t need a smart leader.” He said and turned around, shaking his head. 

Minho exhalled, tracing his face with his hands and tried to relax himself and just think. Changbin was a fool and he wanted to make that fool a leader? What for? To fuck their brothers and break the rules just because his dick wanted a specific one?

But was Changbin different than him? Him, who wanted his enemy and acted stupid whenever he sees him around?

Damn, what was wrong with them all lately? Nothing seemed okay and if Minho wanted to win the Grandmaster party he had to put his shit together.

Yes, enough drama, enough sacrifices for people who could deal with their own problems, no more hiding, sneaking through the night from secret doors and no more lies.

Right now looking at his brother being that confused Minho made a decision to fix their shit and give them all a purpose to fight. He planned to gather them all tonight and put up a grand speech , to motivate them again. To create such a big party that everyone would speak about it, to gain more money than everyone had ever made by now, to get so many points that everyone to get jealous over them. And in the same time to give his ass a hard time and accept Chan`s offer to teach him. There was no way that he would leave his leadership, there was no way that he would leave his place now when he had the chance to bring everyone to the top. No person was able to stop that desire, even Chan who was very convincing lately. But Minho had his life goals and he was about to follow them no matter what.

And still…

He would leave a little space for Felix to uncover his intentions and catch him in action and then…

Then the little bitch would burn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if i can post all the chapters in one day xD  
> Should i or should i not?

All the eyes were on him now, when he was standing before everyone, holding his phone in hand , having the last message that he received earlier this day by the university- he got his punishment just like Chan predicted.

Good. He wasn’t going to give up on his position, but before him was standing something big as well and he had no idea how to handle it. But mostly he had no idea how to handle that admiration in everyone`s eyes, while standing before them.

Minho was always someone who dreamed big. Someone who believed that even the different people deserved a chance. He left his home with the thought of that and he had never go back because of the same. Because he didn’t prove himself good enough yet to go back and tell his parents that they were wrong through this whole time. That he can succeed no matter what they thought of him.

Some would call him heartless, but his heart broke when he told his brothers that he made a mistake and was about to lose his position and the looks in their eyes was what was hard to bare. Some looked worried, others disappointed, others angry, but whatever emotion they all had it wasn’t good and it was all because of his reckless actions. 

In that moment Minho promised to be better. Not only to himself, but to all of them, he swore in what KAO believed since years, he swore to protect them with the praise of everything, he gave them his word that he would fight until his last breath and give them what they all deserved- glory future.

“What i want right now…” Minho continued his speech, having all eyes on him while standing like a fucking kid in the middle of the living room, feeling like being on exam that he doubted to take. “ … is us to get stronger. I know i screwed big time, but i promise to you all that i’m gonna fix it. As your leader i will stop being selfish and start putting you first before making a decision. Some of you might get disappointed in me, but i will make it up to you.” he added and saw few of the guys to nod, some were just staring and some were frowning, like they didn’t believe in his words. Minho would prove them wrong. “I’m thinking of something big. A party that is gonna be a game changer , but i still need time to create everything in my head. Whoever wants, can make suggestions and i know that we can take as much points as we can after that one.” 

“We are gonna figure it out brother” he heard Woojin said and he smiled at him. Yes… Woojin would never leave his side, Changbin as well, even tho he looked thoughtful today. Sitting on a different couch than Felix did just showed Minho that their conversation had affect on his brother but he still wanted to do something- to scare Felix as much as he could to make him give up on the thought to screw Changbin.

“For now i need to take my punishment as a man…” 

“As turning into a nerd?” Jackson made a lame joke, but Minho couldn’t judge him. All the brothers laughed hard when he told them about his punishment, about how he had to raise his scores and how Chan was about to help. Damn, the mentioning of SAE freaked out everyone and Minho had a hard time to tame the crowd when they started speaking shit of how Chan was just searching for a cock, how he wanted him badly, how he wanted to get it hard and to be honest Minho was enjoying this even tho he wasn’t going to admit it. But spending time with Chan would be dangerous for them both.

Minho promised to behave. If he wanted to keep his position and actually lead his brothers to the top, he had to indeed put effort in studying and pressure his brain cells to work better so he can succeed. Damn, that would be so hard… especially around BangChan…

“Very funny, brother” Minho commented with a roll of his eyes and sighed, ready to start another conversation when the doorbell rang and everyone got excited in a matter of a second.

Howling could be heard from one side, others were just cheering, the others were throwing Minho playful looks, but damn it, the thought that Chan just came to his house to teach him was driving him crazy and he put the deadly glare on to shut down the crown and pointed at all of them.

“I’m warning you.. shut the hell up, okay? I need him, we need him if we want to win, so just act normal.” he warned them and everyone kept laughing, making him feel stupid for the first time in his life. Damn, how he got in this situation, he had no idea but right now he had no time to think about it. “And brothers…. one last thing. Fights are coming, we are losing form, okay? We will make one fast sparing tomorrow afternoon and i’m gonna fight as well.” he added and everyone exploded again.

It’s been a while since Minhi last fought with them to show them dominance, but he probably just needed to relax a bit.

“And i will fight with Felix” he said at last and all the eyes rolled on the said blonde, who look like the end of the world had come. His eyes got wide, his jaw dropped and there on the other side of the room was Changbin, who looked completely the same way. 

He ignored them both, just like he ignored everyone else and turned around to step to the door and let the pray in a house of lions. Damn, that was such a bad idea, he realized just now. Yes, his brothers were listening to him most of the time for almost everything, but to welcome the SAE leader without making a comment or two would be impossible. Especially when he knew Chan as well and how impulsive he was.

The thought of that made him smile while he stepped to the door and opened it wide, letting everyone to see Chan and the other way around and damn…

Chan looked like a nice barbie, so clean and fresh, dressed “casual” or at least he tried, even when in Minho`s opinion he put effort to look that stunning. Having his arms exposed by a dark vest, having his nice legs wrapped around white jeans. Damn, this boy was a masterpiece … So pure and beautiful.

“Hey baby boy” he greeted the other and got a frown in return, frown so sexy that it was insane. “Look at how we welcome you here, you must feel flattered.” 

“Like dogs on a full moon?” Chan replied sarcastically and ignored the said dogs, staring at their alpha who was looking too happy for someone who disliked to use his brain for proper reasons. 

Chan pushed the bag with books against Minho’s chest and made the mistake to look around, noticing the looks that these assholes were throwing him. It was priceless. 

He felt like a king that was walking through the worst quarters of his kingdom and of course he didn’t plan to come here and listen to their bullshit without striking back, so he reached for the bag that he just threw at Minho and pulled out a bottle of wine. And then his eyes crossed Minho’s stupidly hot face, but he acted as if it was nothing impressive. Like usual. 

“Who’s in charge of being a slave today? I know you punish your guys everyday.” He asked and swing the bottle in front of his face. “I want this opened and poured in clean glasses.”

That sudden speech seemed to startle everyone, Minho included and while his eyes curiously followed Chan`s every move, his brothers didn’t look that calm anymore.

He saw Jackson raising up from his spot, being impulsive as always, ready to give Chan a peace of his mind, others followed and for a moment there, they all looked like beasts ready to rip apart the poor lam. The poor innocent Chan… He came in the nest of beasts and searched for a slave. He could become one if Minho wasn’t so much strong behind him, throwing glares at his brothers to behave… No, not because Chan was so important. He just needed him to… study.

“Okay, cut the masquerade” Minho told Chan instead and grabbed the bottle from his hand, startling him with his fast actions, when he leaned closer to his ear. “Baby boy, if you don’t want to become a nice bite for my lions, better shut your pretty mouth and follow me. I will serve you good when we are alone.”

“I believe you forgot about my words when i was wasted.” Chan replied on the same quiet way, but his eyes screwed and he picked his bottle, not getting satisfied with Minho’s request to be a coward and hide behind his sexy ass. 

The truth was that Jisung boosted up Chan before he came here. Hyunjin told him to be pretty, act normal, but then Jaebum expressed his pure hatred towards what Chan was planning to do with Minho. 

He absolutely hated the idea, told Chan that he was slipping, that he was going to get in trouble with these assholes and the mix of stupid opinions slightly irritated him. So he came back to his original plan - which was to really put something in Minho’s empty head and of course he couldn’t think about that without having a dose of the painful reminders how they were making out whenever there was a wall where Minho could push him to. 

Small bad details…

Chan laid his eyes on his favorite person - Changbin, the fucking cock blocker, and handed him the bottle of wine with a nasty smirk. 

“You assholes realize that your leader is in trouble, right? Next time when you howl at me like i’m some weak bitch, i’ll prove you wrong.” He said and Changbin looked boredly at him, knowing that speech and how light the power of it was against the other brothers.

“Try your luck, boss.” He said but picked the bottle and decided to save Minho the headache as he actually play on Chan’s rules for the sake of everyone. 

And while he was retreating to the kitchen, Chan looked around the others, noticing their fucked up glares. And this only made him get more agitated. 

“You are lucky to have Minho as a leader.” He told them, wearing a mocking smile. “I doubt that another asshole would care this much of your ungrateful asses. You don’t know how to value things, but what do i know, right?”

“Yes, indeed.” Woojin smirked back at him and Minho knew that Chan was in trouble if the calmest one of them all opened his mouth first. But yeah... Chan was crossing lines and Minho made a step closer to the blonde and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“You are getting cocky, my pretty one. You know… Everyone is welcoming you in their home and you are crossing lines. Behave.” he told him and gestured to Woojin to keep his shit down while he deals with that furious bitch. Damn, Chan was so sexy when he tried to look and sound like a boss.

“Is this what you call welcoming?” Chan narrowed his eyes at him and looked at the other dogs as well. “I’m not here to mess around with him, so don’t treat me like a bitch. I’m actually helping you.” He said and looked at Minho. “This is pissing me off. Tell Changbin to give me my wine in your room.” He said and started walking towards Minho’s room without really waiting for him to follow.

And Minho kept his eyes on him , while having a distracted stupid smile on his face that probably pissed some of the brothers. The first to attack was Jackson and his words pulled the leader out of his thoughts.

“Are you serious Minho? We should stand that?”

“For now” Minho told him and gestured down at the bag that Chan put in his hands. “I have to become smart. And for that we need the smartest. Think big. You are gonna behave now, but later on we are gonna celebrate, yeah?”

“Just make sure to show him who is the boss here” Woojin told him and Minho smirked at him.

“Trust me… He is not so cocky when we are alone” he replied and didn’t wait for Changbin to come closer when he met him half way and took the bottle along with the two glasses from his hands winking at him. “Thanks brother. I will make it up to you.”

“Its frustrating. But trust me, if some idiot dare to come to your floor, i’m gonna break his face. The walk of shame is not happening.” Changbin reminded everyone because he was sure that these assholes could put a grand goodbye prank at Chan and freak him out. They loved doing that, but Changbin wasn’t in the mood to handle idiots tonight. “Just go and learn faster.”

“Relax. I will give my best for this to over soon” Minho promised him and didn’t give any other explanation to anyone when he just headed up stairs to reach his floor and meet Chan on private finally. Yes, Chan was sexy when he was acting cocky and all, but if his shit was going well in his house, well in Minho`s one that shit wasn’t going to be tolerated. And if Chan wanted to leave healthy the other time, he had to listen.

And with the thought of that when he entered the room and closed the door behind his back, he basically threw the bag with books against Chan and pointed at him.

“That scene could cost you a lot. The next time don’t act like a boss to my boys because you won’t like the outcome of this.” 

Chan rolled his eyes and put the books down on Minho’s bed, locking his eyes with his. Damn, why did he look so hot when he was irritated for no fucking reason? 

“I didn’t plan to say anything but they just had to sound like dogs on your doorway. Its pissing me off.” He explained and rolled his look lower at the opened bottle and the glasses that Minho was holding. “I created a whole plan for you. Do you wanna see it?”

Minho sighed and just ignored the rest of the speech that he prepared for Chan on the way to his room and just stepped further, resting the wine and glasses on his nightstand and sat beside him, replying with a sigh. “Sure” 

Chan dig in the bag and pulled everything out, firstly handing Minho the same heavy book that he ripped in his anger some time ago, because Minho rejected him and refused to help. Well, he bought the same book and this time it wasn’t going to get thrown away by the same asshole. 

“Since you were good with the sex poems, you will read this book and impress the professor with your creative fucked up mind. If i do it, he will understand that you put no effort.” Chan started talking and sat more comfortably on the bed, crossing his legs so he could put another heavy book on his lap in the created gap. And when he looked at Minho, his eyes were shining. “And then i will make you go through history of sports, that sounds cool, right?”

Just then Minho looked offended. “I know the whole history of sports, baby boy, don’t underestimate me. I might not know anything about literature or math, but this… This is my life” he told him and threw him a wink, before opening the stupid book of poems in his hands and sighed. Well, the torture was about to start and he had to prepare, to focus and finish faster so he could think of the important things- like the coming party and the points that they all deserved. “I need a drink” he exhaled and turned around to pour some of the expensive wine in the two glasses, handing one to Chan and the other downed in one go by himself. He poured himself another one and rested it on the floor when he pushed the heavy book away from Chan`s lap and rested his head there instead, pulling the book before his eyes. “So what i should know about this? How to write poems? Does that professor knows that not everyone is made for this? I mean, if we all could write poem , we would all be famous or whatever, publishing books like crazy. This is something really specific, love.” 

Chan just looked down at him dumbly, holding that glass dangerously above Minho’s soft looking hair. What… the fuck? 

“You signed up in a literature class. You are meant to be able to write.” Chan reminded him, but that weird action was shaking him up and he had no idea if Minho was just playing some game or he was really accepting his fate. Maybe he just wanted to piss off Chan by himself and chase him away, but that didn’t make sense because who was going to help him? 

He took a delicate sip from his glass of wine and moved his eyes away from the other.

“I signed up because it was a challenge. And you see, if you paid attention by now you would see how insecure i am about my love poems. Asshole.”

Minho ignored the offence and just nodded.

“But you are good at it” he replied instead and opened the book, really having the intention to ignore everything else and try his best to focus over this shit. For his brothers, for KAO house. “I signed up because it sounded easier than everything else and i needed a credit class so… Whatever. I’m gonna read now, get comfortable.” 

And Chan would never believe this if someone told him, but he was witnessing it with his own eyes. He had no idea how much time was passing while Minho was reading the study book, wearing a serious expression on his face that had never seen before. 

Minho looked so concentrated, his eyes moving on the lines and it was very impressive how fast he was actually reading. And Chan was drinking with the same pace, holding that bottle too often to pour himself some wine. 

He wasn’t sure if he was trying to get himself tipsy or he was just distracting himself of the sight down there. Mostly, because Chan was very good at remembering stuff in weird times, so at some point his sick brain pictured scenes in the same room, on that same bed. 

He was seeing Minho between his legs, sucking his thighs, sucking his dick also and it was very unprofessional to get another boner when Minho’s head was literally pressed against his dick. So he killed that future boner with alcohol, but the room was so quiet for too long and he had no idea why he was even there if Minho was so willing to read books by himself. 

So he sighed with boredom and looked at Minho, who wasn’t paying attention. So he sighed again, touching the other for the first time that night as he poked his nose. 

“I didn’t tell you to read the entire book. This way you won’t remember all the lessons.” He told Minho and reached to take the book away from his hands.

And just then the other rolled his eyes up at Chan, already feeling bored and sleepy, damn it was around 8pm and he was ready to go to bed, but that was how books affected him usually.

“Okay then, should i write a poem now?” 

“You could write without reading that.” Chan said and threw him a wink. “I just wanted you to read the book because it has a lot of good stuff in there. Who knows, maybe some romance will make you think that you don’t have to use your fists all the time.”

Minho smiled ironically at that. “So you are making fun of me, is that it? You came here to teach me, but you are actually having fun while i’m losing my time. Great…” he replied and stood up, taking the bottle away from his hands to take a drink. “But whatever, when i start something i’m usually finishing it. So… i will finish the stupid book and write a poem right after. And then, i will come to break your face because i’m gonna understand that actually i love my fists more than i like your books.” 

Chan looked very pleased to hear that and his lips were slowly tugging into a smirk. “I’m enjoying your misery a lot.” He said and picked the bottle happily, pouring the wine strictly until the bottom of the glass was covered and passed it back to Minho. “Its fun to watch you get annoyed because you are stuck in your room like a loser and skip a party downstairs. Poor you.”

“Yeah, that sucks.” Minho simply replied, not really wanting to satisfy Chan by acting impulsive and tell him that he is a fucked up bitch that tried to play him good. That was what Chan probably wanted, but Minho wanted to study, so he put aside all the nasty plans that his head created for seconds there of how to shut Chan`s mouth and just exhalled, lying back down on the bed, rolling the glass between his hands. “And i can admit that you are the worst teacher ever. Maybe i should ask someone else for help. Like Jaebum or… Jisung? What do you think?” 

Chan’s smile froze on his lips and he followed Minho’s spread form, getting weirdly affected by how relaxed and sexy he looked, how his shirt was carelessly pulled up, exposing some skin and he nearly forgot what Minho just asked until their eyes met again and Chan got reminded that Minho was an asshole. 

So he frowned at him and took a sip from his wine. “They are smart, yes, i am sure that at least one of them will tell himself ‘fuck it’ and jump on you while you just lay down like a lazy asshole who doesn’t put any effort in what he is meant to do.” He said and put the glass to the side, doing something that was probably very wrong, but Minho was a little piece of shit that needed to receive things on the hard way, so Chan shifted on the bed and sat on the other’s lap with no invitation, getting himself straddled on top of the other, hiding all of the million emotions that were freaking out by that action and just smiled mockingly.

“What did you learn while reading half of the book?”

Okay, Minho completely forgot what he just read in the second when that fine ass pressed against his dick and damn it his hands rested on Chan`s hips almost in the second even tho he kept reminding himself that he had to behave. Damn... Chan obviously wanted to provoke him, but he was stronger than that. He had him naked and needy and managed to keep his dick in his pants, then he would do that again.

He laughed from his frustration.

“Um…” he mumbled and kept laughing while trying to collect his mind, but it was all blank. Damn, this boy… “Just don’t move, you are distracting me. I’m trying to think here…” 

“The genre, the first half is speaking about the different genres of poems, then you start reading about the greatest authors and i think the first one is that creep Edgar Allan Poe and his dark poems.” Chan said instead of him and bit his bottom lip, getting a bit interested to test Minho and his reactions, but for now he didn’t move and tried to memorize one of the poems of that man. “ In spring of youth it was my lot. To haunt of the wide world a spot. The which I could not love the less. So lovely was the loneliness. Of a wild lake, with black rock bound, And the tall pines that towered around.” He started, concentrating on Minho’s face when he made a small grind down against him and that felt like a cold shiver that spread along his back and made his breath stop for a second.

Minho was keeping his eyes locked on Chan`s face, on how concentrated he was on him while speaking nonsense , but damn, he was so sexy like that. Avoiding rules just because he wanted to be a rebel tonight, grinding on him even when he was asked not to. Damn that small action made Minho`s breathing to get heavier when his body reacted nicely on it and his hands gripped harder on Chan`s hips to press him harder against his body and prevent another unexpected move like that.

Seriously Minho wanted to behave tonight. He promised himself to not let that little devil here to distract him from the important matter and he indeed wanted to study, but probably Chan came here with another thought- to tease him and remind him in the end that they could never work because they both liked to give.

Damn, he had no idea how wrong was he to come in the room of the lion and act innocent. With a simple move Minho could flip them over and trap him there on the bed and show him who was ruling the situation, but he had never wanted to act like a savage with this one. Why? He didn’t know, it was probably because Chan was a leader, a respected one, someone who deserved to be treated differently. And he was doing that ever since he met him on the corridors of that university.

“Don’t do that” he warned him seriously and tried to control his breathing , but it was pushing on his chest hard now, making him look even more demanding than before.

Chan’s eyes screwed at Minho and he looked so relaxed in his position, not exposing for a second that it was working on him on the same way. But tonight Chan wore a very wide vest, a very nice cover for unexpected boners and if Minho was planning to sound so turned on then he was going to need that cover desperately. 

But damn, wasn’t Chan there to put some sense in Minho’s stupid head? 

“Lets talk about Robert Frost. I doubt that the name is stuck in your head, but the professor loves his poems so listen to this.” He said and this time his hands moved down, resting on Minho’s abs while the same smirk formed on his lips before he started reciting again “Love has earth to which she clings.With hills and circling arms about—Wall within wall to shut fear out.But Thought has need of no such things,for Thought has a pair of dauntless wings.”

Minho nodded like understanding that bullshit that he just heard. No, he could never understand poems, because those shits just had no sense. But what did was how Chan was sharpening his senses on the very wrong way and damn it, it was getting hard for him to just stay still and wait for the other to have fun with his body.

He was waiting… Like those hands were just about to do something unexpected again and keep the fire inside of him or make it even bigger. But Chan just kept his hands there, just kept his intense stare at him and Minho was looking back, taken in a daze where nothing really mattered. Was that even normal? Probably not, but his body started to need more, his dick started to grow inside his pants and without even realizing it , he made a light push against Chan`s ass and the friction made him gasp.

“That’s a bullshit, baby boy… Let’s create our own poem of sex, addiction… I can show you things that you can express in words, what do you think?” 

“Not an option. But you can create the poem by yourself.” Chan replied and bit his bottom lip harder, staring down at Minho with such cracking determination that he was wondering if the other really believed that he was serious and calm while feeling how Minho’s cock was getting hard by literally nothing. 

So he gave him something. Chan’s hands moved to the other’s belt and he smiled, undoing the button carelessly.

“Idiots like you should be good at japanese haiku poems. They literally have no sense.” He said, holding a casual conversation with Minho while playing with the holder of his zipper. “I was so close to you, but i did not tell you how i feel. You had to think about me, but you can’t. And that can be a poem. Just like….” He made a pause and smirked again. “You look like you want to be touched. Your cock is poking my butt. This can also be a poem”

Minho wasn’t listening to this shit. His eyes were locked at those delicate hands that were undoing his pants like it was nothing, thinking carelessly that Minho can hold back forever, but he had no idea how wrong he was. Because Minho was losing his patience and damn it, he completely forgot about the rules he put to himself, about his brothers, the studying, the games, the Grandmaster party even when he had Chan so confident on top of himself, looking so sexy that his head spun with ideas of how to please that body.

“What about this…” he asked and his eyes rolled up at Chan`s face when a smirk pulled his lips up. “You crossed the line, my love, and now you are gonna burn” he added and didn’t give Chan any time to process his so called poem when his hands gripped harder on his waist and flipped them over , hovering over him almost in the second, straddling his nice legs right away before Chan can react on any way and laughed down at him. “I really tried to behave, my little one, but you are just asking for it. Feel it now” he told him and pressed a hand against Chan`s mouth to shut his reply when his body started grinding hardly on Chan`s bottom, feeling his hardening cock against his own already leaking one while his lips found their way to the blonde`s neck, collar bones,exposed chest.

Okay that escalated very quickly. Chan knew that Minho was crazy and fucked up, also slightly hard while he was talking shit to him about poetry and he just got proven that this method of his to stick information in Minho’s head was even worse than the boring old ways where the idiot had to just read and try to write while Chan do nothing for hours and check his work.

Instead of having that boring experience that would actually help Minho, Chan got attacked by him and he couldn’t react fast enough to stop him during the first seconds. And a moment after it was too late because his eyes closed and he let Minho kiss his skin as much as he wanted to and even encouraged him when he moved his hands to his sides and stuck them under his shirt, exploring his hot skin. 

But since Minho was having him muted with that firm hand over his lips, he was barely breathing, making the whole scene even worse. 

“Damn it Channy…” Minho breathed out and pulled back to see the mess that he put Chan into and damn it… he was losing his shit faster than he thought he would. “Why are you trying so hard to pull the worst out of me?” he asked him, but again, didn’t wait for an answer when he uncovered his mouth and used his both hands to rip that vest of his without care of how much Chan liked it or how much it costs, he was just lead by the lust to see him naked again and the view that uncovered before him made his cock twitch inside his pants. He made another grind against Chan`s body and this time Chan was able to release sounds, releasing just a trembling breath that Minho completely lost it, moving his hungry hands down on his pants and ripped the buttons there as well, freeing his hardening cock enough to be able to tug on his pants with no struggle.

“Fuck.” The blonde was freaking out again, having no idea how he got himself in that trap so quickly, but he was watching and even helping Minho to get him out of his jeans and the thought that this was happening too fast and Minho just destroyed his outfit, was ringing alarms in his head. But just like he was very dressed a moment ago, Chan looked down at himself and released a startled moan when he discovered that he was wearing only his boxers on. 

That was bad, very fucking bad. And in any of his dreams Minho was treating him like his bitch, so the reality was kind of fucked up. But even when he sat up, he didn’t tell Minho to fuck off but just pulled his face close so he could crush their lips in a heated kiss and shifted himself back on Minho’s lap, making out with him as if he hadn’t done that in ages. 

“Look at you…” Minho said through their kisses, letting his hands explore that heated body, getting stuck under his boxers as an end, gripping on his nice ass, while hissing against his mouth. “... so fucking urgent to have me… You are driving me crazy Channy” he kept talking even when he pulled his hands back just to release himself from his shirt, pulling it above his head with a well taught move and tossed it back on the ground, taking Chan`s lips again when he was done. “Don’t freak out… let me…” he whispered to his this time and slid his hands back under Chan`s underwear, this time more carefully exploring his round butt, moving his fingers in between just to tease him…

“No.” The other freaked out even after the warning and bit Minho’s lip hard enough to cause him pain and then pulled back to look at him. “We are just making out. Don’t get weird ideas. I was trying… to make you concentrate. Not on me..” He said and since enough time passed with no friction between them, he leaned in again and kissed him one more time. 

“Too late, love… i’m already focused on you.” Minho reminded him, but even tho he could disobey, he still pulled his hands out of the other`s boxers and rested them on his waist instead. Damn it, that was so hard, it was always so hard to resist this one… “Do you want to focus on me as well, Channy? Focus on my body, come on… explore. You had never had the chance to.” 

“This is so wrong.” Chan wanted to laugh at himself because it was very clear for both of them that he was the one who really crossed the line on purpose. But damn, Chan was telling himself that he is fine without getting teased by this asshole, he really was fine, he didn’t even need to see Minho on the first place and then in the next moment he was all over him, slowly getting himself in the same trouble like that night where he got a finger in his ass by the same bastard. 

And even while he was thinking about that experience, Chan was indeed focusing on Minho, deciding to show him his own charm and pushed him back to lay on his bed, starting with his already unzipped jeans. 

They removed them quickly and the soft sound of the clothe falling down on the floor was so sexy that Chan freaked out finally, leaning down to press their lips together in another heated kiss, but he was getting sneaky as well, trying to straddle the other while making out with him. 

“Really baby?” Minho laughed against his lips and slapped his butt playfully , thinking of how stubborn Chan was for what he wanted, but wasn’t he the same? They were just so much the same to be true, but damn it… Chan was just his biggest desire and he knew that one way or another, he would get this boy for himself. “Don’t get sneaky and go down.” 

Chan pushed himself up a bit and threw him a glare. “Don’t tell me what to do. I told you last time… i’m better than you, savage.” He said and gulped down the fact that this whole thing was completely out of his plans, but damn, there was something challenging about having Minho and that weird emotions was haunting him even in his sleep so maybe at some point Chan got used to it. 

Was it so wrong to be sexually frustrated by someone to the point where you can’t hold back and you need to feel more of that person? 

Probably no. Half of Chan’s friends already had this asshole, so he had to at least know what it was like to have him shaking. And with that on mind, Chan moved lower on the bed, leaving a trail of kisses the whole time, both of his hands tugging down Minho’s boxers while he was still kissing his heated skin. 

“I want you to keep your mouth shut because if your assholes hear you, i’ll kill you.” He warned the other for no reason, because when he tugged at his boxers and got faced with that hard, big and very leaking cock, Chan was the one who moaned. 

“I’m not vocal baby come on…” Minho replied already breathless and impatient, staring down at Chan and how his eyes lidded by the view of his naked body. Damn, Minho knew that he was good looking, especially when he was naked, but that look there in those beautiful eyes made him feel so proud of himself that he smirked. “Take it.. it’s all yours.” 

“Can you stop sounding like a horny asshole?” Chan was trying to save some of his dignity even when he was actually turned on by the words, by the sound of them and by Minho’s sexy low voice mostly. He took a grip of the base of his cock, trying to remember if he had done that when he was wasted, but the feeling was so new to him that he felt how his heart burst in the matter of few seconds when he leaned down and let his tongue have the first taste, licking away the other’s pre cum. And that was the last drop in his cup of patience as well before he dropped all the formalities at once and guided that cock deep into his mouth, thinking of when was the last time when he actually cared about someone enough to give him head.

Minho`s eyes rolled at the back of his head in the second when that hot mouth surrounded his awaiting cock and damn it, his breath hitched when it got deeper, then out, then deep in again and his head spun dangerously. His hands slid down and rested on Chan`s head, taking a firm grip over his hair, even tho he let him move freely, just like he wanted it, just like he liked it, while he was freaking out under him, shaking from the need to feel more of this.

“Damn it baby…” 

Chan started to like the pet names somehow, especially when Minho sounded like a horny bastard, so he praised him with a light kiss over the tip of his cock when he pulled back to catch his breath and look up. Damn, when their eyes met, Chan felt as if the whole meaning of life was hiding in Minho’s eyes and his hand wrapped around the other’s wide cock, stroking it fast while they were sharing a silent and very sexy stare. 

“You are… seriously the sexiest asshole i’ve ever been with.” Chan made a lame confession while he was stroking him hard, but he wanted to feel more and just leaned down to take the rest in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

Minho released a quiet moan, low and husky, his throat already got dry by the sharp breaths that he was taking through the mouth, but damn it, Chan was just driving him crazy. He wanted to have him so bad, he just wanted to feel that nice skin on top of himself again, to feel that warmness of the other, to get deep inside him and make him scream. 

Damn it, all of these thoughts were driving him crazy while he gripped so hard on Chan`s hair this time that it probably hurt, but he wanted to touch him as well, he wanted to feel him as well and his blurred mind still wanted to obey even when the lust was speaking instead.

“Sorry…” he mumbled quietly, but kept on pulling on his hair until Chan separated from his body and Minho was fast again when he shifted on the bed, probably startling Chan as well when he lied on the opposite side of the bed instead on top of him and pulled Chan`s body on top instead, heads facing each other`s hard dicks now when Chan got comfortable on top of him. “ If we can’t fuck, let’s just cum together.” 

“Fuck.” Chan got lightheaded, having no idea why he liked the sound of that and he seriously stopped caring about what Minho was doing when he leaned down and took him even deeper since his mouth relaxed enough to give Minho the best blow job that he probably ever had and he started moaning around his shaft, keeping himself up by the help of his shaking hands. 

Minho hissed by the friction, but he still had work before the fun starts. He had to remove Chan`s boxers that he forgot to pull down earlier and he was struggling a bit to release him from them in that fucking position, be when he did, he didn’t go for Chan`s cock like he was supposed to, instead he got sneaky, pulling himself up a bit, hands gripping on his nice ass when he leaned in and let his tongue trace his untouched hole.

Chan released a startled moan around Minho’s cock and he could swear that his heart stopped when he felt that warmness there, but it wasn’t bad. His hands were slowly losing the resistance and he was barely holding himself up successfully, but he didn’t like how quiet Minho was, or he had enough wine to call this scene a hookup but if both of them were going to release, then it was exactly that. And the excitement that he was slightly tipsy and brave enough to let Minho have his way on him, he got his cock so deep that his nose touched his warm skin and his gag reflex woke up instantly. 

“Damn it…” Minho lost control over his own actions when Chan decided to act sneaky and he lost it for a moment, pushing his hips up to fuck his nice mouth, so busy to release pleased sounds that he forgot to use his mouth and instead he started using his hands. Completely taken away from the reality, Minho completely ignored Chan`s previous requests and using the saliva that was still dripping of the others bottom he let a finger work down on him, rubbing on his nice hole at first before he started pushing in, getting easier than before, probably because Chan was edgy now, wet and damn horny, letting him in like he was accepting this even tho both of them know he didn’t.

Chan’s breath hitched and he pulled back to moan, making it so loud that he had no idea if there was even a person in that house that didn’t hear him. His legs gave in first and started shaking, then his arms did and he pressed his forehead on the side of Minho’s hip, trying to handle the new sensation and accept it. Was that asshole going to finger him again? Very, very sneaky. 

“Fuck.” He whined, clenching around that finger hard and his eyes shut closed hard. “Fuck.”

Minho got excited out of a sudden. Did Chan just gave up on fighting and let him explore?

That completely got him dizzy and he forgot about the boundaries, about the forbidden things, about everything that was keeping him back for so long, pushing his long finger in more furiously, stretching him for himself, leaving relaxing kisses on the inside of his hips to make him feel even better, breathing against his heated skin to give him a better sensation.

“Channy you are mine…” he told him out of the sudden and pushed his wasted body aside against the bed, being fast and sneaky again when he shifted on the bed again, this time hovering on top of him like he had ever wanted and shut Chan`s mouth with a kiss before he can even complain, sneaking a hand back between their bodies to keep his game with his hole and stretch it better for the next step , using two fingers this time. “It’s okay, love… it’s good see?” 

If he wasn’t so busy to breath so hard, Chan was going to tell him that he could check how good it was by himself, but it was clear that Minho won over him this time and these fingers were making him burn from inside because of the harsh change of digits. He gasped when he felt uncomfortable and frowned at Minho, having no idea what to do with his hands anymore, so he just grabbed his face and brought it down for a kiss, but since he was the one getting fucked now, he had no idea how hard it was to breath, moan, kiss and even think in a moment like that.

Minho`s eyes closed and he stopped moving for a moment, letting Chan adjust to the new feeling when he kept his fingers in but didn’t move at all. He wanted Chan to ask for it, to tell him to move, to ask for more, just kissing him at the moment, slowly, so slowly that he had never kissed anyone on this intimate way. It was crazy how he could go crazy and relax in the same time with the same boy, how he could keep it back in a moment when his everything was burning from desire and lust. Damn, yes, Chan had that effect on him and it was crazy how much he was dying to feel more of him.

“Allow me, love…” 

The other had no idea what was that supposed to mean, but he nodded, feeling both turned on and confused, doing something that he had never thought he would. Was he really going to have sex with Minho? With the same asshole who was annoying the shit out of him? His enemy? Was Chan okay? 

“Try” He spoke quietly, feeling like a fucking teenager who had no idea what he was doing, but if he was the one doing it, he was going to perform just amazing. Being on that position now was giving him mixed feelings and Minho had to be fast before Chan freak out and kick him out of the bed.

But being fast in such a daze was hard.

Minho`s hand trembled when he tried to keep his weight on it, but damn it, he had never thought that Chan will agree on this and that made him nervous. Nervous… Lee Minho? That was impossible.

But damn it he was. He was shaking from excitement when he pulled his fingers out of him and brought that hand to his mouth, shaking when he spit on it and brought it down to his leaking cock to make it more wet and ready, shaking when his heart promised to burst and he had no idea how to handle himself. Was that really happening?

He heard himself gasping when he brought his cock to that awaiting hole, he heard himself moan when the tip slid in and his eyes closed tight… Was it really happening?

Damn it, Lee Minho had never been nervous during sex, even back then in the days when he had no experience, but he had the huge will to learn and be good. He knew he was good, he had heard that million times, but damn it all of his confidence flew out of the window when Chan accepted him, when his legs relaxed on the bed, giving him the permission that he needed and damn it… How hard he had to push to not hurt him? Did he have to wait until he gets in deep all the way? What the fuck was wrong with him for even asking himself that.

He had to relax, yes he had to relax them both and he did that when he leaned in and pressed a kiss on Chan`s mouth, pushing himself so slowly, inch by inch, stretching him like that before his body started shaking again and he needed to feel him completely. And just then he made the final push that got him all the way in, moaning into Chan`s mouth fucked up and loud like a freaking bitch, but damn it, even the thought of being inside this boy was getting him excited and he had no idea if his actions weren’t too slow or he could finally get wild on him, but no, he needed to give him more time… just for now.

And it was still a mystery to Chan why he was so concentrated to feel instead of breathing, but Minho was taking his every breath away with his slow kisses and at some point Chan felt how his chest started to burn. He released a startled moan when Minho was so fucking deep, trying to move, yes he was damn moving and the way that he was filling him up was both making him numb and uncomfortable. He knew that he was thinking to relax, to do something, but when he wrapped his legs around Minho’s waist, the feeling became almost unbearable and he finally started breathing, not expressing it out loud because he wasn’t so lame to whine. 

But what the fuck? What…. the fuck? 

“Fuck.” Chan finally spoke, not realizing that he kept his eyes closed until they opened and he looked distractedly at Minho, moving his shaking hands to cup his face and keep the eye contact as if that was going to make his fucking body calm.

Minho nodded his head, like to convince him that he was okay, to assure him that they were doing the right thing, while moving slowly in him, letting his face to hide in his neck a moment after to relax him with a wave of wet kissed on his sweaty skin. Damn it, Chan looked lost, but Minho was as well. If someone hears of what kind of a fucked up sex they were having right now, he was going to laugh… Minho would himself in he wasn’t that caught up in this moment like he was right now. But what was wrong with him, why was he that nervous?

“Tell me when you feel better…” he told the other, waiting for a permission to move faster this time and seriously… that wasn’t the Lee Minho who was basically raping people until they feel good… This person here was… too careful to be true.

“Fuck…” Was Chan getting retarded? He had no idea if he even said something different during the start of this, but his mind was all over the place and he had no idea if he was even going to feel better. But it sucked, he knew by a lot of people complaining about first times, big cocks like that one and how hard it was to take it. But Jisung wasn’t fucking complaining when he got Minho buried in him like this, Jaebum complained less, he even had some hidden plans to get that cock for a second time and acted weird. And what was Chan even doing? Dying ? 

“Okay.” He breathed out again, shutting his eyes tightly again and got brave again because of that slight anger that he brought in himself because of Jisung and Jaebum and he made a second try to wrap his legs around Minho, biting his bottom lip hard when that action made him see stars.. “What the fuck... this is… its okay now.”

Minho wasn’t so sure, but he nodded, finally making the decision to stop acting like a pussy if he didn’t want Chan to have the worst memory of a first time and in that with him. No … fucking… way.

Instead Chan had to shake by the thought of it, to get hard over and over again and seek for more.

And with the thought of that Minho pulled back completely just to spit on his twitching cock and prepare it for another action.

His hands rested on Chan`s knees and pushed his legs down until they rested against the bed, freeing his way to move better. His cock didn't even need guidance, because Chan was accepting him so good right now that when he pushed in, he made it hard this time, feeling how his own stomach clenched by the pleasure and he repeated it over and over again, getting wild on him without even realizing it, but that body was freaking amazing and staring on it from above like that was just blurring his mind for a proper thought. It was just him and Chan now, sharing this moment where Minho wanted to make him feel good, when he was pounding in him now, making the skin slapping sound even louder than their own pleased sounds.

“Fuck, you…” Chan’s lips stood parted since the beginning of this and he had no idea what he was talking, but the moment when Minho took him in that angle was when he couldn’t handle the pressure anymore. It was like the other fucked his brain as well, and the sexy sound of the skin slapping so hard made him smirk. His hand reached down to his own cock and he knew how to guide himself to the end when Minho was going crazy on him. And just when he thought that this weird feeling was going to fade, Minho made such a fucked up deep thrust that Chan’s last breath came out in a loud cry and he felt how his entire body vibrated in pleasure. 

“ Okay… okay we got it…” Minho smirked back down at him and finally got it how would Chan like it the most so he adjusted and aimed for that spot, pushing faster and harder to make him go insane and forget to please himself like Minho was some loser who had no idea how to do that instead.

“Fuck..” Chan was stuck in that loop of curses when Minho was literally freaking his body out and he started to feel it more, he started to like it more, his eyes snapped open and he looked up just to look at the other and damn, the sight of how serious and concentrated to make him feel Minho was was making the burning feeling in his chest to spread and he wanted to call him sexy, to tell him that he was a fucking God, but he started groaning like a bitch, knowing perfectly well that he was going fast to his own release. The thought of that made him more urgent to have it and Minho was getting crazy while listening to him. Chan kept the eye contact the whole time, biting his bottom lip when the stimulation got too much for him and he spilled his release with a fucked up cry, his breath completely disappearing in the moment when he felt how Minho was filling him up as well, gripping his skin so hard that Chan was getting distracted. 

Did they just cum together? Was that even possible for two people who fucked each other for the first time? Chan wasn’t even waiting to have his partners done sometimes, but damn, the way that Minho just filled him up was so fucked up that he really wanted to kill himself. 

There was no way that he was going to like this so much. The thought of having sex with him with no protection had to start more questions in Chan’s fucked brain but he had no idea what speaking was anymore and just couldn’t stop moaning, keeping his eyes on Minho’s face while he was shaking like a leaf, trying to come down from his high without looking weak.

But Minho got in a daze again, caressing his legs smoothingly , keeping his eyes on him, breathing heavily, desperately needing air after that fast performance, but he just couldn’t hold it back for longer. And to be honest he didn’t think that Chan could take more of it right now.

So he just leaned in and kissed him, when he pulled out of him slowly, to not make him feel more uncomfortable, hissing by the loss of his warmness, but damn, Chan`s lips brought another type of warmth in him and he closed his eyes, relaxing his forehead on Chan`s.

“How was it?” 

“What the fuck…” The other was still debating with himself, freaking out with every passing second but the fact that he came hard and was still shaking had to give Minho an idea of how it went for him. But he kissed him back and tried to form another sentence, different than what he was talking for long time and he didn’t want to make it sound soft or nice, so he said the first thing that reached his tired mind. “It was okay. Fuck, it was fucking weird, but you made me feel so good.”

That made Minho smile. Okay, at least Chan felt good with this insecure way that he was acting. Like a fucking loser, or whatever that was.

“Good.” he just said and pulled back from him, looking down at the damage, at the mess that Chan was right now, sweaty and still shaking and he loved the sight of that.

“Do you have tissues? There is no way that i walk out of that room looking like this.” Chan said when he was going down from his high and this whole situation was starting to freak him out. He was the king of one night stands and this was the moment when he had to fuck off before he make this complicated. 

What the fuck? What the fuck were they even thinking? 

He shot Minho such a freaked out look, sitting up silently and the feeling of his cum dripping off made him shiver and he bit his lips hard, living through the shame now. 

Yes, he had to leave that house desperately fast.

“Use the bathroom, i will give you a towel and another vest.” Minho replied and pulled away from him when he felt how the other started to freak out and he didn’t want to pressure him more than that. So he gave him space and stood up to go and prepare everything for him.

“But…” Chan glanced down at himself again, then up at Minho’s back. And then some weird emotion build up in him and he frowned. It didn’t matter that he just had sex with Minho. He was the one who initiated the whole thing anyway, so acting like a startled teen was stupid. But damn, every wall that he had build up for everyone who tried to approach him was down and he had nothing to rely on. 

So when he got himself in a better state of mind he just stood up and stopped paying attention to the shame, walking towards that door that he assumed was the bathroom. 

His eyes roamed around the entire place, finding no similarities to his own bright bathroom and the hundred mirrors in it. This one was messy, just like Minho was and somehow that mess was what made him feel better now when he was feeling insecure. Chan switched the hot water on and tried to wipe away everything, Minho’s scent, his kisses, his cum, everything. And through that short time he was still bothered by his own thoughts. 

Damn, what the fuck just happened? That night was totally out of control. They didn’t even study, didn’t make any progress and Chan got bored so fast that his actions went out of control for no fucking reason. 

What was he even thinking?

“I’m done” He said loud enough for the other to hear and he probably did, since Chan didn’t even bother to close the door or pull any curtain. He was too distracted to care about hiding. 

What the fuck? He was letting Lee Minho to watch him naked more times than he wanted it to happen. 

But it kept happening when his eyes moved over the door and he saw Minho breaking through the fog of steam that Chan created with using all of the hot water and the sight of how naked and how sexy that asshole looked while handing him a towel made Chan’s knees feel like jelly again. 

He silently stared all over Minho, who was still topless, wearing only a pair of boxers. And somehow Chan’s distant gaze roamed over his crotch for longer, getting reminded of how sexy it looked without the cloth. How sexy Minho looked when he was concentrated over Chan, how sexy his lips looked when he was biting them, wearing the hottest frown. 

Lee Minho during sex was the hottest thing in general, thats what Chan could think of while he was openly checking out his body and face. 

“You are staring, love” Minho reminded him with a sly smirk on, finally recovered by the previous daze and finally ready to go back to himself. Yes… he got nervous, and that was happening for the very first time, but he managed to make Chan cum, right? He wasn’t that bad after all, so he could take his balls back and act like himself. “And by the look in your eyes i bet you love what you are seeing. What do you think? Can we repeat?”

Chan got startled by the bullshit and his lips parted, but he just released a frustrated sigh. That idiot was such a great mood breaker whenever he opened his sexy mouth to speak his mind and ruin the moment. 

Which was a good reason for him to remind himself that Minho would never fail to disappoint him even after they fucked, so he picked the towel and stopped the water, brushing off the water with a frown on his face. 

“Don’t talk about what i ‘love’, because you have no idea. And don’t expect to hear me talk about how fucking sexy you are.” 

“I don’t…” Minho replied and smirked fully now. Yes, that was his Chan, the cocky one, not that puzzled boy that he saw a moment ago. He loved it. “I have enough of your brothers to speak about it.”

Chan threw him a look and pushed the towel back to him, stepping out of the bathroom more confidently now when he wasn’t so wasted and covered with their cum. It was a moment that he didn’t want to think about but it was hard when he was back in the room. But he managed to find his boxers and started dressing up, looking at his hands in the process and how they were shaking nervously. 

“I don’t wanna say this, but its kind of on my mind… Minho…” Chan looked at the other when he went out of the bathroom as well. “... do you aim screwing everyone of my house?” What… the fuck?

Minho got startled by that question, but he didn’t let it show on the surface. So what? Chan got worried that he would fuck everyone and then they can all share stories of how good they felt? Poor little baby, he had no idea what his goals were. Definitely he wasn’t trying to win the award- the best fucker of all times. He simply wanted to win the Grandmaster party. And the sex… well.. it was just needed sometimes.

“Why not?” he replied cockily and his eyes screwed at the other. “Do you have a problem with that, Channy?”

Chan returned the look with the same and picked his pants from the floor, getting easily irritated by the fact that now when he wasn’t so horny he could think of what that savage did again and literally ripped his clothes. His eyes closed for a second and he tried to keep it back, but damn, Minho was back to being himself and Chan had to do the same. 

“Yes.” He said and opened his eyes just to glare up at the other while he tried to kind of make his pants look okay, but damn, that was impossible. And then there was his vest on the ground, torn and useless. “By the way, next time when you rip something thats mine, you’re paying for it.” He started blowing up slowly, picking the vest to throw it at the other. “No forget about that shit. There is not gonna be a next time.”

Minho nodded , keeping his cool when he folded his arms and leaned against the wardrobe behind himself, staring all over Chan and that streaming anger that was so damn sexy. Okay… Chan was back to himself and he was probably feeling frustrated that he gave in to his charms and did the only thing that he swore to never do. But it was obvious that it was going to end like this, what was he thinking? to come in the cage of the lion without getting bitten? There … was… no… fucking...way.

“Okay” he simply replied, not really meaning it because he indeed wanted this to happen, but to argue with Chan when he was upset would be useless, so he just let him think that he was ruling… At least until the next time when they get left alone, of course. “Even tho i think we had a good time, but okay, be stubborn again. I guess i should find another then.”

“Find what?” The end of the speech got Chan concentrated and he stepped closer to Minho, giving him a glare without even noticing it. Somehow at that current moment he was losing his temper for no reason, expecting to hear things that he would never hear from that idiot, expecting things of him, just like Minho probably expected that once that he got Chan, he was going to screw him for the fun of it and talk about it with the other assholes, who could put a badge on Chan’s house and call them bitches. And Minho was trying to say what? That he wanted to find another one to have fun with?

“A fuckbuddy.” Minho replied with an ease. “I wanted it to be you tho… Looks like it won’t.”

“Are you kidding me?” Chan asked, looking all over his face and he got surprised by the reply. No, Minho was just messing around with him, that was just one of his stupid jokes, he was going to laugh now and call Chan a weak bitch. 

“No, love” Minho replied seriously again as he kept his strong stare over the other, admiring that anger written on his face. Anger, mixed up with confusion right now. “You probably know how much i want you Channy, don’t act surprised now. It is a desire that won’t die with one fucked up, insecure sex.”

That seemed to work, because Chan just looked at him blankly, but his anger was finally vanishing. 

“Which doesn’t mean that you won’t fuck everything that moves around you..” He said sarcastically and sighed quietly. “Just give me something to wear so i can leave.”

“Fine” Minho laughed madly, finally cracking under the strong posture of the other. He was sure that Chan was just acting cool, he knew that he wanted to look stronger and that was why he acted like this. Minho was sure that Chan was shaking from the inside, thinking of what happened, of how he gave up on his principles for him. For him, not for someone else. And this whole thing was just useless now, but if he wanted to act cocky, then Minho could as well. And if Chan thought that Minho wanted to screw everyone from his crew, Minho wanted to prove him right.

That bitch was gonna be sorry for not taking what was his on time.

He pulled out a black vest, similar to what Chan was wearing out of the closet and threw it at Chan when he turned against him again.

“Dress that, they won’t even notice that it’s not yours.”

Chan wanted to say that they wouldn’t notice because they were all dumb and oblivious, but he kept his cool, putting on the vest that Minho offered to him and stepped closer to the bed, picking up the books that they kind of kicked while they were getting nasty. 

He didn’t come to fuck with Minho, so he was disappointed in himself as well, because he did nothing but he was so sure in himself and his tutoring skills. But what Lee Minho learned that night was how deep Chan liked it and that was very hard to bear. 

He sighed again, trying to cool down the next wave before he blow up at the other and just picked a notebook from the pile of books, showing it to Minho as if they didn’t just argue like crazy. 

“There is a plan with your weekly program. With my free time added so you can tell me when you get your first math credit class. I wanna help you out from the start of it.” He said and handed the notebook to Minho, biting his bottom lip for a second and then spoke up. “I’m sorry.”

That last sentence startled Minho so bad that he frowned at that other. He was sorry? What for?

“For what, baby boy?”

“Freaking out.” The other explained and stared all over his face, wondering what exactly was wrong with them and their fast switching mood, but he was ready to leave now when they weren’t close to yell at each other anymore.

Minho kept his eyes on him a moment more and smiled, feeling completely stunned by that apology. Okay that was new.

He pulled Chan in his arms in the next moment and let his lips leave a slow peck on his forehead in his try to relax him… or himself… Who knew.

“It’s okay, nothing happened on plan tonight. But you didn’t embarrass yourself if this is what you worry about and this is staying between us. No one will know, don’t worry.”

“I’m not some baby, so stop treating me like this, asshole.” He replied, but he put his hands on Minho’s waist and kept him close like that, going crazy one more time when he lifted his chin up to meet the other’s gaze and their similar height was making it easy for Chan to kiss Minho’s lips as a response. The small peck made him tense, which meant that he probably had to step back and really leave that damned house, but the innocent kiss switched into a heated up make out that Chan started again, sliding his tongue in the other’s mouth. 

Maybe, probably, Chan just wanted to remind him that he was better than what Minho would pick as his next victim. Yes, that made a lot of sense now.

“Do you plan to stay some more…” Minho mumbled against his lips when his hands slide down on Chan`s tempting body. “... because you are turning me on again…”

“You don’t have enough sex then.” Chan replied, knowing that his words would backfire because Minho was an asshole, but he shut him with a last kiss that ended very sexy in his opinion when he bit Minho’s bottom lip and threw him a look that he knew would keep that boner of his on point. “Don’t forget to finish your book and write at least five poems. Or ten... “

“Cruel…” Minho mumbled in reply and laughed, letting Chan to pull away from him without forcing him to stay. He liked it like that… it was sexy and slow, smooth somehow. He wanted it this way. “I can’t promise that i will, but i’m gonna give my best. By the way, KAO is preparing a grand party, so feel free to come.”

“I won’t come alone.” Chan said, which was a hint of a promise that he just threw at the other along with a wink. What the fuck was he doing now? Flirting just to keep that fucker entertained. Why the fuck he would do that? “I have to go.” He said next and hurried up to escape that damned room, not even caring about Minho’s assholes anymore. 

And Minho pushed the door closed behind Chan`s back and moved lazily to his bed, lying down between all the books that he had there and his eyes locked at the ceiling, staring blankly at it, thinking over what just happened.

He got nervous while having sex…

He got nervous while having sex with Chan…

That was fucking up his mind so bad that he wanted to bump his head somewhere and just forget. Why the hell he trembled like this when he had to show confidence there… Was it because it was actually Chan`s first time? Probably… He just wanted to perform good.

He took the fucked up book that he previously read and stared at it, each gaze at it reminding him of the beginning of this journey and at some point he found himself smirking…

He was going to have Chan again, that was for sure.

And this time - this time he would perform just perfect.

***

On the very next day, Chan was acting as if he didn’t do what he really do in Minho’s house. He covered up his absence the previous night and came back to his house with a poker face on, hundred questions in his head and burning sensation of lips pressed against various places of him. 

He was doomed. That thought was scary and fucked up, but Yugeom’s plead for help distracted him and he ended up spending time with the younger as they studied until late that night. It helped Chan to get out of the fucking daze that he was, shaking like a bitch while thinking about some asshole. 

But Chan’s thoughts came back to him hard when he was alone in his room late at night, struggling to sleep. 

He had sex with Lee Minho. 

He let someone to be on top. 

He let someone dominate and submit to him like a bitch. Like the bitches that he had screwed. Chan put his guards down, stepped on his pride, acted like a lame horny bastard and ended up pressed on a bed with a dick buried deep in him. 

He even let that fucker to release in him and there was a part of him that couldn’t live with the thought of that. 

Did Minho mistreat him? Did he expect that Chan was going to really let him have sex with him? He probably did, he was always repeating that Chan was going to go to him and beg for it. 

Okay, but since when Lee fucking Minho started to think about having sex with him? why him? Hyunjin was the sexiest one of them and he still didn’t aim to get him. 

Maybe Hyunjin was next…. maybe some of the other pretty ones were next. 

Minho already passed through Chan, pounded in him with his nice thick cock and then they kept fucking make out like idiots and Chan woke up with a grand headache and a question in his head. 

Why did he keep kissing Minho? 

Maybe it was just an attraction that appeared when he had sex with someone and bottomed for him for the first time. 

So Chan finished university classes early that day and just went back for his house, passing by the KAO shit hole, without looking at it, but he could hear the yellings from the back yard and he knew what it was all about. They probably had a fucking sparring and Minho was probably reeking of energy since he had nice sex the previous night and …..

No. 

“I think i need to confess.” Chan told Hyunjin since they were walking together and the pretty boy was texting someone on his phone through the whole way, so Chan just let him be. 

But he also knew that he couldn’t keep that fucking one night stand for himself anymore and he needed to tell someone who valued sex more than feelings. 

Jisung would tell Chan that Minho is in love with him or something, Jaebum would call him weak, shit leader, liar or whatever. So no, none of them was good enough to hear that he let someone to screw him. 

Hyunjin looked up from his phone and his eyes widened a little when he heard some insane yelling coming from the KAO house. And then he smirked. 

“Why are we enemies with them? I’ve always wanted to see them fight. If you think about it, its sexy.” He said and shrugged, walking towards their own house.

“Sexy… To watch these idiots fight for no reason, thats just plain stupid.” Chan responded and followed his friend, wondering if Hyunjin was even listening to him or he just chose to comment the assholes instead of asking what was bothering Chan. 

“Well, it wasn’t sexy when they came to our house and literally destroyed it, but we are born to forget people’s mistakes, right?” Hyunjin said and laughed, taking Chan’s hand just to lead him to their main room and pushed him to sit down on his chair before he straddled himself perfectly on Chan’s lap and picked his face in his hands. “By the way, i knew that you wanted to talk. I know how you look when you need me. If its about us, having sex… you know my opinion. I would gladly help you out to get rid of these dreams…”

Chan sighed. God, this boy was very stupid sometimes. But nobody expected from Hyunjin to be smart. He just needed to be pretty and elegant. 

Chan put his hands on his nicely shaped legs and smiled up at him. 

“I would gladly have sex with you too, but just… not now, now i have another confession and i need someone who won’t call me crazy. Or maybe this is a bad idea..” He said quickly and Hyunjin’s face beamed. 

“You have a boyfriend?”

“What? God, no, fuck, how the hell are you creating such bullshits?” Chan freaked out almost immediately and tried to push off the beauty on his lap but Hyunjin just giggled and ruffled his hair. 

“I was joking. You are a slut just like me. We just like sex differently. You know, baby, everyone in this house value sex, but not like me and you. We are the high class that guys wanna fuck with.” Hyunjin threw him a wink and Chan frowned. 

“I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“I know.”

“But i’m making out with Minho.”

“We all know” Hyunjin reminded him and kept smiling like an angel. 

“We do that a lot.” Chan kept confessing, staring all over Hyunjin’s face but there was no concern or worry. He just looked like someone who expected to hear that information. 

“Because he is hot and you understood that when you made out with him on that event. Its okay, Chan, relax. Its not like you betrayed the brotherhood when you made out with the fucking Lee Minho. I mean, Jisung and Jaebum had sex with him. He is so hot, right?” Hyunjin said that like it was the most obvious thing and Chan just bit his bottom lip. 

He doubted it that his friends ever had the chance to see Minho like he did. Jisung didn’t mention that Minho was that caring when they had sex. Even the opposite. Minho was treating Jisung like a bitch.

“Hyunjin…. i had sex with him.” He finally confessed and his eyes rolled down in shame when he confessed that. 

Chan’s heart burst of emotions and he was sure that he wasn’t just embarrassed from what he did, but he was so confused and fucked up that he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was really the one who asked for Minho. He was the idiot who ….

“I sat on his dick while i was tutoring him and i have no fucking idea why i did that…” He started talking, missing to see the curious look in Hyunjin’s eyes. “I started reciting poems and he was getting turned on by it, by how i was fucking grinding on him…”

“Oh, this is so sexy…”

“Shut up, please.” Chan shut down his friend and ignored the heat that spread on his face and ears. “Then something went wrong and we…. we were making out, i sucked his dick, he f-fin-f-fingered me and he just pushed me down and… h-is cock, he…”

“Baby, breath.” Hyunjin cupped his heated face and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Chan could swear that he just made the biggest mistake of his life by telling him all of that. 

“Fuck… listen, it just happened. I have no idea. We just did it. I said that i won’t do it with him, he was okay to just…. you know, to just release and then we… fuck. Fuck, i let that fucker be my first…” Chan said and finally started breathing, sensing how not only his chest felt heavy but his head too. “Thats it, i put shame on the house. You can’t tell anyone….” 

He told the same to Jisung… maybe it was bad to tell people different informations about his personal life and ask for them to not tell anyone, but he couldn’t confess. That would make all the brothers angry. They might kick him away from the leader position because he was following the rules, he never desired anyone from KAO and then what? Had sex with their leader? What for?

“I won’t say anything.” 

“What?” Chan looked up distractedly and saw Hyunjin smiling again. 

“Its sex, baby, there is no need for reasons and explanations. You just wanted Minho and you got him. You wanted Minho to be the one fucking you …..” Hyunjin started to say and Chan protested immediately. 

“No, thats not right.”

“....and it just happened.Its normal. Different partners make you feel different.” Hyunjin finished his speech and winked at him. “You can be both top and bottom. It depends on how your partners make you feel. I guess.” 

He looked so cool that Chan wanted to grab his pretty face and slap him for being so okay with the information. Like he was expecting everyone to sleep with Minho just because he was hot. 

Chan kept frowning. 

“I’m not supposed to fuck with him. And i won’t let that happen again.” He was final, pushing away Hyunjin’s warm hands because he was strong now and he wanted to be seen as strong. 

His friend nodded his head in agreement. “One night stand, baby. If you fuck with Minho again you will get me worried.” He said in a matter of fact and leaned to kiss Chan’s cheek, then his lips moved to his jaw, neck and Chan’s hands gripped his firm legs by instinct. 

His breath hitched for a moment and he had no idea that he tensed up, before Hyunjin’s warm lips moved to his ear and he could literally feel his smile. 

“You are so hot when you are still horny. God, Chan i don’t remember a time when you are freaking out for sex more than you do lately…” The sneaky one pulled back and Chan saw his nasty smirk. “Is that sexual tension torturing you because you wanted to be with Minho?”

Chan’s head got lightheaded. Damn, Hyunjin was such a smart bitch. 

“We can stop talking about Lee Minho now.” He warned the other and pulled back to give him a serious look. But his eyes lidded and Hyunjin was staring at him with such admire that he wanted to push him off and hide somewhere. 

Well, Hyunjin stood up by himself and caressed Chan on the cheek. 

“He is very attractive. I still wonder what is it about him that makes everyone crazy.” the tall beauty smiled sneakily, turning around to leave Chan freaked out and slightly turned on. 

Turned on? By just talking about Minho? 

He was really convinced that he had to kill himself soon. 

But then Hyunjin said something before he go, that made Chan’s eyes lock on his back and glare. 

“Maybe i should try him as well. Maybe its not so bad to share the same guy, right?” He said that as a joke, even laughed, vanishing from Chan’s eyes. 

Very funny, Hyunjin, you smart bitch. 

Chan’s eyes stood locked at the door when he was gone and he could feel the irritation running through him as he let that thought to linger in his mind more than one minute. 

Hyunjin and Minho? Really? 

He wasn’t going to let that happen. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I can try posting the whole fic? XD

The first punch that got into Minho`s face was the trigger that he needed to finally unleash his growing tension and fight. 

Damn it that was what he needed to distract his bothered mind and just go back to himself.

Ever since last night, Minho`s mind got bothered by million questions and he didn’t find peace. He spend few more hours in his room after Chan left and thought about what happened, about himself mostly and what was wrong with him. Somehow on the way he figured out that lately he wasn’t really thinking about his brothers, even if he was doing everything for them. But the truth was different. The truth was that he was a selfish bastard who was lately fucking up his own brothers for someone, who was not that important.

He told himself “no more”and just left the house for a long walk that ended up in a club where he flirted around and later on had sex with someone, who he had never seen before.

Good…

But on the very next morning the questions came and Minho had no idea how to handle them. Woojin asked first right after Minho prepared for himself a cup of coffee, he asked what happened last night with Chan and Minho felt it natural when he replied with a simple “nothing” while passing him by. Yes, nothing happened and he didn’t plan to get in details and share. Why? To protect Chan again? No, he just wanted this to stay in private, what was so wrong with that?

Minho figured that while he was acting foolish around he missed to notice what was going on inside his own house, that he missed to see how a foolish bitch was trying to confuse his brother with both sweetness and innocence and Minho realized that he hated that. Yes, he did and he promised to solve the puzzle until the end of the week.

Felix was always weird, he was one of those who was easily sneaking out of people`s gaze just because he was quiet and sweet, he wasn’t causing problems and he was just the good brother who was doing what he was asked to do. Yes, but somewhere between that he was working on Changbin, using the attraction that the older had towards him and with the time, Changbin was slowly falling while Minho was way too busy to notice and help him out.

No… more.

This morning everything happened fast. He organized the boys and told them that they are going for a sparring at the back yard just to release from the tension, but damn Felix just escaped. There was a moment when Minho couldn’t see the little sneaky bitch anywhere, but he got warned right? Minho made sure to warn him that he would fight with him today and that bitch just took off? Seriously?

The fights started with Changbin, who looked very much on the edge, something that Minho missed to notice as well, just because of Chan, but when he got in a fight with Jackson, the latter didn’t even have a chance from the start. Minho had always adored Changbin`s way to fight, he was sneaky, using all kinds of forbidden moves, using his every limb in the action, being strong enough and fast enough to knock everyone down. There were times when Minho thought that if get into a fight with this one, he is going to take him down with just a punch, but they had never went there. They were friends, brothers and Changbin had never had the ambition to take his place. Even now, when Minho was put at the edge , ready to fall, his friend was there to pull him back on the ground and give him strength to fight. And for him, Minho was ready to fight back, with all the forbidden methods that his head can create.

Few minutes later Felix came back on the battlefield, looking kind of ready for what was coming.

Somehow his innocence flew out of the window when he came back, he wore black, having his sleeves rolled up, hair pulled back, uncovering his serious eyes that were glaring at him. 

In the second when their eyes met, Minho felt like staring at another person, someone more confident, someone who was ready to rip his head off, but damn it , he could try however he wants, Minho would never let him win. No...fucking...way.

There was a moment there after the fight started when Felix couldn’t take his breath, he was fast yes, he was trying hard to reach him, but Minho`s arms were longer and he was hitting him every time when he was reaching to, being sneaky and stupid again when he was just teasing the bastard. Slapping his face to anger him, trying to pull out the worst of Felix, speaking shit to him of how weak he was, of how stupid he was, doing the impossible to pull out Felix`s real self so he can expose himself. To expose his plan and what he wanted from his brother.

Minho had no idea why, but he had that theory that Felix had never wanted to be their brother for real. He was having this thought that he just joined the brotherhood because he wanted to be close to them... to be close to one specific one of them, since Felix got stuck to Changbin ever since the new year started. Maybe he wanted to get his brother in his net and suffocate him there, but he guessed wrong. Because when he was under Minho`s watch, he couldn’t do anything but fail miserably.

That first punch that startled Minho made him smirk. Okay, he got Felix angry and now he was ready to take his head off…

“I know what you are doing” Felix spoke, completely pulling Minho out of the daze and he locked his deadly glare at the blonde, whose face looked red from anger. Good… that bitch was finally uncovering for him.

“And what is that, little brother?” Minho asked on the same ironic way, tracing his bloody lip with his fingers like it was nothing.

“You want to prove everyone how weak i am, but you guessed wrong this time.”

Minho laughed at that. No, that wasn’t the point in all of this. But thinking like that was a good start.

“Really? So you wanna say that you won’t run to hide behind Changbin after all of this is over?” Minho asked again and Felix growled before him as he tried to reach him with another punch, but Minho was faster to avoid it.

“I need no one and i’m gonna prove it you” Felix replied and Minho had to be damned, but he could feel a different vibe in the way that this one was speaking today. Why was it so different now, different than every other time when Felix had spoken to him. Right now all the respect was gone, all the innocence, all the nervousness. Minho tried to recall everytime when he had the chance to speak to Felix, but the other was always agreeing on whatever Minho was saying. He was quiet and always smiling… Who was that guy there now?

This hatred that Minho could see in his eyes was unfamiliar to him, all the hatred in his voice as well, what was that now? Did he pissed Felix off so damn much when he caught him in action the previous day? Probably.

“Show me newby. Let’s see how much you are worth it” Minho told him and finally attacked, looking like an animal that had been kept in a cage for way too long.

His heavy punches got one after another against Felix`s face, making a mess there on his skin, ruining his pure beauty with his heavy punches. Damn, Minho was furious.

Somewhere between the thoughts of Changbin and how he got played stepped Chan, Chan who looked confused the previous night, Chan who accused him about everything, Chan who was staring at him with confusion and regret. Damn it, why was this even happening.

Minho was getting angry at himself somewhere between being suspicious and concentrated, somewhere there he felt angry at himself for thinking about Chan so damn much when there were other things that he had to focus on. Damn it, he was having an enemy at home, but he wasn’t even bothering his head to think about it because of Chan…

Chan who was everywhere.

At some point he felt how someone was pulling him back and just now he realized that he was seeing black before his eyes, his anger taking control over him and he had no idea what was happening anymore.

He heard someone to call his name, he heard words like ‘enough’ , ‘stop it’, he felt someone`s strong hands around himself, pulling on him, but he was pushing back, going for the one who needed to take his anger. For that little sneaky bitch that came in his house to break them from the inside and damn it, Minho would never let that happen.

His vision started to get clear and damn it, he was able to see a lifeless face before himself, covered in blood. The next thing he saw was a body dropped on the floor, chest moving heavily, limbs dropped lifelessly against the grass… What the fuck just happened?

“Minho, stop it brother…” he recognized Woojin, who dropped before him above Felix, like to protect him from another burst out and more hits. 

Minho blinked in confusion… No... was he going crazy?

He didn’t want this to go this way, he didn’t want to do this. All he wanted was to piss of Felix and make him confess. To tell everyone that he came in their brotherhood for a reason, that he just wanted one of them and that was the reason why he was there. He just wanted to discover Felix`s plan, because everyone knew the rules. All the brothers were aware that KAO boys were fighters, they weren’t thinking about flirting with each other, because it was forbidden. They were thinking about being the best in sports and fights, they didn’t even need sex to recover. Something was off with this one and Minho just wanted to force him to confess…

What he just did?

“Damn it…” he hissed and let that one behind himself to drag him again and put some sense in his stupid head… It was Changbin, Changbin who looked both worried and angry. Changbin who was glaring now at him for some reason, but Minho needed that to step on the ground… What he just did? He had fought his brothers before, but he had never stepped the line like that, what was that now.? “I’m sorry i…” he mumbled, trailing his bloody hands along his face to refresh his mind, but nothing seemed to work. Seriously, why was he that nervous?

“What the hell man?” Changbin was never replacing his iconic ‘brother’ when turning to Minho but right now he looked like he was about to throw a punch at his face, but he just dragged Minho as far as he could from Felix and pushed him hard on the chest when they were on a safe place inside the house. “What the fuck was that? Thats not sparring, Minho, that was how you beat the shit out of someone when you intend to do it. Man, this is…”

“I don’t…” Minho was getting even more confused. For real? What was that? Why he did that? “Changbin i… I have no idea what happened, i just…” he was blabbing, something that he had never done before. But he just couldn't explain himself.

At one moment he was thinking of Felix, thinking of the confession that he wanted to pull out of him and in the next there was Chan again… What was Chan having in common with this? With them, with him?

“I’m going crazy brother… I’m just not myself lately and i don’t know what’s happening… I really want to take responsibility for you, for all of you but i … I’m getting distracted and i feel like a traitor… I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to kill anyone to prove that, brother.” Changbin said and sighed in frustration, looking at his friend with worry. “I know why you did this… its because you think i’m screwing Felix. Damn, just stop it, please, i’m not doing anything. I made a mistake, you make mistakes as well, we all do. But he is our little brother, who can’t fucking win against you.” He said and ran a hand through his hair, feeling both worried about Minho and angry at him from blowing up just because Changbin made a mistake once. “Don’t do that. I’m taking responsibility for what i’ve done. Don’t punish him, punish me.”

Minho shook his head at that. Not, damn it, no he didn’t want to punish his friend. He was just confused that was all.

“Changbin come on , brother… It’s not your fault, okay? He is just trying to play you, i know it, damn it, Changibn, can’t you feel it?” Minho was probably going insane again when he started to speak again, but that thought couldn’t leave his head even for a second.. “Can’t you see how different he is right now? Like… like a new person. Like… this… am i going crazy, brother? No, no i don't think so. But i think that he is different today, different than yesterday. That boy that i had on my couch last night , the one who was afraid to look me in the eyes, this is not him. This one is arrogant , this one has the balls to tell me in my face that i want to screw him… No… i’m not going crazy…He is playing us and i’m gonna prove it to you.”

Changbin frowned deep, looking at him with pure confusement. “You noticed it too?” He asked all of a sudden and blinked at the other, approaching him again. “I always notice it.” Changbin nearly whispered now. “When we have sparrings and you can’t come or you look at the others, i look at him. He’s always crazy when he fights. Thats what i liked about Felix. He is like fucking angel all the time but when it comes to the fights… he is fire. I’m glad that you finally saw it too.”

“What?” Minho wanted to slap him across the face right now. What was Changbin even talking about? Didn’t he hear a word from what Minho just say? “Exactly how whipped are you for his ass?” he asked in his frustration and pointed at his face. “Changbin, step on the ground brother. This innocent, looking like an angel boy is just a cover , brother. This is him, this arrogant bitch who thinks that can win over me. This boy is playing us for some reason and i’m gonna understand what it is. With or without your help.”

“Yeah, right. Dude you don’t spend time with Felix, you have no idea who he is.” Changbin kept arguing and folded his arms in front of his chest stubbornly, staring at his frustrated friend with annoy. “Ever since you spoke to me, i’m trying to stay away from him and punish him even. To do shit around the house. Stop doubting him, thats your least problem now. His wounds will heal, but you need to focus on being a loser now. Is this why you freaked out? Are you scared that the principal will take you down because your grades outside sport are shit?”

Minho exhalled and let his shaking hands to trace his face again. Damn, this asshole knew how to put him back into that nervous zone that he was in the previous night. Reminding him of how fucked up he actually was, pointing out his mistakes. Damn it, he was good at making him feel like shit.

“I’m feeling so much pressure, brother. You have no idea how it feels like to know that you are failing, okay? I am failing and i have no idea how to change that. I am one step closer to loose what i`ve always fought for just because i flipped off the right way. I had to focus on you, but instead i’m doing shit because of Chan… What is that? Why am i going crazy lately?” he asked and one look at his friend was enough to break him. Damn it, was he really speaking of this? Now even when he promised to keep it for himself and lock it there in a safe place where no one can find out…? Was he going crazy? “This is freaking me out, brother… I was never like that, i was always focused over my brothers, over our common goal and look at me? Getting in you all in trouble because of a bullshit… And i… I had sex with him, okay? I was so nervous, i swear like… I had no idea what to do and that is freaking me out ever since last night, it keeps bothering my mind and i feel like a loser…”

Changbin’s jaw dropped as he was listening, feeling like he wanted to interrupt Minho while he speak, but when he finished talking, his friend felt like this finally fixed his mood after Minho broke Felix’s face and he had to be the one to pull his friend away. Yes, he wanted to check up on Felix, but what the fuck did Minho just say?

“You fucked Chan?” He nearly yelled that question so the whole world could hear him and laughed in shock. That was very unexpected. “How the fuck did you do that? Did you suddenly become smart and he died in your arms? Hell, brother thats so…. you hit the top, you know?”

“Aren’t you listening to me at all?” Minho nearly yelled at him, because Changbin just couldn’t understand the issue here. Yes, he hit the top with being with Chan, the independent one, the one who everyone wanted, but never had. But the problem was different, it was in him and his friend just couldn’t understand. “I just said that i was shaking like a leaf during sex, are you deaf or something?”

His friend’s eyes narrowed at Minho. “You were shaking? you?” He asked just in case Minho was joking, but his friend was looking at him with that handsome face, bloody lip and sweat from the fight. Who wouldn’t fuck with that asshole? “Maybe you just, you know…” He had no idea what to say really, because Minho had never failed to fuck an ass. “... maybe, he, was he whining? You know, some bitches are annoying and we have no idea if it hurt or just….”

“I don’t know, i just… i keep thinking about it and i feel like i was just not prepared. Like you know, he is always saying that this would never happen, he likes to top as well. So maybe i just got shocked when he asked for it.” Minho replied, finding himself a good reason for his condition last night and nodded to himself. “I bet it’s that. But i feel stupid, that’s it, i feel like i failed. And… I want to be the best in everything, you know i do and when something goes off, which is basically everything lately, i feel insecure and nervous and angry. And this is playing tricks with my head and look what happened… I really need to focus and relax, i need to, you know, put myself together, stop thinking about bullshit, fix my grades on a first place, do more parties for points and fucking win this shit. And Felix he… i will keep an eye on him just in case.”

“Okay, lets start from the hardest part. Call him.” Changbin said and looked curiously at his friend. “I don’t know what the fuck you are doing with the studying if you are screwing each other but tell Chan to do his work. With your brain, not your dick.”

“What?” Minho blinked in confusion. Seriously, what was that now? “What are you saying now? Why am i supposed to call? Are you freaking crazy? Lee Minho is not calling his bitches just like that”

“Oh, okay.” Changbin replied and threw his friend a mocking look before he took his own phone out and searched for that number that he had no idea even why he had in his phone. Probably on his first year in university when he and Minho were actually partying in the same places as Chan did, or just because Changbin wanted to trick the bitch by scaring him through the phone like a freak. Anyway, he knew that he had his number and when he found it saved by - Fucking Chan, he smiled and dialed his number, throwing Minho a wink. “Watch me now.. I’m gonna be your wingman.”

“Excuse me?” Minho nearly yelled, looking at his friend like he was crazy, blinking against him like a loser. What was happening again? Why was Minho nervous while waiting for Chan to pick up? Why was he hoping that Chan will never pick up to that fool there? Hell, what he just did? He made a mistake in sharing this with Changbin, why the hell he needed to even share? Nothing really happened , right? “Changbin, i swear…” he started but he heard a voice sounding annoyed on the other side on the line and his heart skip a beat. What… the… fuck?

Changbin made it worse when he put Chan on loudspeaker while he was still blabbing. 

~....and i said it like six times, i hate answering calls to unknown numbers, so if you don’t have anything important….~

“Yeah, yeah. Calm down boss.” Changbin said and Chan made a pause. 

~You? Why the fuck are you calling me?~ The blonde sounded less annoyed now and Changbin wiggled his eyebrows at Minho. 

“I missed your annoying voice.”

~Changbin…~

“Its fine, don’t yell at me. I am just very concerned if you are taking your job seriously, because i do. I care about my leader and i wanna tell you one thing - if you don’t help out Minho, i’m gonna wait for you in front of your door and guess what ? I’m gonna break your fucking face, because this shit is all your fault.” Changbin didn’t even let Chan talk and he was giving Minho a very determined look as if to show him that he was a loyal dog. “So don’t act like a bitch and just do as you promised.”

“Oh my God…” Minho growled from aside and covered his burning face with his hand, having no idea what the fuck Changbin just did. That was embarrassing, yes it was, damn it , it was fucking bad. Did his friend just exposed that he knew about them fucking? No...fucking...way…

~Are you threatening me, asshole?~ Chan replied on the other side on the phone and laughed angrily. ~Okay if you’re so informed about his education, did you ask what he does?~

Changbin smirked. “We don’t ask the boss what he does in his room, just saying”

~Did he do what i told him to do before i left yesterday?~ Chan replied as if he ignored his bullshit and that made Changbin look at Minho. 

He had no idea what he was talking about, so he just stared at his leader curiously.

Minho made a sign for Changbin to cut this conversation, but the other was just staring curiously at him and that made him growl. Damn it, Changbin was so stupid, so fucking stupid that it wasn’t even real. He did nothing with that phone call, he did nothing but to torture him more. Damn, what was that even?

He grabbed the phone away from Changbin`s hand and turned off the loudspeaker, making this conversation more private. Damn, this asshole was so stupid.

“Hey BangChan, baby… Sorry about that, my friend here just got worried about my education and all. But you know, Lee Minho sucks at poems.” he spoke like a completely loser and cursed himself for that, but it was all Changbin`s fault. This bastard.

There was a short silence and then Chan sighed.

~So you actually did nothing?~ He said that as if he was very disappointed. ~Fine, then let me give you a little motivation, because you clearly need it, you brainless asshole~

Minho exhalled again, feeling both nervous and angry and to release himself from at least one of those feelings, he punched Changbin hardly on the shoulder and gave him a sign to fuck off before that frst bumps into another part of his body. Damn it, what he just did? Now Minho looked like a completely loser who couldn’t just spend a day without Chan… Was that what the blonde would think or it was all in Minho`s confused head? Shit…

“Okay, let’s see what you can do, even tho you suck at teaching, you know?”

~Fuck off, Minho. I was holding a class for newbies last year and they did fine in their tests.~ Chan replied and kept sounding the same way. ~I told you to finish the book but i can bet on my life that you didn’t do that, which leads to why you didn’t write any poems and honestly, you just need to take this seriously. Just read the book, okay? If that asshole Changbin is calling me, he is worried, right? Think about them as well and focus.~ at the end of his words Chan sounded calmer, as if his mood switched again. ~Was that motivating enough?~

Minho had no idea, but he found himself walking to a more private place, since Changbin was a savage who had never been good in reading hints, so when he closed the door of the kitchen and leaned against it, his eyes closed. Motivation? he needed a good release of his nerves first, because he felt on the edge. Everything was happening way too fast for him to accept and for real if he wanted to keep his leadership and win the Grandmaster party, he had to focus on the important matter and that was his house and his brothers.

“Baby boy, i’m so nervous lately. I nearly killed one of my own because i feel pressured. Sorry if i don’t feel in a mood to read books right now.”

Chan sighed again. ~Okay then. What… what if i read it for you?~ The other asked and Minho heard a sound of a closing door and then some other noise. ~Are you going to remember the shit that i talk, or you just can’t focus over anything?~

“I don’t know i…” Minho closed his eyes and tried to relax. What the fuck was wrong with him? That wasn’t him, he wasn’t speaking that calmly to Chan… like never. “I guess i can focus on you… Just not as nasty as the last time, yeaah?” he made a lame joke, a really lame one indeed and that made him smile. “That’s gonna be hard, tho.”

~Don’t talk about that.~ The other replied, but he didn’t joke about it like Minho did. ~Its… you were just… i guess sexy when you act like you’re smart. I’m really horny, so don’t boost up your fucking ego, okay?~

“Yeah, okay…” Minho ignored that statement because that was just Chan`s pride pulling walls up and he was sure about it. So he put that behind and kept smiling. letting Chan`s calm voice to relax him and even if he had to ask himself of why Chan was indeed that calm while speaking to him, Minho ignored that as well. “But you fucked up my mind so bad, baby boy… I can’t stop thinking about you.”

~Fuck, really?~ The answer slipped so easily through the speaker that it seemed like Chan really got surprised to hear it. And then he was quiet again, probably for more seconds than he had to be after hearing that. ~Um… what do you think about? Fuck, i mean…~

Minho laughed quietly. “Just you.” he replied and sighed again, having no idea why he was keeping that conversation alive and why it was making him smile, but it was working on his nerves and he was feeling calmer than before. That was okay if he didn’t want to kill everyone in his house for no fucking reason.

~Okay, enough, asshole. There is no need to sound so sexy when you talk shit to me. Listen, just give me a moment, i think i remember where you stopped reading the book and i can tell you what the rest is about so you can impress the professor next time when we go in class and you will promise me that you will try writing, okay?~ 

“Okay, fine.” Minho replied and opened his eyes finally, feeling how the heaviness was slowly fading away and he could breathe normally again. “I will give my best. And Channy…?”

~What?~ the other asked curiously.

“Thank you…” Minho replied, surprising even himself for that bullshit, but it just made the heaviness to completely vanish. “For helping me and all. You really don’t have to, so thank you.”

~Minho…~ The other made a pause again and then spoke to him again in some unusual for him friendly way. ~You stood up for me, like hundred times. I never admit things, but i’m not blind. I just think that you do it because we have common enemies. So we can show that asshole Jihyun that he’s nothing but a dumb piece of shit. You are smarter than him. Sexier…~

“Yeah? Am i better in bed than him?” Minho asked and bite on his bottom lip feeling weirdly excited by that fast turn of the conversation.

~Yeah…~ Chan said, more quietly. ~I just fucked him because i was freaking out over you. Fuck, why are we talking about that now?~

“Because i want to know… You have no idea how jealous i`ve got when i heard that you had sex with him. It was like, what the fuck is he doing?” Minho replied and laughed at his own bullshit. “That was seriously lame, love. But tell me, did you think of me while you were with him?”

~Fuck…~ Chan cursed again and sighed, but that sigh wasn’t irritated or disappointed. ~Yeah, i told him that you’re sexy when i was done with him, because i was thinking about…. you, in a way~

Minho bit on his bottom lip again, getting this weird clench on his stomach out of a sudden and damn why he kept smiling like a fool.

“This is so sexy, you know? Damn, Channy , you are so sexy…”

The other sighed again and Minho could swear that he heard that breath shake in the end. ~You say that but i’m the one…. who’s kind of horny right now.~ he said and laughed, but even his laughter sounded like he was on the edge of holding back moans. ~This is so wrong…~

“I like how you sound right now, it turns me on, baby boy” Minho confessed, since that feeling slid lower than his stomach and for a moment there he held his breath back. His mind got full of Chan, of his sexy body, his beautiful face, filled up with memories of how he looked when he was on the edge, of how his lips stood parted so he can moan, how he was shaking in his hands.

Damn it, Minho was probably going insane when he closed his eyes and let his hand slid lower on his body until it pressed against his bulge to find it hard.

“Channy, i have a sin to you… I didn’t do well… i screwed up and i wanna make it up to you.”

~Fuck, that was supposed to be a… one fucking night stand, yeah?~ the other said through his short breaths. ~What are you… fuck, thinking of?~

“I’m thinking about you, how sexy you were for me, how good you accepted me in and how much i fucked up. Can i be honest, love?” Minho asked, having his hand already in his pants to release himself from the pressure, but damn it, Chan seemed to do the same, because he was breathing short and erotic and Minho could already relate that to a pleasure that he was feeling, just because he already knew how he sounded when he was getting handled. “I got so nervous… i don’t know why , i just did. You got me unprepared and i was shaking when i had to make you feel good. I will make it up to you, i swear i will make you scream the next time… i will make you come in seconds and then do you one more time until i get you wasted… I want to see you tired on the bed, panting for air because you felt good… Fuck it, Channy, i want you to think of me and get turned on… I want you to touch yourself at night, thinking of me…”

~Like i do now?~ The other said through his teeth and released a quiet moan. ~Listen to this… fuck, you make me wanna come to you right now~ He continued, but his words died in repeating moans and Minho`s whole body shivered.

Damn it, was that really going to work good for them both? Everyone was at home right now, everyone would see him there, but they could say that he will study again, right? Or he could just sneak him in through the secret door and…

Minho got excited out of a sudden, pulling his hand out of his pants and breathed out a shaky air when he pulled away from the door.

“Come, come from the back, okay?”

~I don’t care if your assholes see me.~ Chan said and hung up the call.

“Damn it..” Minho exhalled and opened the door, looking like a mad animal when he met Changbin`s curious stare. Did that asshole listen to their conversation like a freak?

He didn’t care. God, he got so damn excited right now when he threw the phone back at his friend and ruffled his hair out of frustration. Shit… what the fuck was happening? he was never that excited over sex, he had never arranged sex before even. If it was happening it was always so fast, he had never thought about it like he did now.

“Cover me” he told his friend and tried to look less excited even tho it was written all over his face. What the fuck was that? Chan wanted him that bad? Him? So bad that he didn’t care if the brothers will see him and call him a bitch? Well that was new…

And still Minho didn’t want to expose him and make him look weak in front of everyone. No, Chan was a strong one and they all had to respect him. But damn it, Minho wanted to treat him like a bitch right now and show him all the wonders that he could make him go through. Damn it, he wanted to make him scream, sweat, cum for like hundred times… Yes… yes he was going to do this right this time.

“Tell them to keep the sparing. To do whatever, just to stay outside the house.”

“Man, i have no idea what you did, but you look so turned on that i wanna die. Just make it right this time.” Changbin patted him on the shoulder and whistled loud to the first asshole who was about to get in the house. “Sparring isn’t over, get back there and tell the others.” He yelled while walking to the yard while Minho waited for the ring of the front doorbell that came surprisingly fast.

“Shit” Minho cursed to himself, staring at how predictably Changbin closed the door behind himself and he didn’t lose more time when he almost run to the door. Fuck, his whole body was burning from excitement, he was indeed ready to fuck and when he opened the door and saw that same excitement over Chan`s face as well, he felt how his cock twitched in his pants.

What the hell was that now? Since when they desired themselves so damn badly?

He didn’t lose time to think about it when he pulled Chan closer by the belt and crushed his lips against his, letting his both hands to move to the back and grip on that fine ass until he pulled him into his arms and pumped his sexy body against the door to close it.

“Fuck it baby… I want you so bad…”

“We are not doing it on the doorway.” Chan replied against his lips and moved one hand down to feel how hard Minho was and then his eyes lidded and he pushed him off of himself roughly. “You are so hot when you want me.”

“Yeah?” Minho sounded breathless already, smirking against the other, feeling completely on the edge when he grabbed him again, but this time he was pulling him to the stairs, not wanting to lose more time in talking shit when they had other things to do and when they entered his room, Minho completely lost it, pulling Chan up in his hands again and pressed him against the wardrobe at first, bumping his body against it to press him firmly while his lips locked at Chan`s neck and he found himself sucking on his skin for the very first time in his life. Damn, this boy was freaking him out completely.

“Oh fuck, you are so…” Chan gasped, trying not to slip away from that hold, but Minho was so urgent and trembling, sucking on his neck like he was trying to express that passion without killing him and damn, Chan had no idea what the fuck was happening anymore but he stopped caring about his balance and just started pulling Minho’s shirt over his head and got light headed when the other’s lips went back on his neck and the way that he was biting him made Chan moan desperately. 

“God, i never wanted any bastard this bad.”

“After what i prepared for you, you never will, love” Minho replied confidently and pulled them both from the wardrobe, carrying him to the desk where he dropped him and without loosing more time he gripped on his vest, this time trying his best to not rip it, but pulled it over his head , uncovering his sexy chest that he praised with another wave of kisses.

His hands slid down and he found them shaking when he tried to unbutton the buttons there, but damn it, it was hard to focus when he was that much on the edge, so he ripped them again and started pulling on his pants to release him from them.

Chan bit his lips when a smile threatened to form on his mouth because of the fact that Minho just disliked him in pants so bad, but he had no time to mock at him, because the other was successfully taking off his boxers as well and Chan was damn sure that the same thing was going to happen to him, but maybe Hyunjin was right. 

Maybe this person was making him feel like he wanted to take his fucking cock and to prove his point right Chan tried to desperately reach Minho’s pants after the other slipped him out of his boxers and looked up at him with his most fucked up look. 

“Do you have lube, asshole? I don’t want you to treat me like a baby this time”

“Are you kidding me?” Minho laughed at that , but he was way too much freaked out and horny to think right now. Lube? Was that a joke? “I have no lube, come here” he hissed and pulled Chan down from the desk, turning him around with one fast move and leaned against him, breathing hardly against his ear, while his right hand sneaked between them to undo his own pants and the other rested on Chan`s cock to keep him entertained. “You are a big boy, you are gonna take it.”

“Oh fuck. “ Chan pressed his hands against the desk and gripped it hard, closing his eyes because of the freaking tension that was building up in him. He heard his own moans when Minho started to pump his cock and distract him, but damn, Chan was thinking about how he was on his way to thrust in him, fuck up his mind and body and the thought of how rough was going to be just made him impatient. 

“Yeah, i can take it, baby.” 

“Yes…” Minho gasped and his head got completely dizzy in the moment when his pants went down and he was able to feel Chan`s gentle skin against his throbbing , twitching cock. Damn it, Minho was having that freaking heartbeat that was freaking him out, he was feeling impatient, ready, crazy… This boy here was giving him all of this and he didn’t really think much about it when he brought his right hand up to his mouth and sucked on two fingers at once, just to make them wet and bring them down to prepare Chan for what was coming. No, Minho didn't plan to babysit him tonight, but he wanted him to feel good… And feeling good from the start meant that he had to give him a chance to relax and prepare.

“You said i can h-andle it.” Chan stuttered with his eyes closed, feeling both freaked out by how the time seemed to freeze for a moment and he was clearly feeling how these fingers moved down. His breath hitched and he tried not to let out any disturbing noise but damn, when Minho pushed his fingers in him, his pained groan filled up the room. “F-fuck, its okay.”

“Kiss me Channy…” Minho breathed out and leaned in, searching for Chan`s lips, while moving his hand down in a steady pace, trying to relax his body enough to start the real action and damn it, he could feel himself edgy, damn he was from the start of the day, but he was just refusing to admit that Chan was what he needed to relax. No fights, no other people could make him feel calmer, not like Chan can do and knowing that now was making him urgent to take what was his…

Chan was having a hard time to act like a tough bastard and do what Minho wanted and he turned his head to the side and searched for the other’s lips, pressing an open mouthed kiss when Minho’s fingers dig deeper in him and he felt how his legs started to shake. If he could ever think that he was going to get the same dick twice, he was going to laugh, but he came in that fucked up house with a purpose and Minho was taking his time again. 

“Give it to me.” He ordered, breaking the kiss to get some air and when the loss of the other’s lips started to making him feel nervous, Chan closed his eyes again. And said the most fucked up thing that he had ever told anyone. 

“Fuck me.”

“Shit…” Minho cursed when his heart promised to busts and damn it, he was more than ready for this.

He pulled his fingers out in a rush and wrapped them instead around his own cock to give it a pull for preparation. Damn it, he needed any because he was ready, leaking, twitching… His breaths came out short, impatient and he muffled a moan in Chan`s neck when he leaned in and bit him in the same fucking time when he guided his cock in the other`s prepared hole, this time having no intention to be gentle or careful, pushing hard and deep from the start, startling Chan whose body started to shake and Minho had to grab hard on him to keep him on place.

He pushed his wasted body against the desk hardly, giving himself a perfect angle to move and when that perfect view uncovered for him, he completely lost it.

“I will give it to you Channy… I will give you everything” he promised and started pushing, in and out, doing it fast and hard, just like he was used to, not really bothering himself that Chan might feel uncomfortable at first, because he knew he would feel better with time, he knew that he would enjoy him like everyone did, but he wanted to be perfect for this one. Sweating already, he was going insane on him, keeping him down against the desk, rubbing his back with one hand, holding him tight around the neck with the other. “Feel me love…”

“F-fuck.” Chan had no idea what he was feeling more. The hard cock that was hitting his sweet spot with each thrust or that freaking hand that was choking his every breath in take. He had no idea how they were both handling this as if Chan was a very experienced bitch who wasn’t really fucking for the second time in that position but it was so different this time. He started praising Minho’s moves with loud moans, knowing how that would motivate him to go crazy and even when Minho started pounding in him like crazy, Chan could still feel the pleasure running through him on waves and his whole body started shaking. 

“N -no.” He gasped, opening his eyes when he felt how the pleasure shaken him up so bad for a moment that every thrust felt like heaven and Chan couldn’t believe himself when he cried out in bliss and came untouched, cursing under his shaking breath hundred times. 

What… the fuck was that?

Minho stopped for a moment, breathing like an animal, trying to relax the shaking body under himself, but a smile creeped on his lips and damn it, he wanted to celebrate so damn much for what he just did. For making Chan cum in seconds because of him.

But damn it that wasn’t the end… They had a lot more to experience together and when he pulled out of him and pulled him back against his sweaty body, he started praising his neck with wet kisses, while his hands moved down to worship Chan`s cock for a while.

“Don’t get too tired from the start. I’m not done with you.” he let him know and just like that with no time for Chan to react, Minho turned him around and on the next moment he pulled his body up, resting his butt against the desk just to lean over it and take his cock between his lips to bring it to full hardness again. 

Damn, he was ready to show Chan what it was like to be with him, this time for real, with any insecure actions, with any fails and he was doing right when he took him deep in his mouth, bringing his fingers back inside of him to remind him of what was about to follow.

“Oh fuck.” Chan’s hands moved down almost instantly and he was still dizzy from the previous orgasm when Minho changed gears and started sucking him off out of nowhere. His fingers dig in the other’s soft hair and he started tugging it out of frustration, leaning back to find some comfort for his trembling body. The action made so much of Minho’s shits to drop on the ground that Chan felt like in a movie, groaning in satisfaction from what he was doing down there and when these fingers started to make him see black again, Chan pulled Minho’s hair too harsh to get his attention. 

“I’m ready, come on, fucker.” 

“You are so needy for me…” Minho pointed put the obviously and that smirk that placed on his lips while looking up at Chan, had to give the blonde a clue of how proud he felt of himself right now. But he completed the request, pulling back from him, just to push his wasted body against Chan`s and guide his cock back in him with one sharp, hard thrust.

Damn it, if being inside of Chan was a blissful moment, staring at him while doing it was tons better and just now Minho had the chance to witness the full excitement and pleasure written all over Chan`s face in the moment when he pushed harder in him. Damn it, it was so different this time, there was no clue of pain on Chan`s face, it was just pleasure and that motivated him to go further, to push harder, faster, gripping on his nice legs in the process of straddling him more and give himself a space to move and go crazy.

Chan’s eyes lidded and he had no idea what was happening again. It was too fast, everything was moving too fast around him and his brain couldn’t function right while that bastard was fucking him so good, but for a moment there, Chan wasn’t even breathing. His mouth stood open but no sound was coming out. His hands tried to grip whatever, finding Minho’s body as a good support and he had no idea why, but if he was just an inactive moaning mess in one moment, in the other he was pulling Minho’s face for a kiss and his every moan was dying there when he was trying to make out with him while the other was freaking him out. 

“You are so mine… say it…” Minho gave an order, while pushing Chan back down to change the angle and go back to his previous speed, like his life depended on it. His fingers were leaving prints on the other`s skin, but he wasn’t complaining about it. He loved how that white skin was turning red wherever he touched, he liked how Chan`s moans were dying in his throat when he tried to breath. Damn it… that view was so beautiful that Minho felt on the edge himself, but he didn’t want to give up. He was aiming for Chan`s release, he was aiming to make this boy feel good and he would do the impossible for make it happen this time.

“Fuck, you are so…” Chan started to say, but Minho’s next thrusts left his body restless and he was back to shaking again, trying to hold on something when his body switched off again and he had no control of his fucking orgasms anymore. But this time he successfully touched himself and let Minho hear his fucked up groans. And then he decided to be good to the other and say what Minho wanted to hear but he waited for the right moment to come. 

“I-m… i’m s-so yours… fuck.” Chan started panting when his hand helped him reach his climax for the second time and his head fell back, hitting something. He didn’t care at all, because that release was stronger than the previous one and his head got dizzy again while he was on cloud nine, stroking himself, getting Minho even deeper when his legs pulled him towards himself for support and he knew that he looked like a wasted bitch but he didn’t care…

“Yes, you are…” Minho smirked down at him and his body stopped moving at all when he wrapped his arms around Chan and lifted him up from the stupid desk, just to make him more comfortable.

He carried him to the bed, kissing him in the time, relaxing him with his slowly pecks, with his hands that were caressing him on the way and damn it, when he put Chan to lie down and had the chance to look all over him Minho finally felt calm. Finally all the pressure was gone, all the worries, the nervous feeling that was bothering his mind and body every since last night.

In that moment he could breathe again and damn it… Chan was so damn beautiful while being so taken…

No, Minho didn’t plan to torture him more. Instead he go on his knees between Chan`s beautifully spread legs and wrapped his hand around his own cock, pumping it fast to get what he was seeing for, staring at that beauty below like seeing him for the very first time, moaning for him.

Chan had a small moment of being too distracted to think about why Minho didn’t go for another round but the fact that he was taking care of him hit his curiosity and he looked up at him through his lidded eyes, staring at every curve, every muscle that was tensing by the movement of his hand, Chan’s eyes followed his nice curves, his sexy cock that was ready to blow. He bit his bottom lip distractedly and reached to replace Minho’s hand and jerk him off to the end instead while his eyes locked up at Minho’s pretty face. 

The moment when the other returned the look was when Chan’s heart freaked out out of a sudden, beating so fast and loud that he could hear it in his head. What was going on? Why was Minho looking like the most beautiful bastard with that hair stuck to his face, his pretty eyes looking at Chan like he was something special. The concentration that was written in these eyes was making him shake and Chan smirked at Minho, giving more power into his hand when he felt weirdly affected by Minho’s sexiness.

No, there was no doubt that this idiot was his best fuck ever. 

Minho returned to that smirk with the same, when his body started to shake from excitement. Yes, Chan was about to get him to the end very soon and Minho wanted to save this moment for longer now while staring at his pleased expression. His body was already deadly tensed and he was shaking himself, feeling how his hands needed a place to grip on and he found Chan`s firm hips again, leaving more marks on his white skin while going through his climax, getting his orgasm so hard that he split his cum all over Chan`s abdomen and stomach, painting his white skin in more white , while caressing on his skin, trying to breath and smile at the same time, which was completely impossible. Damn it… He was feeling powerful again. He was feeling special again and that was enough of release for his worries. No more, he told himself when he leaned down and washed Chan`s smirk away with his kisses, biting on his bottom lip to abuse it, sucking on his tongue , kissing him, loving him…

Wait what…?

Minho pulled back in a second and blinked down at him, wondering of what just crossed his mind. It couldn’t be true… It was just an effect of what just happened, of that feeling of a completely bliss that he felt. Yes… it was just that.

“Well that was better, right, love?”

Chan nodded and moved to finally kiss Minho’s neglected neck, trying to collect his mind. Damn, they made a fucking mess and damn, Minho made him go through two orgasms and still asked if this time was better? 

Was that some kind of a challenge for him? To improve his fucking with Chan? 

He tried to not put too much thought in this because it was just an impulsive action from both of them and Chan was the first one to touch his dick and breath through the phone. Of course Minho wouldn’t resist that and from one thing to another, Chan was back in that room, being fucked by the same guy. 

That had to make him worry, but he was kind of tired, burning, shaking, pleased, to care about his principles and the rules of the one night stands. 

“That was intense.” He stated after a moment and pulled back to rest his head on the bed again and look at the other, admiring his big, sexy eyes. “And i feel dirty.”

Minho laughed at that. Yes, he was dirty from their release and damn… the thought of Chan carrying his cum on himself was just freaking amazing.

“You are indeed” he replied and dropped his head down as well, resting it against Chan`s heavily moving chest, keeping his eyes closed and lips pulled up in a smile. “But i guess we both needed that to relax. We can go back to normal now.”

“What was wrong with you?” Chan asked, getting slightly curious by what Minho meant with that. Chan had a reason to die, come back to life and die again, because he was letting this guy to screw him, but what was wrong with Minho? 

“I don’t know.. I guess i was just tensed up, nervous. A lot of things happened at once , baby boy, i am about to lose my position as a leader of KAO, i need to raise up my grades, i need to take care of my brothers because shits are happening inside my house and i failed to make you feel good. I guess i was just under pressure” Minho replied honestly, but somehow he didn’t feel threatened to share those details with Chan. Yes, he was still an enemy for the way to the top, but also Chan was his only chance now to get back in the game, so no matter how weird it was, he trusted him.

The other absently moved his hand up and caressed Minho’s head, thinking over his words. Of course he had troubles in the house… of course shits were happening in that house. That thought lingered in Chan’s head for a while and he felt how for the first time since forever he felt guilty. 

He sighed, knowing at least one thing that could help Minho and it wasn’t the pointless sex with him that definitely had to stop happening, because Chan was freaking out even now while he was pretending to be calm. 

But damn, was Minho deaf or something? Didn’t he hear how his heart was beating like crazy or it was just Chan’s imagination. But what the fuck were they doing now?

Resting after fucking? Sharing worries, cuddling. No, no and no. 

That was so wrong that he started to panic and his heart kept pounding while he was running his fingers through Minho’s hair. 

“We should work on your grades. Without all of… this.” He said and his hand stopped moving. “Promise me.”

Minho was never promising things that he couldn’t keep, but he could feel how nervous Chan got by the fast beating of his heart and he wanted to give him a rest. Yes, they needed to focus over other things, over more important things, because this between them wasn’t important, because Minho`s brief moment of affection was about to pass sooner or later and he had to take care of his brothers instead.

But he couldn’t resist it, not when his body wanted it and he pulled back from the other`s chest and stared at his face, his eyes that spoke instead of him, spoke of insecurance, spoke of nervousness and confusion. No… Minho didn’t like to see that on Chan`s face, no he didn’t want to see him that insecure.

He reached for his face and caressed on his cheek, nodding his head slowly.

“No more sex, i promise.”

“Not that, dumbass.” Chan pushed his forehead back with one finger and frowned at him. “Promise me to focus on your grades.”

“Why you want me to go back in the game so much? It’s not only the fact that you feel grateful for my help and all, right? You just… You just want a fair opponent and this is me, you know it’s me.”

“I think i was clear about why i do this. Well not this, but my tutoring that really sucks for some reason.” Chan said and laughed, but his breath was not enough and he sounded like a dying cat. Damn, he needed to wipe that cum from himself and dress up. 

Minho smiled at that. Chan was adorable when he was smiling like that, having the most angelic smile on earth, for God`s sake… He just couldn’t help it but wash it away with another kiss.

“Baby boy, you are distracting me.” Minho confessed between his kisses and kept pouring them to Chan`s neck, passing his perfect jaw that he loved to explore somehow. “I just… i have the feeling that i can’t focus over studying around you. It’s not that i don’t appreciate your help and all i just… I need another to teach me.”

Chan was enjoying the praises, taking that as a sign that he was just too stunning, which was true, but what the fuck did that asshole just say?

The scene flipped so quick that Chan’s reaction was faster than his thoughts and he frowned, stopping Minho’s lips from doing more damage. 

“You need another…” he repeated, letting that thought linger in his head for more than he wanted and damn, if he was right to think that Minho just tricked him to get him in bed, then he was about to break his balls. “Sneaky, aren’t you? Fuck off.” He said and pushed him back surprisingly good after two releases.

“Channy, Channy, baby come on…” Minho had no idea what triggered Chan`s anger now when he just said that he was distracting with his everything and basically he said that he can’t keep himself focused over a bullshit when he was around. Why was he so angry then? “Don’t get me wrong, i appreciate your help, but i just can’t focus on anything when i have you here and this… this will keep repeating because i can’t keep my hands away from you, okay? And if i need to get back in the game i really need to study , so i need someone else to tutor me.”

“Oh fuck, this is freaking me out.” Chan laughed angrily, looking around like crazy for something that could clean up their fucking cum and he picked a random clothe from Minho’s and wiped himself, jumping out of the bed to find his clothes. But with every passing second he was getting angrier and he just put his boxers on when he looked at Minho and freaked out. “So you need someone to spend time with you, try to stick some information in your empty head while you think that you will keep fucking with me? What am i? Your boyfriend, asshole?”

“Why are you freaking out now?” Minho seriously couldn’t get it, but he could feel that tingling feeling in his stomach which was funny, because damn it, Chan was back to himself and he was so sexy that it was insane. “Why we can’t keep doing it? What is it? Is it out of your limits? Does the greatest bitch Bangchan not able to keep one? What? Is that a rule of your fucking stupid brotherhood or something?”

“To keep… one?” Chan repeated, picking some random pair of jeans that didn’t belong to him and threw it at Minho in his anger. “I’m gonna tell you one rule of my brotherhood, to remind you - we don’t deal with assholes..” He raised his voice at the end and picked his jeans. “You are such an ungrateful bastard, you know? I prepared so good, i got you the books, i made a plan, i tried to do something and you think you will find better than me?”

“Is this all about? About you feeling replaced?” Minho wanted to laugh at that, but he just couldn’t believe in that bullshit now. Why wasn’t Chan understanding him at all? “Fuck you, okay? You can never get what i’m trying to tell you just because your fucking ego is so fucking big to carry. I seriously can’t speak to you, you are so full of yourself. Look at him, the greatest Chan, who prepared books and got the best grades, the same asshole who couldn’t just get over himself and accept the fact that he wants someone badly. Good, Channy, refuse shit, be full of yourself, give up on whatever we just started, but i’m warning you. You are gonna be sorry about it but there is no going back.”

“I was actually trying to… fuck, this is pointless. You are an idiot.” Chan gave up on trying to button his ripped pants and he was very close to speak his mind about that as well, but he gulped it down and picked his vest, dressing it on. His eyes crossed the fucking room, seeing that what he pushed on the ground while Minho fucked him good were actually his books and he picked one in his anger, doing his favorite scene - to rip the fucking expensive book for the same asshole for the second time. 

“Find yourself someone who can bring your grades up.” He said and threw the pieces of the book at Minho.

“God, you are driving me crazy…” Minho hissed through his clenched teeth and threw the pieces back at Chan, while standing up, caring less about him being naked, than glaring at this stupid bitch, who could never understand what he wanted to fucking tell him. And damn it, that was Lee Minho, he was never begging to a bitch for whatever and he did a lot for this one and what for? To get this attitude? No.. fucking… way. “I just… i want to break your stupid head because you just… God…” he yelled at the end , kicking the bunch of clothes on the floor on his way to Chan and when he reached him, he gripped on his jaw in his anger and leaned closer to his face. “Last chance to change your mind, Think fast… If you are not mine i will make sure to fuck up all of your stupid hook ups and trust me… I can do that, so think fast…”

Was Minho fucking crazy? Chan had no idea why the two of them had such a different set of mind but he could guess that both of them were angry about different things and Minho was trying to own him. Him?

It sounded so sexy that Chan felt how his body shivered, but he pushed Minho back on the chest and glared at him. 

“Weren’t we clear about this, being just one time fuck? I think you really get me wrong, Minho.” He said and bit his bottom lip, sensing how his nervousness was building a wall between them two and he was sure that Minho was going to strike back at him on the worst way. “Just say it. If you don’t want me to help you, then you take responsibility of your shit because i’m not your fucking bitch, so don’t get the wrong idea.”

“And this is no, huh?” Minho was in his own shit, caring about anything that Chan was saying at the moment. All he got was that Chan still thought of them as a one time fuck and damn it, Minho`s pride was kicking in badly this time. Because he left everything behind for him, because he stood before him to ask for something and for what? To get rejected. Damn it that was freaking him out on so many levels that he started laughing somehow out of frustration, releasing that angry laughter in a weak try to release himself from the tension, but it didn’t seem to help at all. “Fine… Game on then, ‘love’”

Chan frowned. Game? What fucking game now? 

“You really don’t understand me and you think i’m full of myself.” He figured and felt something familiar in his own voice. It was his disappointment in Minho that was appearing every now and then just to remind him that they were coming from two different planets and couldn’t work together. Yes, they could fuck, they could talk normal for five minutes and then Minho would flip his shit just because he couldn’t understand Chan and Chan couldn’t understand him. 

“Just forget about it.” He said and crossed Minho’s face so many times that his heart dropped. Damn, he was so sexy when he was angry like that, his hair still sticky, his body naked, and Chan had to be crazy to think about kissing him again, but he just turned around and headed towards the door. 

“Oh not this time… Say goodbye to your lovers, baby boy…” Minho threw an open threat towards him, having no clue why he was acting this childish, but his everything was burning from anger, from the anger to get rejected from the only one that he wanted this desperately. And no, his pride couldn’t take it, he couldn’t just relax and act like nothing happened. Chan just couldn’t understand or maybe he didn’t want to, but whatever it was, he was walking away from him, turning his back on him and if he thought that he will go out and be a bitch to everyone who wanted him, he was so wrong about it.

In that moment while watching him leave , Minho made a promise to himself. A promise to break every hand that dares to lay on Chan, to break every lips that dares to kiss Chan`s.. Damn it, was he going insane? All of this for a simple boy?

Yes, yes he was…

“You can’t just walk away from me… BangChan!”

Chan stopped on the doorway, frowning even more. He took a breath, but he was so worked up that his brain couldn’t function on the way that he wanted it. What was going on? How did that small irritation escalated to this? 

Was Minho really getting affected by what they were doing? 

No, he was a heartless asshole, just like Chan was, there was no way that he… 

But what if Jisung was right and Minho likes him for real? 

“You made me angry, i’m walking away indeed.” He still managed to act like a fucking snob, slamming the door behind his back and ran down the stairs quickly, thanking that asshole for cleaning the way so he could leave the house without being caught by some of the other dogs. But damn, Chan couldn’t stop thinking about the clues… 

What was going on, really? They just couldn’t stop making out, okay, that was clear sexual frustration, they fucked which was also okay because Chan was actually dreaming about Minho from weeks and he was on the edge, luring Minho in his trap. 

Was he selfish? Oh, damn he was. 

But what was wrong with Minho then? Was he growing unhealthy feelings for Chan? For him of all people, was he crazy? 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He cursed repeatedly, getting into his own house on the same rushed way, ignoring everyone so he could move upstairs to his room and wash away that confusion and every fucking clue of Minho that was stuck to his skin. 

It was weird, very fucking unexpected and if Chan thought that Minho couldn’t surprise him with anything, he just did. 

***

There was something that Chan couldn’t keep out of his head for a good study week. 

Of course it was related to Minho. Something that he said that made Chan paranoid. 

‘If you are not mine i will make sure to fuck up all of your stupid hook ups’, he said. Chan had no idea that Lee fucking Minho could be that demanding and hot while saying something as fucked up as that, but Chan wasn’t tolerating rude behavior from assholes who weren’t supposed to be whipped for him. 

Minho had all the signs that Chan could read as physical attraction towards himself. Ever since they started getting nasty together, Minho was really getting hard for him and he tried to remember what the fuck went wrong? 

Minho’s protective behavior was always there in their relationship. Chan wasn’t stupid to notice it, but before Minho fucked him, he wasn’t so brave and actually focused on hating Chan in his guts while now…. now he wanted to fuck up all of his hookups if Chan is not his. 

What…. the actual fuck was that? 

Chan was a free, very attractive, rich, successful and smart boy who was also very selfish and really full of himself like Minho mentioned. And then he got this wild boy who was breaking faces, who wasn’t tall and fucking buff like a bull but had a perfect size, sexy body, also the sexiest legs that Chan had ever seen and the thickest cock that he had ever put in his mouth… Minho was also very handsome, his eyes had this sweet shape, his eye lashes were making him look soft, but damn that stare of his was able to make people cum untouched. And last - he was the first dude who made Chan feel like he wanted to take it in the ass and was that making him special? 

Of course, but Minho was also stupid and determined, had like 2 brain cells and one of them was working for sports and fighting as the other he probably used to create fucked up events and win points for the Grandmaster party. 

Thinking of which…. Chan completely forgot about the charity event that he and the other leaders were supposed to create until he got a call from Rose and she gave him details about it. 

He was going to create the flyers while Rose arrange a place for the official dinner that they all had to organize and collect money for charity. All of the leaders were going to win points for their frat houses and Chan was more than determined to do his job perfectly. 

Which is why he send Jaebum to deliver a message to Minho. And ever since that monday when that happened, Chan started to see his friend everywhere where Minho was. 

Talking to Minho on their breaks when the latter was visiting the cafeteria with his dogs, Jaebum kind of managed to always go and buy stuff at the same time, just to get to talk to Minho… 

And Minho was fucking hot. 

Chan’s eyes lingered on him all the time while he was walking like a king, his hair messy, legs wrapped in some sexy pants, wearing his KAO jacket and a sexy frown on his face. He was also checking out Minho’s bulge, getting reminded of how hot that boy was while being naked and turned on by him. How demanding Minho looked while telling Chan that he was going to screw up his hookups. 

And it was weird how Chan and Minho acted as if they weren’t really on the same place at the same time. Minho never looked at him because he was probably giving Chan his stubborn attitude and Chan was eye fucking him all the time, having no idea that he was doing it until he catch himself turned on. 

It was just devastating. 

And on top of that, it was a friday morning, _the night of Minho’s frat house party by the way_ , when Chan saw that Jaebum was giving Minho some papers. Was he actually trying to tutor him? Was he keeping secrets from Chan and went in Minho’s house secretly behind his back and fucked with him again? 

Chan’s eyes screwed at the sight of his friend and he got weirdly affected and angry by his own thoughts. Was Minho that fucking sneaky? Seriously, he wanted to fuck up Chan’s sex life but he was having sex behind his back? 

Fucking hypocrite. 

“So i noticed lately…. that Jaebum is kind of crushing on Minho. Since when your boys and you are so friendly with the Kappa boys?” Rose didn’t even greet Chan when she sat down in the cafeteria with him, no matter that Jisung and the others were already keeping Chan company.

Chan figured that she could be jealous too…. 

What-the-fuck. 

“I’m not jealous.” He said and Rose shot him a startled look, so he corrected himself. “That Jaebum is probably tutoring Minho since you know, i can’t stand the guy but he got into shit because of me. So i offered him help.”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “Chan, the generous sweetheart. You have a back up plan, don’t you? You wanna make everyone fight for you.”

“No, Rose, its not my fault that Jihyun is fucking in love with me.” Chan said in a matter of fact and rolled his eyes like a snob. “I had a fight with Minho as well, so my boy there… is just… who knows, wishing to get Minho to fuck him again.” He said with irritation and noticed that Jaebum was smiling now, talking something to Minho who looked fucking bored. And sexy, damn sexy. 

“But you must be pissed off. Well, its hard to resist Minho.” Rose spoke again and Chan couldn’t agree more. 

But he had no idea what the fuck was going on between him and Minho lately. They acted like strangers, at least Minho was stubborn enough to ignore Chan. While Chan wasn’t going to chase after him as well. And fuck Jaebum, that sneaky bitch wanted to fuck the sexiest asshole just because he got a taste of him once. 

Chan had him twice. Ha. Ha.

“I’m pissed off? I’m freaking calm, Rose. I just had a resting bitch face.” Chan said sarcastically and moved his eyes away from Minho when Jaebum walked away from him and Chan’s view got blocked by the pretty figure of Hyunjin, who approached their table with the sweetest, perfect grin that he could pull off. 

“Rose, Chan, friends.” He waved to everyone and then seated himself on the chair next to his leader, leaning his head over his shoulder. He was still smiling when he picked one of Chan’s hands and started playing with his fingers. “Baby, you can’t guess what happened to me this morning…”

Chan got agitated almost instantly. Hyunjin wasn’t so excited over simple things. Only several subjects were getting him this entertained, so he expected to listen to some sex crap stories again and he wasn’t in the mood when he himself wasn’t having any sex for a week. 

“I’m gonna leave you two gossip.” Rose said and blew them kisses before standing up. 

She disappeared quickly after Minho left the cafeteria with his friends but Chan was occupied by Hyunjin now so he paid attention on him now and sighed with boredom. 

“So you know how math is my thing…” Hyunjin started, making Chan snort at that statement because he was better in math than Hyunjin was, but he let his friend talk anyway, since his story sounded like a good start of a hookup, so he waited to hear who was the lucky loser now. “And in my last class Minho was there, saying that he had some credit extra classes and that he needs help and…”

“He started the math classes?” Chan asked in pure curiosity and felt how something inside of him flipped when he heard that. So Minho needed help now? And Chan who promised to help him was nowhere near him anymore…. 

Was he feeling guilty? 

Yes, he was…

“....and he asked me for help.” Hyunjin finished, pulling back to meet Chan’s distracted gaze. “God, baby, this means sex, you know? I’m gonna fuck with him….”

“W-hat?” Chan blinked. No fucking way.

“...he was giving me the eye, definitely, Chan…”

“He….d-id?” that wasn’t fucking true, right? 

“You can’t forbid me to do it, you already went through him and i….” Hyunjin whined quietly and that made Chan so freaking angry that he was barely holding a calm expression anymore. “I want him as well.”

“This is the fucking Lee Minho that we are talking about, Jinnie.” He snapped at his friend and saw his sweet pout forming on his full lips. 

“But he was so sexy when he asked me for help, Channy come on…” When Hyunjin said that, Chan felt how his body tensed and his eyes narrowed at his friend. So Minho did this on purpose? Asked for help so he can fuck another? How fucking stupid he was now? What was that? Was he going to screw Hyunjin to prove Chan that he could lay down all of his friends? 

Nasty fucker.

“Don’t call me Channy!” Chan said and stood up, acting like a stubborn snob again as he glared down at Hyunjin and collected his bag and coffee. “I don’t support your decision if you really want to be a slut.”

“But baby….” the other whined but Chan ignored him and shook his head. 

“Lee Minho is a nasty fucker. Thats all. I care about you.” He said and rolled his eyes to their friends who were too busy to giggle over some videos to pay attention on them. Good, because Chan just freaked out and he didn’t want to be seen getting angry over that idiot Minho. 

So it wasn’t enough to have Jaebum whipped for his ass but now he wanted the most beautiful one of Chan’s friends? Hyunjin wouldn’t resist Minho that was for sure and if their flirt started, then Minho was going to fuck Hyunjin tonight. 

It would start on the party…. he would corner Jinnie and take him to his room, fuck him on the same places that he fucked Chan and take care of him …. if he planned to get Hyunjin as a mentor, Minho was probably going to keep fucking him, he was going to make Hyunjin his new fuck buddy and damn, Chan couldn’t breath when he left the cafe and looked around, shaking from anger. 

He was getting freaking nuts. Chan- the pretty single boy who had pride as high as the sky was and principles that didn’t include embarrassing himself in front of ten guys, especially if they were KAO, but when he got spotted by Jackson, Chan’s whole body tensed. 

No, he couldn’t go and yell at Minho now, that would be so fucking clear, so damn clear and his image would crumble down. 

He averted his eyes from the KAO guys and turned to walk on the first corridor that his eyes spotted, having his eyes locked on his feet and heart beating like crazy in his chest. 

No, he wasn’t going to show Minho how pissed he was with him. 

Not now…

But tonight, damn, Minho was going to see Chan’s worst side. 

“Chan, hey!” He heard his name and saw someone approaching him from the corner where he just passed by the KAO guys, was he one of them? The boy was tall, had a bright smile and was waving at him to stop. 

Chan wasn’t in the mood for that one, but when he saw his familiar face from closer he just tried to maintain his fucking feelings and act normal like usual. It was just Jinyoung, a dude who had no frat house, who lived on his own, who was smart and often attended the same events like Chan. 

Smart, tall and pretty. 

Chan’s eyes screwed when the guy stopped few steps away from him and grinned. 

“Sorry, you seem pissed and i can relate it to the KAO boys over there.” Jinyoung just had to mention Minho and his dogs. He even pointed behind his back before studying the angry expression on Chan’s face. “But its their party night i heard and i was wondering….”

No way…. was this guy trying to hit on him? Chan’s eyes screwed and he let a small smile to stretch his pouting lips. 

“Sure i will come to the party with you.” He said bluntly and Jinyoung looked startled for a moment. 

Chan wasn’t an idiot, he might let one fucker to lay him down, but he still knew how to move his hookups and this guy had the potential to piss off Minho and also give Chan what he wanted. A fucking revenge. 

“Really? I mean, you never talk to me outside classes.” Jinyoung said and scratched his head like a loser. 

Bingo. 

“Thats why we have Minho’s parties right?” Chan said and threw him a smile before he spun on his heels and kept walking, letting that loser Jinyoung watch over his ass and daydream. 

Good, his plans were going to work just like Minho’s fucking bitch acts with his friends were working. 

Now just the party had to begin. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what i'm doing anymore xD   
> Well, i hope you are gonna enjoy this <3

The party was too loud as always. There were half naked assholes all around the place, yard and pool, their new sound speakers were even louder than the ones they had before and Chan felt like his head was about to blow from the moment he and his friends stepped in the house. 

He told his boys that everyone was allowed to join and have some fun, be careful to not have sex with the wrong people and act classy. Basic things that nobody ever listened to. But that night Chan didn’t care about the basic. 

He was pissed. 

First of all, Hyunjin was dressed up like a bitch. He had a choker on, a white vest tucked in black leather pants, his ass was nicely shaped and showed up for everyone and his hair had this wet effect that Chan could never pull off.

So what if he was sexier than anyone in that fucking house? 

It didn’t mean that Jisung wasn’t sexy as well in his loosen clothes and hiding behind a hat on his head. If Jisung wasn’t his best friend, Chan was about to go flirt with him for sure. And of course if Hyunjin wasn’t his best friend as well, Chan would bang him first, so his worries that Minho was going to easily find a good replacement was freaking him out. 

Chan picked his own outfit similar to what Hyunjin wore. It was only black of course and he had a suit jacket to cover his arms and his neck that was covered by Minho’s fucking hickeys that couldn’t fade for a whole week because Chan’s skin was too gentle for assholes. Anyway. He wore leather pants as well, some nice boots and his hair was nicely straightened and pushed to the side. 

And still, he wasn’t as half as sexy as Hyunjin was that night. 

Fuck Hyunjin. 

“I have a date for tonight.” Chan told his friends and while he followed where Yugeom was going and with who, he tried to see if Jinyoung was anywhere around, but he only saw few of Minho’s friends who already played some drunken game with a lot of audience. Where was Minho then? Jerking off so he can last longer? 

“Yeah, Jinyoung is sexy.” Hyunjin already knew about his plan, but Jisung was out of all of the recent gossips and Chan was sure that he was going to freak out too if he heard what Hyunjin planned to do with Minho. 

“JinYoung? Wasn’t that the guy that you get classes with?” Jisung was completely out of the picture, but Chan was weird lately. Everyone was in fact. “How that came?”

“I had to knock back some sense in my head, since you two know what the fuck happens to me lately.” Chan replied very ironically, knowing well that both Hyunjin and Jisung knew stuff about his naughty times with Minho, but Jisung had no idea that they had sex and also Hyunjin had no idea that it happened twice. So Chan was lost for a moment, feeling like a coward who didn’t want to admit things and be judged for what he had done, so he just made fun of himself on the nicest way. 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes first. “You are so weird. Anyway, i ….” he was about to say something but then the crowd of idiots started yelling around, yelling a name that everyone knew and Chan sighed. 

Yes, of course Minho had to be the center of the world and act like he was the greatest fucker on the planet. 

A moment after when Chan finally spotted him between the half naked dogs around the house and the guests, his chest tightened again with a very fucked up feeling. 

Minho was breathtaking. And by that he meant a full pack of black pants that shaped his strong legs, no shirt on and shining body as if he was stepping out of a magazine, oiled up by some fancy products just to look sexy. His hair had no order and he just jumped on top of a table so he could speak up and loud, when Chan felt like he wasn’t breathing anymore. 

Was it really clever of him to be in bad terms with Minho when he looked that sexy? Maybe, probably… 

“Welcome , welcome my dear guests, KAO is blessed to have you all tonight” Minho started loud, having that bottle of whiskey in hand that pulled up to greet everyone with a classic cheering.

Jisung rolled his eyes on that. “Such a show off” he commented, but no eyes got on him , not when Minho kept speaking his nonsenses that no one believed in.

“It’s been a while since KAO made a party like this and we know that you all missed the fun around the campus, so here we are. The only frat house that can blow up the whole city in just one night that won’t last after the sun goes up.” Minho kept the speech and the crowd went crazy, people were cheering below him, his brothers were holowing around him and Minho… he looked pleased by all of that.

“Seriously, i can agree that he has all the right to show off, but that much?” Jisung tried again, patting on Chan`s shoulder to take his attention, but his leader was staring, focused over that asshole on the table, just like Hyunjin was, just like Jaebum was when he stepped closer as well to have a better view. “Really?”

“What, he is right. We don’t party at all.” Jaebum said and that was more than enough to pull out Chan from his daze. 

Was he really going crazy? 

“Since when you care about the parties that much? I thought you hate this house.” Chan reminded his friend and raised an eyebrow. There was a time when Jaebum was his back bone, he was the power that Chan needed, he was yelling around, hating Changbin and Woojin, Jackson and everyone when it was needed. And now that person became Jisung while everyone else just wanted to screw with some of these assholes. 

With Minho mostly. 

But there was something weird glowing in Jaebum’s eyes and Chan wasn’t stupid to notice it. He knew how weird Jaebum was, he was his friend from the start, that fucker even came with a plan in that house and he wanted to win and be on the Grandmaster party and now what? Now he wanted to die for Minho? Since when?

“He is calling you boring, baby.” Hyunjin messed up and laughed, deciding not to anger his leader for more now as he wrapped an arm around Jisung’s shoulders and started kissing his cheek. “Dance with me, i don’t want assholes around me.”

“Really? That’s new” Jisung commented, but agreed on his stupid plan as he pulled him aside to the created already dancefloor.

And that left Chan nervous again. 

“Have you seen Jinyoung?” He asked Jaebum and the latter shrugged. 

“No, not really. I went to talk to his friends though, you know these losers, our seniors.”

Chan looked behind him at the said group and then looked back to see that Minho was down from the table, disappeared. And he started to feel nervous for some reason, not feeling in a mood for that fucking party and the assholes who were spread everywhere, bumping into him, throwing him suggestive glances. 

Why were these assholes such pussies when they weren’t wasted?

Chan picked a bottle of some cheap vodka probably, hoping that he wasn’t going to end up dead that night and started drinking directly from it while making his way towards the losers that Jaebum pointed out. When they noticed him, one of them obviously frowned at Chan and made a step back. 

What the fuck? 

“Just because i hold a bottle of vodka doesn’t mean i’m scary, right?” He tried to joke, but all of their faces were kind of very careful and worried. So he just went on the important matter before these losers pee in their pants for no reason. “Anyway, is Jinyoung here? We were supposed to meet and this party is crowded.”

“Yeah, he is not here.” The scared boy who stepped away first said and pointed at Chan. “He got beaten up today.”

“He fights? Thats new” Chan said and lifted the bottle again, taking a long sip. So …. no hookup tonight. At least not a nice one. He needed more alcohol definitely. 

“Minho beat him up for no reason.” Another guy decided to speak up and his two friends covered his mouth and pushed him back, which caught Chan’s attention and he slid the bottle down, observing the situation curiously. 

“He beat up Jinyoung?”

“Don’t answer to him. You know what he said. Just fuck off.” The first guy told his friends and started pulling them away, which left Chan very freaked out. 

Who said what? What was going on? 

He turned on his heels quickly and nearly got smashed by some of the naked assholes, which made him feel irritated. But before he could even get angry by the fact that Minho was really keeping his word, Chan got pissed of by the sight of him, talking to Jaebum again. 

“Nasty fucker.” Chan hissed to himself and took another few fast sips from the vodka before making his way back through the crowd with a busy mind. 

So Minho somehow magically heard that Jinyoung wanted to go on the party with Chan and beat the shit out of him because he didn’t want that to happen? Really? Where was he then when Chan was in his house now, surrounded by hundred assholes and could literally act sneaky right when Minho was so sure that he had things under his control.

He got it wrong. 

So while Minho was talking to Jaebum, Chan pulled the first asshole that he saw and praised him with a kiss. 

***

“We can hang out sometimes. I feel like we had enough time to fight. There is no point in that. We can still fight for the first place, but not as enemies, right?” Jaebum was speaking , but Minho`s mind was completely taken away.

That party started off really powerful with a long cigar of weed that he share with Changbin and Woojin and later on few shots of tequila that they took before the people started to come. And just like that a moment after everything started to spin and the music got so loud that Minho couldn’t hear his own thoughts, but this is how it had to be.

KAO`s parties were always the best, people loved them for being out of control, for allowing them to do whatever without care of any consequences and Minho liked it for the same reason. He was never a person who would care about the house when the party went well and they got enough money and points to do whatever the hell they wanted.

Tonight it was different tho… Minho simply couldn’t focus.

No, he wasn’t nervous. In fact, he was very confident in himself , in how he looked, he adored the glances that both girls and boys were throwing at him, the obvious and the hidden sex offers, everything that was fucking cliche and still, he couldn’t focus… 

He couldn’t focus because his eyes were secretly searching for one and that same one was acting stubborn tonight.

Chan had no idea what he was getting into in the second when he crossed that door, looking so damn sexy. He had no idea that he started a fire in Minho and usually , fires like this one were hard to be tamed. No, even Chan couldn’t, because he was stubborn and that was giving Minho more energy to act crazy.

Yes, he was crazy lately. He didn’t even notice that Felix wasn’t at the house for a whole week until this morning when he came back, all healthy and apologizing to him for being so stupid. No , Minho didn’t want to deal with him right now or ever, he promised to keep his eyes on him and his bullshit, but how when he was busy with checking on another.

“I know i was acting like crazy, but i just… i think i can show you something else…” Jaebum kept talking, reaching his face with a hand that caressed his cheek. 

That pulled him out of the daze and his eyes locked on Jaebum`s for maybe a first time this night and for a moment there, Minho had no idea what the other was talking about, but that gentle action made him laugh.

“What are you doing?” he asked, like it wasn’t obvious of what the other wanted, but Minho didn’t want him. He wanted only one, the same one who acted brave and grabbed on someone random just to show him stubbornness. Great… He would accidently trip over something and break his nose , maybe… “JaeBum, are you okay lately, baby boy? You seem to go insane and i really can’t understand. But let me get clear…” he said that and took JaeBum`s hand, pulling it down from himself.. “... we are not a thing, we just had sex once, because i needed a stress relief and you are sexy. But that was it, okay? Let’s keep up our good feelings towards each other and just fuck off, okay?”

The guy frowned, staring blankly at him for a moment and then gasped. “You don’t even give me a chance…”

“Chance for what?” Minho asked again, feeling completely distracted by Chan and the way his tongue was slipping in some bastard's mouth and damn… That was just feeding the fire in him way too good, which… was definitely bad for the blonde. “Don’t embarrass yourself, baby, okay? You are cool and you probably have something good in yourself and whatever the hell you the guys from SAE value, but i’m not gonna give you any chances. I told you back then, i told you who i prefered to be on your place, wasn’t it enough for you to understand who i really want?”

“Really?” Jaebum answered and his eyes narrowed at him. He looked like someone who was very close to blow, but he was keeping his cool, looking around the place until his eyes spotted his leader, making out with someone in a way that only made Jaebum think that he was totally faking it. Chan would never get that obvious because he hated to be seen with his hookups and kind of got them on more private places before doing this, but tonight he was all over the place. “He wanted to hookup with someone, but i guess he found Mark as more attractive. So you want him while he wants everyone except you? Whats the point, Minho?”

Minho smirked at that. This little bitch could speak whatever, but he knew the truth and nothing that Chan was doing could convince him in a different thing. Nothing, even that stupid make out that he was presenting for him to see. Foolish Channy, he just had no idea how wrong he was.

“Don’t torture your pretty head with things that are above your business.” Minho told him and kept his smirk on while patting the other on the head. “And don’t mess me in your personal drama, i’m not into love stories like that, so keep your cool and find yourself another. I can offer you someone from my brothers who is gonna make you feel good.”

Jaebum pushed his hand back and bit his bottom lip, giving Minho an angry look. “You know nothing about him. And i’m not trying to mess you in any love stories. Asshole.” He said and turned around to leave.

“God, seriously…” Minho exhalled and rolled his eyes with annoy now when he was alone with that bottle of whiskey like he wanted, away from that bullshit that he got himself into for just a fucking sex. What was wrong with him lately? Really, since when Lee Minho turned into a player and a heartbreaker? That wasn’t him, he was a facebreaker, yes… that was him.

And there was a face that he really wanted to break right in this moment.

No… Minho couldn’t risk his party to turn into a mess. Minho was serious when it was coming to business, and this right now was exactly that- he needed those bastards`s money, he needed the points and he had to behave.

Which didn’t include the other brothers.

No, Minho wasn’t crazy or something, he wasn’t obsessed with things or people, he was never using his brothers for personal shits , but tonight he made a speech before the party and he wanted everyone…

He wanted everyone to keep an eye on Chan and report to him.

He could see that some of the brothers were staring at him to take his attention, but he already knew what they knew. Damn, Chan was just pushing salt in his fucking wound and if that was what he wanted… Then… he was about to get it.

With one swing of the hand Jackson got in action, pushing against Chan and his lover so hard that they both flew to the side, separated and tried to compose themselves just enough to stay up, while Minho stepped closer, fast like a cat and stopped just when he reached Chan and got met with his distracted, curious eyes.

Damn, those eyes…

A moment after the bastard was gone and Minho would never question Jackson`s methods to deal with problems, so he didn’t care of what will happen now, as much as its outside the house.

“Oh hey Channy, you are reeling here and there, are you drunk already?”

“No, just being pushed away here and there.” The blonde replied and composed really fast, but damn, what the fuck was that. He couldn’t even end up kissing someone who wasn’t trying to literally eat his whole face. He saw the bottle in Minho’s hand and picked it without asking, trying to delete that kiss from his mind as fast as possible. But he was still angry, yes, now even more when Minho just came to greet him with a bullshit. Chan ignored his eyes and started drinking, sensing how his skin started to shiver and he knew the reason why - Minho was very close, very naked and so hot that he had no idea why they were fighting for a second there…

“Bad boys… “ Minho faked a pout, but his eyes were following Chan`s every move and how thirsty he looked. Damn, Minho could already imagine the end of the night and how Chan was about to puke somewhere, hopefully at the bathroom because dirtying his house will be bad. “Where is your hookup, baby boy? You two looked good together, it’s sad that he left so soon.”

That bullshit made Chan gulp one very long sip and when he was done, he put the bottle to the side and sighed, locking his eyes with Minho. He was really about to speak, but there was something really hot about Minho tonight and Chan knew that a moment later, Hyunjin was going to show up from somewhere and swing his sexy ass for Minho, who was going to like it, do all the things that Chan imagined that he would do with his friend and honestly, Chan could fucking swear that if this asshole here slid his dick in another one of his friends, he would never look at him. 

And that would be pity, considering how teasing Minho looked, sweaty and mocking, looking like someone who wanted the same that Chan wanted. 

He smirked. “I look good.” He said and let his eyes move all along that naked body. Damn, Chan was probably really getting drunk. “Whoever is with me is just lucky.”

Minho released a laughter at that. 

“Well… not that much i suppose.” he replied and shrugged, taking his bottle back for himself when he made a step back. “You can ask your boyfriend Jinyoung of how lucky he got today. This one as well. How many lucky boys you are gonna leave tonight, love? Think about it, don’t be selfish… I keep my eyes on you , love, you can’t hide from me. Look around and you are gonna find out that there is not a place where you can hide and get nasty. I’m watching you, Channy…”

“Oh, then maybe i should leave.” Chan replied with a nasty smile, tilting his head to the side. And just when he was about to bring out all the things that pissed him off that week, Hyunjin showed out of nowhere and made Chan’s worst nightmares to come true. 

When he looked at his friend, he was sweaty which was even sexier than how he looked before he danced and Chan wanted to just skip that moment because he was damn sure that Minho was going to do something stupid. 

And Hyunjin was a little slut, leaning on Chan with a kiss on his cheek, which wasn’’t an act of affection but just a way to let Minho see how good his lips looked on someone’s skin. 

“I saw you getting disturbed and i got worried, baby” Hyunjin said and pulled away from Chan, giving Minho a knowing look. “Hey you.”

“Seriously?” Chan’s eyes narrowed at his friend, but shifted to Minho quickly after that, checking what his reaction would be.

And Minho looked perfectly calm, smirking back at Hyunjin like Chan wasn’t even there, having his eyes screwed at the brunette at the moment when he spoke.

“Hey pretty. Are you ready for tonight?”

“I’m already having fun.” Hyunjin said and licked his bottom lip on purpose. It was another one of his fucking tricks where he forced people to look at his lips as he speak and admire his little teasing game. And Chan watched him do that on Minho. “Thanks to you of course, we kind of forgot what it is like to have fun…”

“Yeah, you can all call me boring.” Chan said sarcastically, getting agitated by how these two were looking at each other, none of them breaking the eye contact. And his heart started beating fast when he realized that he was the third wheel. The fool who was just an obstacle, the loser who looked from aside how two very sexy guys were flirting. If he ever thought that he would end up in a situation like that, Chan would laugh. But he started to feel insecure when Minho didn’t look away from his friend and it was weird…. he felt very fucking weird.

“You have the chance to see how funny it is in the KAO house, baby boy, you are gonna spend a lot of time here.” Minho replied, knowing well how to speak and what to say to keep that fire in Chan as well and to be more convincing, he stepped closer and let his hand to reach Hyunjin`s face, his thumb traced his bottom lip, just to show him that he noticed the game that he was playing with him before speaking again. “... well, not here exactly. Upstairs probably. Maybe i can give you a tour later, you know, so you can not get lost.”

Chan’s eyes left the movement of Minho’s hand just to look at his face and he got in his favorite place at the wrong time - the daze wrapped around him in a familiar way and he found himself mute for a moment. He knew that he was disappointed in that asshole again and it was because he was talking dirty, throwing an open offer to screw Chan’s friend right in front of him and that wiped away his anger. 

“Later? Are you busy now?” Hyunjin replied, being all playful and Chan was sure that he could yell at him later all day, but he would never ruin his hookup and make him think that he was a jealous idiot just because that fucker Minho wanted to prove some stupid point. 

He sighed, still unable to mess up in that conversation, but he was still looking at Minho, waiting for his decision as much as Hyunjin did when he caught Minho’s hand and bit his bottom lip suggestively. 

But Minho`s eyes rolled on Chan this time and he was staring so seriously at him, like asking him for permission, which wasn’t Minho`s thing to do. But his eyes stood on him for a moment, even when Hyunjin got tired of waiting and started dragging him forward, even then Minho kept his eyes on Chan.

“Last chance to take what’s yours, love, don’t miss it.”

Chan shook his head, showing him a clear view of his middle fingers and just turned around, finally releasing his frustration out. The emotions came down to him too hard when he got out of his disappointment and he could finally feel mad. 

Last chance? Who the fuck was Minho to give him chances? 

His eyes spotted some lost soul who was happily drinking to the side with his friends and he had no idea who that fucker was, but he became Chan’s safe belt. 

If Minho wanted a fucking fight, he was going to get it. 

Chan hurried up to push away the wasted bodies around and grabbed that guy’s wrist, giving him no explanation as he hurried up to pull him away from the KAO dogs and everyone else who could beat him up because of that crazy asshole Minho and dragged him upstairs, feeling how his heart was about to burst. 

“Hey, wait.” The boy stopped him midway, tugging Chan’s hand back to get his attention, but Chan was panicking. 

There was no time for conversations now. Minho was too fast when he wanted to screw someone and the images in his head were making him distracted, so he just pushed the guy against the wall and locked his lips against his in a brief kiss, feeling resistance for a moment before that stranger pulled back from the kiss and sighed. 

“You… you wanna…?”

“Oh yes, i want that.” Chan assured him, having no idea what he was doing anymore as he pulled away from the wall and grabbed the boy’s hand again, pushing him straight towards Minho’s room and entered it while making out with that boy again, closing the door with his body. 

And the fact that Minho was somewhere in that room, probably doing the same with Hyunjin made his heart flip bad and his stomach clenched. What the fuck was wrong with him tonight? Why was he so frustrated even when that stranger was starting to explore him in the dark room, not minding the other people in the room. 

Were there other people? What if Minho went somewhere else? 

But then a very familiar moan filled the quiet space and Chan’s knees got weak.

He pulled away from his own kiss and tried to listen, hearing some muffled sounds of clothes, he heard Hyunjin moan again, very clear and his head started pulsing from the pressure that he started to feel when he tried to hear more. 

He heard laughter, quiet one that belonged to no other than Minho. That fucker was probably having fun and Chan didn’t want to turn around and witness that bullshit with his eyes so he kept the poor boy that he picked against the wall and tried to breath again, moving his lips to the side of his neck. 

He made him moan too, if that was what Minho needed to hear to see that Chan was just as good as him at giving pleasure and he didn’t care about that stranger when his hand slid down and palmed him, making him whine just like Hyunjin was fucking whining behind him on the bed. 

“Oh god, but there is someone here…” the boy mumbled, shaking like a little bitch. 

A laughter followed from behind again before a voice cut the silence, being strong and demanding.

“But feel like home… Don’t worry, there is a space for everybody.”

Okay Minho was still fucking stronger. There was space for everybody, really? Were they going to play a game and see who was really going to screw a different person first? Was that how Minho was making someone feel secure? 

Fucking asshole.

“I don’t feel comfortable like that…” The stranger spoke as if only Chan was going to hear him and he sighed in irritation, grabbing his tiny dick even harder. “Oh fuck, i don’t even know you.”

“Good.” Chan replied, getting even more urgent when he started undoing that boy’s pants and nearly got stopped by him. Did he really pick a loser from a house full of fuckers? Really? “What, you’re gonna be a pussy now?”

“Chan, baby is that you?” He heard Hyunjin from the bed sounding like a horny cat, and that voice made him black out like never before. 

Like Minho, he acted like him when he leaned to the boy’s neck and kissed him while he was getting obviously rejected for being an asshole now. 

Chan was getting rejected, seriously? 

“Hold up, this is really freaking me out now.” The guy stopped Chan’s hand and frowned at him in the darkness. “I’m not some bitch to let this happen, so fuck off.”

“Are you telling me to fuck off??” Chan freaked out faster than he thought, pulling away with the discovery that he was indeed tipsy. “Go try bending down for someone more gentle then.”

“I don’t know who you are, but my friends are downstairs….” the boy was sneaking out, even threatening Chan when he was really in a bad mood and for the first time in his life, he was ready to have that fight. 

“You mean the other pussies? They can come suck my dick for you.”

“Okay, move.” Hyunjin sneaked out and away from Minho faster than a light and started buttoning his pants and fix his outfit before he stepped closer to Chan and tried to stop him. “Baby, are you okay, this is not how you do things, you know? Are you drunk?”

“Leave me alone.” The blonde shrugged his gentle hands off because he was pissed at Hyunjin as well but that little asshole was the person who was about to take his anger and he stepped closer to him, opening the door just to literally kick him out of the room. 

“I only need popcorns for this show” Minho commented from the bed and to be honest he was enjoying this more than he had to. He wasn’t even working right on Hyunjin just because he got intrigued of how this was about to go and this finale was a complete masterpiece.

Daamn it, Chan was so sweet right now, being all angry at everyone because he couldn’t take what he wants. And what he wants was right before him, ready to take him back whenever he says so.

But Hyunjin seemed to have a hard time to tame his leader and Minho stood up from the bed, the scene there before the door got intense when Chan pushed that stranger out and he ran like a scared rabbit, which was okay because if Minho was the one to kick him out was about to hurt a lot more.

But there was something interesting in the struggle there. Even if obviously Chan didn’t want to have Hyunjin around, he was still standing in the room, not following his beloved outside and Minho felt how the fire in him just burned him to the bones and he was so damn excited that it was insane.

And his heavy hand pressed against the door, closing it , startling the two friends whose eyes got on him and he smirked at them both.

“That was a great show, but i’m getting impatient tho..” he said and his eyes left Chan`s angry, flushed face and locked at Hyunjin, who looked horny and confused. And he probably expected of Minho to take care of him, but he had other plans. “You are so useless baby boy, your leader seems to be upset and you can’t handle him. Better leave.”

“What?” Hyunjin gaped at him but Chan looked at him and sighed. 

“I’m gonna kill this asshole. Just leave us for a second.” He said, holding back his anger with such an ease now, waiting for Hyunjin to get frustrated because of their similar rejection and go down to whine to Jisung. 

Jisung would understand, since he was so damn sure that Minho liked Chan, but that was just one big fat bullshit. 

“I am so confused right now.” Hyunjin sighed and shook his head, not protesting more in front of the angry boys and even if it was a bad idea to leave them alone, he still had some hopes that Minho wasn’t going to beat up Chan.. He never did, so this argument was going to die.

But that were only the thoughts of a naive pretty boy. But when he shut the door behind his back, Chan’s anger unleashed finally and he felt like he was on the right place to yell. 

“You are freaking me out, Minho. You have no idea how mad you got me.” He yelled at the other and stepped towards him, pushing him hard on the chest. “Did you have fun, fucker? Hyunjin will spend much time here, yeah? Go fuck yourself.”

Minho was staring at him, staring silently while exploring his angry expression and damn it, God was his witness that he loved this streaming jealousy… Chan looked furious, frustrated, he looked like a ticking bomb and Minho had to be careful around him, yes, only if he didn’t plan to burn already.

And this was the reason why he stepped closer and his body pressed Chan against the door behind, his eyes kept the eye contact between them and Minho could swear that he was shaking from impatience right now.

“What are you doing Channy? Why are you so stupid, love? Why are you making it so complicated when you can just come to me…” Minho spoke, his voice sounded quiet and low when he leaned closer to his face. “Why are you so stubborn all the fucking time, what do you want me to do? Isn’t it obvious that i’m ready to do everything for you, that i’m fucking dying for you…? Why are you so stubborn all the time?”

“Because you have no idea what the fuck you are saying, asshole.” Chan replied and started pushing him back, feeling both confused because of his anger and excited by the way that Minho got him pressed against the door again and how fast his body reacted to that by trembling like crazy. “Wasn’t it clear that i wanna be the one helping you? No, you had to fucking go and spend your time with Hyunjin who’s dying to get your dick. I know that you were gonna do this and if i wasn’t so stupid to come, you would do it.”

Minho was nodding his head on whatever Chan was speaking, because he wasn’t listening at all. He was thinking instead. Thinking of how exciting this whole scene was, of how sexy Chan was while yelling at him for choosing another over him, of how jealous he was about it.

Damn it, Minho could feel like sweating and without giving him any reply or pressure him in any way , he silently started to undress, starting with his belt, that he pulled out of the holders very slowly and moved to the first button of his pants.

“Channy, you are driving me crazy… Hell, i’m gonna fuck you so bad…”

“W-what?” Chan’s senses sharpened and he felt how he tensed by these fucked up words that made him hard almost instantly and just then he paid attention to see what Minho was doing. Was he getting rid of his pants now? “No.” He rejected the offer, acting more stubborn. “We are not doing this. You are fucking people behind my back.”

Minho couldn’t help it but smile. Damn, that was so damn sweet now.

“Are you jealous , Channy?” he teased, even knowing the answer and even if Chan was acting stubborn again, Minho stepped closer again and didn’t give him a chance to react when he grabbed him on the butt and pulled him up in his arms, bumping his burning body against the door, while his lips hurried up to find Chan`s. “Did you forbid me to fuck others , love? No, no , because you are so tough, but hell you are burning from jealousy and i love it.”

“Who’s the one full of himself now?” The other replied, feeling hopeless from the moment when Minho silenced him with a kiss and he leaned in to get another one, wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck to finally accept him and give in to the passion. He could yell again later. After he get what everyone fucking wanted. “You picked Hyunjin…” he said between the kisses, moving his lips to Minho’s jaw but passed it quickly because he wanted to suck that sweet spot of his neck again. “....because he is sexier and… he is the best fuck in the campus. Also very experienced in… sucking dicks…”

Minho killed a smile by biting on Chan`s shoulder and gripped even harder on his butt to distract him from his thoughts.

“Do you really think this way?” he asked and pulled Chan from the door, caring him to the bed instead and dropped him there, now when Chan was obviously calmer than before he could let him get comfortable there, while Minho release himself from those tight pants. “Do you really think that he is sexier than you? Are you blind , Channy?”

“He is sexier than everyone.” Chan replied while getting out of his clothes as well, lead by Minho and he had no idea if he was going crazy that night, but his mood switched so quickly that his head was getting dizzy. Especially when he looked at Minho in the darkness of that room and noticed his sexy boner. Chan threw his jacket, vest, jeans and finally his boxers when the other was about to come close to the bed again, but he stopped him, acting like a good bitch when he reached for Minho’s body and caught his cock no matter how urgent that looked, and guided it towards his lips. 

Minho let him, he let him do whatever the hell he wanted, because he fought for his right to rule tonight, he acted stubborn, he got others just to tease him, he made a grand scene out of jealousy, he cut his sex drive with his friend and even kicked him out of the room to have that and Minho wanted to give him everything.

Because all he had belonged to Chan, his burning body, his thoughts, his kisses, his all and damn it Chan was dealing with his own things so good, taking that cock deep from the start , making Minho weak in the knees so damn fast. 

Minho kept his eyes down on him, watching him from above, watching at how he was enjoying his victory and how much effort he was putting there to make him feel good and Minho was praising him, hissing for him, moaning for him, caressing him so gently and slowly like he had never touched anybody in his whole life. It felt like Chan was about to break if he push harder, but he would try that theory, but later. For now he was just worshiping him, giving him the needed attention, because he needed a lot, because he wanted to feel special and damn he was. No one was sexier than him, no one was better than him, prettier or whatever his pretty blonde head was thinking.

He was the only one and Minho wanted to show him that…

“There is no one who can be sexier than you Channy… You are the only one for me.”

The praising words were only confusing Chan’s own ideas. What was exactly what Minho wanted? 

He pulled away from his cock and licked his lips, looking up at him, but the distance was too big and he couldn’t see his face that good. This was their first time getting nasty together with the lights off and something about that privacy was making him shake more than usual. 

And what Minho just said was enough to calm down Chan’s monster. He picked Minho’s hand and pulled him towards the bed, silently letting him sit there before he switched on Minho’s lap and picked his pretty face in his shaking hands. 

“You did something very bad with me and i have no idea what to do.” He confessed, having the same fast beating heart and a pack of emotions that he couldn’t handle alone. 

“I can guide you, love, just tell me…” Minho told him, having his eyes on him again, on his confused expression, examining the slow way that this whole thing was working this time, how they were both taking their time to just explore and feel each other and damn it, that felt so exciting that Minho`s breath came out shaky.

“No, you tell me. Do you… do you l-ike me or you are just messing around and piss me off for the fun.” Chan asked, knowing that this was a very bad moment to seek for answers but Minho was an asshole to him for too long. He was asshole to him for too long as well and still it looked like Minho trusted him easily while Chan had so many barriers in front of his feelings.

Minho smiled again. Damn, this boy was so adorable right now that he couldn’t stop himself and ruined the moment when he leaned in and took his lips in a slow kiss, while his hands embraced Chan tight enough to let him feel every single part of him.

“You are so stupid…” he mumbled against his lips and kissed him again. “I want you for myself Channy, am i not obvious with what i want? What do you want me to say? I can't be romantic like your shitty boyfriends, i can’t pull the stars down for you, but i’m real and i want you to see me like that , to see the real me and accept me this way.”

“So you screw my friends because you are not romantic?” Chan asked sarcastically, but damn, what was Minho even saying? He felt like he was in one of his dreams again where Minho was telling him things that the real Minho would never say. He had no idea when exactly their feelings started to change, but Chan and Minho were never really enemies. There was so much going on between them through the years…. but did that mean that Minho was really holding back some feelings for him? 

Chan looked at him and felt how something exploded in his chest and he bit his bottom lip, forgetting about his previous stupid reply when he decided to give Minho a good reward for talking like a boyfriend and grinded down on his cock to get it entertained again, creating a nice friction because of the hold that Minho had on him. 

“The thing is…” He started, leaning to the other’s neck again and breathed against it. “You never fail to disappoint me. I’ve never had an idea that you might want me. But i wanted you before you do.”

Minho`s eyes shut closed when his body got one of those annoying shivers all over his back and his stomach clenched, when he felt the heat getting unbearable. Then he shut his eyes and let his lips stay parted so he can breath.

What Chan just said completely washed away his thoughts and damn it, Minho had never thought that he will ever hear this boy say something like that. For the very first time he wasn’t stubborn, he said what he thought, what his heart wanted and that was confusing. Mostly for the stupid brainless boy.

“You are so stupid, love” Minho told him and started to miss the dominance when he flipped them over and pressed Chan`s precious body against the bed and hovered all over him, taking the perfect place between his legs, letting their hard cocks to grind when he leaned to the other`s face and left a kiss on his chin before moving up to his lips. “You know? It was exciting, all these years. I was watching over you and you were so independent, not letting anyone to step on you, even me, the bastard who everyone feared of… But you were always different and i adore you for that.”

“And i was always thinking that you can stop being an asshole for a moment and actually act nice around me.” Chan confessed as well and felt like this was the moment when Minho was nicest to him, talking openly about his feelings and something about it was making him smile. It was so rare for Chan to feel good around that idiot without freaking out by something that Minho tell him. This night was different and Chan felt as if what they were trying to achieve was more than a hook up. And Minho sounded so sweet for someone who just wanted a fuck buddy. 

“What is this?” Chan asked, looking up at him when he felt like one of them had to ask that question before they deep deeper into each other’s feelings and uncover things that were meant to stay in the past, hidden. “We… we talk too much while we are supposed to fuck, right?”

Minho nodded and didn’t give a chance to Chan to complain more when he spit on his hand and brought it between their bodies to wet his awaiting member before guiding it against Chan`s body and started to push slowly. He had no idea why his passion tonight wasn’t expressing in rough actions and why he wasn’t bothered than this fact, but he liked it this way. He liked how Chan`s unprepared body failed to take him good from the start, how he clenched hard not letting him move, but he kept pushing, leaning it to breath the same air as Chan without doing more, without kissing him even.

“We are fucking now…” he told him, like he wanted to relax his coming panic again. Like Minho was predicting it, like Chan was just having this protection everytime when he was getting nervous over an action or a conversation. But Minho wanted him to stay calm tonight, so he wanted to give him what he wanted.

“Yeah.” Chan mumbled, concentrating over that cock that was literally tearing him apart, but he was though, so when his eyes were tearing up he just pressed them closed and gasped. “Fuck, i’m not ready for this when i’m thinking about my feelings and…” he started blabbing, moaning at the end when Minho successfully guided his cock all the way in and Chan’s eyes snapped open when he hit his spot. “Fuck, how do you always manage….”

“I know what you like already…” Minho praised himself for the good work when he left a kiss on Chan`s mouth and smiled against it a moment after, moving his body slowly again to give him a chance to relax before they start the real deal, but that time seemed enough to keep their conversation alive, since Minho felt bothered for days and something in him was pushing up to release. “Channy, listen to me… I know that you are confused, i would be as well if i was you. I am an asshole, you know me so damn well, i wouldn’t trust me, if i was you, but you gotta listen…” he said that fast, moving on a steady pace inside the other, making him gasp everytime when he was pushing in and maybe he had to give them a rest while still speaking, but he was getting addicted to the feeling and he didn’t want to take that pleasure away from them both… “... It’s been a while since i know… i was just not letting myself think about it, because it’s not okay, it’s not me, i’m not like this, okay? But i’m thinking about you so damn much when i’m alone, when i feel on the edge, when i’m happy or when i’m bored. I’m getting annoyed when someone is disrespecting you, when someone is pressuring you and i… I just want to be there and make it right.. for you. And i want to suppress it, this craziness in me, but you are confusing me and i’m going insane… I’m gonna say it just once so listen carefully…” he said his last words as a whisper and moved his lips aside to the other`s ear, leaving a slow peck on his earlobe before speaking again. “... i think… i think i am in love with you, Channy…”

Chan’s brain had a hard time to process that information while Minho was fucking him slow and deep, making it so intense because of the hard thrusts, because of the way that his voice was cracking as he speak about things that nobody had ever told Chan. 

This was nothing like what he thought it was. It wasn’t just sex between two hormonal leaders who thought they were super hot for each other and wanted to screw each other since forever. This was about the other layer of feelings, about the emotional bound that they had for years but understood it on the wrong way. 

They thought that they were enemies, but Minho was really always there for him without his knowing, he never really harmed Chan, even when he broke his house, screwed his friends to show him something stupid and in the end they still ended up wrapped around each other like idiots. 

Jisung was really right. Minho had feelings for Chan but he was too stupid to not read the signs. It looked like Chan was the one leading the game, giving Minho what he wanted to give him and the other was taking it like a good boy, never pressuring him. 

Chan smiled while Minho wasn’t looking at him, his arms wrapped around his neck and he tried to think about what the other confessed and finally reply to him. 

“You were giving me the wrong signs for so long that i…. i have no idea what i feel.” Chan confessed, his eyes rolling when Minho pushed in him so deep that his whole body tensed and his breath hitched. Okay, he was ready to talk. “But i can’t stop thinking about you as well. I c-care about you, i know i do. You are so fucking nice to me that i wanna kill myself.”

“Don’t torture your pretty head now, baby boy… “ Minho told him, not wanting to pressure Chan right now. No, he didn’t say what he said because he was seeking for the same reply, he said it because he felt the need to release himself from it. If Chan didn’t feel the same it was okay, they were used to misunderstand each other anyway. “You have time to think about it… Feel me now..”

Chan nodded and let himself feel. It was hard when his emotions were freaking him out and that love making right now was making him feel like his heart was about to burst any moment. No, Minho was nothing like a one night stand. He was the one that Chan felt like special and no matter that he was still unsure in what exactly he felt, he just figured that maybe Minho had these feelings longer than him and that made him so sure. 

Yes, that must be it. 

“Fuck.” Chan gasped, noticing the change of pace suddenly when Minho’s hips snapped and he started pounding in him again, ruining the love making with these hard thrusts that send Chan’s brain in heaven again. “Oh fuck, you are so good.”

Minho smirked at that and pulled away from his neck to take a better position, resting himself on his knees between those nice legs and grabbed hard on them to straddle them more and move better.

“Do you think of trying to bottom for someone else?”

“Seriously, Minho, you’re gonna ask me this?” Chan wanted to laugh, but he couldn’t stop moaning, hearing how his voice sounded so different as he spoke now. But his body was getting tensed up so bad, shaking from the pleasure that Minho was giving him, sweating and curving to find peace. What the fuck was this guy doing to make him feel so much? “No, okay? No other people. I can’t even think of anyone else. Can you touch me now?”

“Yes baby..” Minho replied and lifted his hands, one moved up through Chan`s abdomen, stomach, until it reached his right nipple to tease it and the other wrapped around his cock, while his moves increased and he was like a beast again, trying Chan`s limits again and how hard he could take it, how fast he liked it and what angle was freaking him out. “Like that?”

“F-uck.” The other gasped by the sudden attack, his eyes closing out of pleasure and the waves of cold and hot that ran through his body made him shake like a leaf. He was so done, he could feel it with each thrust, each pull of his cock and the stimulation that Minho was giving him was so mind blowing that Chan heard his last groans high and desperate before his mouth released no sound and he felt like he was about to die. 

Chan came so hard that he felt lightheaded for a moment, panting from the lack of breath and shaking by the strong release. What the fuck was Minho really doing on him to make him freak out like this every time ?

“And… done..” Minho said proudly, releasing a quiet laughter at the sign of how pleased Chan was, the sign making him feel like a king and damn, Minho liked to wear the crown. Finally he did it, he was good, he wasn’t some pussy that was for sure and he enjoyed that view while riding his own orgasm in Chan`s body, keeping the same speed as before, just because it would bring him to the needed release faster.

Chan was probably feeling uncomfortable, just because his body needed to rest, but Minho wasn't letting him, pounding in him until he started shaking,until he exploded in him, releasing all the tension that he was keeping for this one fucking week. The weekend when he had to act indifferent, but what for? Why when he could just go in that damned house of SAE and take what was his?

He was a fool, but Chan was as well. They were both stupid because they were refusing what they wanted the most and that was each other, but no more… Minho wouldn’t let him go this time.

He dropped himself down on top of Chan when he was completely done, when his body was still sweaty and shaking, he let his body rest against the other, his lips leaving slow, relaxing pecks on Chan`s burning skin, feeling his strong heartbeat against his head now when he lied down on his chest.

“Don’t go”

“What?” Chan was still somehow dizzy, somehow heated up, trembling, full of Minho in every fucking way but he knew what that request meant. Minho wanted to keep him at his home for another night and that sounded so relieving that Chan just wrapped him in his arms and legs and burst into laughter. “Alright, if you can stand clingy snobs in your room, i’ll stay.”

That laughter was a good sign and Minho smiled along with him, biting on his skin to keep the playful moment on, still they were dramatic way too long in his opinion.

“I will teach you to be tough, baby boy. Tomorrow morning we start the first fighting lesson. You can’t embarrass me.”

“Is that so? Then you should finally start working on your grades with me so don’t embarrass me and your stupid dogs as well.” Chan replied smartly and had no idea why the fuck he was so happy. Was he happy? Yes, that felt like happiness for sure. “Hyunjin wanna have sex with you, in case you didn’t notice. If he comes at me with another explanation about how you were giving him the eye, i’m gonna come back to you and make your balls blue, asshole.”

Minho finally laughed at that. Damn, that jealousy was going to kill the blonde for sure.

He pulled back to look at him and simply shrugged. “Tell me what i can do when you are so slow? Seriously? What i had to do to make you understand that i want you to notice me. And then you say that i’m slow and brainless… Shame on you.”

“Well maybe you had to describe your needs better, because you sounded like you don’t wanna spend time with me if we are not fucking. And that made me angry for no reason.” The other replied and opened his eyes, looking up at the dark ceiling. “God, what is this? We have to be careful. I don’t wanna have the ‘walk of shame’ tomorrow and then listen to my boys when they call me a traitor.”

“First of all, my brothers won’t even dare to mock at you after my break down the last sparing when i almost killed one of my own, so don’t worry. I can kill everyone of yours as well in one go, if they speak shit, mostly that bitch Hyunjin.. God, he is so easy i swear…” Minho replied and kept laughing, because he knew that Chan would react on that badly, since he was a friend to the said bitch, so he hurried up to distract him. “And by the way, you don’t have to fear Hyunjin of jumping on my cock, better think about Jaebum, because he was speaking of dates, chances and shit today and its crazy…”

Chan’s thoughts switched to another direction and he sighed in irritation. Jaebum really was doing things behind his back, that sneaky asshole. But there was one issue that kept Chan back from kicking him out of his damn house. 

He knew too much about all of them. He was one of Chan’s best advisors and he had never thought that Jaebum can betray him like this and go for the guy that Chan was obviously crushing on. 

“Hyunjin just likes sex. I can’t be angry at him because i was the same before you happened to me.” Chan said and pulled Minho’s face back so he could look at him. “And if you didn’t fuck Jaebum, he wouldn’t fall for you. He is weird, he had always been weird. But he was loyal to me and now he just… he wants you. And its freaking me out. I even thought that you screwed him again and i was so frustrated.”

“Baby come on…” Minho frowned against him. What was that now? Why was Chan offending him like that? “I told the bitch that i want you tonight. I guess he understood his place, if not i’m gonna repeat.”

“And he probably told you that i don’t want you, since he is a clever snake. Just… i’m gonna deal with that. Let us… me and you, deal with this.” Chan replied, sounding so mature that he wanted to pat himself on the shoulder but he needed to ask a lot, to talk about a lot, to know a lot… and one night wasn’t enough for that. So he threw Minho a smile and decided to put a start. “Lets shower. We have all night to talk about us.”

Minho gave him a suspicious look, because ‘talking about us’ sounded like a threat. Damn, what he got himself into…

No, hell, Minho was getting overexcited. He had no patience for this… for Chan, for them. What was indeed happening to him lately? Was he really in love? 

What was even that? His whole brotherhood will die from laughter if they hear that their strong leader actually had feelings. And that those feelings were towards their biggest enemy. Such an irony.

But Minho knew that this night would put a beginning to something , but whatever it was about to be depended on how that ‘talking’ was about to start. Because they could fall asleep together and start a fight, get separated and never speak to each other again. It was that extreme with Chan. One wrong word could made a difference and Minho had to be careful.

Shit, no, he was never careful, but he promised to be honest. At least that,... and then it was all in Chan`s hands.

To accept him on the way he was or not…

***

_Two years ago._

_Chan arrived to the university building with a personal driver, something that he really despised because catching a cab wasn’t that embarrassing and he didn’t have to feel like he was a freaking celebrity who was about to get killed and needed a bodyguard. But the guy was a guard of his parent's personal office building and he was a man that everyone trusted._

_Long story short, Chan - a boy who was coming from a really famous family of doctors just graduated from school with the highest score of the whole freaking town, region, probably even country. He was a stressed out teenager as well and to keep up with the image of being a perfect, smart and good looking young man was so fucking hard._

_Especially when his nervousness was kicking in in bad moments and he was eye fucking random people who definitely didn’t deserve his gaze on them. He was also very gay, but this new National university didn’t know that._

_So Chan had another chance to shine, in the capital, in the place where the competition was big and everyone preferred to party instead of fuck. Fuck? No, Chan wasn’t thinking about sex, definitely. Instead of studying, that was the correct word._

_So Chan signed up in the summer and got accepted of course, the several frat houses gave him invitations, at least the ones who cared about smart people._

_He had his eyes on that Sigma Alpha Epsilon frat house, since the leader of it was intelligent and also graduating soon, he was smart, but not the smartest. So Chan’s plan to shine there was literally written in the stars. Kim Junsu would graduate and pass the ball to the most intelligent one of them. Until that time, Chan was going to make sure that he would have every quality to become a leader._

_If he wasn’t going to be a leader, there was no need to be in a frat house. Its either be on the top or be gone._

_It was a nice start of the week, monday, where Chan was determined to grab a cup of late and head to his first lectures, study hard and become the gem for this university. That was his goal for the first monts where he was going to live in a hotel room of a five star hotel that his parents booked for him until he make a decision where he wanted to live._

_He bid the driver goodbye and entered the university yard with a smug look on his face and a walk of a supermodel. Of course the first weeks of college were important for the newbies to build up some image and Chan was fancy enough to make people love him._

_And they did. He could feel people fucking him with their eyes because sometimes he had done the same, and it made him feel more confident._

_“Hey Chan, Bang Chan.” He heard someone’s voice and looked to the side to see a familiar face. Chan remembered his name and smiled back, pointing at the cafeteria._

_“Jihyun, hey. I’m heading for coffee, are you coming?” Making relations was important too. Chan had to be social if he wanted to have more connections later when he become a leader of a frat house. He was picking the people that surrounded him very carefully and as far as he knew Jihyun was a bitch._

_One of these bitches who would lie into your face, behind your back, stick up a lie in your ass too and then laugh at your surprised face in the end. So he was probably fake with all that friendly attitude but Chan was a snake too and his venom was both sweet and deadly._

_So he smiled bright when that little asshole followed him and even opened the door for him to get in first. Jihyun looked surprised and pleased, entering that fucking cafe as if he was a princess._

_He could only wish to get Chan in a more private place…_

_“I was wondering if you could have some free time to discuss this welcoming party.You know, the one in Kappa Alpha Order house. People say that its a tradition.” Jihyun said while the two of them were walking towards the bar to order their drinks._

_Chan scoffed. Kappa Alpha Order? These people who lived there were famous of having only one brain cell that literally died every time when they get wasted. In a house of that you can only have sex. Good sex, a pack of bad memories and a clingy asshole who would whistle behind your ass on the next morning._

_Shame. Smart people weren’t supposed to fall in a trap like that and get to sleep with the wrong people._

_And Chan was the smartest, so…_

_“Discuss what? How i’m not going there because i still don’t know anyone?” Chan replied with a roll of his eyes and showed that Jihyun bitch that he wasn’t pleased by the invite. “I don’t go to parties if i’m not invited.”_

_Jihyun blinked. “Classy, aren’t you.”_

_“I’m actually just brilliant, but you can call me whatever.” Chan said and threw him a wink, noticing that Jihyun bit his bottom lip._

_Yes. Keep your enemies closer. That was the most logical thing._

_“I can’t believe that you don’t have friends, i mean… I saw you chatting with people… and i can also come with you to the party if you want.” Jihyun said while Chan was ordering his late, so he heard just half of the crap that he just said and nodded when the guy was done, giving him a sweet smile._

_“I will think about it.” He said, scanning Jihyun up and down once. He was short, not really attractive, he had sharp eyes and a sneaky smile. He was the worst company that someone could get on a party…_

_But while he was thinking about this very important thing, Chan’s eyes kind of passed Jihyun’s slim figure and focused over a dude that made him feel hot for a moment._

_Big smile, ruffled hair, some kind of a baggy vest that showed up his arms and ribs, ripped jeans and a hoodie wrapped up around his waist. And a very, very handsome face._

_“Now thats something.” Chan let the comment slip like an idiot, but he was used to speak up his mind when a potential hookup was on the way and that guy was everything that he didn’t want to mess up with. But his presence in the cafeteria was kind of important and Chan couldn’t even move his eyes away from him._

_“Oh fuck.” He heard Jihyun and frowned, turning towards him to ask what his fucking problem was now, when something very painful hit him on the face and he felt as if the impact shaken up his brain and also broke his fuckingg nose there._

_Chan realized that it was a ball, when it bounced down and rolled on the floor, but he had no idea what was happening because he was a very sensitive person and a hit like that made his nose bleed instantly._

_In the middle of the freaking cafeteria. Such a bad luck he had._

_“Oh no, are you okay?” He heard Jihyun’s voice again and his fake worry but Chan just nodded and did the most logical thing - he sat down on the ground since his eyesight was kind of screwed up too by the strong hit and put his hand on his nose as if that was going to stop the bleeding._

_Whoever did this… was about to die in the moment when he recover from the shock that someone just hit him on the face with a freaking ball._

_“hey pretty, are you okay there?”_

_“Do i look okay?” This time Chan responded since this voice didn’t belong to Jihyun and he had no idea why, but it was intriguing to him to look up. When he did, he saw the hot guy who distracted him and his heart skipped a beat. Great, now he was going to be remembered as the one who’s nose got broken in the cafeteria. By a ball. “Can you pass me a tissue or something? I bleed a lot.”_

_“He hits hard, that idiot” the boy replied with a cheerful tone, but disappeared for just a moment to grab some tissues from the nearest table and kneeled down beside Chan, forcing his head with with his strong arms just to press the ball of tissues against his nose. “I doubt it’s broken. Keep your head up”_

_Chan did, because he was also very educated of how to keep himself alive, his parents were doctors after all. But if the hot one wanted to be Chan’s savior, he would give him a moment to shine before he recover and push him away from himself._

_He couldn’t he both hot and caring…. there had to be a trap somewhere on the way…_

_While Chan wasn’t doing what the stranger said and just stared at his pretty face like a loser, he heard some annoying voice to mess up in the flirt and he got distracted by a black haired short boy….. who held a ball in his hands._

_“Come on, Minho, stop messing around. You’re not a hero dude.” The fucker said and Chan’s eyes screwed._

_“Did he threw the ball at me?” He asked threateningly and looked back at the stranger. Minho… even his name was sexy._

_And he got even sexier when he started laughing and that smile caught Chan`s attention more than it probably had to._

_“A little one with a character huh? Trust me, you don’t want to fight with this one” the Minho guy replied and pulled a bit just to look back and point at the short one on his left. “Man, you gotta at least apologize, you are such a savage.”_

_“Come on, its just a bleeding nose.” The guy said and that made Chan push Minho’s hand away from his face and glare at him._

_“So you don’t just sound like a fucking dying cat but you’re also disrespectful and also a bully?” He raised his voice and the guy looked lost for a moment. But Chan just smirked angrily at him. “Wait for it. I’m not as harmless as you think, asshole.”_

_“Oh guys, don’t fight.” Jihyun spoke up just now and pointed at Minho. “Its okay, Minho, take Changbin and just go. I’ll take care of Chan.”_

_Wait a second… Jihyun knew the hot one?_

_Chan’s eyebrows furrowed. What did he miss for two weeks?_

_“Don’t worry about my fights loser, we are cool here” Minho replied sharply on that and his eyes rolled back at Chan when he gave him a smirk. “I like you, baby boy, you definitely have the vibe in yourself.” he told him and stood up, making a step back from him. “See you around, pretty and take care.”_

_Chan looked all over him again. Fuck, he previously missed to notice how sexy his legs were…_

_“You too. Take care of your friends too, because this asshole seems brainless.” Chan said, still trying to make his point clear but the black haired idiot just flashed him his middle fingers and started bouncing the ball on the ground, heading towards the exit._

_“He’s nice, just wait to know him.” Minho replied and kept stepping back, even if his eyes were still observing Chan, having them sparkling. “And i can’t wait to meet you again. Then maybe you will tell me your name.”_

_Chan smiled. It was probably the most genuine smile that he gave to anyone around the campus, but this guy was a total flirt._

_“Who knows.” He also said and felt how a trail of blood touched his lips so he hurried up to press the tissues against his nose and didn’t push away Jihyun when Minho was gone and there was nobody else to help him out._

_Damn, Chan could honestly admit that he hadn’t seen anyone that attractive in his life in that city. And it wasn’t just the pretty face and body._

_It was all about the way that Minho expressed himself._

***

Chan was awake for some time now, he had no idea how long it was but he knew that he was staring like a freak, thinking about things and conversations that he thought that he kicked out of his head, but he still had room for these memories, because they belonged to the boy who was silently sleeping with his lips slightly parted and all of Chan’s red hickeys around his neck. 

He wanted to laugh, because his way to show possession over someone was a bit too much, but he doubted that Minho disliked it. He was very aware of what Chan was doing the previous night while they were confessing things to each other and Minho was telling Chan his own version of their story. 

Chan never had the chance to dig deeper into the meaning of why Minho was always keeping an eye on him and protected him in weird ways. In the first months of their friendship he thought that he was just thinking too much and he wasn’t right to think that the hottest guy on the planet would go chasing after Chan even when he was doing the impossible to keep Minho behind the line that he put between them ever since he realized that Minho was already a member of the shittiest frat house. 

Which meant that he wasn’t only stupid, but also arrogant, impulsive, short tempered, dumb, his thoughts were probably all focused on sports and Chan was sure that he could never hold a conversation with a guy like that. 

Damn, he was so wrong about Minho from the start. 

He sighed loud, obviously trying to gently wake up the guy without acting like an idiot and shake him up or give him a morning blow job like some of his friends loved to do. 

Chan just appreciated how calm Minho looked, having one arm wrapped around him lazily, breathing slow and steady, his body calm and drained because of their good time last night.

Minho was so freaking sexy and so hooked up to him that he still couldn’t believe. Chan made him wait for two years apparently, because Minho confessed to him of having feelings before the start of this year.

And Chan? He was so confused that he couldn’t sleep normally.

He just observed Minho ever since his disturbed dreams stopped and his head was clear from everything that was confusing him. Love was a strong word and Minho made it sound so natural, real and simple that Chan felt like an asshole. 

What did he feel? When did it all start? When did he fuck up himself? 

Chan knew that he had a big crush on Minho, but he also knew himself back then when he was still a newbie with big dreams, a manipulator who wanted to become a leader too much. 

It was Chan’s fault that Minho started to see him as an asshole, not someone that he wanted to be around… 

And even when they fought, Mihno still protected him and silently looked after Chan’s arrogant ass. 

“My fault.” Chan nearly whispered and caressed Minho’s defined jaw, watching him lick his lips in his dreams and damn, he had never thought that there would be a day when he would wake up to that sight and think of it as something normal. Without freaking out, without self reassuring that it was a mistake. 

It really was Chan’s own fault that he pushed away Minho just because he wasn’t as smart as him, didn’t care of anything else but sport and also… 

The boys from KAO were famous for being players. 

***

_2 years ago._

_Chan was looking at Minho as if he was wearing a curse on his jacket. The big white sign was saying KAO and everyone in that university knew what it meant._

_He picked his frat house._

_Its been four weeks of Chan’s existence in that place and he was winning the hearts of many, also the future votes of those who would make him a leader._

_He got himself two friends on his third week - Jisung and Hyunjin, he got connections with two of the leaders of frat houses and his decision to pick one of them was kind of hard._

_But Hyunjin said that the BEG house was full of snakes and liars, which Jisung agreed on as well and Chan had an idea that Jihyun was aiming to lead that nest of snakes as well._

_So Chan was kind of let with no choice. It was either SAE or nothing._

_It was a monday morning again and Chan was sitting alone in the cafeteria, checking out his most beloved crush like he did every morning, stalking Minho with his eyes until the other notice him. Chan was like a kid in his own opinion, because the moment when Minho noticed him, he was always looking away._

_Not today. Today he judged the jacket that Minho wore, he kind of felt angry because of the cheerful laughter that he shared with that asshole Changbin and some other dudes and how free and simple he looked._

_Yes, Minho got some bruises all over his face and he had several cuts on his eyebrow and jaw, but he never looked better. Was being a part of a frat house making him so happy or the bitches that obviously flirted with him were making him smile like that._

_Of course, if he was a part of the Kappa Alpha Order he had to be a player. An asshole as well. He looked like someone who fit the image perfectly._

_Chan didn’t have to feel so angry at him for picking that house, but he was a kid, a spoiled one, and when something wasn’t reaching his standards, he was getting angry._

_Minho looked at him while still laughing and something in Chan flipped._

_Yes, he didn’t need to have a crush on anyone. He wasn’t 17 anymore, he was 18. He had to jump from having a boyfriend to having a hookup and be detached from relationships._

_But damn, Minho had so many things that Chan wanted to think and also talk about…_

_And he tensed up when the other started walking towards him, abandoning his group of brothers and bitches._

_Chan folded his arms defensively and judged him one more time._

_“KAO, really?” He greeted Minho with that, even tho they never really had a good conversation since that monday when Changbin broke Chan’s nose._

_“Hello to your too” Minho replied and dropped himself on the chair beside Chan completely uninvited. “You look grumpy today. It suits you”_

_“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” Chan asked, throwing him another glare. “It actually sucks”_

_The other kept his smile on, leaning comfortably on the chair, while staring all over Chan. “We need to celebrate, baby boy. I just became the leader of KAO with a simple fight for my few days existence in the frat house, that deserves few drinks with a nice company. Come with me.”_

_Chan frowned._

_This guy became a leader? For four weeks?_

_He felt how one part of himself felt displeased and it was the same selfish part of his heart that couldn’t bear with the thought that someone was better than him. Minho really was… he was sexy, cheerful, free, funny around others, he was friendly and in the same time intimidating and strong. He walked like a lion and had the eyes of a predator._

_Of course he would become a leader…_

_Chan was just overthinking too much, he was making strategies too hard. He was thinking… and while he was distracting himself like an idiot, other people were getting positions._

_He kept frowning at Minho._

_“Yeah, isn’t that easy? You just beat up someone and become a leader.” He said like it was the stupidest thing someone could do and his heart started racing. Chan wasn’t really mean to the ones that he liked… but the SAE house had a written rule to stay away from the neighbours. The free ones. The ones that Minho was going to lead from now on._

_Chan had to be proud of him. He had a one sided crush on a guy who fulfilled his dream in a way. He had to cheer up Minho. Instead of that he was a bitch to him._

_“I’m gonna be a leader too. But it takes time.” He said like a stupid spoiled kid and bit his bottom lip. Was he envious? Yes… because if Minho was popular before, now he was going to shine bright._

_There was no way that he would ever stay with one…_

_“So you didn’t pick up a house yet?” Minho obviously changed the topic, since he didn’t even look offended by Chan`s sharp comments. “Why don’t you come to me. You have the vibe, baby boy, we are gonna have so much fun. You know, the boys are nice, the house as well. We are gonna be good brothers, you and me”_

_“No.” Chan didn’t want to be his brother, definitely. He wanted something else… but it was done now, he was done with Minho. So he just gave him one of his snobbish looks and put everything behind his back. Sexy or no, Minho was a fucker now. He was only going to get worse in the future._

_Chan didn’t need to think about someone like that._

_“I don’t wanna be in that house. I wanna be on a place where i can be myself.” Where he could be perfect again, smart and simple. Arrogant. “I wanna lead people and show them things that they really need. Why would i waste my time with fights? I mean, look at you.” He reached out and touched Minho’s jaw absently right where one of the cuts was. It looked painful. “I don’t wanna do this. I can’t do it.”_

_“Pussy” Minho told him with a smirk. “So.. if you chose another frat house, does that makes us enemies? Probably… Well, you must prepare to lose, pretty, because i plan to make big changes.”_

_What…. the fuck? Did he just get cocky?_

_“Lose? Just because i need time to show my talent doesn’t mean that i’m a loser.” Chan’s eyes narrowed at him. Yes, he was right… Minho was indeed arrogant. A fucking ashole. He probably threw Chan looks here and there because he was a nice catch… something to brag about later. But no, Chan was smarter than most of the bitches. He wasn’t going to end up dizzy with feelings for some asshole._

_“And don’t call me pussy. I’m just having ambitions that i chase with my own skills. Not physical skills for sure.” He said and leaned back on the chair, glaring at Minho’s sexy face._

_God, that felt like a break up._

_“For sure indeed” Minho replied and pulled himself up, rolling his eyes down on Chan again even when he was ready to leave. “You are so stubborn, baby boy. You could just accept my offer for a drink tonight and celebrate with me. Good luck , anyway.” he added and simply turned around to go back to his friends._

_“We are not friends, Minho.” Chan raised his voice after him, reminding him of the fact that they were both aware of. “I have others to go out with.”_

***

Chan sighed. Was he really that stubborn and stupid? His own ambitions made him twist his feelings into some useless hate and he carried these false feelings for two fucking years. He was so sure that he hated Minho that he didn’t even see the things that the other was still doing for him. 

Chan was like blinded and that was how he build up a fucked up relationship with someone that he used to like. 

If Minho felt the same way back then, if he also wanted to make things work between them, why was he stubborn too? Did he feel offended?

Chan sighed one more time, louder this time. But Minho wasn’t a brat like Hyunjin, so these hints didn’t mean anything for him. 

So Chan sat up in the bed and put a hand on Minho’s warm chest, shaking it. 

“Wake up, i have issues.” He said with a frown but didn’t disturb the other more and just rubbed the warm skin underneath his fingers, admiring how good looking this fucker was when he was naked, sleepy and grumpy for being awaken. 

“What’s the emergency?” Minho groaned , frowning at the sun light when he tried to open his eyes, but with no result. “BangChan, it’s fucking early okay, come back in bed”

“I am in bed. And you have no idea what the time is.” Chan replied smartly and kept sitting up, disobeying Minho’s request to come back in bed. “I was listening to your verse of the story last night and you rejected to hear mine, because you think that i have some doubts or whatever. I wanna talk about it. Now.”

“God…” Minho exhalled, but damn, if Chan wanted to be stubborn, he knew the right way to do that.

Yes, last night Minho forbid Chan to speak about his own feelings, but it all came because of the thought that Minho had of Chan and how he was actually forcing himself to feel the same. He wasn’t supposed to, he could say no, he could tell him that they were just not meant to be. And Minho wanted to give him that chance.

He shifted on the bed and moved closer, leaning his head down on Chan`s hip and left a kiss on his warm skin before rolling his tired eyes on him.

“Really, Channy, you don’t have to explain shit to me. It’s okay if you don’t feel this way, i don’t expect anything from you.”

Chan sighed and pulled the covers so he doesn’t distract Minho with any nakedness and just brought his right hand to the other’s hair and caressed it soothingly. 

This was actually really hard to deal with. And Minho was a loser, telling him that he doesn’t expect anything from him when the previous days he acted like some maniac.

“Oh really? And thats why you told me that i can’t run away from you and you will ruin my hookups? Am i a free guy then?” Chan challenged him, because they still weren’t on good terms despite how they felt about each other and some things never changed. Like the fact that Chan was so used to talk shit to Minho that he was doing it naturally now.

“You wish” was Minho`s reply before he pulled back and sat up as well, when that conversation actually started to annoy him. Couldn’t they have just a simple day without doing this shit, fighting and all? “Okay, speak, Speak if you want this so damn much. But let me tell you something, i gave you a chance last night and you were stuttering like a first grade student, i bet you are not sure and yes, this is the reason why i don’t wanna listen.”

“I wasn’t stuttering when i was a kid.” Chan continued to irritate him and when he saw the sparkle in Minho’s eyes he realized that he was just annoying the shit out of him for no reason and that made him stop. His eyes rolled down at his hands that were trying to take Minho’s ones and hold them in a really romantic way. “I just… i forced myself to always dislike you. Whatever you did, i was thinking about it as the worst thing that someone can do. Its just… i was too selfish, i still am. I think about myself and what i want, i think about what will change in my life and how everything will affect me. Its hard to loosen up a bit and think about what i really feel or want. Because i make myself want what is good for me to want. Thats clearly not you on so many ways.”

Minho seriously didn’t plan to listen to such speech so early in the morning. 

Okay, what was that now? What was Chan trying to say? That the reason why he is going to reject him was his high standards and his stupid expectations of him? Oh hell, Minho could show him so many other bad sides of himself if he wanted that, but the truth was different… 

“I know that you are afraid and i get it. You care of what people speak about you, this is the difference between us, but you had never thought about it… About how much i’m doing for you even when you are not there to see. Channy, i can take cafe of you.”

“I wanna take care of you too. Minho, i swear, when i heard that you will get your leadership taken away i was dying, okay?” Chan didn’t actually want to say all the negative things that he felt, but he did, so now he had to assure this boy that there was also something else that Chan wasn’t showing him before. “I care about you and thats why i made the principal give you that punishment because otherwise i can’t help you. There is no other thing that i am good at, okay? I needed something to reach you and… its not that, you’ve always… i was aware of what you do for me but i wasn’t accepting it. I wasn’t accepting you.”

“And what changed? If something changed at all.”

Minho was starting to talk bad again and Chan’s heart raced. He held his hands like a romantic loser and frowned at him. God, when Minho was serious like that he was so sexy. 

“You let me make a move on you. Or whatever the fuck happened when i was dead here and you did you know, fucking fingering me without permission.” Chan started stuttering now, feeling nervous out of nowhere. “I don’t know, okay? You just made me feel and i needed that all this time. I used to like you, in case you didn’t notice. I was admiring your spirit and presence, how you interacted with people and how they loved you. But i started to think that you are not important for my future and this is just fucked up. Its complicated.”

Minho shook his head and just looked away. Yes, Chan and his explanations. He was so complicated not the situation, not them, he was. Because he was dying to shine, to be at the top of everything,to be liked by everyone, to be the best at what he does, but he had never thought of something else- Minho didn’t care of anyone and anything and if he wanted him, that meant something big.

Damn, Chan needed to realize that before Minho goes insane again and fucks his whole frat house this time for real to show him something that was so obvious now.

“Okay, it’s complicated, then let’s make it simple. It’s obvious that you like me, otherwise you would never let me top. So if you still want to play the big boss and be confused with yourself , i won’t pressure you, I`ve never did, i won’t do it now too. But we can still fuck. We will keep studying together, like you promised, i will be a good boy and you are gonna cherish me with nice blow jobs and good sex.”

Okay, Chan didn’t wanna say that he wants to make Minho his fuck buddy with his stupid speech. But it was still hard for them to communicate on the same way and thats why he didn’t get angry this time. He just made his actions more gentle as he tangled their fingers together and looked at Minho’s sharp eyes with determination. 

“No, because that makes you free to fuck around and i don’t like it. I can be crazy like you, so we either have each other or no. You pick.” He said and challenged Minho with a raise of his eyebrows. “Me or Hyunjin and the others who are sexy like him.”

Minho looked both bored and annoyed when he stared back at him, feeling the warmth of his hands to spread all over him, but he didn’t let it to possess him completely. Or that was what he thought.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he raised his voice at him, but it was just impossible to stay indifferent after what he just heard. “Last night i told you that i am fucking in love with you and now you are asking me that? Are you fucking serious BangChan or you are simply making fun of me?”

“I wanna hear it now.” The other responded stubbornly and waited for his answer, biting his lips like a loser. Seriously, Chan was only talking confidently while he was shaking like a leaf from inside, not really knowing what he was trying to achieve. To get the guy that he picked 2 years ago? 

And that bullshit completely freaked Minho out and he got furious when he pulled his hands away from Chan`s, mumbling a quiet ‘you are driving me crazy’ while taking Chan`s face in them instead and leaned closer to it. “Okay… okay but listen carefully because i’m not one of your stupid bitches that are gonna tell you shit like this every fucking day, just because you want to hear it, okay?” he prepared him, mostly prepared himself, taking a sharp inhale to relax himself, but indeed Minho wasn’t a soft cock, who would get romantic in day, in year or a whole century. No, he was a tough guy, who just ended up to fall in love. What a shame… “I love you, BangChan. And i want to be with you. I am fighting for you for those long two years and i don’t want to lose you now. I don’t care about your bitches, i don’t care of who you think is sexier than you when you are the one for me. Be mine, baby boy.”

Okay, Chan didn’t expect that Minho could ever talk like that. 

He leaned to give a peck to his warm lips and pulled back like burned, because his heart was freaking him out and he got so nervous that his palms got sweaty when he rubbed them, his ears were burning too and it was just too hot in that room suddenly. 

“Fuck, you…” he mumbled, avoiding Minho’s eyes like a real pussy, but damn, nobody had ever told him that and Chan knew that this moment was special. He wasn’t going to forget it, that was for sure. But his emotions mixed up so bad that he had no idea how he was even speaking. “Yes, yes i wanna be with you. You are … m-ine too and the others can suck my dick but not literally. Fuck, i sound like a loser, what is this” 

Minho could think of at least 5 ways to make fun of him right now for being such a nerd, but he just smiled at what he just said. It felt like the heaviness in his chest finally vanished and he was suddenly calm, calmer than he had been in months.

And all of that because of him…

He leaned in and took his lips in a slow kiss, slow but passionate enough to express himself and how he felt right now. It felt nice, no, it felt perfect.

“Yes, you are a loser, so sexy Channy… When you said that i’m yours i actually got a boner, i swear…”

“You are a horny asshole, i’m not surprised by that.” Chan replied and kissed him back on the same way, letting his hands to cup the others face and pull it back so he could keep talking. Damn, to admit that he wanted to be with someone sounded so weird and different that he questioned his feelings one more time. Could a selfish person like him love someone too? One day? Now? What was he feeling now? “Lets take it slow. I’ve never had the chance to … i never gave myself the chance to be calm around you. To do things with you. We can do that, right? Apart of the sex, we can do what you like, what i like, then do something that we like and… i mean, we both suck at relationships. I’ve always stalked yours by the way. I know most of your hookups.”

“And i know yours too. You always pick ugly assholes, seriously, you are a classy bitch and you still fucked with Jihyun, that was lame” Minho reminded him and pulled back to give Chan some space, dropping himself down on the bed again. “Whatever… We can do what we like. I will teach you to fight and you will teach me math. Then… we can update each other some more and spend romantic nights with just talking, which i really have no idea how we are going to achieve when i want to fuck you 24/7”

Chan smirked at that. At least they still had few things in common. One of them was that they admired each other’s looks and that was so exciting that he started throwing Minho dirty looks. 

“We can talk and fuck at the same time.” He said with a shrug and his hand disappeared under the blanket when the last words that Minho said reached his nasty mind. “I don’t mind it.”

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you read this, don't forget to give some feedback, okay? ^^ thanku <3

It’s been few days since that party that turned out to be a game changer.

Minho still needed time to realize what just happened to him.

Or more like- what he just got himself into.

These few days were like fog to the leader,who kind of acted like a pussy, even tho he spoke as a big deal. But that morning, he sneaked Chan out of the house unnoticed and they decided to give each other some time before telling everyone. But then again- time for what? Wasn’t Minho the one who said he wants to be with Chan? Wasn’t Chan the one who said Minho was his from now on?

Yes, but the truth was that everything was about to change now and they were both scared from the changes. Ever since forever KAO and SAE were enemies, they lived across each other, but never worked together, never even had those good terms that Chan and Minho kind of had. The truth was that they had never truly hated each other, it was just a game that they both wanted to play and win of course.

Yes, there were tough times when they were arguing a lot, doing shits to each other, but it was all in the past ever since they meet again on the next day and start communicating again.

Minho had never got offended by whatever Chan says to him, Chan had never really felt offended as well. They were just,... secretly longing for each other.

The things in the house were getting intense. Minho knew that since that party his brothers were having an idea that something happened, but as always no one was brave enough to ask. Even Changbin and Woojin kept their shit for themselves, letting the stubborn leader to simply take his time and finally confess.

It happened on Tuesday morning when Minho stood in front of everyone and said the best bullshit that his head could ever create. He said ‘I have a boyfriend now’ and everyone started laughing, of course they laughed, that sounded just absurd. 

But few moment after no one was laughing, no one was even smiling when Minho assured them that he wasn’t kidding and that his boyfriend was actually BangChan, the leader of SAE.

To be honest Minho thought that everyone kind of expected it. No one seemed surprised. No one seemed shocked… Okay maybe a little bit, but fear was a big thing and out of it, no one dared to tell him straight in the face that he was insane.

Minho was glad, because he had no idea what to say about his feelings or simply how to explain he had any. Changbin wanted to speak, but Minho asked for some time and his brother just pulled away. Great. But while Minho was in his shit he was losing his brother's peace again, because he had no idea what was happening around the house. What he was doing these few days was to sneak out of the house to see Chan for a fast sex in his car or some stupid place around the town and go back home to be a nerd and… speak on the phone with Chan again.

Shit… Minho was never a pussy, damn it, Lee Minho wasn’t acting like a romantic teen, but he was probably losing his mind, because lately he was doing exactly that.

It was already Tuesday when Chan decided to be brave as well.

As soon as he woke up, he made sure to prepare Minho and even if he was acting like a big deal, he asked for Minho to come with him for some kind of support. Pussy…

Minho was getting nervous to be honest. It wasn’t like he cared about any of SAE`s members`s opinion, it was that his protective side would wake up and he was sure that he was able to kill everyone who dares to call Chan crazy for having feelings for him… 

Mostly that bitch JAebum.

“Are you nervous?” he asked when he met Chan halfway on the street between the houses and the blonde looked amazingly good, having a white vest , stuck in his black jeans, messy blonde hair and lips that begged to be kissed.

Minho did that without any warning.

“I am to be honest.” 

“Nervous? I had to tell someone because i felt very unfair and i told Jisung. He is still kind of thinking that he is some kind of genius. As if he didn’t fuck with you first.” He replied with irritation and kissed him back shortly, leading Minho towards the house. “Damn, expect the worse now. I was very harsh with the ones who ended up being nasty with some of your dogs… or you.”

“Well good , but that is just for them, you are the boss and you can fuck whoever you want” Minho replied with a nasty smile and stared at Chan`s nice shaped butt while he was unlocking the door. “And i think that you should warn them that one wrong word, or glare or even a sigh can cost them their life, so they need to be careful with the reactions.” 

Chan stilled on the doorway and looked behind his shoulder to give him a judging look. “You are not gonna beat up anyone. I respect my brothers and they are actually very delicate when it comes to fists, so no. I don’t want this to end up bad and if i lose my place as a leader just because i wanna be with someone…. with you, then i promise you. I’m gonna be the one beating up people.”

Minho sighed. Okay, Chan and his diplomatic speeches. It was getting old, but he decided to keep that for himself.. just for now.

Instead of complaining and calling him stubborn again, he took his hand and pushed him forward. 

“You won’t lose your place, come on, love. Just be yourself, say your bullshit and if someone has a problem with that, just leave him to me. That’s it.” 

Chan looked down at their linked hands and it brought that weird ticklish feeling in his stomach that made him act like a retard these days and smile more than he ever did in the company of Minho. It was like they were both crazy actually, doing stuff that none of them had any idea how to handle… like to talk on the phone for hours and lie that the conversations were important as if Minho ever gave some fuck about charity or things that they were dealing with on the Friday meetings or as if Minho cared that Chan scored perfectly some tests.

But acting like his boyfriend meant that he had to make some sacrifices and Chan thought that it was probably boring to listen about such things but he was still confused about how to act around Minho. 

If they weren’t fucking at least, because in those times they were both very confident and Chan was handling the situation as if he was a well trained bitch, which was always reminding him to bring up another topic - when was his turn to screw Minho going to come? 

“This is sweet. You are sweet and i have no idea how to feel about that.”’ Chan told Minho and swing their linked arms together, leading him towards the crowded living room. Hell, Chan could imagine how Jaebum was going to go insane a few minutes later and everyone would finally agree to one obvious fact - Lee fucking Minho was irresistible. 

The doors opened and all eyes were on them immediately. Chan felt how his hand was ready to slip from Minho’s hold but the other squeezed it and he glared aside at him before looking at each member of his house, judging their reactions. 

The newbies were staring as if nothing bad was going on. As if Minho didn’t come in that same room weeks ago and destroyed it. No, these pretty little bitches were smart enough to understand the situation. Which was that their leader stood longer than anyone before ending up with the same guy that everyone else tasted or wanted to taste. 

Well, no more. 

And Chan loved to make things spectacular. When he brought Minho to his comfortable Chair he didn’t act like the leader of SAE. He acted like a confident asshole who wanted his boyfriend to be comfortable and pushed Minho to sit down on his chair. 

And the action that followed made his heart race. He actually sat down on his lap and narrowed his eyes at everyone. The silence was worse than it got when they entered the room. 

Thank God that Chan had Jaebum in there…

“What the fuck is this?” The black haired boy asked, his voice raising at the end of his question and Chan could ask the same thing. 

He just had to sit down and feel Minho’s dick for comfort. 

He sighed. Several times. And then spilled it out for everyone. 

“We are dating.” Chan said and that dick didn’t make the dizziness to go away when he literally saw how all of his pretty brothers gasped in surprise, shock, disgust and whatever else he couldn’t see because he was getting nervous and it was getting hard for him to keep his cool.

“You what?” Jaebum asked again, laughing madly as he raised up from his seat and Hyunjin kind of tried to pull him down, but he was looking very distracted and his hands just grabbed Jaebum’s pants for no reason. “You gotta be kidding me. You date that fucking bastard?”

“Did he just called me a bastard?” Minho asked while trying to push Chan away from himself and stand up. Okay, nothing bad really happened, but that tension on him was about to kill him and it all came by Chan`s nervousness. Damn, he was dying to smash someone's face just to relax a bit, but Chan would go crazy, so… he had to behave. For now. “Okay, listen to me now” he successfully pushed Chan up and stood up after him, pointing at everybody. “I don’t give a shit what you think of me, of us, of whoever the fuck you have a problem with. BangChan and i are together now and you can stick your opinion straight into your bitchy asses” 

Chan looked at him and sighed. No, when Minho wanted to be an idiot, he was just the top one. He was a high class idiot who had no idea how to interact with people but still, Jaebum really deserved to stick his opinion into his bitch ass and Chan didn’t plan to let him speak for everyone. 

Thats why he was clever enough to tell Jisung. Jisung wasn’t going to jump on him, that was for sure… 

“Oh, so you sneaky bastard have some plan to go through everyone, is that it?” Jaebum attacked Minho now, having his fists squeezed hard and his eyes literally killing Minho. He looked very pissed at him and Chan could guess that it was all just because he got romantically rejected by the same guy, because of Chan. 

That made the tickling feeling in his stomach even stronger. 

“Don’t use my words. I’ve already had million fights with Minho about that topic.” Chan said and tried to sound indifferent, but damn, he could finally admit that he was jealous. Yes, that feeling was definitely making people powerful because when his eyes locked with Jaebum’s angry ones, he exploded. “I know that you are angry… we have principles and…”

“And you break them. You break the rules…” Jaebum said and Chan cut him off very quickly. 

“These fucking rules are created by two lunatics who hated each other. Why should every leader after them do the same? Why should i hate him?” He raised his voice too and picked Minho’s hand in a brave hold, which kind of freaked out Jaebum even more. “Don’t go there, don’t jump on me. This is not how we…”

“You are a liar, Chan. A fucking idiot as well.” Jaebum said and that made his real friends speak up in time before Minho step out and break Jaebum’s face.

“Okay, that’s enough…” Jisung decided to step in since the things were going extreme and he could clearly see Minho pulling on his slaves up and that was probably a bad sign. “First of all, these rules are created hundred years ago, things had changed a lot since then. Yes, i know that most of you are angry at Chan because he was always trying scold us for flirting with KAO, sleeping with them or whatever, but he is a human as well, right? He can fall, just like we did, it’s normal. It’s okay… They can try. You all know that Chan will never leave us behind and that he will always fight for us, so let’s give him a chance to be happy as well.” 

“Yes, besides, since when sex is a bad thing.” Hyunjin also stepped in with a very serious frown on his face. 

Chan felt proud of his boys. He really wanted to smile for some fucked up reason but the situation was intense and he had to stay serious and let his boys argue and speak up their worries. 

“Since when? That hypocrite was not talking to Jisung for days when Minho screwed him.” Jaebum decided to bring that up….. clever fucking asshole. 

“Maybe he was jealous, idiot.” Hyunjin spat back and his eyes screwed. “Don’t even try. I might seem like an idiot to all of you, but i observe things. I figured out that my baby wants Minho and i was waiting to hear it out, so instead of talking shit now, just suck it up. If you are not wanted by a guy, its not the end of the fucking world, right?”

“Right, like you didn’t wanna jump on the same dick as well.” Jaebum snapped at Hyunjin, but the pretty one wasn’t so nice this time. 

“Of course i would, Minho is very attractive, i’m not stupid. But i backed off the moment when i realized that Chan actually liked him. What you did was to act behind his back, Jaebum. Lets finally talk here.”

“Yeah… because you are chasing after Minho since a week and you look stupid. Isn’t it obvious to you that he wants Chan. It was always Chan” Jisung replied , forcing his words to Jaebum as well and Minho was simply staring at each one of them, wondering where the hell he was right now.

God, that was scary. They looked like angry cats, ready to jump on each other and scratch their eyes, pull hairs or whatever, but it was getting annoying. And once again Minho realized how different he and his brothers were from these people. Because Minho told them about what he wants and everyone backed him up, wished him luck and that was it. This… This was fucking annoying.

“Baby i can’t stand these bitches anymore” Minho mumbled after he pulled on Chan and cupped his face. “I need to go out because i’m gonna kick his ass.” 

“You wanna leave?” Okay, Chan sounded like a bitch too, acting way more dramatic than how he wanted to, but there were some moments that he caught himself acting like that just because Minho was getting kind of sexy when he felt stronger than him and Chan figured out later that he was doing that when he wanted Minho to go crazy for him. But they weren’t about to have sex here, so there was no need for him to act stupid. 

Minho was right. It was better for him if he fuck off and let them deal with that mess as brothers. So he sighed and while Hyunjin was arguing with Jaebum like usually, Han barking from the side along with few others, Chan kissed Minho. 

All of the voices died in the second and he felt weirdly turned on by how he was making out with his boyfriend in front of his entire frat house, making sure that they would clearly see their tongues fighting sweetly and how their bodies pressed together by some weird habit. 

But Chan pulled back first and gave Minho a reassuring wink. “You are so sexy when you get pissed.” He mumbled at the other. “I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Yeah, okay… And calm that bitch down before i do.” Minho reminded him and smirked as a reply, leaning in to steal a last kiss before pulling back. “I want you stop dealing with bullshit and come to me, naked and sexy and just shake to get me deep inside you…”

“Hm, you just had to say all of that when no one is talking, you sneaky asshole.” Chan replied and raised his eyebrows, totally faking a smile now. Damn, Minho was such a shit boyfriend but Chan was indeed shaking even from now, so he pushed him back on the chest and let him go. 

The other laughed. “They needed to know who is the sexiest, love” he mumbled and winked at him before he started walking to the door, not missing to bump a shoulder against Jaebum on the way out and also, didn’t miss to make it clear for everybody. “Bye , love, see you later.” 

It was a bit quiet until Minho walked out of the house, slamming the door like a savage behind his back. Chan gulped back the need to get annoyed by his manners and just sighed, facing the horror again. It was easy when he had a strong back up like Jisung and Hyunjin. But Jaebum had always been his strongest one, his support, his wise member who never did anything to harm him… and seeing him so angry was just bringing questions in Chan’s head that he didn’t even want to think about. 

Jaebum was there with him from the start. From when Chan accepted the offer to join that brotherhood, until the moment when he sat down on that fancy chair for the first time and saw the proud eyes of everyone. 

What happened now? Why was Jaebum acting like crazy just because of some boy? Was he secretly dying for Minho all these years? Was he in love? What was his fucking problem?

Chan frowned. “I gave you enough time to process this. Before anyone start thinking low of me, i want you to keep your comments out of my personal life. In case you think that i’m gonna change just because i… have feelings for Minho doesn’t mean that i won’t take you to the top. Because i will. This relationship won’t affect the Grandmaster party.”

“Oh really, it won’t?” Jaebum asked and Chan’s fists clenched. 

“Who do you think i am, Jaebum? Some stupid asshole who will abandon his goals, his brothers, the people who look up at him, just because he let himself feel? Can’t i feel?” He raised his voice again, sounding more confident when he noticed the determined looks on his brother’s faces. They didn’t seem to hate him. They just needed to be reminded that Chan’s main goal was to make every one of them happy before he himself is happy. 

“Whatever. You just hide things from us.” JAebum pulled that card…. he acted like a poor little victim, betrayed by his leader. 

“Oh please, you have a crush on Minho and you hid that as well. At least i openly said that i wanna have sex with him.” Hyunjin said in a matter of fact and rolled his eyes like a snob. “Just shut up, this is getting too deep. Its just a relationship that if Chan was too bad would hide from us. So just accept it, everyone.”

“I just knew it. That he is having a crush on you…” Jisung smirked aside at Chan, just to distract everyone with a bullshit and winked at his friend. “He is so obsessed with you all the time..” 

“He is not obsessed, come on.” Chan replied, still feeling very angry, but he reached for his friend and wrapped around him to seek some support, missing to see the frown on Jaebum’s face. 

“I’m going to my room.” The guy said and just left the scene without getting killed by Chan’s loyal cats that started to slowly raise from their seats a moment after and while he was still hugging Jisung, Hyunjin hurried up to hug both of them, leaving a kiss on Chan’s cheek. 

“I’m sorry. For you know, being a bitch.”

“Its fine, i get your point. And Minho is an asshole, i’m not that blinded to not see that.” Chan replied and felt slightly better now, hugged by his real friends who didn’t judge him. 

“Yeah, but at least you can be sure that he is whipped for your ass and you know… will do everything for you. You can even take that in your favour..” Jisung replied and laughed quietly, knowing that he was speaking bullshits, but it was still sweet how Chan was actually getting defensive over his ‘boyfriend’ .

“I …. thank you.” Chan replied and looked at both of them, smiling. 

And then something that he didn’t expect happened…. all of the brothers in the room, all of the pretty boys stood up and walked closer, making a group hug with everyone and he started hearing their cheering messages, their support, their assuring words that he didn’t do anything wrong. 

Minho had to stay a little longer and see this… but Chan was sure that these pretty babies weren’t going to relax if he was around, so he cherished this moment and felt proud of them, because no matter what he did, they still wanted him to lead them. 

And that feeling was nice. But what was nicer was how even in a moment like that Chan was thinking about Minho and that warm feeling that he had in his chest all the time. 

Damn, everything seemed right now. 

Well, if only he knew what jealousy was capable of. 

***

The party was cool, charity had always been one of Chan’s favorite events because the houses invested a lot in building up a grand project and actually worked hard to be a team for once in a while. Even the KAO boys were behaving, probably because it was a very delicate matter this time. The charity was for mentally ill children from a famous facility and the money that they were about to take would provide these kids new clothes, supplies, everything that is needed to make them feel comfy where they were. 

And damn, such official party was hard to handle. 

Especially if your boyfriend is the sexiest motherfucker in town who was sipping wine like a fancy gang leader, surrounded by his dogs. Yes, Chan had a hard time to be away from Minho and try to keep his gay thoughts away from the people who came to the dinner in that cool restaurant that Rose booked for the night. So far so good, but when Chan told Minho to look fancy he didn’t expect that Minho would put some tight black pants on, a classic white shirt on and a suit top. No, that side of Lee Minho was unknown for the poor rich boyfriend who wanted to grab his ass each time when he passed Minho by and acted as if they were just two leaders of two frat houses who were into that party just because they had to be there. 

But Chan was aware that his hungry eyes were spotted by Minho because the other was smirking each time when Chan’s look linger on him for longer and damn, that was giving him a boner. 

Chan finished his fifth glass of wine and his mind was running wild with thoughts about later and how he would jump on Minho and rip his clothes like he liked to do the past few times… yes, with that on mind, Chan could stay on that party and smile for longer, pretend that he wasn’t thinking only about sex and feel ashamed of himself on the next morning. 

Since when Bang Chan was a horny idiot who couldn’t keep his hands to himself? 

“Chan, hey.” He heard someone’s unpleasant voice and it send chills to his back. He frowned and averted his look from Minho only to see Jihyun’s fake smile. “You look nice as always.”

Chan shrugged. He always looked nice, but he couldn’t reply with the same for this boy. Instead of being a grand liar like Jihyun, he just smiled. 

“You know that i like to impress people with my looks. Its very fascinating to watch people daydream about having sex with me.” He said cooly, knowing that his words would trigger Jihyun’s anger but that bitch put Minho through so much shit that he didn’t plan to act nice with him or let Jihyun attack him with words again. 

“I see.” Jihyun responded and his eyes screwed as he checked him out from head to toes, his eyes stopping on the hickeys on the right side of Chan’s neck. And then his breath trembled as he spoke again. “So is it true?”

Chan stared back at him, smirking. “Whats that?”

“You and Minho, is that bullshit true?” Jihyun asked and his eyes looked even angrier. “From the entire planet, you decided to date him? Come on Chan, that stupid fuck is no good for you.”

“You can stop with your shit here. I won’t listen or get angry because i know what the fuck you wanna achieve.” Chan picked up another glass of wine from the passing waiter and sipped the whole liquid at once, frowning at Jihyun. “You know what i regret the most? Fucking you.”

“Oh come on, your useless cock was very hard while you did that.” Jihyun stepped closer, obviously having something in his nasty mind because the anger in his eyes got wiped away by a nasty smile. “But you seem to like it in the ass now, huh?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Chan was trying to keep his cool, but just maybe because he was a bit tipsy, his temper was cracking and he was very close to ruin that official party. 

“What, you didn’t think about being on top? Don’t you remember how good it feels, Chan? Minho will never let you, what a shame. You bend over for him but he won’t do the same for you. Sounds like a doomed relationship to me.” Jihyun said and pouted. 

Fucking pouted. 

“You are stepping on my nerves.” Chan warned him but the other just kept smiling. 

“Come on, Chan, you screwed so many, for so long and now you wanna tell me that suddenly you stopped thinking of fucking someone? That makes you a liar.” Jihyun said and picked the empty glass from Chan’s hand, trailing his tongue on the edge of it. “Whenever you need the only thing that your boyfriend won’t let you…. call me.” He said and passed Chan by, heading somewhere. 

And the blonde was left with his own angry thoughts, still trying to maintain anger and look happy when he was boiling from inside because he just let that bitch Jihyun get him with some bullshit. 

He needed another drink. 

Chan stopped a waiter and got himself the next glass, downing it as fast as he did with the previous one as he still wondered why the fuck he went silent when Jihyun poured his shits. 

Yes, of course Chan wanted to screw Minho, it was a natural instinct that was getting very strong sometimes, but he didn’t mind having him the other way around as long as it was him. What did that bitch Jihyun know about them? About Minho and their relationship? 

Yes, they were still new to it, Chan had no fucking idea what they were doing, Minho probably didn’t feel like he couldn’t breathe without him as well but they were learning slow… starting by telling everyone that they were together, spend time together, talk on the phone or just study together. 

Wasn’t that enough? What could Jihyun offer him? Sex? 

Even the sex was shit with him. 

Chan sighed and looked around for his friends. Hyunjin was courting some guy that Chan had never seen before, Jisung was surprisingly talking to no other but Changbin and by the frowns on their faces, they probably wanted to kill each other because of a plate with pork meat. 

And then there was Minho - still talking to some idiots, rich idiots who would pay them good for the charity. Yes, Chan had to probably stay away but he was angry and as his boyfriend, Minho had to take care of him. 

So he stepped towards them, bumping into people because he was tipsy and stopped beside Minho, giving the man that he was talking to a big fake smile. 

“Excuse me, can i talk to him for a moment?”

“Of course, i will go talk to Doyoung and Rose about the facility. It was nice talking to you Minho.” The man said and stepped back, probably waiting for his goodbye because he still wasn’t leaving. 

“Yes, such a pleasure” Minho replied with a sly smile on and in difference by the man, he ignored him after his last goodbye and turned against Chan, tilting his head at him. His eyes observed him and instead of looking wasted, he looked irritated as well. “You have to stop paying attention on fucking pigs”

Chan sighed when he finally heard his voice and slipped his right hand into Minho’s one, making it at least a bit discreet. He looked around and the people were still talking, smiling, having fun, while Chan felt like a party ruiner who wanted to get the attention of someone badly. 

“Its okay, i was distracted the whole time. I can’t stop looking at you.” He confessed, letting his eyes travel all over Minho’s face and the words had to imply that Minho was stunning that night but he had no idea how to really flatter him. Compliments? That idiot would only laugh at them, and still…. “You look so sexy in that shirt.”

Minho smiled at that. Yes, Chan was indeed wasted to speak like that.

“Are you okay?” he asked instead and didn’t stop himself from reaching for Chan`s face and caressed his cheek. “You know that i can’t stop looking at you as well, right? Which means that i saw you speaking to that asshole Jihyun and that dropped your mood down. What did he say? That he wants to get his nose broken again?”

Could Chan really share what Jihyun told him? Was it going to be stupid to whine about things that were unknown to him? 

His eyes kept looking intensely at Minho as if he wanted him to figure out the problem by himself, but that would only mean that Chan let Jihyun win. No, he didn’t have to talk about that shit right now. 

“Well, he just expressed his worry about my sex life.” He said it. What…. the fuck? Chan cursed his drunk mind like hundred times and his eyes widened a bit. That was a very childish action, very stupid as well.

“Your sex life?” Minho asked, having that tickling feeling in his stomach already that was just proving him that he wouldn’t like the rest of the story. “And what about it? Does he want to get involved in it?”

“Of course.” Chan was probably the shittiest boyfriend to talk so calm about other bitches but that was Jihyun and he meant nothing to him. Minho had to be aware of that. “Just in case i wanna… you know, fuck. Listen, i just got angry, i’m half drunk and i didn’t wanna listen to his shit but i did and it made me angry that we are at this official meeting and i can’t yell at him even. I really wanna yell.”

Minho licked on his lips, just to busy his mouth for a moment and give himself some time to think before speaking. Because if he had to answer right away, he would tell how stupid Chan was for even speaking to that idiot. He would express his disappointment in him for paying attention to what Jihyun just said and also question his anger. So that bitch spoke about fucking, about Chan as top, was that it? And Chan what? Got offended because suddenly he started to like it in the ass? Stupid bitch…

He let his hand slid on Chan`s neck and pulled him closer to him without care that they were being watched and leaned to his ear instead.

“Hey Channy, listen to me now… If you have some problems with what we have, just spit it out instead of looking stupid in front of some idiot, who is just jealous because he can’t have you… But i won’t stand this, do you understand. If you don’t like what i am giving you, then go fuck that bitch or whoever the hell you want. I’m not forcing you to stay with me.”

Yes, Jihyun might really be right… 

Chan frowned at the other and stared at his serious face, getting even angrier at himself for still thinking about that bullshit. He was aware of the fact that Minho was too strong to let him get his way to him, Chan was hinting it sometimes or he was just imagining it, he was dreaming about having sex with Minho and it wasn’t affecting him at all when the other was giving him nothing but his passion. 

No, it didn’t matter who was the one to fuck when they were together. 

So he frowned and showed Minho his determination. 

“When are you going to stop acting like i don’t care?” He asked instead, wishing that they could move out of that hall and have this conversation on a place where people weren’t fucking laughing everywhere around them. “Are you doubting me?”

“You just got upset because some idiot told you that you became a bitch for taking it in the ass, i guess i’m doubting you, yes” Minho told him and kept his strong stare on him, having his eyes screwed now. “Tell me Channy, do you feel like a bitch with me?”

“Don’t give me this fucking look because it makes me angry.” Chan stepped back from him and felt how his heart started pounding like crazy while his drunk mind was trying to process that scene. Were they going to fight after being together for almost two weeks? “I don’t know why i got angry, okay? Just stop digging in that shit and don’t even think about going to Jihyun. Don’t even think about it.”

“How can you stop me?” Minho asked, not even catching the hint that Chan tried to give him of how stupid he was actually acting because of a bullshit like that. But he just couldn’t take it. Lee Minho could never take someone to doubt in him, with being with him, with something connected to him. Lee Minho was doing everything right, he was always doing everything right even what he was doing for the very first time. “Tell me Channy, what can you do to stop me?”

Yes, Chan was aware that he just successfully pissed that asshole again and Minho was probably angry because of the same reason that Chan originally was - because he couldn’t give what Chan wanted. But he was stupid to think that it was that much of a problem, doubting Chan because he still didn’t respond to his words of affection. 

But damn, both of them were so stubborn that if one didn’t stop here and now, the end of that night was going to be tragic. 

And the realization that Chan ruined the fun for both of them with his attention seeking made his eyes drop on the ground in guilt and he suddenly wished that he didn’t come to Minho with such stupid argument on the first place. 

“I don’t want you in more trouble because of that bitch, thats all. What i can do to stop you?” He said and looked up to meet Minho’s eyes again. “I will ask you to stay back.”

“Why do you think that i’m gonna leave him to get away with it? What kind of a man i will be if i let some bitch to upset my boyfriend here and there with no consequences?”Minho asked and he knew he was rising his voice, but he was just going through something that was way too unfamiliar for him to bare. Was it jealousy? What for? Chan was far from liking that stupid bitch,so there was no point. Was it desperation? Why it would be? Because some bitch was coming to speak shit and Chan was suddenly feeling bad? Yes, that was it, but Minho would never let that happen again.

“You will be smarter than him.” Chan replied and stepped back, feeling how something twisted in his stomach when he decided to let this conversation hang with no solution and there was still this very obvious detail that was making him feel bad about himself - he made Minho angry. “This is all that he wants. And i’m fucking stupid to even pay attention on him. Don’t do anything stupid and just… just meet me when this stupid event is over.”

“Why?” Minho asked, still shaking from the inside and once again Chan was refusing to be close, just like the whole fucking night when he was acting like there was nothing going on between them. Who was he hiding from. “Let’s meet now, here, let’s stay together, Channy. Or what? Are you ashamed of me, of us? If you are just leave and never bother to call me again. If not… just kiss me. Now”

Chan felt how the nervous feeling exploded in his chest when Minho requested that and he was sure that if he wasn’t tipsy he was going to tell Minho to fuck off, because this was a serious organisation and the people who paid for the charity probably didn’t want to watch how two gay boys were making out in the middle of the hall, but he stopped caring about principles when he stepped closer to the other and grabbed his face, crushing their lips together in a hungry kiss. 

“You are so… stupid, Minho.” He said between the kisses and his eyes closed when his whole body melted because of the closeness of their bodies and he rushed himself to kiss him more, mumbling more words between the kisses. “I missed you.”

“I love you..” Minho said in return as he pulled him even closer, holding him so tight that he was sure Chan was having some problems in breathing, but he just let that warmness of the other to replace the anger and just let it flow. Yes… Only Chan was supposed to freak him out and relax him in a matter of seconds… That bitch… “Stop being stubborn, love.. Just be mine. Take whatever i wanna give you and just.. give me some time to get used to it so i can give you more…”

In that moment Chan realized few things - first - he had no idea that hearing Minho speak like that could give him a real heart attack, but he was looking at him like a retard, having this unstable heart beat and some weird heavy feeling in his chest that made him sweat, second - Minho was telling him that he loves him, third- he just said that he wanted to give Chan more and he had no idea how to respond again. 

For the first time since he knew Minho the other made him go in a familiar daze, but the difference this time was that Chan was actually not disappointed in him but amazed by what he said. 

He nodded, leaning closer to his face to kiss his lips few more times and tried to assure him that everything was okay. 

It was okay…

“I am yours, okay? Don’t doubt me. I need time as well…. to understand how i… how i feel and … fuck, you know that i care about my boys, right? But i have this different type of care for you and i don’t know how to talk about it.” He started talking shit, wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck as he already stopped caring about their audience and just needed to have this moment to tell his boyfriend how special he was. In the most stupid way of course. “And i don’t wanna make you feel bad, so i’m sorry okay baby?” Baby? What the fuck was that now?

Minho nodded and simply rested his forehead against Chan`s, letting the warmness to completely surround him and chase away every other thought that he previously had. Like to go and knock down Jihyun for example. But Chan was right, there was no need to bullshit when he was already the winner. That bitch had nothing else to do but to try to piss them off and separate him, but he would never succeed. Well… if he tries again he would eat few fists as a warning , but for now Minho just decided to let it go. 

“I know, it’s okay. I just don’t want you get upset for nothing, okay? And fine, i will step back this time, but only this time, i swear baby boy. I will kill him if he comes to you again.”

“No i will kill him.” Chan replied and smiled, having that nice warm feeling in himself now that was in perfect synchronization with the nervousness and everything else that was eating him alive. But what felt right was to be in the arms of the sexiest asshole in town and Chan’s mind was slowly drifting away from the silly argument that they just had. And it made him laugh for a moment. “I wanna suck you off in the bathroom. What do you think?”

Minho laughed as well when he pulled back, staring up and down Chan, enjoying the view, the smile on his face, the confidence in his words. Yes… that was his Chan.

“Boy.. you have no idea how much i want that.”

Chan smirked and stepped back from him, nodding to the side. He saw several curious faces turning to stare at him and Minho and just now realized that both of them became a subject for gossips. Doyoung was eyeing Chan from where he stood with Rose, both of them probably were very aware of the relationship that the two leaders had for weeks, but nobody was brave enough to speak about it. Of course because of who Minho was. 

And dating the sexiest and the strongest motherfucker was such a turn on that Chan couldn’t wait to get him alone in a small toilet cabin so he could finally express just a bit of that pleasure. 

He entered the toilet first and moved to the big mirror, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He looked excited. His eyes had this sparkle, his lips bitten in expectation. Just now Chan realized that he was kind of breathless, his breath wasn’t enough and the reason for that emotion just walked through the wooden door and locked it behind his back. 

Chan’s eyes locked with Minho’s ones as he stared at the mirror as well and the cold chill that ran through his back promised anything good. 

“Stay there.” He ordered and turned around, watching how Minho was resting against the door, waiting for him. And the excitement of that made Chan act a bit different from how he was usually like. But his imagination was running wild sometimes when he was with Minho and this was going to be his first blow job in a toilet of a fancy restaurant. At least it was a good toilet, not dirty like the one where he screwed Jihyun. 

Chan put his hands on Minho’s hips and moved them slowly, feeling his form before he started tugging out the white shirt that the other was wearing. 

“Did i tell you how sexy you looked while you were talking to losers?” He asked, leaning closer to steal a kiss from his boyfriend while his hands started undoing Minho’s black pants. “I swear, i couldn’t focus at all. How was i living without feeling this way two years ago?”

“You are just too stubborn, love..” Minho replied calmly even tho his heart was racing and he was getting impatient with every second, but he figured… Chan wanted to play tonight. His everything was shouting about it, his calm, slow actions, the low, quiet way that he was speaking to him. He was taking his time, but Minho wasn’t in a rush, he had whole night and still he wanted to feel more of him. Indeed, they had a plan tonight to act like nothing was going on, but that plan went straight to the trash in the second when Jihyun decided to act brave and step closer to what was Minho`s… Big mistake.

And if Minho didn’t promise Chan to do nothing, he would probably be at the back yard with that asshole and break his ugly face. But no… Chan deserved his attention more than everyone and he wanted to be here with him instead of wherever else.

“You didn’t mind it. You never made a move on me as well, you coward.” Chan knew that he was way more than stubborn and he treated Minho like shit ever since he decided to act as if Minho was the worse choice of a partner.But damn, he was so wrong. He was done with Minho’s pants when he kissed him again, biting his bottom lip briefly before he started undoing the buttons on the shirt as well, way more urgently than how he undid the pants. In a moment after his hands already touched the other’s bare skin, feeling his curves slowly while he stared at Minho’s determined eyes. He looked like he was handling all of this good, but Chan was only experimenting. He kneeled down and faced his crotch, pulling the pants down and left them fall to the ground, Minho’s boxers following. 

The whole scene was so dirty but also so exciting that Chan didn’t waste more time and wrapped his impatient hand around the other’s hardening cock, stroking it slowly. 

And that was the moment when Minho let the other emotions in him completely die when he closed his eyes and just let himself feel.

Damn, Chan was playing games with his senses so damn good, looking so sexy and strong while observing him like touching him for the very first time, taking his time in just pumping him, slowly, just like he was kissing him a moment ago. It was damn exciting… So exciting that Minho wanted to stay passive… just for now.

His hands slid down and rested down on Chan`s head, but he wasn’t pushing or forcing him to lean closer. He was just caressing him, encouraging him, his breath increased and he was still holding back a moan when his eyes opened and he stared down at the other.

Their looks met and Minho felt a weird squeez of his stomach that felt a bit uncomfortable, but completely freaked him out a moment after.

“You are so beautiful Channy…”

“You are” Chan replied and bit his bottom lip, enjoying that excitement that was spread all over the other’s beautiful features. He had no idea how he was holding back against that guy for so long, but having a taste of him now made him think that he did the right thing. He was finally feeling, experiencing something for himself. And the freedom that he felt was making him so urgent that in the next moment he was already taking Minho’s cock into his mouth like a good bitch, showing off with his good skills, sucking it until it hit the back of his throat and he gagged, but didn’t stop. His hands moved to touch Minho’s legs and he kept pushing his own limits, trying to keep the cock deep into his mouth and give him more pleasure.

And that was the moment when Minho finally moaned, his pleased sound echoed in the small cabin and he liked the sound of that. Of how Chan was moaning along with him around his cock, sending cold shivers down on his spine, making his heart to race like crazy. Damn… Minho couldn’t remember a time when he felt that excited over a blow job before. Yes, he had many. He was used to have sex with both girls and boys at the time, just fucking because his body needed it sometimes, but never really felt anything. It was just his body that was releasing, but the nervousness was always there, making him look like a lunatic all the time, fighting for no reason, doing shit for no reason. Was Chan always connected to that nervousness? He had never gave himself a chance to actually think about it, but right now he had time to go back and see the signs. Chan was always rejecting him, acting like he was under his level, that he was a classy one and the poor Minho could never reach him. 

Minho had never tried yes, not because he was a coward, but because he had never think that he can be miserable enough to beg a bitch to be with him. Well… with the passing time that bitch became someone who Minho started to respect, not because he was the prettiest of them all, but because he was smart and strong, he was never afraid to speak his mind no matter who was standing before him. He dared to challenge the KAO boys million times, even tho they could easily smash his pretty head, he dared to challenge Minho himself, showing nothing, but his arrogant behaviour but damn that was so sexy that Minho was falling for it more with each time.

And here he was… The heartless, brainless Lee Minho was keeping his eyes only on one, avoiding everyone for this one, breathing heavily for this one, heart beating for him, thoughts focused over him and no one else. Yes, that was bad, because he had a job to do, he had to take responsibility for his boys and bring them to the final party, but damn it, his mind was so far away from that. It was full of Chan, everything was about Chan… Was it scary? Yes it was, but Minho loved to take risks. He was always like that, jumping in the unknown with no fear and simply waits for what was about to happen. If it’s something bad… Minho was about to fight it. But if it was something good… then he was going to embrace it.

“You are so good, my baby boy… You are just…” Minho was mumbling through his moans, keeping his hands on Chan`s jaws now, feeling them sweating right now and he wanted to move, to act, but he gave Chan some more time. No, there was no way that Chan would want to get screwed in a toilet like a useless whore, but that was what Minho wanted… Damn it, he wanted it so bad…

Chan enjoyed the trembling voice of the other, he liked how Minho was actually touching his face a bit hard, probably not even thinking about the force that he was putting in the act because of the tension that he was feeling and Chan was able to feel it under his finger tips. How Minho’s muscles clenched when Chan started bobbing his head in order to make it more pleasurable, his eyes already wet with tears. He was aware that Minho was enjoying this, his senses were so sharp, he listened to every moan, every word, every gasp and he wanted to feel Minho’s cum more than he probably ever wanted and that was so dirty that he pulled away from his cock and started stroking it fast, looking up at him with his wet eyes. 

“Are you gonna fill up my mouth baby?” He asked with a dry voice and leaned to lick the head of Minho’s cock, taking some of his pre cum. “Look at you, are you close to cum for me, Minho?”

“Shit…” Minho cursed, already breathless, but what was that? Since when Chan was speaking like a fucking bitch? Damn, that was so sexy that Minho felt like coming in the second if he wasn’t so focused to stare down at him. And that view was so damn beautiful that he didn’t want to miss a thing. “Damn it BangChan, you have no idea how much i want to flip you around and fuck the life out of you, you sexy little thing… you are driving me crazy…” he hissed through his clenched teeth and gripped on Chan`s chin to force him to look back at him and that action seemed so sexy from above that Minho`s whole body shook and started shaking. “Take me back into your sexy mouth, love… Come on, make me fill up that dirty mouth of yours..”

Minho was surprisingly holding himself back, because Chan was sure that if he was someone else, that fucker was going to really flip him over and do as he wish, but he was showing some restriction and that made Chan curious. He had no idea how Minho was thinking because he was always unpredictable and impulsive, but tonight he was pretty submissive as well and that made Chan feel free to explore his own dirty mind. 

Yes, he wasn’t really talking like that to any of his hookups because they usually finished the job without needs of compliments or assuring words. It was just sex and goodbye. But Minho was someone who deserved all the nasty words in the world and it was clearly that he liked the changes in Chan’s manners as well, because he was hard as rock and Chan started to really think about getting fucked in the stupid toilet. 

But no, there was no way that he wouldn’t walk like a hardly fucked bitch after that and that would be bad for his reputation. The sex could wait for later. But that cock couldn’t. 

“Oh really, you are that urgent to finish?” Chan teased him and shot him a wink, his hand wrapping firmly around the wide cock and stopped at the base, fucking up whatever intention Minho had. “What if it doesn’t happen?”

Minho`s whole body shock again and his eyes screwed down at the other… He was challenging him again and damn … Minho was far from being patient and standing a bullshit like that…

What Chan wanted was to see his reactions, but what he didn’t know was that Minho was having a problem with being a good boy and that he was hardly trying to control his bad temper right now and just obey… To obey? Lee fucking Minho was never keeping himself back when he wanted something but damn it… This one was having such a hard grip over his heart that he was able to make him do whatever…

Well… not everything obviously…

His whole body started to shake by that hard grip over the base that would prevent his soon to be cuming and that was freaking him out. He could feel how the grip over Chan`s jaw hardened, he was probably hurting him, but Chan didn’t even make a sound. He looked that strong down that there, feeling probably that he was controlling the whole game, but he was so wrong about it.

Minho laughed down at him, giving himself some time to relax, but damn it his body longed to release the build up tension so damn much right now…

“Don’t tease me, baby boy, you have no idea how bad it can turn on you…”

“Threatening me now?” Chan replied and felt how that strong grip was making his jaw pulse but he didn’t even flinch. Dating that fucker required a lot of power and Chan was sure that he had it. His hold over the base of Minho’s cock loosened and he heard the other’s sharp exhale that sounded so sexy that Chan was able to feel how his own cock twitched in his pants. It was such a turn on to please Minho, it was even better than giving pleasure to himself and he felt lightheaded when he leaned towards the leaking cock again and took it fiercely into his mouth, pushing Minho’s hand away so he could have freedom to suck him off like a bitch, fast and good, without the gagging as his mouth relaxed a bit and he was sure that if Minho didn’t touch him soon, he was going to cum untouched by just hearing his sexy moans from above. 

That fast change completely freaked Minho out and he was now more crazy than he had ever been. Damn that bitch was playing with his senses so damn good to be true…

But damn it, every time when Chan was taking him that deep in his mouth was the moment when Minho was losing it, losing his senses, his right state of mind, his everything and he didn’t even control his hands when they slid down again and grabbed Chan on the shoulders so hard so he can pull him up, with one simple move.

That seemed to startle the other, but Minho didn’t give himself any time to actually think of how rude he was right now, was he hurting the other when he indeed flipped him around and pushed his nice body against the sink against the wall, when he pressed his body firmly against Chan`s, when he leaned against his ear and moaned against it…

“Game over baby” he told him in the same shaken up way, while his hands slid down to Chan`s pants and he didn’t really want to do any damage, but he was so urgent that when he started to unbutton them, he ripped something, hoping that it`s not his buttons again, but the sound was distracting and Minho was getting even more impatient for what was about to happen. 

In the next moment he was tugging on those pants, tugging on those boxers as well until he felt Chan`s warm skin against his troubling cock and rubbed against it.

“Damn it Channy, i can’t resist you baby boy…”

“Fuck, fuck.” Chan gasped, even dizzier than he was and all that he did was to grab the edges of the sink and try to look at their reflections in the mirror. Damn, that was the sexiest view that he had ever seen. Minho’s heated up face, his eyes looking down while he was rubbing his cock against his ass, which was freaking mind blowing. Yes, that was the moment when Chan decided that limping later would be totally worth it if he let that horny asshole to do his job. He nodded and pushed his ass against the other, getting more friction. 

“Okay. But touch me. I’m freaking out.” He let Minho know and closed his eyes, imagining how he was going to feel a moment after. Damn, if he ever thought that he would have sex in the toilet in this position, he would laugh. Well, not anymore. 

Hearing that made Minho`s breath to come out shaky. Damn, Chan was so sexy when he was horny like that, shaking for him, waiting for him… And Minho wanted wanted to give him everything.

He didn’t lose any time when he spit down on his palm and wetted his cock before bring it back to Chan`s body. Damn, he was probably going to hurt him now, but he was so urgent that even thinking of preparation was freaking him out… No… he couldn’t wait more.

And when he pushed in, he tried to do it slowly, carefully, but even tho what his intentions were he found himself pushing hard until he buried deep inside of the other, feeling his body react sharply on this action, tensing, he cried out in pain and Minho`s mind completely got blank. Shit, what was going on with him, he was never that furious to fuck someone before… But that was Chan… he was always special.

“It’s okay, my little one… It’s gonna be okay…” he whispered in Chan`s ear in his try to relax him, but Chan`s body was tensing so bad and Minho needed to do something to relax him if he wanted to move.

So he reached to the front and wrapped his hand around Chan`s cock to give it few pulls, to caress it, relax it, while his lips found Chan`s perfectly lined neck and started sending kisses all over the length.

“You are….such an ass-hole-baby.” Chan was trying to keep his mind away from the pain and it was distracting when Minho started to take care of him with kisses and he didn’t realize that he wasn’t that hard anymore before Minho started touching him and the nice feeling that his touch brought to him made him breath shakily. Yes, every thrust felt as if Minho was ripping him apart and Chan was having a hard time to accept him, which wasn’t really sexy if they had to think about it, so he tried to relax. He took a deep breath and held it in his lungs until Minho pushed deeper again, which made his legs feel like jelly and he had to grip harder on the sink. 

And then the pleasure started mixing with the pain and Minho was well aware so far how deep to thrust, what angle to make, which was why he pushed Chan’s body to lean forward and it was a bit rough again, but Chan moaned, enjoying the new position more as he started to relax around the other, smirking like a crazy bitch. 

“Yeah, now … move.” He encouraged Minho, biting his bottom lip in expectation and his whole body started burning in the moment when Minho made his first hard thrust. “Fuck, yes.”

“Like that baby, yeah?” Minho was like hypnotized when he tried to control his moves, but it was all chaotic, messy. He was pleasing himself, he knew that, but he wanted it to be different. He wanted to share that pleasure with Chan as well.

And he knew how to do it. He started pumping his cock faster now, feeling how Chan`s body shook from the first impact and he used that time to reposition himself and find the right angle for the other, the one that he enjoyed and screamed like a little bitch. Damn, they could get heard, but Minho couldn’t care less about that. Whoever dares to speak shit about Chan later would end up dead in the garden, so he doubted that someone will even try. But this now… this now was what mattered, Chan and he, the both and their pleasure.

“Oh God.” Chan said in a high pitched voice, sounding very bad in his own opinion, but he couldn’t control any part of his body right now because Minho was handling him so good, fucking up not only his body but his strong mind as well. Yes, Chan was kind of tipsy before all of this started, but he was sure that the intense blow job cleared his mind and he was completely sober now, whining from the pleasure that was striking his body on pulsing waves of pleasure. That sex was even more exciting than the many rounds they had in Chan’s car. This was better than every other time and he wasn’t sure if he was giving Minho a chance to see how good he was making him feel but he stopped caring.. Not now. 

“Fuck, Mi-nho i…” He couldn’t finish because his hands gripped on the sink too hard and his voice broke in a last groan before he shoot his load in Minho’s hand and his whole body tensed up when that happened. His release left him breathless and shaking, his head hung low and hit somewhere on the sink but he was feeling that orgasm so good that he didn’t care even if he fucking bleed right now. “Fuck… yes, fuck you are the best fucker”

“Yeah?” Minho knew he was just acting cocky, but that compliment warmed up his heart and he wanted to follow Chan in his bliss so bad that he started pounding in him like crazy, until he went back in that complete daze where he was shaking, where his body was trembling, needing what was about to make him feel relieved. 

And minutes passed in a fast motion until Minho finally reached it his climax and his load was just about to release in Chan`s wasted body, but he didn’t want to dirt his shiny suit, so he pulled out and pumped himself until he released against his hands and the satisfaction came with a low grunt that echoed around them, messing up with Chan`s sharp intakes. Damn, that felt like heaven…

“Shit…” he cursed while massaging his cock slowly to completely relax it, caressing Chan`s waist with his other hand to relax him as well and it all seemed to be in a blurr for a moment when he tried to stare at Chan`s face and see if everything was okay with him after this crazy ride. “God, i love you baby…”

This time the blonde stared back in that fucking mirror, noticing something that he never had the chance to see. That distant look in Minho’s eyes while he was looking at him, that beautiful glow in them and the emotion that was so clear that only a fool wouldn’t notice it. 

Chan was a fool. His heart was beating like crazy and he felt how his stomach made a weird twist when his lips opened but no words came out. Both of them were breathless, Minho’s chest was moving steadily as he tried to take his air back. Chan…. he pulled back from the sink and turned against the other so fast that his head spun. His hands wrapped around Minho’s neck and he started kissing him passionately, expressing his emotions through the kiss, his eyes shut closed so hard that it made him realize one thing - he was deadly nervous. 

Can i say it back?- his mind was racing with different questions while they continued to make out in silence, Minho keeping his hands down from him while Chan was holding him close as if he was going to lose him. 

Yes, he could say it back. 

“Minho….” He mumbled between the kisses but didn’t stop pecking Minho’s soft lips as he was trying to speak his mind out. He had to do it now, while they were both riding their high, otherwise he was going to chicken out again. “M-e too.”

Minho`s stomach clenched by hearing that and he let out a shaky breath, his eyes closed tight and he tried to control himself and not act like a fucking pussy, but that question slipped out unexpected.

“You what, love?” he asked and rested his hands against the sink behind instead, gripping hard on it just because he needed a support for his shaking body, while his forehead rested against Chan`s, avoiding his kisses so he can speak instead. “Say it Channy…”

“Fuck.” Chan got even more nervous, looking down like a loser, trying to ignore that freaking feeling that spread all over him and bit his bottom lip to save some time, but no matter how long he waited for, Minho would still get the reply out of him. And one look up at his eyes was able to make every worry fly out of the window. Was that how teens felt when they were in love? Probably yes, because Minho looked at him like Chan was his only hope and that was enough to encourage him to be brave again. 

“I lo-ve you t-too.” He stuttered and got nervous immediately after the words slipped through his lips but there was no place to hide since Minho was trapping him with his hands. Fuck, this felt so intense that Chan started shaking, staring at the other without even blinking. 

But Minho assured him that everything was okay with a kiss, kiss furious as their previous actions were, but he just felt excited to finally hear that..

No, Minho wasn’t even questioning how true what Chan said was, he was just enjoying the sound of it and that was freaking him out, his heart was freaking out, his body, mind, everything… Chan just said that he loves him too and that was something that Minho didn’t expect to hear…

“It’s okay, love…” Minho whispered and smirked against his lips, moving his own to Chan`s ear instead. “I will keep your secret for myself…”

“Asshole.” Chan laughed, slapping his ass playfully as these encouraging words made him shiver and he leaned to kiss Minho’s neck, closing his eyes again. It was just absurd how that intimate moment was shared in a freaking toilet and if Chan had to think about it, he knew that he was going to freak out. But it already happened, so he just ignored the facts and enjoyed Minho.

“We can go back and have fun there. But i won’t be able to share your bed tonight. We need to count money and shit and its gonna make me angry.” Chan said and left a small hickey to the other’s soft skin, pulling back to look at it.

“And i’m gonna relax you after that, come on…” Minho pulled away to look at him as well and screwed his eyes challengingly. “I will come as well, i have patience to count money, just look at me, okay? And JiHyun is gonna be there, don’t even think that i will leave you in that bitch`s company for the rest of the night. No … fucking… way.”

Chan smiled. “You are so sexy when you wanna kill that bitch for me. Okay fine.As leaders we will deal with that shit, then we will go take some shower, i’m gonna wash away this dirty sink from myself and come to your house, is that okay baby?” He asked and both of his hands moved to Minho’s firm ass sneakily, gripping it slowly. Damn, that ass felt amazing…

“I like you dirty” Minho smirked against him and leaned in to place a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back to wash his hands finally from their release.

“Its good that i don’t like myself or you dirty” Chan replied and watched him do that as he buttoned himself up and smiled at Minho’s concentrated face while he was wiping his hands away from their cum. 

Yes, this felt right…. it felt right even if it was a dirty act in a fucking toilet, they probably made many people feel bad for not be able to use that place for a while, but it was all worth it. 

Chan felt so relieved when Minho was around him, promising to take care of him and save him from bitches like Jihyun. 

And saying that he loved him didn’t feel so bad….

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter *sigh*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is like.... the last chapter!   
> We did it hahah  
> Finally posted this whole thing without skipping days xD  
> Well all of you who were reading this fic had waited for a long time for the updates!   
> So we wanted to give it all to you in one huge portion xD  
> We hope that you enjoyed this and we will gladly reads the feedback that you are going to have for us in the end!   
> Thank you for reading <3  
> Now go back to the last chapter of Stubborn and our silly boyfriends minchan <3

Chan wasn’t into texting….. not at all….

To Sexy asshole:  
I wanna see you... i miss you, i miss talking to you…  
I miss hugging you… finish that fucking party and come to me, okay?

He smiled at his message when he sent it to Minho and put his phone to the side, feeling how the butterflies in his stomach were eating him alive. If that was fucking love, then he was dead soon. 

Its been exactly two days since Chan told Minho that he was in love with him as well and he had never said it again of course, but Minho’s affection towards him was so strong that Chan felt like he could drown in that pair of brown sexy eyes and let that sexy beast eat him up whenever he felt hungry for him. 

And damn, Minho was starving… he was giving him more pleasure than a single person could give anyone and sometimes Chan felt like he was a boring fuck standing against a guy with so much fire in himself. 

But Minho never complained. He made Chan’s grey days have the best color, he made his cold nights warm and cozy, he made Chan’s empty mornings filled up with smiles and cuddles. There wasn’t a chance that Minho wasn’t deadly in love by now as well. Because he was. The way that his eyes stared all over Chan when he was walking out of the bathroom after sex was always startling the blonde, because nobody had ever looked at him with this determination and care, with that lust, passion, love. 

Damn, that relationship started too fast, everything was happening too fast but Chan and Minho just didn’t care. They started living in a bubble where their brothers were still complaining about the choice of partner, but never asked them to break up for the cause of the frat houses. 

Hyunjin and Jisung assured Chan many times that they would put everyone on their place if they tried to turn against Chan or talk behind his back. Minho would probably break few noses, or Changbin would do it for him, but he seemed to be okay. 

Especially today, since it was a basketball game day and the KAO sexy dogs won against another university and Chan felt so proud when he went there to watch them with half of his house along. 

It was so sexy how Minho got the last points and his entire brotherhood jumped on him after the end of the game, poured vodka into his mouth like they used to do after a winning and the whole team prepared for another party. 

This time the party wasn’t happening in the KAO house, which only gave Chan like 10 minutes to suck off Minho in the changing room and ask him to text him now and then, which Minho took by heart because all day after that he was sending Chan weird messages, photos of him, Changbin, Woojin and Jackson, of course they were all topless somewhere, drunk as fuck, Chan assumed because the messages were getting more and more confusing with the passing hours and it was 10 pm already when Chan decided to be more demanding and actually started whining. 

WAs he jealous? Of course he was… Minho was drunk somewhere, hot as fuck, heated up and sweaty, having fun, pouring vodka on top of that sexy chest of his and if someone was staring at him in that moment, Chan wanted to slap him on the face. Minho was taken, everyone had to be aware of that, right? Which didn’t mean that bitches couldn’t lay their hands on him and Minho was getting very naughty when he was wasted…. 

No. No fucking way. He was more loyal than a dog. No, Chan wasn’t going to become annoying now just because Minho went on a party alone for once in their short time being together. 

Anyway, Chan was a stubborn bitch, so he decided that he waited for too long and he was going to ignore Minho and go to bed, tell him to suck his dick alone later and pretend that he was upset, only to show him his worse attitude for no reason, but he got another cute drunk text and smiled while laying in bed. 

From Sexy asshole:   
Uim comifhg babby boy waitfor mesioon.

Yes, there were a lot of errors and no sense in that message but Chan was sure that Minho was urgent to see him as well. So he was just about to put the phone in his home shorts when something happened. 

His heart skipped a beat when he heard screaming from downstairs. The screaming doubled with the passing seconds and Chan sat up in the bed, trying to hear something. It was bad when in times like that he was getting in a daze, not responding to anything that was happening around him, because he was sure that he had to get up from his bed and go check up on his boys. 

The noises broke the silence, he heard talking, more yellings, and his stomach flipped when he could catch one word. 

Fire. 

Chan started shaking, gripping his phone hard when he somehow managed to make his body work and his reactions were still slow when he stood up and reached the door. What the fuck was going on? What fire, where? The door opened right in front of his eyes and he saw Jaebum’s worried face. 

He was yelling at him but Chan was still in a daze, hearing his voice distant and dull. 

What was really going on?

“Get what you can, Chan, and fucking leave the top floor. If the fire reach you, you’re gonna get hurt, okay? Hurry.” Jaebum yelled straight at his face and Chan’s whole body stiffened. 

Fire? In his house? 

He started blinking in confusion, hearing more screams and panic now when the door was open. 

What sobered him up was the smell of smoke. The thick scent of something burning. 

“Whats going on?” He said and Jaebum just panicked, stepping back from his door. 

“I don’t know… the fire started from the veranda, the kitchen and i have no fucking idea, okay? The whole kitchen is on fire” He told Chan, who already turned around and pulled out a suitcase, trembling like a leaf. 

He was acting like a robot, throwing some clothes inside, some books and his wallet, he didn’t care about the cosmetics and all of his fucking stuff and his first reaction was to close the suitcase and carry it to the window. 

“Is everyone okay?”’ He asked Jaebum, wondering if he was still there while he opened the window and froze for a moment. He could see most of his brothers outside already, he could hear the sirens of the ambulances and fire trucks coming in the distance, he heard the scared voices of his boys and it finally made him realize that this was happening. 

Chan threw his suitcase down on a safe place from his brothers and ran out of his room, rolling his eyes at the library. Their sanctuary, the most precious place of the whole house, their pride was resting on shelves there, books that had value, everything was about to burn and Chan had no time to save these books. 

He started running downstairs, meeting the pure hell there. The living room was already on fire as well, the smoke was so fucking thick that it made him choke almost immediately. He could see figures walking out of the house, he could see his brothers crumbling down and that was it. 

That was the moment when his body started working on its own. 

He went to the kitchen to check the damage and see if anyone was there, but it was burning so hard that he couldn’t even reach it, the back yard’s door was burning as well so Chan couldn’t see if anyone was at the pool, but his instinct made him go to the rooms and check up on everyone. 

“Get out, leave that shit, Yugeom, just run.” He yelled at his brother as he saw him carrying a suitcase and the boy just looked at him terrified, having tears in his eyes. 

“Ji-sung was in the kitchen when the fucking fire started. He went to see it and he… he got hurt. Hyunjin pulled him out and … someone had to take his stuff.” 

When he heard that, Chan’s eyes filled with tears. 

“Go, just go to them, okay?” He started pushing Yugeom to the stairs and ignored his plead to follow him, because he had to see if everyone else was okay. 

Chan ran to every room, escorted everyone who was still collecting their shit out and closed the doors in order to stop the fire from getting in faster. 

And when he was sure that more people weren’t inside, he went to save the most precious things that the house owned. 

He got downstairs already sweating like crazy, coughing because he was spending too much time around the fire and the smoke and his body stilled for a second time that night when he saw that the flames were already spreading in that room as well, probably everything was about to burn down soon and Chan stared at the scene in shock , feeling a bit dizzy. 

What was going on? 

“Chan, get out! The fire!” he heard someone calling his name and his distracted eyes followed the flames when he saw them reaching the staircase. The top floors were already doomed, it was spreading too fast. 

“Wait.” He yelled back and just threw himself towards the north side of the room where their money was held along with the box with community points. Without these two boxed the SEA were doomed. So with risk to get himself fucking burnth, Chan picked up a random object and threw it against the class of the shelf, breaking it so he could save himself time and reach the boxes faster. 

The fire was so close to him that he started coughing again, grabbing the boxes in both of his hands and started running towards the exit, finding that the whole place around him was starting to burn on different sides, making it hard for him to leave unharmed. 

All of their fancy furniture, all of their memories, the golden paintings of the old leaders on the walls… everything was on fire. 

“Get outside, boy! Now.” Someone grabbed his shoulders and pushed him towards the door, he realized that it was someone from the firemen because their clothes were secured and they wore masks. 

When Chan was finally outside the shock of seeing his whole fucking house on fire made him feel stunned. 

He dropped the two boxes and sat down with a fast beating heart, watching up how everything that he had was dying. Chan had never seen a fire like that, spreading so fast, everywhere… it felt like it was set up to burn the whole house to the ground before it could even be stopped. 

And after a moment of watching over that scene, he started sobering up again. 

“Jisung…” He mumbled and pushed himself up, looking all over the place when the ambulances had arrived and the medical team treated his scared brothers. 

Chan tried to comfort everyone, he tried not to cry, but damn, his heart and head were both pulsing when he couldn’t see Jisung or Hyunjin… where the fuck did they go? 

“Baby, baby, here.” He heard Hyunjin yelling at him from somewhere and followed his voice like crazy, seeing him nearby an ambulance, crying and looking so scared that his heart dropped.

Chan hugged the boy hard and let him relax himself before talking to him. But he had no idea how the shock was actually making him hyperactive, because a second later he pushed Hyunjin back and stared at him. 

“Is Jisung okay? Is he okay? Is anyone else hurt?”

Hyunjin shook his head and started wiping his tears away. “They are okay… Jisung just got dizzy because of the smoke and the doctors are checking him up, they took him and the ones that got burnt straight to the hospital. I couldn’t see you and i was so scared, baby, are you okay? You look like a fucking caveman.” Hyunjin laughed through his tears and Chan figured that he really looked bad, because he could feel how his hair was stuck to his face because of the sweat and his clothes were all damp. 

He had never experienced fear like that before… and it was terrifying. 

“I’m fine. Go get yourself checked. We… we gotta think, Jinnie, we need a shelter, we need to … stay away from this fucking house.” Chan hissed and pulled away from his friend, panicking again. 

What if the fireman wouldn’t be able to save the house and all of their belongings go to fucking hell? No, he couldn’t let his brothers see that. 

He had to pull them away and the first thing that came to his mind was Minho.

Chan took his phone in hand and dialed his number with a shaky hand, feeling that his heart was beating like it was about to burts. And the second when Minho picked up the call, Chan finally broke down. 

“L-isten i need you to come home now? o-kay bab-y? Ou-r f-fucking house is on fire and i have to ta-ke my bo-ys away, please okay? Come back for me.” He knew that this fucked up explanation was going to freak out Minho and worry him, but Chan’s eyes rolled on everyone who were cuddled up on the ground in a safe distance from the house, their suitcases next to themselves, with medical teams checking up for damages… and then he saw how badly that smoke was coming out of the house and how more firemen came to help. 

~ Baby?~ Minho seemed distracted when he spoke at first. ~ Are you okay, love? What the fuck?~

“Just come back, okay? I know you’re fucking wasted b-ut m-my house is burning…” Chan stuttered again and bit his bottom lip, feeling how his emotions were exploding when he was able to hear Minho’s voice now. “I don’t know what to do, baby, its so fucked up.”

~ Hey, hey Channy, listen to me. It’s gonna be okay, baby, do you hear me? I’m coming as fast as i can, we are gonna fix that, okay? Just be save, please, don’t go near the house, i will be with you in a moment, okay?~ 

Chan was nodding like crazy, finding the comfort that he needed in these words. “I love you.” he said and ended the call, noticing that a police car stopped on the crime scene as well. 

He had to be the one explaining the whole fucking thing even if the one who saw it first was in a hospital. But Chan grabbed Hyunjin’s hand and dragged him towards the police officer, bracing himself for the long explanation and procedure that was about to follow. 

They tried to explain everything for the past 20 minutes. The police were more caring than Chan thought, they gave the boys time to relax and then talk, Chan stood like a good leader, acting brave when he was actually dying while watching how that fire just couldn't stop. 

The shock was keeping everyone awake and sane and it was good that his boys had each other, had him in times like that, because they kind of accepted what the hell happened and starting asking questions. 

Questions like where they were about to stay, what was going to happen from now on, who was going to take all of them in. And Chan was about to tell them that Minho was going to accept them, when something else happened. 

A boy appeared out of nowhere, looking worried and terrified when he pulled the sweaty leader into his embrace and started talking shit that Chan couldn’t even hear for a moment, because he was thinking. 

What the fuck was Jihyun doing here, at fucking 11 pm, alone and suspicious? Why the fuck he sounded so worried when he hugged Chan and poured sweet bullshits into his ear. 

He pushed him back after these questions filled up his head and frowned to him. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Chan started to fire up, probably lead by the anger and the confusion, but Jihyun was convincing as always, looking at him with worry and compassion. 

“I heard about the fire and i came as fast as i could… i can’t let you on the street.” Jihyun said and stepped closer to Chan, but he shook his head. 

“This is bullshit, what do you want from me?”

“I wanna help you, Chan, don’t you get it? You need a safe place to go.”

“And you are safe? Is this a fucking joke?”

Then Hyunjin pulled him back by the hand and Chan’s glare left Jihyun’s stupid face. 

“Minho is here.” his friend told him and pointed to the side of the street where all of the KAO boys arrived in hundred taxi cars, filling up the space that the ambulances and the firetrucks didn’t take by now. 

Chan had no time to see if they were shocked to see the SEA house on fire or no, because he started running like crazy in the second when he saw Minho approaching and threw himself in his arms like a weak bastard, hugging him so hard that it hurt. 

“It’s okay, my love… I’m here, it’s okay…” Minho mumbled, holding the blonde so tight that he was probably suffocating him, but Chan needed that. He looked so shaken up right now, but Minho was as well. The news that Chan`s house was on fire sobered him in seconds and even if he knew that the boys were smart enough to handle the problem, he was still worried if Chan was okay, if something didn’t happen to him… “Are you okay? Tell me are you okay, Channy?” 

“Yes, yes i’m fine.” Chan replied and pulled back to place a kiss on Mihno’s lips even if he felt sticky and dirty, he didn’t care in the moment when their lips connected and his emotions messed up again, making him burst into that kiss. But he pulled back quickly and frowned, knowing that their small make out session was watched by no other but Jihyun and if Minho spotted him there…. he was going to get hurt for sure. “Jihyun came to offer me help. I find it so fucking weird, baby… Jisung got hurt, others got hurt… if that fire was set up i… i don’t know what i gotta do.”

Okay, it was well known that Minho was really slow when he was drunk, but right now that information reached his blurred mind way too fast for his own likening and his eyes narrowed at the other.

What Chan just said meant only one thing- if that fire was a set up and Jihyun wanted to suddenly become a hero, then…

“Ahh i’m gonna kill that bitch” he hissed through his clenched teeth and pushed Chan away, not really gently, but just the anger that filled him inside was more than he could bare at the moment. If Jihyun set that house on fire just to get Chan`s attention and take him in his house so they can fuck, then he was crazy. Because first of all Minho would never let his boyfriend to go in another house and second… He would prefer to cut Chan`s dick before he let it slid into that fucking whore ever again…

He pushed few people on the way, having no idea who they were, he saw Changbin speaking to someone when he passed him by, but he didn’t say a thing. He was walking straight towards Jihyun, who obviously had the balls to stay there even knowing that Minho was there as well… 

Fucking bitch…

Minho greeted him with a fist before the other can even react and it seemed like that hit was enough because Jihyun dropped on the ground and looked completely unconscious. Fuck… that bitch was so weak…

He felt hands around himself, people were speaking, all the brothers were gathering, but Minho couldn’t see or hear anything. It was happening again, that fucking black out that he was having in times of anger, anger that he somehow couldn’t control.

But he felt something metal wrapping around his wrists a moment after and just now realize that the policemen were holding him.

“Why are you arresting me? Why me? He was the one who set the fucking fire, fucking arrest him…” Minho was shouting, pouring shit towards those people in time when he came to actually be a support. Damn it, what was wrong with him lately.. “You don’t fucking understand… he could kill someone, why are you fucking arresting me?” 

“You started a fight, boy.” One of the men said but then another guy showed up with a frown on his face and ordered them to back away, having no uniform like the others but a fancy suit, and of course- Chan by his side. 

“Release the boy, he is just shocked.” The man said and the two officers took the handcuffs away, looking angry because of the order. 

The fancy man looked back to see that the medical team had to take care of Jihyun now and just sighed, looking back at Minho.

“Don’t start other fights. This house is under investigation. If you suspect someone, you are welcome to give us your report at the police station tomorrow.” The man said politely and smiled. “Don’t cause more trouble here.”

“But…” Minho seemed confused, angry and disoriented at the moment when he just pulled Chan closer and hugged him tight to relax him. “You should listen, it was him, i know it was him… And if you don’t do something…” 

“Minho…” Woojin stepped beside him and shut him down because he knew that Minho was about to throw threats here and there and right now that was the worst thing that could happen. “Let’s calm down, okay?” 

“I am fucking calm…” he hissed and rolled his eyes aside at Changbin who had his other side and exhalled. “Listen brother… I want you to organize everything, SAE are gonna sleep at our house tonight, i want you to make some space, i want them to feel comfortable and all. We… We have nothing for dinner, so order some food and… Just…” 

“Its okay, brother. I got your back.” Changbin said while the fancy police officer left them to talk, Chan was kind of silent for a moment, watching how Jihyun was leaving on his own after the medical team helped him up and it was just fucking suspicious… 

“I’m gonna make sure that most of us will fucking cuddle so the barbies can pair up in rooms. I’m gonna give my room to Hyunjin and Jisung.” Changbin kept blabbing, patting Woojin to follow him and the next thing that they heard was Changbin’s annoying yelling around, the KAO boys gathered up like soldiers and moved to their own house to probably fulfil the request. 

“Thank you.” Chan mumbled and looked at Minho, finally feeling tired when all the adrenaline got out of his body and he couldn’t even stay up anymore. “I’m so tired. But we gotta make sure that the boys are safe and … and tomorrow we have to check up Jisung and … fuck, i’m so worried.”

“Everything is gonna be okay, i promise you…” Minho told him, even if he wasn’t sure in anything anymore, but he leaned in to kiss that worry away and he hoped that indeed everything would go back to normal. And normal meant that Minho was about to investigate along with the police and if it turns out that Jihyun is the guilty one, then there would be another crime scene in this town. But for now he wanted to relax Chan and prove him that his boys would be fine, pointing aside when he saw how Woojin called for them and the SAE boys slowly started walking to the opposite house. “See? Everyone is going inside, they are gonna have nice beds and dinner. And Jisung would be okay, i know he would be.” 

“We don’t usually eat after 6pm because of diets.” Chan replied and laughed out of nowhere, staring only at his brothers now, how they really kind of got along with the half naked drunk idiots who let them in and even picked all of the bags from outside. What gentlemen. “But i’m dying for pizza right now. And you. I’m dying for you.” He said and rolled his eyes at Minho again, ignoring the fact that fire was still burning behind him, even if the smoke was bigger now and probably the firemen finally did something good. But everything was probably gone. Their clothes, the beds, the memories, the books. 

“I am here and the pizza is on its way” Minho smiled back at him and leaned in to kiss him again. “Let’s go inside. The firemen know what they are doing. We are gonna check the damage tomorrow, okay?” 

“I will cry, you should know that. Very old collections of books are gone. Its like someone is stabbing my heart with needles when i think about it.” Chan knew that this was the nerdiest statement ever, but Minho knew that he was a boy who loved books and study, so he probably wasn’t going to laugh much. “The ugly faces of the past leaders are gone too. The photo albums of SAE as well. We have to start on new, you know? So i will make sure to point out that the Kappa Alpha Order are not our enemies anymore. You saved us.”

“Do whatever you want but tomorrow. Right now i want you to go in the bathroom and clean yourself, to eat and go in bed to rest. Everything else can wait until tomorrow, okay?” 

Chan smiled. Minho was so selfless when it came to him that it was making his heart burst. “Except you. You can’t wait until tomorrow.” He told him with reassuring wink and kissed his lips shortly before he grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards his own house. 

That night was hell, but Minho was right. In the moment when they wake up in the morning with sober minds, they were going to solve the puzzle and fix that mess. 

***

Three days passed like in a fog for the poor leader who lost everything. Chan had no idea what the consequences of that fire would be for the Signa Alpha Epsilon after the fire. The whole house was damaged, but the police stated that the report from the fire-workers was that the fire was intentional. 

Someone started it. And all the clues lead to one person only - Jihyun. 

Chan had never felt more disappointed that the former leader of the BEG house- yes former, because he got downgraded and kicked out of university for vandalism. It was good that a street camera caught Jihyun himself doing the crime and when Chan was asked to go to the police to be investigated he went with Minho, who barely held himself back from smashing Jihyun. 

That day was tiring for both of them, because they had to make many decisions. They had to think of Chan’s boys who were sleeping in Minho’s house for days. 

Repairing the SAE house was impossible to be done in time for the Grandmaster party and no matter how rich the members of the brotherhood were, they couldn’t do anything to fix all the damages on time. 

Chan became desperate, he couldn’t sleep well at night, he couldn’t find peace and no matter how bad things were for him…. Minho was there. 

Chan had never felt support like the one that this guy was giving him. It felt like Minho was his backbone, his thick wall that protected him from all the bad events that happened recently. He was so willing to make it easy for Chan that he was constantly neglecting himself and it was reflecting on everyone, because when Minho was nervous, he was a freaking bomb. 

Well, the sex was great when both of them were troubled, they both felt urgent to feel each others bodies and lips, fucked hard and fast and tried to relax after that because when they were alone in Minho’s room…. anything else mattered. 

A week passed when Chan’s boys started to ask questions. The KAO dogs surprisingly didn’t break their faces or got angry at them. Even better… while they were training in the mornings, topless and sexy, Chan’s boys were always outside to stretch along with them and of course - tease the shit out of them because it was famous that the SAE bitches were stunning and most importantly - Hyunjin was a living proof of pure perfection, so Chan was often smiling when he saw the poor KAO greenies drool over Hyunjin’s sexy butt. 

Jisung got better after few days in being in the hospital and it was weird that the first who welcomed him in the house was no other but Changbin…. Changbin who was so fucking obvious when his eyes stared at Felix’s ass as if he was about to push him against the wall and fuck the life out of him… which was…. disturbing Chan’s mind now when he lived in the same house as them. 

Yes, while he was deeply, fucking deeply falling for Minho, Chan forgot about a very small detail. Felix… 

And he promised himself to tell Minho everything about him. There was no reason to keep secrets anymore. And if Minho find out something on his own, Chan was sure that he would get pissed. 

But before he confessed to Minho that he was a sneaky bitch in the beginning of this study year, Chan had more important work than Felix - he had to convince his boys in something big.   
Convince them to merge the houses, to become one with KAO and bring them all together to the Grandmaster party. The lost time and the lack of points would make it impossible for them to win at the end but with the help of Minho …. the SAE boys still had a chance to become successful. 

They just had to merge, live together, expand the house maybe and fix the rooms so everyone could fit and then…. the KAO boys might get some brains, boyfriends, while the SAE beauties would become stronger… and also have fun with very attractive assholes. 

It was a win or win situation and Chan was smart enough to present it on the right way. 

He knew how to use his charm and power on his boys and when he gathered up everyone in the KAO’s living room one morning, Chan kindly asked the KAO boys to stay in the garden and give him some moment. With the help of Woojin and Jackson that happened very fast. 

And then Chan faced difficulty in the face of one brother - Jaebum, who still had feelings for Minho. 

“You want us to merge with KAO? To lose our name and be part of them? Chan what the hell is wrong with you?” Jaebum yelled at him while everyone else stood around, thinking over what Chan explained to them in details. He literally told them that they had no time and money sometimes couldn’t make the building process fast enough.

If they still wanted to be winners, they had to accept Minho’s help. 

  
“Does Minho even know about this?” Jaebum kept yelling at him and that made Chan’s eyes narrow at him.

“Minho…. is my responsibility. He is for sure more understanding than you are.” Chan said back to him and shook his head. “I am trying to help, Jaebum. Can you stop hating me for a moment and see where this issue is going? We can’t stop fighting… over a boy who had been fucking in love with me since day one. Stop it, okay.”

Jaebum looked away from him and exhalled. He didn’t say anything for a moment and Chan thought that they could fix this… that they could talk and finally be the friends that they were before Minho fucked up everything between them with his stupid dick and brainless sex adventures. 

Yes, it was Minho’s fault, just like Jihyun was Chan’s fault. 

“I miss you, okay? You were my trusted one, Jaebum, my friend…” Chan said and approached the black haired one, reaching to cup his pretty face in his hands. “When you came to me … when the fire started, you made sure to warn me… i appreciate it. If i was asleep ….”

“I would never …. let anything happen to you.” Jaebum replied and his eyes met Chan’s warm gaze. “You were the first person i thought after Jisung got injured.”

“Sorry about that one…” Jisung said and smiled, while Hyunjin sat on his lap and made sure to wrap his long limbs around his body for comfort. 

“You scared me, baby.” Hyunjin mumbled and started leaving kisses along Jisung’s neck, which was kind of weird, but Chan stopped questioning everything that was happening around him lately. 

Whoever wanted to love, they were free to love, to feel, to have fun and experience new things. 

And this new start was a sign that they could be better. 

Chan hugged Jaebum and the other responded to his action with the same. He finally accepted Chan. 

“Your idea…. if you put aside the fact that i’m stupid and jealous… your idea is the only thing we have right now. Lets do it.” Jaebum said and Chan pulled back to look at him with surprise. 

“What?”

“Lets do it. Lets merge with KAO.” JAebum repeated and just now most of the boys in the room started cheering, obviously liking the idea of that, since their saviors stopped acting like savages and that calmed down everyone. 

Well, Chan was sure that the moment when Kappa ALpha order set a party in that house, everyone would freak out, but that was really their last ticket for the Grandmaster party. 

Chan smiled and pulled back from Jaebum, turning against everyone else. “Well, beauties…. its gonna be a tough time, i hope you know that. KAO will forever be assholes no matter who i date and how smart you all are. So if we can gulp down the facts and bad sides of this house… we can do it. We will make it to the Grandmaster party. And last…. who’s with me?” He asked and his eyes roamed all around the room, staring at everyone who started to slowly raise their hands. He saw Hyunjin and Jisung giving him thumbs up and then his eyes met Jaebum’s black ones. 

Jaebum smiled back at him. “I’m with you. Jealous or not, Minho picked you over me. There is no reason to keep being a bitch, right?” 

Chan nodded. Yes, there was no reason to ruin a friendship because of someone, who’s mind had been set up from the start. 

Minho… Chan’s sexy and caring Minho. 

The same Lee Minho who had to agree with the plan that SAE created behind his back… and well, Chan was sure that he could convince his boyfriend…. 

***

Changbin was acting like a fool. He was aware of that, just like how he was aware that Minho was going to break his face, also kick out Felix because of him and his sins and the whole situation where the barbies invaded their house turned everything upside down, mostly for the poor Changbin who was deeply, helplessly falling into Felix. 

Everything about Felix. 

His smile, his deep voice, the way that he fought like a tiger and then cuddled him like a baby. He had many faces and Changbin was so confused by him that he wanted to kill himself. 

Living in one room with him made it all worse, because he had to sleep in one bed with Felix and the need to bone him hard was getting almost unbearable and if he has sex with that boy, Felix was going to be kicked out for sure for baring his ass for another brother. 

They needed boundaries and Changbin couldn’t take it anymore. 

He wasn’t training that morning along with the others, instead of that he waited for Felix to finish showering so he could talk to him and damn, waiting for that little pretty boy to finish was torture. Just like it was worse when he walked out of that bathroom all wet and pretty, making sure that he would give Changbin a hard time with that beauty. 

Changbin was a big boy, strong one, loyal to Minho. 

But he was also very fucking whipped for Felix. 

“We need to talk.” He told Felix and ignored his nakedness, patting the spot on the bed next to himself. His serious eyes met Felix’s curious gaze and he was sure that he just implied a lot of his manliness to look dominant and sexy, even though he didn’t have to flirt in a time like that. 

Felix frowned at him. 

“What for?” he asked on his way to the bed and sat down a bit puzzled. In the times when Changbin was wearing that serious expression on his face, there was really something bad going on and Felix really wanted to skip that conversation… Why? Because its been few days since SAE came in that house and maybe Chan decided to finally open his mouth and confess? And if that was the case, then,,. What was about to happen with Felix then?

“I like you.” Changbin surprised him with his next words, and he still looked very serious while he said that. But since he was a tough guy, he couldn’t act like a pussy and talk sweet. Instead of that, his bullshit started to pour out almost immediately. “I wanna fuck you badly, Felix, but saying that means that if you let me, which is gonna happen soon, Minho will freak out, he will kick you out, kill me, stop being my friend and hundred other things and i love him, okay? I’ve always been loyal and…” he paused for a moment and grabbed Felix’s face, his eyes finally expressing some of his emotions. “Even since you came, i don’t feel the same way… you … you are so different all the time… you fight like one of us, you laugh like one of us, you … you are too good. I always feel as if who you are here and now, this is the real you. I can’t fucking explain it, Felix, but if you… if you like me… you need to quit Kappa Alpha order and be with me.”

“W-what?” Felix had no idea why this whole speech made his heart to race, but he was staring at Changbin like he was crazy or something… So he didn’t know? And why wasn’t that making him happy?

Maybe because Changbin said something that was kind of a confession of something that Felix had ever wanted and now what? He couldn’t lie forever, right? Sooner or later everyone will know about his little secret and when that time comes, Changbin would be so disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to look at him again. No… he had to confess.

“Changbin listen… I like you, i`ve always liked you. If i have to be honest i came in KAO because of you, i just… i had no idea what else to do so you can notice me and… I made a mistake, okay? Just… if you .. if you are honest right now and if you really want to be with me, i need to confess.” 

“What do you mean you came here for me?” Changbin said and his eyes widened. What did that really mean?

“ I… I thought that if… you know, if i join SAE like i was supposed to do, you will never notice me or take me seriously because i knew that KAO and SAE are in unstoppable war and i was thinking… i thought that maybe i can… I just… I`ve never been good enough to enter KAO… I can’t fight, instead i’m good at math… And i went to Chan and i spoke to him and… It was stupid, it was stupid from the start but he said that if i want to stick around you for a while i can go, but in one condition… To be his ears and eyes here. “ Felix replied and pushed Changbin`s hands so he can stand up and relax a bit, since the other`s serious stare was making him more nervous than he had to be. “I have a twin, Changbin… He is a boxer and… He was coming to fight instead of me.” 

Changbin sighed. IT was such a frustrated sigh that Felix probably got scared, but what he just heard made Changbin both confused and angry. He needed to know one thing more… 

“And who…. who was kissing me? Who was i kissing? Felix, what the hell? So the one making me proud was your twin?” Changbin asked in a high pitched voice and threw his hands in the air. “And the one making my heart bounce was you? Is this what you’re trying to tell me? That you did all of this… f-for me?”

“Yes” Felix replied and bended his head down, avoiding the other`s angry stare, but his body was giving in, he as shaking already, embarrassed and uncovered completely and he was waiting for Changbin to make a decision- to come closer or run out of the room to speak to Minho so they can both put him on the right place. He just hoped that he didn’t just fuck up Chan and Minho and what they had because they looked amazing together. “I’m sorry.. I just wanted to be around you. I just liked your attention and with everyday i felt more like home in here. I swear, the only bad thing i did was to give Chan information, i swear but… but that was before Jihyun somehow understood about this and threatened me. He said that… that he is going to expose me if i don’t do something for him and i wasn’t ready to leave yet. It was that night on the first party. Chan connected me and asked me for assistance to bring someone from SAE in the house unnoticed. But before that can happen, Jihyun asked me to ruin the party and i just … i told Chan that i can handle it and i did it when i got the house under water… I just… i wasn’t ready to leave. Not when you started to notice me and it was so good to have you around me all the time, to feel different than every other newby for you… I felt special..” 

“Felix.” Changbin closed his eyes, still trying to understand what the meaning of that messed up story was. So Chan, that little smart bastard sneaked out Felix so he could screw them all for the Grandmaster party? And what did KAO did for them - accepted them when their house burnt to the ground. But Changbin figured that whatever plans Chan had, they kind of screwed, because Chan fell for Minho and their stupid love affair seemed so obvious… but was it? 

“Is Chan playing around with Minho or he really love him? Because right now, i can just go to their room and kill him, you know?” He said and stood up, approaching Felix again and got his pretty face back into his hands, staring at the worry that his eyes expressed. Damn, to know all of what Felix was hiding for so long was giving him mixed feelings, but most of all right now, he felt proud of him. To live in a house of lions when he was just a pretty deer was a hard task and Felix stood all of their bullshit, lived amongst them… because he had feelings for Changbin. And because of Chan of course. “Tell me.”

“He is not a liar… He is everything, but a liar. Chan is a good boy, i swear… He just wanted to win this stupid party for his brothers and he was desperate, knowing that KAO can win with a click of their fingers. He made a mistake as well, but he had never wanted me to do something bad, i swear Changbin… If he says he is in love, he really is.” 

Changbin raised an eyebrow, but his look finally softened and he leaned closer to Felix’s face, placing a brief startling kiss on his lips. “Felix, baby, if Minho doesn’t tell me that i’m allowed to be with you… i can’t be.” He mumbled, but his determination was slowly melting by the sweet taste of that boy. “You have to tell him. Screw Chan, we saved his ass, his boys, Minho is literally guarding that bitch and it will be okay. Just put the blame on Chan and be mine. Please. I need you.”

Felix closed his eyes, his hands gripped on Changbin`s shirt to pull him closer desperately and his mind was racing with million thoughts of what to do now. To put the blame on Chan would be fair, since he forced him to be his informator in the KAO house, but also he was the reason why Felix managed to be in that house on a first place and be close to this man. But Changbin said that he needs him? That was something that Felix couldn’t resist on…

“God… why it has to be this way…” he mumbled and leaned in again, taking quick kisses from Changbin`s lips. “I don’t want to blame Chan , he… he is a good boy… But i want to be with you, this is everything that i want but if he… What if he chase me away? What if he punish you as well… i can’t… I love you…” 

“You….” Changbin’s eyes locked at Felix’s face and in the moment when he heard these last three words, he was able to kill his entire house in order to protect this boy. And just like Minho, Changbin was a proud KAO dog, a strong guy who could stand for what he wanted, for what was his. As a KAO dog, he had to make a mess with the information that Felix gave him and he smiled at the other, caressing his face slowly while that smile slowly turned into a smirk.

“I’m gonna keep you safe. Trust me baby, i know how to do this and this time Minho is gonna listen to me. Thanks for saying that.” Changbin said and pulled back to grip his hand, dragging him towards the door. “Because i love you too.”

***

When Chan asked Minho if he wanted to live with them, if he wanted to combine their powers so they could all get what they want at the end, he expected that Minho was going to be against it, since KAO and SAE had always been different. 

But sometimes, recently, Chan stopped getting disappointed from that guy and it was pleasant to feel at peace every now and then and get along with him. 

Minho was happy to finally have Chan where he wanted him to be. A part of them, like he wanted him to be from the beginning, back then two years ago when they first met. Chan’s stupidity pushed him away from Minho in the past, but what was meant to happen was unavoidable. 

And thats how Changbin stormed into their room one day and pointed a finger at Chan, calling him with all the ugly names that his stupid head could get. And seeing Felix behind him made it clear for Chan that the pretty boy couldn’t handle lies anymore. 

Felix and Changbin made it easy for Chan as well, when he couldn’t bring that small secret up in front of Minho- then his best friend did it and Minho was kind of angry before Changbin and Felix got into details. 

Yes, they had to be fools to think that a boy like Felix was a fighter, but Minho ended up laughing and said that he knew that something was wrong with Felix from the start. And the fact that he discovered it by himself kind of killed the ice. 

And Chan got impressed for another time by Minho. He didn’t get pissed at him for being a sneaky bitch. But he did screw him a bit hard later that day, mentioning that Chan was a snake and all. 

And that was how another couple was born. 

Changbin stated that just like Minho was allowed to have a boyfriend from SAE, that meant everyone could bang other people from the same frat house and Felix literally came out of there, which meant that he wasn’t a real KAO dog. Sneaky way to get what you want, they could praise Changbin for being stubborn as well. 

After all that had happened, Chan gave up on SAE with the agreement of everyone and he signed up as a KAO dog along with his pretty babies, who all followed him into that plan. The house had completely changed, just like in a stupid romantic movie, the pretty boys kind of melted the hearts of the sexy players and they managed to create friendships, work together, study together and get more successful than anyone could ever thought they could be. 

Minho became good with the poems. Thanks to Chan his grades got high, he was still the leader of KAO, but he made sure that everyone else would treat Chan the same way. And they really did. 

Hyunjin and Jisung started dating out of the blue, shortly after Changbin started making out with Felix in every possible corner of the house, also Changbin and Jisung became very close, just like JAebum and Woojin, who kind of ended up liking each other. 

When the Grandmaster party was about to happen, everyone literally freaked out as the name of Kappa Alpha Order was said out loud by the principal himself, who announced that they had the most points and the frat house was chosen as host for the most important event for the students. 

They finally did it. Together. Chan and Minho fulfilled their dreams, goals, they did everything they could to bring their brothers to the top and give them a chance to be someone important in the future. 

One night before the party, Chan and Minho were silent, both overwhelmed by the moment, by the realization that they won without sneaky moves, without lies and fights. They were both proud, wrapped around each other, thinking about what was coming after the party, after they graduated years later and get their dream jobs. 

It was almost too good to be true. But that same night, Chan felt like he needed to hear something. Something that would make his heart rest for real this time. 

“Tell me that when we graduate and we leave this house…. you will still be mine, you will still love me and live with me, because if you dump me, asshole, i’m gonna make your life hell.” He said with a distracted smile, staring at the sexiest asshole in the planet, knowing that he was going to hear exactly what he wanted to hear, because nobody had ever made him feel more secure than Minho did. 

“I fought for so long to lose you now” was what Minho replied, tired and pleased, having in hands everything that he had ever wanted. Having Chan as well. “I won’t be stubborn anymore. It’s our time to live now.” 

And that was everything that Chan needed to hear to know that he didn’t have to be stubborn anymore as well. 

It was their time to live, Minho was right. 

To live together. 

“I love you, asshole” He said, placing a kiss on Minho’s lips, feeling how his arms wrapped around him in a firm grip.

“I love you too, baby boy.”

END.

  
  
  



End file.
